


The Three Hybrids

by kainess



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU, BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, Cat/Human Hybrids, Chanyeol - Freeform, Chen - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, Fluff, Hybrids, Jongdae - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kris - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, Lay - Freeform, Lu Han - Freeform, Luhan - Freeform, M/M, Minseok - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, Suho - Freeform, Tao - Freeform, TaoRis - Freeform, XiuHan - Freeform, Xiumin - Freeform, Yixing, jongin - Freeform, junmyeon - Freeform, kpop, sexing, suchen - Freeform, wuyifan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 115,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess
Summary: What happens when a group of eight college friends living together find three hybrids drenched in the rain sitting on their doorstep?





	1. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybrids Chanyeol, Yixing, and Jongdae have been together for as long as they can remember living in the streets of Seoul with only one goal in mind: finding an owner in a society that disfavors hybrids; when one day a storm sends them straight to the doorsteps of a run-down looking house. Will chaos ensue? Will they be sent to the pound? But more importantly, will they finally find an owner?  
> This story will contain Baekyeol, Suchen, and Sexing (Sehun x Yixing). Side Xiuhan, Kaisoo, and Taoris.  
> Warning: Major fluff. I don't know if there will be any M rated scenes, but if there is I'll have it labeled as M.  
> Dog hybrid! Chanyeol, fox hybrid! Yixing, and cat hybrid! Jongdae.

Poster was created by [Taepeach](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/555021). Please check out her work~~

 

Yixing sits perched on the side walk, his tail wrapped around his waist protectively as he sits sheltered from the sideways rain by a shop entrance. Beside him were his two and only friends, Jongdae and Chanyeol, sitting in similar positions. The trio sit in jealously as they watch a young woman walk by with an umbrella, allowing herself to get drenched in the rain as she keeps it held up firmly over the bunny hybrid strolling next to her. Jongdae sighs as his ears flatten against his head, his knees pulled up to his chest. He wanted an owner who would do that for him too. 

"I bet it's because she's a bunny." Chanyeol whispers as his eyes follow the pair until they fall out of sight. "Everyone always loves the bunny hybrids." _It was true_ , Yixing thought. No one could ever dislike a bunny. That would practically be a sin.

"People like cats and dogs too." Yixing adds as he watches people hurry down the streets, some holding umbrellas while others use their jackets or suitcases for protection against the pouring down raindrops. "Many people own cat and dog hybrids." Chanyeol shakes his head in response as he stretches out his long limbs. Chanyeol himself was a dog hybrid, though not many people showed interest in him. For starters, he was a _giant_. Big dogs alone normally intimidated people, but _big dog hybrids_ intimidated people even more. Along with that, he was also overly hyper with heaps and heaps of energy inside him. He was a nightmare for an owner if they didn't like exercise or wanted their furniture to remain intact while away at work. 

"Not _my_ type of dog though." He pouts as he picks at the wet fabric of his jacket. "They like cats though. Jongdae, you could easily find an owner." Jongdae just scoffs in response. Out of the three, he was the only one who has had several people approach him on the streets and offer to take him home. Jongdae was a beautiful hybrid, with ears and a tail the color of a night sky. His eyes, unlike most hybrids, were more cat-like than human and were a soft yellow hue. His height and weight were also ideal, the typical size for a cat hybrid. He was the poster child for the perfect hybrid that a family would consider taking in. 

"We've talked about this," he mumbles as he keeps himself pressed against the brick wall of the shop they were outside of, trying to keep as dry as possible, "I'm not living with a human unless they adopt you two as well. That's like if a couple were to look at a set of twins and only adopt one. We're the twins." 

"There's three of us though." Yixing says as he looks over at the cat. 

"Fine. Triplets. My point is that you have to adopt all of them; not just one or two. That's cruel and unfair." He did have a point. "And how would I be able to sleep at night when knowing that the two of you are stuck out here in this dreadful weather, huh? What kind of friend would that make me? We're _brothers_." They weren't actually brothers; the three of them looked nothing alike. But the trio had been together since they were small children, so they considered themselves brothers. "I don't care what we have to go through. It's worth it if you two are by my side." He whispers as his tail twitches. Yixing and Chanyeol feel their heart swell with fondness from Jongdae's words, their spirits filled with love. 

"So wise." Yixing whispers as his ears perk up from the loud thunder. Chanyeol whines loudly, immediately scurrying into Jongdae's side. The poor thing hated thunderstorms. He glances over at the pair before resting his chin on his arms. If he were being honest, sometimes he felt like the outcast out of the three. He was the fox hybrid, the type of hybrid that's disliked the most by the general public. Most people accepted dog, cat, and bunny hybrids because they were similar to normal pets. For hybrids like Yixing, it was a different story. Many people didn't have foxes as pets nor did they want to. They were viewed as street animals and if they weren't discriminated against then they were faced with the baseless fear that humans held towards them. They treated him as if he would lash out and bite them at any given moment, when in reality Yixing was the least likely to ever hurt someone.

Jongdae yawns loudly, his small fangs visible as he cozies up to the dog hybrid. He would drift off to sleep if it weren't for the rain. Unlike Chanyeol, he wasn't afraid of thunderstorms but he did have a strong distaste for all the water it brought along with it. "You're breathing on my neck." Jongdae mumbles as he strains his neck away from the other. Chanyeol only pulls him closer, hiding his face in his neck as he shivers in fear from the thunder, his tail buried in between his legs.

"Chanyeol-ah, the thunder won't hurt you." Yixing whines as he scoots closer to the pair. He gently cards his fingers through his curled black hair, a frown forming on his lips as the shaking doesn't let up. He opens his mouth to offer comforting words to the other when lightning so bright strikes, Yixing only seeing white for a few seconds. Jongdae's eyes are as wide as saucers before the loudest thunder they've ever heard ripples across the sky. Chanyeol lets out a loud cry, his sensitive ears ringing from the loud noise. 

"Don't cry, Yeollie." Jongdae whimpers as he rubs his shaking back soothingly. "We will protect you-" Jongdae cuts himself off by shrieking and then hissing when the water changes its direction, coming at them instead. While Jongdae's trying to scramble away from the rain to no avail, Chanyeol jumps up from the next round of incredibly loud thunder, darting off and running into the now nearly empty streets.

"Chanyeol!" Yixing and Jongdae scream as they jump to their feet. "Please don't tell me we have to go into that." Jongdae was now the one on the verge of crying, Yixing sighing as he just grabs onto his hand, running into the streets after Chanyeol. He wasn't hard to keep track of as he towered over the few people outside, Yixing keep his sights directly on the taller hybrid. 

"Where does he even plan on going?" Jongdae shouts over the rain as he runs hand in hand with the fox. 

"Who knows!" Yixing yells as they turn a corner after him. The two slow to a stop as they approach a house sitting on top of a hill, Jongdae groaning out loudly as he hunches over, his hands placed on his knees as he breathes out heavily. "We can't climb up that." He whimpers as Yixing shakes his head.

"We have to, Jongdae. Come on, cats aren't that out of shape." He says as he grabs his arm and drags him up the hill. "Chanyeol, come back!" He calls out as they near the top of the hill. Chanyeol's curled into a ball on the porch of the house, his ears folded back as he sniffles and keeps himself pressed against the front door. "We don't know who lives here, Yeollie." Yixing says as he tries to coax him off the porch. He shakes his head defiantly. 

"The world is ending!" He cries as he shakily wipes the tears from his eyes. 

"The world isn't ending, love. It's just that time of year where it storms more than it usually does." Jongdae says as he darts onto the porch, violently shaking himself off as much as possible. Yixing stands out in the rain, chewing on his bottom lip nervously as he glances around. The house certainly _looked_ used. It was a decent sized place with random lawn decorations sprawled out across the lawn. Hanging from the porch were small pots with plants growing out them, adding a certain touch to the house. The paint was chipping off in some areas, though it was nothing major and overall still looked nice despite the rundown areas. "Yixing, you're going to get sick. Let's at least just stay here until the storm passes. I don't think we can talk Chanyeol into leaving." Jongdae says as he runs his hands through his tail, trying to get rid of the water inside of the fur. 

"What if they call animal control on us?" He asks uneasily as he shifts in his spot, his nails digging into his arms. 

"Then I'll attack them." Jongdae responds simply as he lets a trembling Chanyeol into his arms. "Come on, Yixing. Look at the poor thing." He says as he gestures to the crying hybrid in his hold. He sighs softly before making his way onto the porch. Only for Chanyeol and Jongdae. The three sit on the porch steps, a shivering and wailing Chanyeol placed in between the pair. Jongdae has his head resting on Chanyeol's shoulder, his hand placed soothingly on his thigh, Yixing mirroring the position on the other side of him. 

"It'll be over soon, Yeollie." Yixing says in a hushed manner.

\---

"Who ate all the cheese?" Junmyeon yells out as he stands in front of the opened fridge. "I said that was going to be used for a recipe tonight!" He groans to himself when a series of, "it wasn't me's" and "I didn't do it's" were yelled from throughout the house. "Clearly it was one of you, if not all of you." He mumbles as he closes the fridge door. Great, now what were they going to have for dinner? You can't have tacos without cheese. That's unholy.

"It was Sehun." Luhan says as he comes stomping down the stairs. "I watched him eat it last night with Baekhyun and Tao." 

"You traitor!" Baekhyun yells out as the said boys come barreling down the stairs after the baby faced man. Luhan screams as he runs to Junmyeon, sticking his tongue out at the three boys as he hides behind Junmyeon. 

"Don't use me as a human shield." He mumbles as Sehun, Tao, and Baekhyun circle around the pair. "I don't suppose any of you would want to run to the store and pick up cheese, would you? It was the only thing left to make for dinner! Although if one of you did go, I could hand you a grocery list." He says as he looks back at the nearly empty fridge. They were in desperate need of food. 

"I don't know if I can even afford my share of the groceries. I don't get paid until the end of the month." Baekhyun says as he gives up on trying to get to Luhan. 

"Why don't we just send Kris gege to pick up the groceries?" Tao asks as he sits down at the kitchen counter. Junmyeon just snorts in response. "First off, there's no way in hell that Kris would go out in weather like this to pick up groceries. Secondly, Kris wasn't the one who ate the cheese last night, now was he?" The younger just groans in response as he buries his face in his arms. 

"But I'm hungry." Tao whines in protest. "KRIS!" He yells, though is met with silence.

"He's just going to pretend that he didn't hear you, you know." Luhan snorts from behind Junmyeon.

"You can't make me leave, hyung. You know I'm scared of storms." He whines as he looks up at Junmyeon. He sighs and rolls his eyes as he walks over to the counter, jotting down a quick list of groceries. He wouldn't make Tao get them; he knew he would actually cry and then Kris would lecture him about mistreating the younger. He'd have to somehow talk one of the others into going unless he went himself, which isn't exactly something he was in the mood for. Just as he opens his mouth to speak, the power goes out at the same time a loud crackle of thunder goes off. Tao immediately screams and runs up the stairs to probably find Kris, Baekhyun laughing as the younger runs off. 

"Don't make fun of Tao." He sighs before hearing another scream. He freezes in place. That one was a lot deeper than Tao's. Baekhyun, Junmyeon, Sehun, and Luhan all exchange glances with each other before hearing the faint sound of sobbing come from outside. "Are any of the boys outside?" He asks with concern as the other three shrug in response. He hurries over to the front window, gasping quietly when seeing three hybrids huddled into the corner of their porch. 

"What is it?" Baekhyun asks as he peers over Junmyeon's shoulder. His mouth forms into a small 'o' shape as he pulls away and goes to the door, immediately opening it. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He whispers with wide eyes as Baekhyun just rolls his. "Letting them inside; obviously." He says in an matter-of-fact tone before walking outside onto the porch.

\---

Jongdae perks up from the sudden presence, his sharp teeth showing as he hisses at the new company. Chanyeol whimpers as he buries himself into Yixing's side, the fox simply sighing as he looks to the boy. "We won't be staying long. We're just waiting out the storm, so there's no need to call animal control or anything. He's harmless," he says as he gestures to Jongdae, "so don't let him scare you."

"Animal control? What kind of man do you take me for?" The boy snorts as he crosses his arms over his chest. "I was going to invite the three of you inside. We might not have power right now, but it's a lot warmer and drier. Especially considering you're waiting out the rain in October." He hums, Jongdae's ears perking from his words. He glances over at Chanyeol and Yixing.

"All three of us can come inside?" He asks cautiously. The boy just nods his head in response. "Give us a moment." He quickly excuses himself before rushing over to the two. "What do you guys think?"

"I'm not really fond of going into a stranger's house, but it might be the best thing to do for Chanyeol." He hums as he continues to rub the dog's back. Jongdae nods his head quickly before hurrying back over to the boy. "We'll come in." He says as he puffs his chest out, eyeing the other suspiciously. "But I'll attack you if you try anything." He warns before darting inside, Yixing and Chanyeol following in after him. 

\---

Junmyeon's glaring daggers into Baekhyun's entire existence as he walks back inside, closing the door behind him. By this time all the other housemates have made their way downstairs and into the living room to see what was going on. "I'm Baekhyun." Baekhyun introduces himself to the three sopping wet hybrids huddled together on their couch. The cat hybrid eyes him carefully, keeping the fox and dog hybrid close. "Jongdae." He says slowly as he glances around at the other men. 

"There's a lot of you." The dog hybrid says as his tail starts to wag, the cat hybrid, Jongdae, keeping a firm grip on his arm. 

"You're a people person, aren't you?" Baekhyun coos as he goes to ruffle his hair, Jongdae immediately hissing and swatting his hand away. "No touching." He growls as he keeps a tight hold of the dog. Junmyeon awkwardly clears his throat as he gently moves Baekhyun away from the trio, fearing that the cat might lose his patience and claw his eyes out. Baekhyun did not get along well with cats. Junmyeon thinks that they might be able to sense that Baekhyun's a dog person.

"I'm Junmyeon." He says softly before introducing the men surround him. "This is Tao, Kris, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Luhan, and Minseok. Can we have your names?" He asks gently, as he looks at the fox and dog hybrid. 

"Chanyeol." The dog hybrid immediately answers, a bright smile on his lips. 

"Yixing." The fox hybrid replies softly. 

"Oh my god, can we keep them?" Tao gasps as he clings to Junmyeon's arm, his eyes wide. 

"YES! Can we keep them? Please?" Jongin begs as he grabs hold of Junmyeon's other arm. 

"I'm sure they have homes they belong to with owners who miss them-"

"No we don't." Chanyeol interrupts as he continues to wag his tail while glancing between everyone in the room. He hasn't been surrounded by this many people in years. This was all very new and exciting to him. 

"Okay," Junmyeon says slowly as the two boys continue to shake his arms, "but that doesn't mean that we can afford them-"

"Yes we can." Jongin and Tao interrupt. "I'll even get another job if I have to. I'll drop out of college, I don't care." Jongin says with a bright smile, with Tao shouting a _me too!_

"No one's dropping out of college." He groans as he tries to pry his arms out of their grasps. "We don't have enough room in the house to take in three hybrids."

"Then we can just take one or two." Tao quickly suggests.

"No!" Jongdae shouts as his eyes narrow, the fur on his tail and ears standing up. "You pick us all or none of us. I will kill you myself if you even try to take one of them from me." He hisses as he manages to put Yixing and Chanyeol behind him. 

"I think we should keep them all." A soft voice says from the back of the room. Junmyeon turns to the direction of the voice, Sehun shifting nervously in his spot. "It's too cruel to only take one or two and kick the other one out. And you know the world treats hybrids today. They'd be better off here with us. We can pick up extra jobs or something if we need to." He licks his lips as he crams his hands into his jean pockets. Junmyeon sighs as it looks like he's going to be out numbered for this one. Yixing eyes him carefully, his tail swaying slightly as he examines him closely. Did he really want a fox hybrid living under the same roof as him?

"I think it would be good. I've always wanted a dog hybrid." Baekhyun says as he rocks on his heels. "Maybe we could go for morning jogs. I've been needing to get back into my routines." Chanyeol immediately perks up at this and lunges off the couch before Jongdae can grab him. He pounces on the shorter boy, happily nuzzling his cheek as he climbs up the smaller man, his legs wrapped tightly around his waist and his arms locked around his neck. Baekhyun stumbles back and nearly loses his balance, though manages to keep himself upright. 

"I'll exercise with you every single morning for as long as you want!" He rambles excitedly as he continues to nuzzle Baekhyun's cheek. "You'll be my new owner and protect me when the world is ending." Baekhyun laughs loudly as he keeps hold of the excited hybrid while Yixing and Jongdae exchange worried glances with each other. Even though Jongdae didn't want to stay, he knew they would have no choice considering that Chanyeol just dubbed one of the men as his new owners. It would be cruel to tear him away from him now.

"Alright, I guess." Jongdae sighs as he stretches out on the couch, Yixing staying glued to his side as he keeps his eyes on Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Tao and Jongin shriek in excitement as they start to loudly exchange plans on which rooms would be theirs, what jobs to pick up, etc. Yixing's bushy tail is wrapped firmly around his waist, his ears twitching as he nervously looks around. He was sure that he was the hybrid that they planned on getting rid of earlier considering that he was the only nondomestic animal among the group. It made him feel incredibly self conscious and anxious. 

"I want Chanyeol to stay in my room." Baekhyun says as he keeps him in his arms, adjusting to the extra weight on him. Jongdae glares at Baekhyun as Yixing places a gentle and comforting hand on his thigh. "Let him. He's never had this before." He hums quietly as Chanyeol shrieks in excitement. 

"Fine, but just know now that I'm not sharing a room with anyone other than Yixing. And I'm not going to be wearing a collar and _I most certainly will not_ be anyone's _pet_." Jongdae huffs as he stays rooted into the couch. It was surprisingly very soft and comfortable and he was maybe considering just claiming this as his territory. "Actually, I'll just stay right here on this couch." He hums as he curls up, his tail flicking around idly. "This is now Jongdae's couch." Junmyeon runs a hand over his face from Jongdae's demands. He was most certainly a cat. He was going to be a problem child. He could already tell.

"You'll be getting a collar." Junmyeon says as he narrows his eyes on him. "That way if you get out you won't be picked up by animal control. It'll show you aren't a stray." He quickly speaks again once Jongdae opens his mouth in protest. "You're getting a collar. All three of you." 

"I've always wanted a collar." Chanyeol says as he wiggles around happily. In his eyes, it was the official sign of having an owner. He always dreamed of one day getting a collar. Yixing looks over at Jongdae. He looks like he wants to scream and he probably did. 

"I don't mind getting a collar." Yixing says as he timidly looks around. If the man who owned this house wanted him to get a collar, he would get a collar without hesitation. He just didn't want him to regret this decision. 

"Alright, then. We'll take you out tomorrow to pick up collars, food, toys, whatever you guys need to get comfortable." Junmyeon says as he glances around at the other roommates. "Sound good?" They all nod their heads in agreement. 

"Do we get treats?" Chanyeol asks as Yixing sighs inwardly. Hopefully their new owners wouldn't mind all their demands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope this first chapter was not a let down for you ^^;


	2. two

Yixing's neck was killing him the next morning when he woke up from trying to share the couch with Jongdae, who ended up hogging most of it in his sleep. He was hoping that they'd find him a bedroom to sleep in today. He didn't mind having to share one with someone if he had to. He just wanted a bed. He stretches out his sore limbs lazily after getting off the couch, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes as his tail sways back and forth behind him. His toes curled and uncurled as he looked around the room tiredly before quietly leaving the room. He needed to use the bathroom but was too intimidated to ask anyone where it was. That was should he even find someone who's awake first. 

He didn't know what time it was, but he figured it was early as he could barely see the sun starting to stream in from the curtains. He sniffles quietly as he wanders down the narrow hall quietly, his eyes going each and every portrait hung on the wall. They must have been a very close group of friends. His ears twitch as he stops in front of one picture in particular, his tail wrapping around himself as he gazes up at the blonde boy from yesterday who suggested that they all stay. In the picture he was dressed in a black robe with a black hat on his head while gripping onto a framed piece of paper. He wasn't sure what the picture was for, but he knew that it was a joyous moment from the expressions in the picture. His eyes widen when he hears the slightest noise from behind him, immediately scurrying away and bumping into the wall. 

 _It was the boy from yesterday._ His cheeks redden instantly when realizing he was caught staring over his picture. The black haired hybrid awkwardly clears his throat and feels his tail tighten around his waist. He was probably regretting his decision on suggesting that they stay. Why was he such a creep? He inwardly groans as he shifts awkwardly in his spot before hurrying past the other. He'd have to use the bathroom later. There was no way that he was going to ask him after he was just caught red handed staring at his pictures like a weirdo. 

\---

"Chanyeol-ah, you're taking up too much room." Baekhyun whines as he tiredly rubs at his eyes. Chanyeol was sprawled out across most of the double sized bed, his leg draped over the smaller man. "And hogging all the covers." He whimpers before forcing himself to sit up. He glances over his clock. It was barely seven in the morning. 

"I'm sorry, Baekhyun." He yawns as he moves away from the other. Chanyeol was a big time snuggler when it came to sharing a sleeping space. Yixing usually snuggled back with him while Jongdae would whine about personal space, though Jongdae lowkey loved the attention that came with being snuggled. And given that Baekhyun was his new owner he wanted to snuggle him as much as possible for as long as possible. In his mind he deserved all the snuggling in the world. Chanyeol carefully unwraps himself from the numerous blankets he was buried in and hands them back to Baekhyun. "Can we go running?" He asks as he crawls over to him, resting his chin on the side of Baekhyun's shoulder. "Please?" He asks as his black and poofy tail starts to wag. 

"It's raining still, Chanyeol." He hums as he gently scratches him behind the ear. "I don't think you want to go running in the rain. It's also lightly thundering." Chanyeol leans into his touch before jerking away with wide eyes. " _Thundering?_ " He whines quietly as his ears fold back. He starts to whimper when hearing faint thunder outside, crawling into Baekhyun's lap as he hides his face in the side of his neck. 

"We don't have to go outside until it's sunny again." He says as he comforts the shaking giant. "If you want," he pauses as he leans over and grabs his tv remote, all while Chanyeol continues to cling to him, "I can put on a movie in the background so the sound cancels out the thunder and we can go back to sleep." 

"You're smart." Chanyeol gasps as Baekhyun turns on the tv and flips through the channels. Once they land on a channel they both agree on Baekhyun lays back down with Chanyeol snuggling back up to the silver haired boy. 

\---

Jongdae's eyebrow twitches as he hears loud voices in the other room. He slowly opens one eye, his tail flicking in annoyance. Couldn't anyone see that he was getting his much needed beauty rest? When he found out who was making such a disturbance he was going to shred their favorite shirt apart. He stretches in place until his back and arms crack, slowly sliding off the couch afterwards. 

"He's awake!" Jongin gasps as he tugs on Kyungsoo's arm.  _So that's whose shirt I'm going to ruin,_ Jongdae thinks to himself as he stares at the two with a blank expression. 

"Good morning, Jongdae." Kyungsoo says softly as Junmyeon comes striding into the kitchen. Jongdae rolls his eyes from the other's presence as he props himself up and onto the counter. "I'm hungry. Someone make me food." He demands as he swings his legs over the side of the counter.

"We have to go grocery shopping first." Junmyeon says as he grabs the list from the counter. "And everyone's going." He says when seeing the look on both Kyungsoo and Jongdae's faces. "Jongdae, why don't you shower and freshen up before we leave?" Jongdae stills when showering is mentioned. 

"How about _you_ shower and freshen up before we leave?" Jongdae turns the question around on Junmyeon as he looks at the other with raised eyebrows. "I could practically smell you from down the hall, love." He purrs before hopping off the counter. He grows flushed as Jongin and Kyungsoo erupt into laughter, Jongdae smirking as he disappears down the hall. He was going to make sure that he gave Junmyeon the hardest time ever for a few reasons. One reason was from how against the idea he was from the start of letting the hybrids live in the same house. Another reason was that he was forcing Jongdae into getting a collar, like he was a _house cat_ , and the last reason was because he just liked to annoy people that challenged his role of dominance. And the nerve that man had of trying to coax him into the _death box_. He could clean himself; he didn't need the water from hell to clean him for him. And Jongdae quite enjoyed his scent. Not too strong with just the right amount of manliness in it. 

Jongdae freezes when running into a dripping wet and stark naked Yixing. " _You went in the death box?_ " He asks with wide eyes as he peers over his shoulder and into the bathroom. 

"It's called a shower, Jongdae." Yixing says as he shakes the water from his hair. "And you should take one. You don't smell too good from all that dirt and rain we got into yesterday." He mumbles as Jongdae's eyes follow the wet trail into the bathroom, his eyes landing on the box of certain doom. "I don't smell." He argues as he crosses his arms over his chest. "And I don't want to get in the water." He whines loudly before stomping his foot. "Don't make me." He says as he clings to his arm like a child. Yixing rolls his eyes in response before a sudden and harsh gasp causes them to both turn around. 

"What?" Yixing asks as a wide eyed Kris stares at him. 

"You're naked." He deadpans. "Where are your clothes?" His cheeks are turning a bright red as he clears his throat, averting his eyes from wandering too far. 

"In the bathroom." Yixing answers simply as Jongdae studies his reaction closely. "Why are you acting like this?" Jongdae asks as he tilts his head to the side. "It's normal to see others naked." 

"N-No, not really." Kris says as he keeps his eyes on a particular spot on the wall. 

"Well we don't have extra clothes." Yixing says as he stares at Kris. "What should I do?" Jongdae jumps six feet into the air when he hears a sudden scream behind him. "What the fuck-"

"You're naked!" Tao shrieks before bursting into loud giggles. "Kris gege, he's naked." He points out before scurrying over to Kris' side. Kris covers Tao's eyes with his hand before sighing quietly. "Tao, let's just go to the kitchen." He mumbles before dragging the other away from the scene. 

"He didn't answer my question about what I should do." Yixing says as he glances down at the puddle on the floor from where the water was dripping off him. 

"Oh, Jesus." Baekhyun sighs as he opens his door to a naked Yixing. "Did no one get you clothes?" He asks as Chanyeol peers over his shoulder. "Hi, Yixing! Hi, Jongdae!" He shouts happily as Baekhyun feels his ears ringing. 

"Why didn't anyone give you a towel?" He asks before awkwardly moving around Yixing and disappearing into the bathroom. He comes back out within a few seconds, handing Yixing a fluffy white towel. "You use it to dry yourself off. You can borrow some of my clothes." He says as Yixing dries himself off. "I'll be right back." He hums before going back into his bedroom. 

"Can Chanyeol wear Baekhyun's clothes too?" He asks as he follows Baekhyun into the bedroom.

"I don't think you'll fit, Yeollie." He laughs as he digs around for a shirt and jeans. "But if I find an oversized sweater or something you can wear it." He adds when seeing the pout on the other's face. He beams brightly and nods his head in satisfaction as he follows him back out of the room. "Here's a shirt, jeans, and underwear. You can keep them." He says as Yixing takes the fabric into his arms. "You can change in the bathroom." He says before gently ushering the other to get dressed. "We'll have you shower tonight." Baekhyun says as he leans up to ruffle Chanyeol's hair gently. Jongdae's nose scrunches before swatting his hand away from Chanyeol's hair. 

"No touching." He threatens before grabbing his hand and dragging him back to the living room. 

"Jongdae, he's my owner." Chanyeol whines as he glances back at the boy. "My owner is allowed to touch me." He huffs as Jongdae ignores the whining hybrid. 

"You're an independent man, Chanyeol. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise or try to make you dependent on them." He scolds before pausing and looking over at Chanyeol. "Okay, you're actually pretty dependent, but my point still stands. As your brother-"

"I see you still haven't showered." Junmyeon interrupts him as he slips on his shoes. 

"I told you that I didn't need a shower. And I can smell that you haven't showered either." He says as he watches the other throw on a coat. 

"We're leaving now." He says as he pulls his keys out of his pocket, the other boys shoving past him as they file outside and towards their cars. "So I hope you're ready." He says as Yixing comes scurrying out when realizing that everyone was leaving. 

"Chanyeol, we're taking my car." Baekhyun says as he takes hold of his arm. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course! I want to be with my owner." He hums as he nuzzles his cheek happily. Baekhyun laughs in response, Jongdae and Yixing immediately panicking. 

"We want Chanyeol with us." Jongdae says as he grabs his arm, pulling him back over to the two. 

"We're all going to the same place." Junmyeon reassures the two hybrids. "You two can ride with me if you want. That way you'll be together." He says when glancing out the window and seeing Baekhyun's car full. 

"Don't worry. You'll see him again in a few minutes." Baekhyun says before giving Chanyeol a large coat. "My oversized jacket. It's yours now, so keep it on since it's cold outside." Chanyeol quickly pulls the coat on, his cheeks reddening when the only thing he could smell was Baekhyun's scent. "I like it." He chirps as his tail begins to wag. Jongdae watches helplessly as Chanyeol and Baekhyun walk out the door and to his car, his eyes watering slightly before clearing his throat and shoving past Junmyeon, storming outside. 

"Jongdae, you need shoes!" Junmyeon shouts as he watches the barefoot cat stomp around outside in the snow. "Chanyeol didn't have shoes either and neither do you." He mumbles when glancing down at Yixing's feet. "I guess we'll have to buy you three shoes as well." He sighs as he leads Yixing out the door and to his car. 

\---

The group of twelve file out of their respective cars when arriving at a giant pet store. "Please try to stay together so we don't..." Junmyeon's voice trails off when seeing Jongin and Tao dragging Kyungsoo and Kris inside excitedly while Luhan and Minseok went to the clothing store next door. He sighs before looking at Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Yixing, and Jongdae. "I guess it's just us then." He says as he leads the smaller group inside the pet store. 

Upon first walking inside, Yixing was in awe from the amount of things placed throughout the two-story shop. Collars, beds, numerous treats, clothes, and toys in every shape and color he could think of were lined up on the walls and shelves. It was as if he died and went to a hybrid heaven. "Where are the collars?" Chanyeol asks, his heart racing in excitement.

"They should be around the corner." Junmyeon says as they round the corner. Chanyeol barks, _yes he actually barked_ , in excitement when seeing the amount of collars covering the back wall. Collars made in every collar, every material, and every size were displayed proudly on the wall, Chanyeol craning his neck and body to try and look at every single design. "Maybe we should try to keep it simple." Junmyeon says when looking at the prices. They were most definitely going to be skipping a few meals after this shopping spree. 

"We can keep it simple by not forcing me to wear one." Jongdae growls from behind him. 

"You're getting one." Junmyeon deadpans. Yixing shifts his attention off the bickering pair as he brings it back to the hundreds of collars on the wall. This was all extremely overwhelming. Why did they need so many options? Did they have different meanings? He scratches at his hand anxiously while shifting in his spot. 

"Do you need help?" Yixing jumps slightly from Sehun's sudden question. He blinks several times before becoming flustered. He hadn't run into him again since he was caught earlier in the morning staring at his pictures. _Oh, how awkward, Yixing._ "There's a lot; I know." He says with a small grin before leading him closer to the wall. "But it doesn't have to be difficult. It's basically whichever one you like most."

"I don't know which one I like the most." He says as he glances over at the blonde boy.

"Personally, I think you would look good with a simple black one." Sehun mumbles as he leans up to gently unhook the collar from the wall. "What do you think?" He stares down at the soft and velvet black collar in his hands, his eyes widening slightly. It was a very beautiful collar and it was hard for him to picture a fox hybrid in something so nice. 

"You think this would look good on me?" He asks as his tail sways gently behind him. Sehun nods his head in response as Yixing glances up at him, hesitantly reaching out and taking it from his hands. "It even has a small bell." He mumbles as he stares down at the material. It was extremely soft. He had no doubt that it would feel heavenly around his neck. 

"And a bow." Sehun says before playfully nudging his shoulder. "Junmyeon, Yixing likes this one." Sehun says as he gestures to the collar. Yixing immediately panics, quickly shaking his head. He didn't want to seem demanding and if it was expensive he would settle for something else much cheaper. 

"It's fine, Yixing." Junmyeon says as he leaves the whining Jongdae to look at the collar in his hands. "It would look really cute on you." He glances at the price tag when taking it from his hands. It was a reasonable price for a collar. "Yeah, we can get it." He says before handing it back to Yixing who smiles brightly as he stares back down at the collar. This was going to be _his_ collar and that made him feel something he's never felt before. He never once thought this day would happen. It was only something he dared to dream about at night.

Jongdae sighs as his eyes lazily look over the collars. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk his way out of this, especially since Yixing already had one picked out. If he was going to be forced to wear something so humiliating he'd make sure it would give Junmyeon a run for his money. He simply searches for the most expensive one, his eyes widening when stopping in front of a shiny gold collar with black designs gracing it. It even had a bell and those were one of his weaknesses. His tail sways in excitement as he quickly gets it down, a grin forming on his lips. He knew exactly how to get what he wanted.

He spins around and faces Junmyeon with a cute smile, the other instantly suspicious of the cat. "I want this one." He says as he shoves the collar into his hands. "Thank you." Junmyeon gives him a look before looking at the collar. It was nice; he would give him that. He wasn't surprised that he picked out a collar like this; it looked like something a spoiled cat would wear. "It's nice," he mumbles before flipping over the price tag and chokes on his spit as a result, "no way." He says as he hands the collar back to Jongdae. "There's no way in hell that we're spending that much on a _cat_ collar."

"Cat _hybrid_." He corrects the taller and hands him the collar once more. "And I want it. It's the only one I'm willing to wear."

Junmyeon snorts in response as he shakes his head. "Because it's the most expensive one you could find." He says as he hands the collar back to Jongdae. "I said no. There's nice ones that are cheaper too." Jongdae rolls his eyes at him and definitely shakes his head. He wasn't worried about not getting his way. He had a few tricks up his sleeves. Junmyeon just groans before stepping around Jongdae and putting the collar back on the wall himself. 

Jongdae cracks his neck before letting out a soft sigh. Within an instant he has tears threatening to spill from his eyes, his bottom lip quivering as his ears flatten. "B-But Junmyeon." He makes sure to make his voice crack, grinning inwardly from how he managed to gain the attention of everyone around them. "I really like it." He whines as he curls his tail around his waist, his large eyes locked on the other. Junmyeon wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what the other was doing because Tao and Jongin pulled the same shit with him daily. However, Chanyeol and Yixing were staring at him heavily, as well as Baekhyun and Sehun and the surrounding customers. He was going to look like the world's biggest dick if he said no.

"Oh, Jongdae," Chanyeol whines as he hurries over to the cat's side, "don't cry. No one likes to see you cry." He whimpers as he soothingly rubs one of his ears. 

"I-I just wanted something special for my first collar. I've never had one before." He immediately bursts into tears, a panicked Chanyeol trying his best to calm the other down while Yixing tires to stifle his giggles next to Sehun. Yixing's witnessed Jongdae pull this off several times on the streets when trying to talk people into giving them food. He usually had to cry just a little extra harder when trying to convince people to give Yixing food, however. "A-And I've never had an owner before," Jongdae inwardly kills himself for referring to him as his owner, "and you're just _so_ nice to have let us in already and I could never repay you." He cries harder with Junmyeon mentally swearing up words no one has even heard of before. 

"Fine. Fine. We'll get the collar." He sighs as he tries his best to keep his eye from twitching. He swears he sees Jongdae grin. Jongdae innocently looks over at him, tear stains on his cheeks. "R-Really?" He sniffles as he gently wipes at his watery eyes. 

"Yes. Just stop crying." He groans as he takes the collar back off the wall, handing it to Jongdae again. Jongdae immediately squeals as he puts it on, his tail fluffing up as he looks up at Chanyeol. 

"How does it look?" He asks.

"Really good!" Chanyeol nods his head as Junmyeon buries his face in his hand in the background. 

Junmyeon 0: Jongdae 1.

\---

"Your friend's bad." Sehun says to Yixing as they walk into the house several hours later. He gives him a confused look as they carry shopping bags into the living room, gently placing them on the couch. "Jongdae, right? The cat."

"Yeah. What do you mean?" He asks softly as he looks over at Sehun.

"What he did to Junmyeon earlier today. I haven't even seen Tao pull something like that before; and Tao has no boundaries when getting something he wants." He snorts as Yixing giggles quietly. 

"Jongdae doesn't tend to have boundaries either." He hums before pausing. "Is there another place for me to sleep other than the couch? Jongdae hogs most of it." 

"We didn't buy you a bed?" He asks with wide eyes, Yixing shaking his head no. "Well, we only have seven rooms." He mumbles as he purses his lips. "You can stay in my room if you want until we figure something out." 

"Are you sure?" He asks nervously as Sehun picks the bags off the couch, nodding his head. "You're sure?" He asks again as he follows after Sehun down the hall. "I don't mind staying on the couch." He says nervously as Sehun walks into his bedroom. 

"I don't mind. I'm sure." He laughs as he places the bags on his bed. "I can sleep on the floor-"

"Certainly not." Yixing interrupts. "I'm not making you sleep on the floor of your own bedroom. That's inconsiderate. I can't even make those kind of demands in the first place." 

"Well I'm not having you sleep on the floor." Sehun laughs as he sits on his bed. "I guess we could share a bed if you're comfortable with that." Yixing's face reddens at the thought of sharing a sleeping space with someone other than Chanyeol and Jongdae. He wasn't even sure if that was okay. 

"O-Oh, I don't know about that." He whines quietly as he grips onto his tail tightly. "If that's completely okay with you then maybe, but I really don't want to force you into anything you're uncomfortable with and honestly I could sleep on the floor, it's more comfortable than the sidewalk anyways and-"

"We'll share a bed then." Sehun cuts off the rambling fox before smiling brightly. "It'll be okay. Take a breath." He says when Yixing looked like he was on the verge of passing out. He does as Sehun instructs, inhaling deeply before exhaling a few seconds after. "Better?" He asks as Yixing nods his head slowly. "Better." He responds meekly. 

"Okay, good. Let's go through everything in these bags and hopefully by that time Kyungsoo will have dinner ready." He says as he pats the spot on his bed next to him. He lingers by the doorway still unsure of what to do in this situation before making up his mind and going over to the bed. Sehun knew what he was doing, so he would just have to follow along with whatever he said. He'd try to be the best roommate that he possibly could be. He wouldn't have Sehun regretting his choice.

\---

Junmyeon collapses on his bed in defeat. This was one of the longest days of his life and he just wanted to sleep. He didn't even care that his stomach was growling and begging him for food; he might just sleep through dinner and hate himself tomorrow. This was all Baekhyun's fault. He just had to be a nice person and let in the three hybrids on their porch instead of leaving them out there to their own devices. That was a cruel thought and he probably would have let them in himself had Baekhyun been upstairs. But still, Junmyeon was allowed to mope and think up different scenarios in his head. It was unfair that Baekhyun got Chanyeol, the nicest hybrid he's ever seen while he had to deal with Jongdae. He was thankful that Yixing wasn't a pain in the ass like Jongdae. He was still angry over Jongdae's scene back at the pet store and his wallet was certainly paying the price for it. They were already going to be struggling with money thanks to Baekhyun buying Chanyeol every single treat and toy that he could find. And their backup money jar on the kitchen counter was down to it's last dollar and forty cents. They were going to go quite a number of nights this month without eating anything for dinner. _But that's okay, because Chanyeol will be okay with his abundance of treats._  

He feels his eyes grow heavier with sleep as he hugs his pillow tightly, pressing his body against it as he buries his face in the soft material. He just needed a good night of sleep and he'd be able to tolerate everything a lot better. He debated getting up and putting the "do not disturb" sock on his doorknob, though he decided no one would need him right now since everyone was busy unpacking and waiting for dinner. 

"Junmyeon." 

He swears to god somebody better be dying.  _Maybe if I just keep my eyes shut they'll think I'm asleep and go away,_ he thinks to himself as he forces himself to keep his eyes shut. The voice didn't sound distressed so it was probably one of the boys with a question that could wait until later. "I know you aren't asleep." The voice deadpans. He feels his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. He knew exactly who it was. 

"What do you want, Jongdae?" He groans quietly as he stays in the same position, not bothering to open his eyes. 

"I'm bored and the couch is hurting my back. I didn't want to share a room with Minseok or Luhan so I thought I'd come in here." With Jongdae's statement Junmyeon's eyes shoot open. 

He pushes himself to sit up, looking at the cat hybrid with pointed eyes. "So you came in here because..?" He really didn't have the patience to deal with anyone right now, let alone Jongdae. 

"I'm almost tempted to sleep on the couch with how much this place reeks of you." He ignores his question while looking around the room curiously. 

"Well, this is my room so...it would make sense that it would smell like me." He says with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?" He asks when Jongdae jumps onto his bed. "Getting comfortable." He replies flatly as he curls up to his pillows. "You didn't buy me a bed. Did you forget that Yixing and I don't have an owner to share a bed with? We can't all be pampered like Chanyeol." He yawns as he stretches out his tired limbs. 

"I didn't buy you a bed because I spent all my money on your collar." He uses emphasis on the last word as he leans over and pulls on the collar around his neck. 

"Ouch." Jongdae whimpers from the harsh tug. "Animal abuse." He whines out before getting comfortable again. "Anyways, I have to have a bed, Junmyeon." He mumbles as his tail sways in the air idly. "You should be happy I'm not claiming your bed as my own. I'm being generous by sharing it with you."

" _You're_ being generous by sharing _my_ bed with _me_? How does that even make sense, Jongdae?" He asks with wide eyes. Was he just hearing things at this point? Having a conversation with this man was exhausting on it's own.

"Just don't question it and you'll find yourself a lot happier. Besides, Sehun's sharing his room with Yixing!" He whines as Junmyeon starts to push him off his bed. 

"Yixing's nicer company than you. If I were Sehun I'd let Yixing stay in my room too." He rolls his eyes as Jongdae practically climbs over him and back onto the bed. "You're absolutely ridiculous." He gives up as he lies back down on his bed. "Aren't you hungry? Kyungsoo's almost done with dinner by now." He says as he stares at the hybrid who was lying down next to him. 

"Not really. Smells like shit." His tail twitches as he grins from Junmyeon's snort. "I'd rather you make me something."

"Me? I'm not your maid, Jongdae." He gawks at the smiling man. 

"And I'm not your pet." He hums before pointing to his collar. "But you still made me get this."

"Actually you made me get that by crying in front of everyone."

"Don't argue with me." 

Junmyeon just makes a face at him before flipping over on his side so that his back would be facing Jongdae. "I'm going to sleep so don't even think about waking me up or I'm throwing your ass outside in the snow." He yawns as he closes his eyes again. He mentally rolls his eyes when hearing the other muttering under his breath as he starts to drift off to sleep, though he could swear he felt something snuggling up to him before finally falling asleep.

\------

_A/N: Let's have a quick run down of the collars, shall we?_

_Yixing's collar is just a cute, simple, and plain collar. I think it fits him well since his personality isn't over the top. Honestly, the cutest collar ever for a fox; let's be real._

__

_Jongdae's collar is gold with a design that I think fits his personality quite well. After all, if any hybrid is worth an expensive and gold collar it would be Jongdae, right? The whole thing just screams out Jongdae to me, idk. Maybe that's just me._

__

_Okay, I know that Chanyeol's collar is quite plain compared to the other two, but hear me out. Chanyeol is a simple hybrid with simple needs. I think it fits him and it's so damn cute and he's so damn cute and it just works, okay????? Plus baby blue would look so good on him ;o;_

__


	3. three

Baekhyun's eyebrows furrow when his sleep is disturbed by quiet whining in the background. "Why are you whining?" He whispers as he starts to move his hand around in an attempt to find the whining Chanyeol without opening his eyes. He hums in content when his hand lands on his face, Chanyeol's nose scrunching before snuggling up to his owner. 

"I want to go running. You said we'd go running." He insists before nuzzling his cheek lovingly. Baekhyun just smiles sleepily as he wraps his arms around him tightly. 

"It's three in the morning. No one jogs at three in the morning." He whispers as the other continues to nuzzle his cheeks. 

"But I don't want to wait until seven." He huffs before pulling away from him. This time Baekhyun is the one whining from the loss of the other's warmth. "That's so far!" He gasps as he places his hands on his cheeks, squishing them together playfully. Baekhyun knows he'll regret this but he decides to open his eyes anyways and look at Chanyeol. "Please?" He asks as he gives him a hopeful look.

\---

You might call Baekhyun crazy for jogging outside with a giant dog hybrid at three in the morning; you'd be right. But you try turning down a cute boy who was mastered the puppy eyes look. You can't. You just simply cannot. Not unless you want to be the reason of crushing every dream inside of those pretty eyes. Baekhyun couldn't.

"I love this!" Chanyeol shouts as Baekhyun struggles to keep up with his pace. The boy was a bundle of never ending energy and he could barely keep up. He wasn't out of shape himself, but at three in the morning he finds it a lot harder to stay focused and motivated on being active. "I want to do this every single day with you." He says with a bright smile. Baekhyun sighs as when his much smaller legs fail at keeping up with Chanyeol. 

"You're running too fast! I knew I should have brought a leash." He groans to himself as he quickens his pace. "Morning jogs are supposed to be peaceful but I feel like I'm participating in a race." Chanyeol laughs loudly while Baekhyun bickers from beside him. 

"You're doing good." He says though slows his pace down just in the slightest. "Better?"

"Better." Baekhyun hums as he catches up to him, jogging by his side in content. "When you said you wanted to do this every day," he starts and glances over at him, "you don't mean at three in the morning every time, right?" He wasn't sure he would be able to handle getting up this early every morning just for Chanyeol. He'd have to completely rearrange his sleeping schedule and go to bed much earlier than he liked. He'd be _that_ person to leave parties because they'd have to wake up early to walk their dog. Despite Chanyeol being more than just a dog that needs his morning walks. 

"Of course!" Baekhyun inwardly groans. This was his life now; getting up at three in the morning and dying on the sidewalk. "It's too hot at seven. It's just the right time at three. You can go back to sleep after, but I'll miss you."

"You'll miss me?" He asks as he makes a face. "I'll just be sleeping. You can go back to sleep too, Chanyeol." Baekhyun says. He shakes his head quickly and looks back over at him. 

"I can't go back to sleep. I'll be too awake." He smiles cutely before speaking once again. "But I might just snuggle with you until you wake back up." Baekhyun feels his heart swell as he tries to keep his heart rate at a decent pace. He was definitely out for Baekhyun's blood. 

"You really want to go running. Every day. At three." He deadpans as he slows to a stop. He was already tired and wanting to go back to bed and they had only been out running for maybe thirty minutes. 

"Yes." Chanyeol stops as well when noticing the older stopped. "Is that bad? Can we not do that?" There he goes with the teary-eyed puppy look again.  _Say no, dammit. You need your beauty rest in order to deal with the other ten people in the house. Say no-_ oh damn; he's doing the lip quiver now. Baekhyun quickly shakes his head. He won't be taken advantage of so easily. All he has to do is tell him no and say they'll go out at a later time. Chanyeol will get over that. After all, it's not like Baekhyun won't be taking him on morning runs. They just won't be three in the morning early jogs. 

"Fine." What? No! Why did he say that? Dammit, Baekhyun. Chanyeol's cheering and clapping his hands in victory, his tail wagging profusely as Baekhyun settles in the fate that he just sealed for himself. "But I'm tired now." He whines and crams his hands into his coat pockets. "And it's freezing. It's _freezing_ , Chanyeol! The point for running at seven is for the warmer weather; which even then is still pretty cold!"

"You're cold?" He asks and quickly hurries over to him. "I'm not cold. Take my jacket."

"I'm already wearing a jacket." He whines as Chanyeol tries to force his jacket on top of Baekhyun's. "And you need a jacket too! You'll get sick." He warns as he tries to struggle out of Chanyeol's hold. "I don't get as cold as humans do though." He says and quickly takes his beanie off, placing it carefully over Baekhyun's silver hair. "I could run around outside in shorts and a t-shirt, and you with your winter clothes on, and you'd still be more likely to get sick before I do." He laughs and smoothens the beanie out gently. 

"But your ears will get cold." He whines as he reaches up with both hands to rub the soft and furry ears in between his thumb and index fingers. "And that doesn't make any sense. You don't have fur anywhere else besides your ears and tail."

"That doesn't matter." He says and leans into his touch. His tail starts to wag from the affection that he was getting from his owner. "Our body temperatures are different. The cold doesn't get to me like it does with humans. Yixing's the same way but Jongdae isn't. It depends on the hybrid." He whines loudly when Baekhyun starts to scratch behind his ear. "You're making me want to snuggle you!" He cries out before pouncing on Baekhyun. "I want to snuggle." He huffs as he wraps his legs around Baekhyun's waist, basically demanding to be carried. 

"You're a child. I thought you wanted to run?" He asks as he keeps his arms around his waist tightly. He can't help but laugh loudly as Chanyeol presses his face into the crook of his neck. "I did, but then you started giving me attention." He sure was easy to please. He rubs his back soothingly as Chanyeol stays pressed against him. 

"If that's the case then I imagine you'll be wanting to snuggle all the time." He snorts as he keeps the giant man child in his arms. He turns back around and starts heading towards the house once again. "Wag your tail any faster and it'll fly off." He jokes as the taller clings to him like a koala clings to a tree. 

"It's hard not to get excited when you're around." Baekhyun might die if he gets any cuter. "I just want to snuggle you in bed! Walk faster. I'm impatient." He says while Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

"You aren't exactly making this easy, you know." He sighs but quickens his pace nonetheless. He couldn't have an unhappy hybrid on his hands. 

"Should I get off?" He asks and pulls away slightly. Baekhyun only pulls him back, running a hand through his hair in the process. "You're fine right where you are." He hums and Chanyeol nuzzles his cheek in response. 

"My favorite human." He whispers as his eyes start to grow heavy. All this love and attention was starting to make him tired. It was critical that they snuggle soon. Baekhyun's blushing from the comment as he shifts him in his arms slightly. The two must look ridiculous right now; being that someone as tall as Baekhyun is trying to carry someone as tall as Chanyeol home. He had a feeling this was how their morning jogs were going to end on most days. 

After several minutes Baekhyun reaches the front steps of the house, a tired Chanyeol yawning loudly in his ear. "I think you're going to be too tired to run at three every day." He says as he manages to dig for his keys in his pockets with one hand, the other pressed flat against Chanyeol's back to keep him in place. 

"Nonsense." He yawns again as Baekhyun pulls out the keys and clumsily unlocks the front door. "You still want to snuggle?" He asks and Chanyeol jerks awake from the question, hopping off the smaller boy and back onto the ground.

"What kind of question is that? Why would you ask me such a thing? Of course I do! I would never change my mind about _snuggling_ , Baekhyun." He quickly grabs his hands and impatiently drags him towards their bedroom. 

"Slow down. You're going to kill me and then wake up everyone else." He whines before practically being thrown onto his bed. "Ow." He says as he pulls a face. Was he really just manhandled? He'd have to set some boundaries with the other. Chanyeol's next to him within seconds, hugging him tightly and burying his face in his chest, his tail wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer. He supposed setting boundaries could wait until the following morning when they were both awake enough to understand them. He was far too comfortable right now to be bothered.

\---

Yixing yawns and stretches in content when waking up in the morning. He was a very happy fox to say the least. Last night Kyungsoo made dinner and Yixing was loving it. He ate every last bit that was given to him and was even allowed seconds. He went to bed extremely full, and while he did feel a little uncomfortable on sharing a bed with Sehun at first, he quickly got over it when feeling how soft the bed was. He fell asleep, not even leaving any time to feel awkward about sharing a bed with someone. He purrs in content as he curls up on the heavenly cloud that was Sehun's bed, his bushy tail curling around him as well. 

"You look comfortable." Sehun says softly while glancing at the barely awake man. Yixing grumbles in response, his tail flicking slightly as he buries his face in the numerous pillows on the bed. "I told you this would be nicer than the couch and floor." He hums from his spot on the bed, lazily scrolling through his twitter. 

"When will Kyungsoo make magic again?" 

Sehun looks over at Yixing with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean? Are you talking about when he makes dinner?" He asks when Yixing turns to look at him. 

"Yes. Does he always do that? I think I only want to eat his food." He mumbles and smiles lazily, his dimples showing proudly. 

"He always cooks dinner. He cooks breakfast too. Junmyeon makes the lunches." Yixing's ears perk up when finding out that Kyungsoo would also be in charge of making breakfast. He gets to start and end his day to Kyungsoo's food? He felt like he found cloud nine and then set up a permanent residence there. He pushes himself to sit up and face Sehun completely. He slowly puts his phone down when noticing the attention he was getting from the other.

"When will breakfast be made?" He asks as he crosses his legs, his hands holding onto his ankles as he leans over closer to Sehun. 

"Soon?" He says slowly before looking around awkwardly. 

"Can you cook like Kyungsoo?"

Sehun ponders at the question. He didn't normally cook since that was usually covered by Junmyeon and Kyungsoo, though he did occasionally whip up some mean macaroni and cheese. He was also pretty good at making ramen. "I'd say I'm a good cook." He says when satisfied with himself. Yixing's eyes widen before smiling brightly. "Will you make me food?" Sehun chokes slightly from being caught off guard.

"Right now? Don't you want to wait for Kyungsoo to make breakfast?" He didn't think Yixing would want ramen or macaroni and cheese for breakfast. He wasn't even sure if they had macaroni in the house. Probably not. He would have made it by now. Yixing pauses when remembering that Kyungsoo was more than likely almost done with making breakfast. 

"Can you teach me how to cook then?" He asks with his ear twitching. 

"I think you would benefit more from having Kyungsoo teach you." He says as he nervously plays with the bed sheets. "I can only cook a handful of things." 

"But you're good at cooking those handful of things, right?"

"I guess." He says as he furrows his eyebrows.

"Then please teach me." He says as he glances at the other. "Do you know how to bake sweets?"

"Like brownies or cakes?" He asks and Yixing nods his head. "Yeah, I can do that. Is that what you want me to teach you?" Yixing smiles and nods his head. Yixing wanted to learn how to bake so he could make everyone something nice. He was extremely thankful that they took him in in the first place, let alone letting him share a room with one of their humans. He figured it was the least he could do to thank everyone. Especially Kyungsoo since he made his stomach so happy. He wasn't sure if he wanted to make one giant treat or several individual ones like cupcakes, but he knew for sure that he would make Sehun, Junmyeon, and Kyungsoo something as a special thank you. If any of them still had any doubts about him staying, they surely wouldn't after Yixing gave them a delicious treat. Right now he just needed practice, but once he mastered cooking without Sehun by his side is when he would cook up the presents. He was very excited. Maybe he could even talk Chanyeol and Jongdae into helping. He's positive Chanyeol would love it, if he could get him away from Baekhyun for long enough, but he wasn't sure about Jongdae. He might spit in the treat made for Junmyeon. He'd have to keep an eye on him in the kitchen. Chanyeol also might try and eat all the treats they bake. Actually, he might just bake the treats on his own and set aside some for the two to snack on later.

"I can teach you after breakfast. We'll start with the simple things." No one's ever asked him for help before. Usually his other roommates would just ask Minseok, Kris, Junmyeon, or Kyungsoo when they needed anything. He was kind of happy that someone wanted his help for once, especially since he was the youngest in the house. "Why do you want to learn how to bake?" Yixing freezes on the spot when asked about his true intentions. He was never a good liar and he wouldn't feel comfortable with himself if he lied to Sehun's face. "Just something you want to do in your free time?" He sighs in relief as he nods his head. It wasn't technically a lie since he was the one who said it himself. 

Before the two can say anything else Kyungsoo is calling for breakfast, Yixing darting out of the room before he even finished yelling the sentence. "Oh, Yixing," Kyungsoo says with wide eyes when turning around to see him already at the table, "that was fast." He chuckles while looking at the fox. "Are you that hungry?" He asks before looking at Sehun when he came into the room. 

"It smells and looks really good." He compliments while looking down at his plate full of food. Kyungsoo truly was magic. They had barely any food in the fridge and yet he still managed to cook up so much food. He'd have to work really hard in order to impress him with his future treats. "Thank you, Yixing. You're so sweet." Kyungsoo coos while the others start to pile into the room. 

"You're the best, hyung. You always make the best food to wake up to." Jongin chirps when seeing all the food. He happily sits down, Kyungsoo taking the seat next to him. He blushes slightly from the compliments, clearing his throat before taking a sip of his water. Kyungsoo pauses when looking around the table and noticing that two chairs were empty. "Where's Junmyeon and Jongdae?" He asks. Yixing and Chanyeol immediately look around the table when noticing that their friend was missing. 

"They're coming." Luhan says and points to the living room where the two were making their way towards the dining table. "You look like shit." He says as he looks at Junmyeon and then Jongdae. Jongdae glares at Luhan who just awkwardly clears his throat in response. 

"Never share a bed with a cat." Junmyeon says simply when he sits down in one of the empty seats. 

"Excuse me?" He asks as he makes his way over to Junmyeon's seat, promptly sitting down on his lap. 

"There's literally an empty seat right there." He groans while gesturing to the empty chair across the table. "You're more comfortable." Jongdae grins before taking a bite out of his toast. "Could you at least eat your own food?"

"I'm sorry; I'm just a cat. I don't speak human." He says through a mouthful of bread.

"Rough night?" Kris asks Junmyeon.

"You don't even know. He kicked me the entire night, nearly put me in a headlock, he bit my shoulder at one point, and he laughs in his sleep! It's creepy!" He rants with wide eyes while looking around Jongdae's shoulder. 

"I told you not to tell people that I laugh in my sleep!" He snaps before flicking his nose roughly, making Junmyeon flinch. 

"And I meant that until you put me in a headlock!" He shrieks before trying to push the hybrid off his lap. "You know, I used to be a cat person before this. I liked them a lot better when they couldn't talk or do people things." Jongdae gives him an offended look. 

"What is it that you're saying exactly?" He asks, daring him to continue.

"I'm just saying that I might be more of a dog person now."

"I'm a dog!" Chanyeol says happily from his spot next to Baekhyun. Yixing giggles into his drink while Jongdae keeps his glare on Junmyeon. Minseok takes a sip of his water while looking away from the two. He felt as if he were watching a couple break up in front of him. 

"I'm going to ruin all of your favorite clothes." He says flatly before shoving Junmyeon's bacon into his mouth. He rolls his eyes when the other continues to eat his breakfast. 

"Ruin my favorite clothes and I'll ruin your..." Junmyeon pauses during his threat. Jongdae didn't really have many things for him to ruin other than his collar, which he bought with his money so he wasn't going to touch that. "You know what? I'm not going to tell you what I'm going to ruin. It's going to be a secret."

"You just don't have anything to ruin. Lame." He snorts while leaning his back against him. "Try again next time."

"Maybe you should move into a different room, Jongdae." Tao suggests from his spot at the table. "Since you and Junmyeon don't really get along. Maybe you could share a room with Luhan." 

"No thanks." Luhan deadpans while eating his breakfast. "I like the little alone time that I get."

"Okay, maybe Minseok?" Tao looks over at him with a hopeful look.

"I'm passing for the same reason as Luhan." 

"That's stupid! You two are always off in each other's rooms anyways! You might as well just share a room and give the other one to Jongdae." Tao huffs while Minseok and Luhan turn a dark red. 

"That's not true." Luhan argues. Jongdae watches the interactions between Minseok and Luhan, his tail curling in curiosity. 

"Are you two life mates?" He asks while eyeing the two carefully. Minseok chokes on his drink while Luhan pats his reddening cheeks quickly.

"What does that even mean?" Minseok manages to ask while patting his chest.

"It means that the two of you are mated for life. Are you?" Jongdae didn't mean to be nosy, and he certainly didn't want to be rude. He only liked pestering Junmyeon in that way. However, he was just curious as the two seemed to have a relationship that was more than friendly. Tao and Jongin are giggling like school girls while Minseok and Luhan try to regain their composure, Kris sighing in a disinterested manner. 

"I think you're right; now that you've mentioned it." Chanyeol says. "They have that smell about them."

"Smell?" Luhan squeaks out. This was only getting more humiliating for the pair as the conversation continued. 

"Mate's have a specific smell." Yixing adds gently. "Friendships and relationships have different scents to them. You two are sending off a very strong scent that's found on life mates. It's also a way to mark territory. If you were just friends you'd be sending off different scents as you'd both be available for possible suitors. It just lets us know that the two of you aren't available." 

"Oh. My. God." Tao gasps before squealing loudly. "You didn't tell me that you guys were a thing!" Luhan and Minseok groan in unison from Tao. 

"I think I'm done with breakfast for today." Minseok laughs nervously before getting up quickly. "I just remembered that I have to feed my plants." He says before hurrying out of the room. Luhan sits there frozen for a moment before jolting up as well. 

"I have to go too. I just remembered that I have to water my fish." He says before hurrying after the other.

"We don't own any fish though." Jongin whispers to Kyungsoo with furrowed eyebrows. "Or plants. There's holes in their stories."

"Jongin, even if we had any fish you don't water them. And you don't feed plants." Kyungsoo snorts quietly. "You have more problems than just holes at this point."

\------

_A/N: yixing's obsession with kyungsoo's food is me. why am i so tired today? i could barely keep my eyes open while typing this lol bUT AHHH SEXING COOKING TOGETHER IN THE KITCHEN THAT'S BOUND FOR CUTENESS I'M SO EXCITED FOR THAT AND JUST?? BAEKYEOL RUNNING AT 3AM AND ENDING WITH A SLEEPY AND AFFECTIONATE CHANYEOL WANTING TO SNUGGLE EVERY DAY SOMEONE SIGN ME UP TO LIVE BAEK'S LIFE._

_also jongdae/chanyeol/yixing casually outing xiuhan without meaning to_

__

__


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was thinking about doing a Halloween-edition chapter if anyone would be interested? I think it would be super cute and I would post it the week of Halloween. :) October is my all time favorite month and I'm probably going to make a chapter like that regardless lmao.

"So..." Sehun whistles while standing in the kitchen with Yixing. "Breakfast was fun." The fox hybrid just nods his head in response while rocking on the backs of his heels awkwardly. Why was Sehun so bad at making conversation with people? Out of all his roommates he seemed to struggle the most when making conversation with people outside of his inner circle. His social anxiety was a cursing. "How'd you uh," he nervously clears his throat, "how'd you know about Luhan and Minseok? I mean, I know you kinda explained it back there but it was still a little weird." He says as walks over to the kitchen counter, fumbling around for a cookbook. 

"It's just something that hybrids know." He says with a small shrug. "Having a life mate is a big part of a hybrid's life." He informs the blonde while watching him search for a cookbook. "Are you able to figure that kinda stuff out with anyone?" He asks and glances back at the other. Yixing nods with a small smile on his face. "If someone has a life mate then we know."

"So," Sehun shouldn't be nosy, but goddamn no one tells him anything based off what happened back there with Minseok and Luhan, "any other life mates in the house?"

"In this house?" Yixing asks. Sehun smiles to himself when he finally locates the book, slamming the thick and heavy thing down onto the counter. Yixing jumps from the sudden noise, watching as a small puff of dust floats into the air. 

"Yup." He responds as the fox hybrid scurries over to the other, peering over his shoulder and staring down at the cookbook. "There are. Kind of."

"Kind of? What does that mean? Can you be a kind of life mate with someone?" He asks as he flips through the numerous pages. This whole life mate thing was starting to sound pretty confusing. 

"Well, not really. Once you are a life mate with someone you will always be their life mate until they die." His eyebrows furrow while his tail sways behind him. "But what I meant earlier was that it seems like two people in this house are currently in the stages of becoming life mates. Their scents are starting to change. I'd give it another two or three months."

"Really? Who?" He asks as he turns around suddenly. Yixing turns a scarlet red when Sehun turns around when realizing how close they now were. His tail nervously wraps around his waist as he takes a step back, a nervous laugh escaping him. "Kyungsoo and Jongin I believe." Sehun purses his lips in thought and furrows his eyebrows. Kyungsoo and Jongin? He's never paid too much attention to the pair before, but he could definitely see something like that happening. Well, he could picture them dating; he wasn't entirely sure if he could picture them being life mates. He still needed to get used to that idea. "Interesting. I never pictured Kyungsoo and Jongin to be life mates." He hums in approval when landing on the page that he planned on using for their baking session. "How confident are you in baking brownies?" 

"Not very confident." He says timidly and knots his fingers into the fur of his tail nervously. "No need to be upset; I'm here to teach you." Sehun reassures the other. Yixing smiles slightly as he cautiously approaches Sehun once his heart was back under control, curiously looking down at the recipe. "Seems easy enough, right?" He asks and glances over to him. Yixing nods his head in response before looking at Sehun. 

"What should we do now?" Sehun's crouched on the floor, digging through the cabinets as he searches for the appropriate dishware. 

"We get the supplies out and preheat the oven. That way when we're done mixing, the oven will be ready." He says and pulls out a mixing bowl. "You can grab the ingredients and I'll set up the oven and grab the measuring cups." Yixing immediately stands straight and nods his head, his ears pointed. He was going to be a pro at this. He didn't want Sehun waiting around on him. He darts to the fridge and opens it, his eyes wide as he looks at the lack of groceries. He wasn't sure if they had all the ingredients, let alone what they were. "Um, Sehun," he nervously peers around the fridge door, "what are the ingredients?"

"We need eggs and vegetable oil. Everything else will be in the pantry." Sehun says as he gazes over the recipe. "Once you bring the eggs and oil over here, you can look at the paper and find the other ingredients." Sehun informs before heading over to the oven. Yixing watches as he sets it to 350 degrees Fahrenheit, shaking his head quickly as he brings his attention back to his current mission: eggs and vegetable oil. 

"Oh, you're fast." Yixing mumbles when seeing all the measuring cups neatly laid out on the counter. He huffs quietly while placing the eggs and oil down. "It's not a race." He laughs quietly and glances over the paper again. "We need sugar, vanilla, baking powder, cocoa powder, salt, and flour." He claps his hands together loudly and Yixing jumps from the loud noise. Sehun was going to accidentally give him a heart attack one of these days. 

"That's a lot of things." He says with a worried tone as he walks over to the pantry, swinging the door open. "I don't even know what half of these things look like." He says to himself and nervously chews on his bottom lip. His eyes wander over the ingredients littering the pantry, his nose twitching from all the different scents. They definitely had a lot more food in here than they did in the fridge.

"Finding everything okay?" Sehun calls from his spot in the kitchen. "Y-Yeah!" He squeaks out. He had already been in here for a few minutes. He quickly starts grabbing random things off the shelves, not sure if they were the appropriate things, but it was better than leaving Sehun waiting on him forever. "Coming!" He hurries back over with items nearly spilling over his arms. Sehun tries to hide his amused smile behind his hand as Yixing dumps everything onto the counter. "This is everything, right?" He had such a hopeful look in his eyes that Sehun didn't want to tell him that he grabbed honey, soy sauce, mayonnaise, sriracha, baking soda, cinnamon, sea salt, vanilla, and flour. 

"We only needed six things." He giggles quietly and Yixing immediately reddens in embarrassment, his ears flat against his head. "B-But," he quickly catches himself when seeing how defeated the other looked, "you did grab the vanilla and flour and we do need that! And you were close with the baking soda and sea salt. We need baking powder and regular salt. You were close. Good job!" Yixing beams brightly from the praise he was receiving. Once the two had all the _proper_ ingredients lined up on the counter, Sehun and Yixing were sorting through the measuring cups. "We need to mix the sugar and vegetable oil into one bowl and the dry ingredients into another bowl." He hands Yixing a wooden mixing spoon before pouring a cup of sugar and a smaller cup of vegetable oil into the bowl. "You can stir if you'd like." Yixing happily obliges, gripping onto the bowl tightly with one hand as he uses his other hand to mix. 

"How long do I have to mix for?" He asks once his arm starts to feel tired. "I'll take over mixing. You can crack the eggs into the bowl and then add the vanilla." He hums as he gently takes the spoon. "Just make sure you don't get any shell into the bowl." He adds when Yixing grabs two eggs from the carton. He carefully taps the egg against the edge of the bowl, frowning when no cracks formed. "You need to put more _oomph_ into it." 

"Oh, okay." Yixing slams the egg down against the side of the bowl, egg matter splattering everywhere. He freezes in place before slowly turning to look at the blonde next to him. "Too much oomph?" He asks with a nervous smile. 

"Too much oomph." Sehun laughs loudly as he picks the shell pieces out of the bowl and places them into a small pile on the counter. "I think a majority of the egg missed the bowl." He snorts and takes the other egg from Yixing's hand. "You only have to do it this hard." He taps the egg along the side of the bowl until cracks form and moves it over the bowl. "And then you kind of just break it in a way that will make it will crack open neatly over the bowl. You want to do it so the shell fragments don't fall in." He pushes his thumbs into the crack before pull the shell apart, the egg falling into the bowl. "Oh..." Yixing whispers as his tail flicks in excitement. "Let me try the next egg!" Yixing's already searching for the perfect egg before Sehun can even answer. "Is this one okay?" He practically shoves the egg in Sehun's face, the blonde scrunching his nose as he backs up slightly. "It looks fine."

Once Yixing gets Sehun's approval of the egg he starts to mimic his moves from earlier, cracking the egg into the bowl without getting any shell in. "I did it!" He gasps and looks at Sehun with wide eyes. 

"You did!" Sehun flashes the other a bright smile. "I want to pour in the other ingredients." Yixing grabs the empty mixing bowl and mixing cups while Sehun anxiously watches. "Make sure you measure them out properly." He says and quickly grabs the bag of flour from the hybrid's hands before Yixing can empty its contents into the bowl. "You really don't need that much flour. You're using the same amount that you used for the oil." He states and carefully puts the bag down. 

"That doesn't seem right. There should be more." Yixing says as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

"What do you mean? I've followed this recipe several times and the brownies come out perfect. I think I know what I'm talking about." He says with raised eyebrows. Yixing's eyes narrow as his tail sways behind him. 

\---

After several minutes of arguing with Sehun about what _he_ believed the proper amount of flour in the brownies should be, he's put on stirring duty. "This is boring, Sehun." He whines and puts the spoon down on the counter. "I don't want to stir anymore." 

"That's too bad." He glances into the bowl before scrunching his nose. "It's not mixed enough yet. You don't want our brownies clumpy, do you? It has to be smooth and clump free." Yixing only groans in response and stomps his foot stubbornly. "Don't you have an electric mixer or something? My arm feels like it's about to fall off!"

"We have one." Yixing's ears perk up and he smiles widely. "But Baekhyun and Tao broke it." His face falls from Sehun's words. "Kyungsoo was pissed, which was funny considering Junmyeon was the one who bought it." He mumbles before shrugging his shoulders. "Anyways, they're expensive and we're broke. We'll just have to use our hands for now." He groans loudly before resting his head on the counter. "You're being dramatic. It's almost done anyways." He hums and pokes the other's cheek. "Give me that." He sighs and takes the bowl from the pouting fox. After only a few minutes he's finished and pouring the mix into the pan Yixing had pulled out earlier. 

"Are we done now?" Yixing asks while watching Sehun place the pan into the oven.

"We wait twenty minutes now." He says and hops onto the counter. Yixing pulls a face at this and hops onto the counter next to him. "Does cooking always take this long? I want them to be done now." He whines as Sehun shakes his head, pulling out his phone and opening Twitter. This would be the longest twenty minutes of Yixing's life. 

\---

"Jongdae, I said I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say sorry?" Junmyeon whines. Jongdae's eyes narrow and he throws a shirt at Junmyeon, grinning in triumph when it hits him straight in the face. "Plenty of people laugh in their sleep." He says as he pulls the fabric off his face. "It's really not _that_ weird."

"You said it was creepy!" Jongdae shouts and throws another shirt at him. "I mean, yeah, it's a little creepy." He quickly dodges a shoe that's chucked in his direction. "But you aren't the only one who laughs in their sleep!" He sighs in defeat when he was still receiving the cold shoulder from the cat hybrid. "Okay," he knew he was probably going to regret asking this, "what can I do to make you forgive me?" Jongdae perks up at the question, a sinister grin forming on his lips. "You know what, nevermind. I don't care." He quickly says when seeing the smile on the other. 

"Be my servant for the day. I'll even let you wear my collar." He purrs as his tail sways around idly. 

"I think I'll just manage to live with you being angry at me." Junmyeon says flatly and heads towards the door. Jongdae huffs loudly with a pout on his face.

"I'll forgive you if you get me ice cream." He says after a moment of thinking. He figured Junmyeon would take that better than being his slave for a day. Although he was pretty bummed that he wouldn't see the other in his collar. Junmyeon pauses while thinking over his options. He could ignore the other and go about his day like he normally would but he would have to deal with a less than happy cat hybrid who might potentially ruin all of his clothes. Or, he could take the boy out for ice cream, keep his clothes in one piece, and have a happy hybrid on his hands. The answer seemed glaringly obvious.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" He sighs as Jongdae cheers in the background before bouncing off the bed. "I want strawberry and chocolate." He purrs as he hugs his arm tightly. 

"Fine, okay. You're only getting two flavors though. I'm not going to become even more in debt over ice cream." He sighs as he grabs his keys off the nightstand. "Let's go get this over with." Jongdae's dragging him out the door before he can even finish his sentence. 

\---

"It's done!" Yixing's startled out of his day dreams from Sehun's sudden shout. He was relieved that it was finally done; the last twenty minutes had been incredibly boring for the fox hybrid. All he had to do was watch Sehun scroll on his phone in silence. It was less than ideal. "The brownies are finished?" He asks, his left ear twitching. "Mhm." Sehun hums in response, pulling on oven mitts before opening the oven. He places the pan onto the counter, steam rising from the baked goods. 

"It smells good." Yixing whispers as he stares down at the brownies that he made. He made something that looked _and_ smelled good. Sure, Sehun helped him, but this was the first time that he's ever actually baked something so he was pretty proud of himself. Even if he did make several mistakes earlier. Although he was still convinced that they needed more flour. That was definitely not a mistake he made. 

"I bet it tastes good too." He mumbles as he starts to cut into the brownies, making perfect squares. "There. All done. Now they just need a few minutes to cool and we can try them." He says before pausing, a loud growling noise coming from his stomach. "You're hungry? But we just had breakfast." Yixing says while staring at Sehun's stomach. 

"We can probably just eat them now." He shrugs and carefully scoops out a brownie square, handing it to Yixing once making sure that it wouldn't burn the other before picking out his own. "I'm nervous." Yixing says as he stares down at the brownie in his hands. "What if it's bad?"

"There's no such thing as a bad brownie." He says with raised eyebrows. With that Sehun bites into his brownie, wiggling in place as a smile spreads across his face. "It's good." He encourages the other to try the brownie. Yixing smiles shyly when seeing the way Sehun was beaming over the brownie. Surely he wouldn't be doing that if he didn't like it. Yixing hesitantly takes a bite out of his brownie before squealing loudly. "It actually tastes good!" He shrieks with wide eyes. Sehun nods his head with a wide smile as Yixing starts to jump in place. "I made edible brownies!" Yixing's shouting as if he just made a scientific breakthrough and Sehun can't help but laugh over his enthusiasm. "We have to make cupcakes later! Can we make cupcakes tonight?" He asks as his tail sways excitedly. 

"I don't think we have the ingredients for that, but I can text Junmyeon and ask if he could pick them up for us. I'm sure he won't mind."

"I don't know if Jongdae is going to want to run an errand." Yixing mumbles before taking another bite out of his delicious brownie. "I'm sure Junmyeon won't give him a choice." Sehun snorts quietly before pausing, a look of brief horror crossing his features as Yixing finishes his brownie. "Oh. _Oh no_." Yixing looks at the other in confusion, a frown placed on his lips. Why oh no? Had he made a mistake that ruined the brownies? He would actually dig himself into a hole if that were the case. Sehun quickly turns around and counts out the remaining brownies twice. "We only have nine brownies left." 

"But there's twelve of us. We only ate two. There should be ten left." Yixing mumbles with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Exactly. And we only made eleven. Or I only cut eleven. We probably made enough for twelve, but I messed up with the cutting." He sighs quietly. Yixing feels a little relieved that it wasn't something that he had done. 

"What should we do?" He asks and Sehun shrugs. "Nothing. It's pointless to make just one brownie. We can let them argue over the last one. That'll be fun to watch." He says with a small grin. 

"That's not nice." He says with a frown. "I wouldn't have eaten a brownie had I known. I would have saved it for someone else." Sehun shakes his head before slinging his arm around his shoulders. "You're overthinking it. It'll be fine. They won't die from not having a brownie, Yixing. Just don't say anything and let chaos unravel itself. Now let's ask Junmyeon to pick up stuff to make cupcakes and I'll make sure that we make twelve." He says and winks at the now red hybrid. 

\---

"Jongdae, I said only two flavors." He says sternly when seeing the other about to order what appeared to be at least five different flavors. "Do you want chocolate and strawberry? Or do you want something else?" He asks as Jongdae gazes at the various flavors out on display. 

"The blue one looks cool!" He says as his tail curls up. "What flavor is that one?" He asks when Junmyeon walks up to his side. 

"It says," he leans over to read the small printed name, "that it's Blue Moon. That's helpful." He deadpans as Jongdae rolls his eyes. "What the hell does that mean? I don't know what the moon tastes like!" He says over dramatically. "Guess you better try it then." He says in an uninterested tone while looking over the other flavors. 

"Maybe I will." He huffs quietly before deciding what his second flavor should be. He figured strawberry or chocolate would be too boring when paired up with something that supposedly tastes like the moon. "I want the Cookies N Cream one as my second flavor." He says as he follows after Junmyeon. The moon looked like a giant cookie in the night sky, so he figured that an ice cream with actual cookie bits in it would match well. It was pretty good logic if you asked him. 

"That's what you want?" He asks the other. Jongdae nods in response before clinging to his arm when someone walked by. Junmyeon just lets out a quiet sigh before nodding his head. "Alright, let's go to the counter and tell the worker."

"You have to order for me." He says with wide eyes, stopping in his tracks. Junmyeon stops as well since the person clinging to his arm was no longer moving. "What? Why? You're capable for ordering for yourself." Jongdae quickly shakes his head. "Jongdae-"

"People still don't like hybrids, Junmyeon." He says lowly. "They might mess up my order on purpose or say something mean to me or whatever. I don't feel like having to hurt someone's feelings today."

"Gee, aren't you generous." He deadpans though obliges nonetheless. Jongdae grabs the beanie from Junmyeon's head, throwing it on to cover his ears. "They can't put something in my ice cream now." 

"What are you going to say about your tail?" Junmyeon asks with an amused grin as Jongdae looks down at his swaying tail. "Beanies look good on you though." He mumbles before walking up to the counter to order. Jongdae scoffs quietly at the compliment before finding a table for the two to sit at. After a few minutes Junmyeon walks over with two bowls of ice cream, placing the colorful one in front of Jongdae. "I hope you like it. This stuff isn't as cheap as I thought I was." Jongdae looks at Junmyeon's bowl. 

"What did you get?"

"Chocolate and strawberry." He says and eats a spoonful of the cold treat. 

"Copy cat." Jongdae mumbles before digging his spoon into the blue ice cream. He didn't really care about the Cookies N Cream since he already knew what that would taste like. Blue Moon is what held his interest. "Do you think it will taste like the moon?"

"I'm not really sure what the moon tastes like, but maybe." He says with a shrug, eating a spoonful of the chocolate ice cream. "I wish the moon was blue like this ice cream. That would look really cool." He whispers before putting a spoonful of the blue ice cream into his mouth. The hairs on his tail stand up, Junmyeon assuming the hairs on his ears were doing the same if he could see them. "It tastes...fruity."

"It tastes like fruit?" He asks with a tilt of his head. 

"I don't like it. Trade with me." Jongdae demands as he puts the spoon back into his bowl and pushes it towards the other. Junmyeon sighs though doesn't argue, handing his ice cream to Jongdae. "Thank you." He hums when eating the delicious flavors that were strawberry and chocolate.

"I ordered it because I knew you wouldn't like the Blue Moon." He snorts quietly and digs into the blue ice cream. 

\------

_A/N: did you guys see that Luhan came out with having a girlfriend?? In the cutest way possible? It's so precious. I ship it. Hell yeah. I know it's dumb but my favorite thing ever is seeing my faves happy in relationships._

__

_hE'S GROWING UP ON US I'M CRYING THIS IS SO CUTE OMGMGMGMGMGMG_

_they even have matching couple watches that are worth more than my life. couple goals honestly_

_I love blonde Sehun. He's more brunette here but idec._

__

_happy birthday!!!! (or late birthday depending on when this gets published) my sweet aNGEL AND PRINCE OF CHINA ILYSM MY BEAUTIFUL NUMBER ONE BIAS MY FAVORITE PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD MY ONE AND ONLY MY HUSB- okay i need to calm down._

__

__

_look at him, pretending that he's cool and all that._

__

( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)

_anyways, i wrote them as college students and given that they found Yixing, Chanyeol, and Jongdae on the weekend, that means that they're going to be going back to class starting the next chapter. Wonder how they'll take it (Chanyeol specifically lmao)._


	5. five

It's Sunday night, movie night, and all the boys are huddled around the couch in the living room. Jongdae, Yixing, and Chanyeol never had a movie night before and they weren't entirely sure what it was, but the boys all insisted that it was like a family tradition. The rules were simple: have no plans on Sunday night that would interfere with movie night and show up for movie night. Apparently it was something that they had crafted up to help their nerves during exam season and stuck to it ever since.

Yixing and Jongdae are cuddling on one side of the couch, Jongin and Kyungsoo sitting next to the pair with Chanyeol snuggling Baekhyun beside them. Tao and Sehun are sitting on the floor with their backs against the couch, Kris, Junmyeon, Minseok, and Luhan lounging in various positions on the floor to get comfortable. "You do this every Sunday night?" Jongdae asks, though it comes out muffled since his face was buried in Yixing's chest. "Mhm." Sehun hums absentmindedly while scrolling through his phone. 

"I want to watch a romance drama." Tao says as he flips through the channels with the remote.

"Hell no! We watched that last week." Baekhyun huffs while running his fingers through Chanyeol's black curls. "And we should watch it again." Tao argues before Kris leans over and snatches the remote from his hands. "No more dramas. Or romances." Kris mumbles before pulling up Netflix. "We should watch something scary."

"I love scary movies." Chanyeol says, his head resting on Baekhyun's shoulders and his arms wrapped around his side tightly. 

"No you don't." Jongdae says as he sits up to look at the dog hybrid. "They scare you. Baekhyun, they'll give him nightmares."

"No scary movies." Baekhyun says sternly and Kris sighs in defeat. Chanyeol huffs quietly as his ears twitch. "I can watch them, Baek!" He whines quietly, nuzzling his cheek with affection when Baekhyun starts to rub his ear. 

"No dramas, no romance, no horror. What do we watch now?" Jongin asks with a raised eyebrow. "We can't stay up too late tonight. We have to leave early tomorrow." 

"Don't remind me." Tao groans before snatching the remote back from Kris. "Where are we going tomorrow?" Yixing asks gently as Jongdae's tail wraps around the fox hybrid. "How early should I be getting up? I don't want to make anyone late." Kyungsoo practically coos over how cute he is, Yixing's eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What?" He asks as he starts to grow anxious.

"It's okay, Yixing." Sehun reassures him, leaning his head back and smiling up at him widely. Yixing just giggles quietly as he leans forward to poke the other's nose softly. "We're just going to class tomorrow morning. You three are staying here." He informs. Yixing freezes, a brief look of panic appearing on his face. "We're coming back." He says when seeing how tense he became. "Pinky promise." Sehun says as he wiggles his little finger in Yixing's face. He smiles slightly as he locks his finger with Sehun's, a faint blush creeping on his cheeks. 

"I'm glad Baekhyun doesn't have to leave me." Chanyeol mumbles and buries his face in his neck. Baekhyun frowns as he pulls away from the other slightly. "What are you doing?" He asks with a low whine. 

"Chanyeol, I have to go to class tomorrow morning as well." Tao snorts quietly when seeing the look on the hybrid's face. "Y-You're leaving me?" He asks as tears immediately fill his large eyes. Baekhyun whimpers as he leans over, gently cupping his cheeks and pressing soft kisses all over the other's face. "No, I'm not! I'll be coming back right after class, Chanyeol." He reassures the taller as he continues to pepper his face with soft and loving kisses. "How long will you be gone?" He asks sadly, his hands gently holding onto Baekhyun's wrists. 

"Eight hours." He says slowly; he knew Chanyeol wouldn't be happy with that answer. As expected, Chanyeol took the news rather hard. "E-Eight hours?" He shrieks, the tears threatening to spill over at any given second. "Just for tomorrow, right? And then you'll never leave me again, right?" His voice was cracking and Baekhyun felt like he was the world's biggest asshole that ever existed, even though going to class was something he absolutely needed to do. "I have class every day of the week except Wednesdays." Chanyeol erupts into tears, Yixing and Jongdae scrambling over to his side. Kyungsoo scrunches his nose when Jongdae and Yixing practically climb over him and Jongin, sighing quietly before moving to the other side of the couch. 

"Aw, Chanyeollie, don't cry." Jongdae coos as he wipes his tears away with his thumbs while Yixing runs his fingers through his hair soothingly. He didn't stop crying of course, the taller only working himself up even more at the thought of his owner leaving him. Yixing sweeps his bangs out of his eyes, planting a sweet kiss to his forehead. "Baekhyun will not leave you." Jongdae gently ushers Yixing out of the way before plopping himself down in Chanyeol's lap, his soft hands cupping his wet cheeks. "He'll come back. He's your owner; he'd never leave you. No one would ever leave you. How could someone leave anyone as sweet as you, huh?" He smiles when seeing Chanyeol smile faintly.

"What if he doesn't come back?" The frown is back on his lips, replacing the smile that was there only moments before. Yixing frowns from his question, glancing at Jongdae. "You'll still have Yixing and me. We'll always be here, okay? And I'll track him down and drag his sorry ass back here." He pecks the corner of his lips, Chanyeol beaming with a smile. "But that won't happen because Baekhyun will definitely be coming back for you." Jongdae rubs Chanyeol's ears briefly but affectionately before carefully climbing out of his lap and letting Baekhyun tend once again to the emotional Chanyeol. 

\---

Luhan inhales deeply before heavily sighing. "It's five in the morning and he's been crying for the last two hours. If Baekhyun doesn't shut him up I swear-"

"Luhan, calm down." Minseok mumbles tiredly from his spot in Luhan's bed. "This isn't even normal crying. He's _howling_ , Minseok. And Baekhyun hasn't even left for class! It doesn't even start for another four hours." He's annoyed and debating on storming in there himself. "Try and put yourself in his shoes." Minseok rolls over to face the agitated blonde, pecking his lips briefly. "They were strays when we found them. Chanyeol finally has an owner and he learns that he's going away tomorrow for eight hours."

"Exactly. Only eight hours."

"It's separation anxiety, Luhan. He's never had an owner. He might think he'll go back to having no owner. Stray hybrids are used to seeing the worst in people. Once Baekhyun comes back tomorrow and Chanyeol realizes that he won't abandon him he'll handle it a lot better." Luhan sighs in response though nods his head along to what the other is saying. 

"Fine, but don't expect me to show up to class. I'll be right here. Sleeping." He pulls the sheets over his head, curling up against the other in content. "And you're staying too to cuddle with me."

"I don't have class today anyways." He pulls Luhan close, his arms locked around his waist tightly. Luhan just sighs once again when hearing the howl come from the room across the hall. This was going to be a long night.

\---

"Chanyeol, baby, why are you howling?" Baekhyun whines as he rocks the tall hybrid in his arms. Chanyeol's sitting on his lap with his arms around the silver haired boy tightly, face buried in his neck, ears flat, and tail wrapped around Baekhyun so tight that he wasn't sure he'd be able to move. He's been comforting him all night to no avail. "Stop howling, I'm right here." He's tracing small shapes into his back as he keeps the man close, pressing a small kiss to the side of his head. "I'll only be gone for a few hours-"

"Y-You're leaving me!" He sobs and grips onto the smaller so tight that Baekhyun thinks he's going to leave bruises on his arms. "No one is leaving you!" He whimpers and runs his free hand through the curly black mop of hair on his head. "I'll come straight back home as soon as I get out of class." Baekhyun was starting to feel relieved that he worked on campus; trying to leave Chanyeol for a second time during the day for work would definitely not end well. At least when his classes were over he could go straight to work and then come back home. He's never been more grateful to have an underpaying student job in his entire life. "I'll take you out for dinner or something when I come back, okay? You can pick the place you want to go and I'll take you there. I can bring you back a toy or a stuffed animal or something." He's just trying to calm Chanyeol down with the promise of food and presents at this point, though it doesn't seem to be working either. 

"You're my favorite person. Please don't leave me." Tears are streaming down his pale cheeks, his eyes red and puffy from the amount of crying he's done that day. "You can't leave me. My heart will break and I'll die from sadness!" If it weren't for their situation and Chanyeol's current mental state Baekhyun would be giggling from the cute outburst of the other. Of course, he wouldn't since Chanyeol was crying nonstop for the last several hours. "Chanyeol, I don't know what I can do to prove to you that I'm coming back. I'm never going to leave you; I promise." He's wiping the tears from Chanyeol's face, his lips turned downwards into a frown. "Just wait for me to come home, okay?" A low whine leaves Chanyeol's throat in response, more tears spilling over his eyes and running down his cheeks. 

"You promise that you'll come back?" His voice is shaky, his body trembling in Baekhyun's hold. "I promise. Pinky promise." He whispers as he continues to rock the other gently in his arms. "Give me your pinky." He hums with a smile and pulls away slightly. Chanyeol immediately whimpers when he pulls away, grabbing onto his shirt tightly and pulling him back close. "Chanyeol, I'm just trying to link my finger with yours." He whines as he's pressed flat against his body, Chanyeol's hands gripping onto the fabric of his shirt. "Just stay with me until morning." Chanyeol sounds desperate, the most Baekhyun's ever heard him sound. He sighs quietly and runs a hand through Chanyeol's hair as the hybrid clings to him desperately. Baekhyun only nods in agreement, deciding it would be better to go along with him rather than argue.

\---

"How long are you away for?" Junmyeon glances back over at the bed while changing into a shirt. "You're going to school too, right?" Jongdae asks from his spot on the bed. 

"I didn't think you were awake." He's digging around for a pair of socks, his hair slightly damp from the shower he took earlier. "Hard to stay asleep when you're being as loud as possible." Junmyeon rolls his eyes from Jongdae's remark. "I haven't been loud. And if you must know," he slips his socks on over his feet and glances up at the cat, "I'll be gone for around ten hours. I have class and then I have to drive to work."

"Where do you work?" Jongdae doesn't skip a beat. Junmyeon looks at him with a skeptical gaze but answers nonetheless; it wasn't really like Jongdae to show this much interest in him unless he wanted something. "I work at the mall in a clothing shop. I hate it but it has decent pay and it's pretty flexible with my hours." 

"You'll be coming back though, right? I don't care- I think Chanyeol would miss you. Probably. He'd miss Baekhyun more obviously. You aren't _that_ special." Junmyeon snorts and shakes his head. "Thanks. Tell Chanyeol not to worry. I'll be back and so will Baekhyun." Jongdae purses his lips as he lies back down, pulling the sheets up and over him, seemingly content with the answer. "I'll see you later then. Make sure that Chanyeol and Yixing don't burn the house down. Minseok will be home if you need anything. He normally has Mondays off. If you want any food, ask Minseok. If you need anything, ask Minseok." Jongdae nods his head and curls into the sheets, burying his face in the soft pillow that smells just like Junmyeon. "Please behave yourself. And look after Chanyeol. The poor guy is going to understandably have a hard time today."

"Of course I will; who do you take me for, huh?" He's too sleepy to sound annoyed with the other. "I'll have Chanyeol cuddle with me in bed. He's easy to please if you cuddle with him. A simple man with simple needs and wants." The tired hybrid pushes himself up when hearing Chanyeol sob loudly from the living room. "I take it that Baekhyun's about to leave, right?" Junmyeon nods in response as Jongdae climbs out of the bed, leaving the room and heading to Chanyeol. 

"Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol whimpers as he holds onto his hands tightly, "please don't go." 

"I'll be back in a few hours; I swear." He says as he carefully pulls his hands out of Chanyeol's grip. "You'll be okay. I'll call Minseok when I'm on break and you can talk to me on his phone. I'll call you again when I'm on my way home and we can talk until I get back." That seemed to ease Chanyeol. The concept of talking to his owner while he was away did make him feel more comfortable. "O-Okay." He says slowly, his tail tucked between his legs as he watches Baekhyun tearfully. He pulls Chanyeol into a tight embrace, kissing the side of his head before pulling away. "I'll see you later, okay?" He nods his head weakly, sniffling quietly as he watches Baekhyun slip out the door and head to his car. Before Chanyeol can even burst into tears (again) the front door opens, Baekhyun running back in and jumping on Chanyeol with another hug. 

"I miss you already!" Baekhyun whines as he clings to the taller. 

"Oh, Jesus." Junmyeon mumbles while watching the two cling to each other. "I missed you even more!" The hybrid cries as he keeps his arms around Baekhyun tightly.

"Come on, Baekhyun." Junmyeon hums as he walks over to the pair. "We need to go to class and then work. You'll see Chanyeol later today." He frowns slightly though hops off the other. "I'll see you tonight, Chanyeol." Jongdae frowns when watching Junmyeon leave, Baekhyun following behind him. Chanyeol fumbles with his fingers for a few seconds after the door's closed and locked before turning to face the cat. "He'll come back, right?" He gives Jongdae a hopeful look to which the other returns with a warm smile. "Of course. You want to go back to bed? Or are you hungry? Junmyeon said we could ask Minseok for food since Kyungsoo's already in class." 

"I'm not hungry." Jongdae frowns as he wraps his tail around his waist, watching Chanyeol sulk down the hall and back into his and Baekhyun's shared room.

Jongdae's been sitting on the couch for the last two and a half hours completely bored out of his mind. He's tried to coax Chanyeol out of the room but it seems that all the other wants to do is mope in bed until Baekhyun returns home. He's tried everything that he could think of to cheer up Chanyeol: snuggles, candy, treats, toys, more snuggling, more treats, more toys, etc. Nothing was working and Chanyeol would not be bothered. He even went as far as _growling_ at Jongdae at one point, something that he's _never_ done before, so Jongdae figured he'd give the other some space in these sensitive moments. His ears perk up when hearing footsteps walking down the hallway, his tail swaying as he looks over and sees Yixing. 

"Is he not handling it well?" Jongdae answers Yixing's question with a shake of his head. "I guess we could let him stay in bed until Baekhyun comes back, but I don't think that's healthy."

"He growled at me. I don't think I should go back in there for at least another two or three hours." Yixing frowns and rubs the sides of his arms anxiously. "He growled at you?" He asks quietly. He climbs onto the couch and curls up next to Jongdae after the other nods his head. "That's not good. I guess we'll let him be for now. Sehun comes back home in two hours. I can talk him into making us lunch."

"Can he even cook?" 

"He can cook ramen and macaroni." Yixing says proudly. "He'll make us whatever we want-"

"As long as it's ramen or macaroni." Jongdae interrupts but the other ignores him. "-he told me he'd cook for me whenever the other day." Jongdae snorts quietly and rolls his eyes. "Why ask for Sehun to cook for you when you have Kyungsoo and Junmyeon?" 

"You said that you didn't like Junmyeon's cooking though."

"Doesn't change the fact that it's probably better than Sehun's." Yixing laughs quietly from the way the other was acting. "You're being especially difficult today." He giggles and playfully nudges Jongdae's arm. "Miss Junmyeon?" Jongdae whips his head around with narrowed eyes. "Miss him? How dare you even ask me such a question." He huffs and gently whacks the other's arm. 

"Don't worry; Junmyeon will come back soon. And then," he quickly jumps off the couch, making sure he was out of Jongdae's reach, "you can snuggle him as much as you want!" Yixing screams when Jongdae throws a couch cushion at him, quickly dodging it and darting down the hall. "Come back here!" Jongdae shrieks and chases after the fox. "I would never snuggle him! I would never miss him! I just like him for the free stuff!" Yixing's cackling as he runs down the halls with Jongdae hot on his trail. "I never said you would snuggle him." He says with the biggest shit eating grin. He quickly spins around on his heels and runs back down the hall and into the living room, making a sharp left turn and darting into the kitchen. "You literally just said- why are you like this?" Jongdae whines and runs after him into the kitchen. He watches in amusement as Yixing jumps onto the counter and climbs up onto the fridge, sitting in content on the top of it. "You know I could get up there myself if I wanted to." 

"But you won't because you don't like heights." Yixing teases from his spot on the refrigerator. Jongdae opens his mouth to retort, though crosses his arms over his chest when he didn't have anything smart to say. He sighs and plops himself down on the floor, staring up at the other with large eyes. "Then I'll wait for you to come back down."

"I'll stay up here forever then."

"You'll come back down when Sehun comes back." This time it's Jongdae's turn to wear the shit eating grin when Yixing's confidence visibly falters. Jongdae sticks his tongue out and leans back on his arms. His tail sways as he keeps his sights narrowed in on Yixing, his ears twitching ever so slightly. "You've cornered yourself. Have you forgotten that cats are great hunters?"

"Have you forgotten that foxes are great hunters? And we're cunning! Smarter than you."

"Um, no-" Jongdae blinks several times, "you are not smarter than me. Cats are extremely intelligent. And cunning as well. And you know what?" 

"What?" Yixing asks, the previous grin back on his lips. 

"...I don't know. But that doesn't matter!" He groans loudly and lies down on the floor, burying his face in the cold tile. 

"Do I...do I want to know?" Minseok asks as he walks into the kitchen, stepping over Jongdae.

"Yixing, why are you on the fridge?" Luhan asks before nearly tripping over Jongdae as he trails in behind Minseok. "Jesus, Jongdae, what are you doing? Do you really miss Junmyeon that much?" Yixing laughs loudly as Jongdae shoots up, eyes wide as his face heats up. "Excuse me? Do you want all your clothes shredded, Luhan?" Jongdae shrieks as he pulls at his shirt.

"Um, no?" He says with the tilt of his head. Minseok sighs as he gently pulls Jongdae off the confused blonde. "I didn't think he'd be taking Junmyeon's leave this hard-" he yelps loudly when Jongdae punches his arm harshly. "Is he always this violent? Or is it Junmyeon?"

"Must be Junmyeon." Yixing says as his grin turns into a full blown smile. "I cannot deal with you losers. Except you, Minseok." Jongdae says before clinging to his arm tightly. "Can you cook us lunch?"

"I said that Sehun could make us lunch." Jongdae ignores Yixing's remark and stays attached to Minseok's arm. "Chanyeol really likes chicken nuggets." Jongdae hums while Minseok wordlessly opens the freezer, pulling out a bag of chicken nuggets. "Anything to make Chanyeol feel better." Minseok says gently. He gently pulls away from Jongdae to grab a pan to cook the chicken on. "Why don't you two keep him company until lunch is ready, okay?" 

"Okay." Jongdae says before eyeing Yixing carefully. "Come on down, Yixing." He purrs with a devious smile. Yixing's eyes playfully narrow as his tail flicks before he hops off the fridge, Luhan letting out a startled yelp when Yixing darts past him and out of the kitchen and through the hall, Jongdae chasing after him. "You'd think that they were the cat and dog with the way they act." Minseok jokes while setting the oven. 

"Chanyeol!" Yixing screams as he runs into his bedroom, jumping onto the bed and onto Chanyeol as a result. "What do you want?" Chanyeol whimpers as Yixing clings to the giant, squealing loudly and hiding behind him once Jongdae slides into the room. "He's going to kill me! You have to protect me, Chanyeol." Yixing whispers with wide eyes. He quickly nuzzles Chanyeol's cheek as he holds onto his arm gently. 

"You should protect him, Chanyeol. I'm going to kill Yixing. He called me stupid; can you believe that?" He asks over dramatically. "Me. Stupid. Let that sink in. I'm smarter than most humans."

"That's not really much of an accomplishment." Chanyeol deadpans from his spot on the bed. "Oh, shit. Our Chanyeollie is becoming a savage." Jongdae gasps with wide eyes, his hand placed on his chest. "Of course Baekhyun is the smartest human ever though." Chanyeol quickly adds. "He's smart. I'm not insulting him." Yixing pats his back reassuringly as the other frets over his owner. 

"I'm just surprised that you even said that." Jongdae snorts as he jumps onto the bed. "Minseok is making us chicken nuggets." He says as he flops down on the other two lazily. "Chicken nuggets?" Chanyeol asks as his ears perk up. "Mhm." Jongdae purrs as he snuggles up to Yixing and Chanyeol. "Your favorite." He says and giggles loudly when Chanyeol wraps his arms around Yixing and Jongdae tightly. 

"By the time we finish the nuggets maybe Baekhyun will be back." He hums happily. 

"Maybe. Or maybe a little bit after." Yixing whispers and nuzzles Chanyeol's cheek. He yawns loudly as he wraps his tail around Chanyeol, burying his face in his chest. "Are you tired, Yixing?" Jongdae asks and pokes the back of his head. The fox hybrid just nods in response and curls up against the taller. Jongdae frowns slightly while watching the two snuggle, huffing quietly. "What am I? Chopped liver?" He asks as he sits up. "Whatever. I'm going to see if the chicken nuggets are ready." He crosses his arms over his chest when not getting a response from either. "And then I'm going to eat them all...you two are impossible." He groans before stomping out of the room.

\---

Jongdae's curled up on Junmyeon's side of the bed, face buried in the pillows. Yixing and Chanyeol have been asleep for the last three hours and Baekhyun was due to return any minute now. He still had another two hours before Junmyeon would come back. He was a little upset to say the least. He's been craving cuddles all morning and to watch Yixing and Chanyeol cuddle right in front of him (without even asking him to join mind you) was just a tiny bit hurtful. That meant he'd have to ask Junmyeon to cuddle once he got back and that was the last thing he wanted to do. But cat hybrids need at least some affection given to them throughout the day and Junmyeon was the most likely to give it to him. He didn't know anyone else enough to cuddle with them other than Chanyeol and Yixing, and once Baekhyun and Sehun return they won't even bother with him. 

Cuddling with either Minseok or Luhan was out of the question since they were life mates; and it was the same for Kyungsoo and Jongin. He supposes he could cuddle with Tao or Kris, but he was afraid Tao might talk his ear off and Kris looked a little too awkward for that kind of thing. He wouldn't cuddle with Baekhyun; Chanyeol might actually kill him. And he most certainly wouldn't cuddle with Sehun. He had no reason to. That really only left Junmyeon. He found it a little depressing that he only had Junmyeon as an option to snuggle with since Chanyeol and Yixing were too caught up with each other. They even slept through lunch and Jongdae had to stop himself from eating all the chicken nuggets. He lets out a pathetic whimper as he pulls the bed sheets over his head, his ears flat against his head. He's in a house with all these people and yet he still has to struggle when it comes to getting attention. 

His ears perk up when he hears the front door open and the familiar sound of Baekhyun whining to Minseok and Luhan. He was probably complaining over the fact that Chanyeol didn't answer either of his phone calls. He could also smell Sehun which meant that he was now back as well. He huffs quietly when he doesn't catch the scent of Junmyeon. How would he even approach the other about cuddling? Junmyeon would laugh in his face. He'd probably have to blackmail him into it by threatening to shred his clothes to pieces. Jongdae snorts quietly when hearing Chanyeol squeal in the distance before running down the hallway, following with a hard thud. He was going to assume that Chanyeol pounced on the other and knocked him to the ground (he'd be correct). He then rolled his eyes when hearing Yixing walk down the hall and into the same room and timidly greeting Sehun. He jolts up when hearing the door open once again, his ears standing straight up when catching Junmyeon's scent. He came back early? A feeling of giddiness washes over Jongdae as he wiggles in his seat in excitement. He wouldn't go out to greet him; that would make him look like he actually cared. He just needed to play it cool.

"Junmyeon!" He yells out before he can even stop himself. He's darting out the door and pouncing on Junmyeon within seconds, inwardly cursing his body for acting on it's own accord. Junmyeon stumbles back as he wraps his arms around the other in an attempt to keep his balance, Jongdae clinging to the other while nuzzling his cheek. "Cuddle me." He blurts out while keeping his arms locked around the other's neck. "What?" He pulls away slightly and looks at the hybrid, his eyebrows raised in amusement. Jongdae can hear Yixing snickering in the background and it's making his cheeks turn a crimson red. 

"Please cuddle me. No one has been giving me any attention since you left and I need attention or I'll combust and die." He nearly screams the last part with wide eyes with his forehead pressed against Junmyeon's, his hands gripping onto his shoulders tightly. He didn't know the concept of personal space. "And you smell bad." 

"You can't even ask me for something without insulting me. Typical." He sighs though carries Jongdae into his bedroom nonetheless. Jongdae purrs in delight as soon as he touches the bed, pulling Junmyeon down and tugging him close. "I'm serious though. You smell bad. Like cheap perfume." He says in clear distaste as his tail wraps around his waist tightly, hands gripping onto his shirt gently. "Who were you with?"

"I was at work and school. That could have come from anyone." Junmyeon gently wraps his arms around the smaller man's waist, Jongdae beaming from the attention he was finally receiving. "Do you always have to go to school and work? I don't know if I can live like this every day. Yixing and Chanyeol wouldn't cuddle me." He whimpers and nuzzles his face in Junmyeon's chest. 

"The horror." He deadpans as he runs a hand through the other's hair. "I know." Jongdae whispers, purring almost instantly as soon as Junmyeon starts to rub at his ears affectionately. "Why didn't you ask someone else to cuddle with you earlier?" Jongdae frowns slightly from the question before narrowing his eyes and scoffing in annoyance. "I couldn't ask Minseok and Luhan, now could I? And Chanyeol and Yixing wouldn't snuggle with me. That leaves you. I'm not happy about it either, but cat hybrids need attention or I'll actually get in a bad mood." He was being defensive, but he couldn't help it. Junmyeon was giving off the impression that he'd rather be doing something else. "But if you want to do something then go ahead. I'll snuggle with a pillow." He huffs as he pulls away angrily. He was getting worked up over nothing and he knew that, but he was feeling rather sensitive from the lack of attention he was receiving today. If he were being fully honest, it wasn't just the lack of attention that was upsetting him. He was also upset over the fact that he still did not have an owner. Chanyeol had Baekhyun and it looked like Yixing had Sehun. He knew that Sehun wasn't Yixing's owner, but the two seemed to be close (at least from what Jongdae could tell). Baekhyun was doing everything he could to please Chanyeol and truly cared for the other while Jongdae was struggling just to form one friendship in the house. Don't get him wrong though, he's happy that his two closest friends were able to fit in so easily, but he couldn't help be feel left out. Especially when he felt like the only person he had been getting to know disliked him and that he was probably the one to blame for that. From day one he had been the person that others relied on, and now that they're actually living with a group of humans he was feeling less useful and more useless than anything. 

Junmyeon must have noticed a change in his behavior as he was wearing a guilty expression on his face. "Just go away." Jongdae mumbles with flat ears as he pulls a pillow into his lap. "I know you want to be doing something else." He lies back down on the other side of the bed, pressing the pillow to his chest as he stares down at it. He sniffles quietly and buries his face in his pillows before his eyes had the chance to start tearing up. "Jongdae," Junmyeon sighs quietly as he moves closer to where he was, "don't put words in my mouth." His tone doesn't hold any annoyance, more so playfulness over anything. He carefully wraps his arms around the other from behind, pulling him close. "I want to snuggle. You just caught me off guard." He hums and buries his face into Jongdae's back. Jongdae whimpers quietly before turning around in Junmyeon's arms, burying his face in his neck with Junmyeon resting his chin on his head. 

"You might have to become my snuggle buddy." Jongdae whispers against the fabric of Junmyeon's shirt collar. "I know," he smiles slightly before swatting the other's arm, "I don't want this either, but someone has got to do it." He nuzzles his neck and curls up against him, purring in content. "Your new snuggle buddy?" Junmyeon snorts under his breath as Jongdae continues to snuggle up to him. "I'm honored. Maybe you'll stop threatening me-"

"Never." Jongdae clings onto him tightly, his tail wrapped firmly around Junmyeon's waist as a means to keep him close. 

\------

_A/N: Yixing being a little shit is my new favorite thing._

_he's so handsome with black hair fml_

_we're putting my dog down tomorrow (Saturday) and i don't even know what to feel tbh i've cried so much today; i don't even know how i'm going to handle tomorrow. i'm so tired and want to go to bed, but at the same time i don't want to go to sleep because when i wake up...you know. we're leaving early in the morning and then immediately after i have an eye doctor's appointment. what is this shit planning._


	6. Halloween Special Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No one asked for it but here's the Halloween-edition chapter because i'm trash. Also because I'll probably be too busy to actually work on this when it's closer to Halloween (my professor is giving us a test on Halloween, can you believe that?). Happy early Halloween!! As the title suggests, this will be a two part special. :)

The twelve boys are all sitting crammed together in the living room for a family meeting. Surprisingly however, Junmyeon was not the one who arranged it; it was Baekhyun (and maybe Chanyeol as well). "You were the last person I expected to pull this kind of crap." Tao sighs as he sits on the floor with his back against Kris. "Why are we having a family meeting?" He asks before screaming loudly when Sehun plops down on his lap. 

"Don't be so loud." Kyungsoo groans from his spot in between Jongin and Yixing on the couch. "Then tell Sehun to get off me!" He whines loudly in protest. 

"The floor is uncomfortable." Sehun hums as he scrolls on his phone, Yixing's faint whisper of, "you can sit with me" unheard. "You're the next best thing until I get a spot on the couch." Junmyeon sighs in his spot from behind Sehun and Tao as he struggles to get comfortable. Jongdae was practically in his lap, clinging to his side tightly as he tried to cuddle. Baekhyun had interrupted their "special time" as dubbed by Jongdae, and Jongdae wasn't having it. He needed to get in his snuggling for the day and he wasn't going to let Baekhyun ruin that for him, so he was going to cuddle Junmyeon wherever he could. Even if that meant on the overly crowded couch. "Jongdae, please-" Junmyeon quickly ducks to avoid an elbow to the face, groaning when the hybrid only grabs at his shirt more. 

"So, I'm sure you're wondering why I gathered you all today!" Baekhyun shouts and claps his hands together loudly, Tao jumping in response as Kris rolls his eyes. "Not really." Baekhyun decides to ignore Kris' comment just this once. 

"We're only here because Junmyeon forced us to come." Jongin was a little too honest for Baekhyun sometimes. He sighs quietly as he feels his eyebrow begin to twitch. 

"I am." Yixing, the actual angel sent from heaven to earth in order to keep Baekhyun sane, says. "Thank you." He says with a faint smile as Chanyeol paces around behind him. "Chanyeol, what are you doing? You know what, nevermind. Let's get this show on the road." 

"Road? What road? I like roads. Are we going on a road trip? I love road trips. Can we go on a car ride, Baekhyun? I really like it when you take me out for a ride." Baekhyun was regretting his choice in letting Chanyeol have his coffee this morning. Though he would be lying if he said he didn't find this slightly endearing. 

"This is the biggest train wreck I've ever seen." Luhan laughs from his spot on Minseok's lap on the love seat. "No it's not!" Baekhyun whines before stomping his foot. "We're going to a Halloween party!" Tao immediately squeals in delight and pushes Sehun off his lap and onto the ground. "I want to go as a goddess!" 

"No way." Kris says as Sehun rubs at his back with a scrunched up face. 

"No way to the party or no way to Tao dressing up as a goddess?" Baekhyun asks.

"Both." 

"Oh, come on! We all need to get out of the house more. We barely have any friends outside of our group and Taemin, _freaking Taemin_ , invited us." He emphasizes the last part with wide eyes. "Taemin." 

"Taemin invited us?" Minseok asks curiously from his spot underneath Luhan. "Why would he invite us? He doesn't even really like us." Junmyeon mumbles, having given up on trying to get Jongdae off him.

"Correction, he likes Sehun, Luhan, and Jongin. He told me we were all free to come, but I'm pretty sure we can't go if you three don't go." 

"He likes me?" A shocked Sehun asks. "Apparently. And he apparently likes Jongin and Luhan as well." Baekhyun snorts quietly. Yixing frowns and raises an eyebrow as a result of Sehun's shocked and confused expression. He was confused; why wouldn't someone like Sehun?

"Well, it isn't news that he likes Jongin or Luhan. I'm just surprised he likes me. We've never even really talked before. Are you sure he said Sehun and not someone else?"

"I'm pretty sure he likes you because you always do his homework for him." Tao mumbles while googling Halloween costumes on his phone. Sehun shrugs in response, figuring that was probably true. He was the sole reason as to why Taemin was passing his humanities class right now and that was the last credit he needed in order to graduate. He assumed that had to earn him at least some brownie points. Baekhyun sighs when seeing the look of anxiety on Kris' face. He was never good in large crowds and any party that Taemin threw was bound to be just that. "You don't all have to go if you don't want to, but it would be fun if you came." He says as he eyes Kris. 

"I'm going if Jongin is going." Kyungsoo immediately says. Jongin's a little surprised by his outburst, though smiles brightly. "Yes! It's never a fun party without Kyungsoo." He cheers and Baekhyun swears he can see Kyungsoo blush as the younger hugs his side.

"What's a Halloween party?" Yixing asks as he slides off the couch and onto the floor next to Sehun. 

"It's a party where people dress up for the holiday, Yixing." Jongdae says as he nuzzles Junmyeon's cheek. "Humans like it because they get to be something they aren't." 

"Why would they want to be something they aren't?" Yixing frowns and his left ear twitches slightly. He thought humans were interesting; he didn't understand why they would want to be something else. 

"Humans are boring. That's why." Jongdae jokes as Junmyeon just stares off with a bored expression, making Yixing giggle quietly. "Do we get to go to the party too?" Yixing asks and looks over at Baekhyun. 

"Of course! Everyone's invited. And since it's a Halloween party everyone will think your tails and ears are a costume." He says with a wink. He purses his lips and glances over at Sehun before scooting closer to him. "Are you going to the party?" He asks the other timidly. Sehun slips his phone into his back pocket as his attention lands on the fox hybrid. "It appears that I have to. Do you want to come with me?" Yixing immediately nods his head in response as his tail sways behind him. Yixing was only going to go to the party if Sehun was going anyways. 

"How do you expect me to find a costume with no time in advance?" Tao whines as he throws himself onto Kris. "All the good costumes are already out of stock. What am I supposed to go as?" He gasps and sits up suddenly. "Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say." Kris says as he stares at Tao with wide eyes. "Please don't. I don't know how I'll deal with you if you-"

"I could go as a giant Gucci bag."

"And I'm leaving before I say anything mean." Kris says as he pushes himself off the floor. 

"Kris, it could be a couple's costume! I'm the Gucci bag and you're the owner. That's so smart. How has no one thought of this before?" He mutters to himself as he quickly gets up and follows after the taller man. "Kris!"

"We aren't even a couple!" He shouts from down the hall before slamming his bedroom door shut. Chanyeol watches Tao run down the hall and towards Kris' room in amazement before looking over at Baekhyun. "Does he really want to dress up as a bag?"

"This is normal when you get to know him." Minseok answers flatly despite the question being directed at Baekhyun. 

Jongdae purses his lips in thought as he rests his head on Junmyeon's shoulder. He wasn't keen on the idea of being in a room surrounded by people he didn't know, but he had always wanted to go to a party. He also didn't have to dress up since he was a hybrid. The most he'd get were compliments about how "real" his costume was. Then again, he wasn't sure if Junmyeon planned on going. He'd probably go regardless as he wasn't dependent of the other, but he would feel a little more secure if the one human he had somewhat bonded with was with him in a room full of strangers. "Are you going?" He asks quietly, gently pushing himself away from the other. He was pretty content with snuggling now. He could probably last another twenty-four hours before becoming clingy again. 

"Probably not. I have work the next morning and I need to study for a test. I don't think I should stay out too late." He thinks over his options carefully. There was bound to be drinking involved if he went, and he wasn't exactly fond of the idea of waking up for work with a hangover. Still, he hadn't been out of the house in a long while. It could be good for him. Or it could add on to the stress that he was already dealing with. He didn't even have an idea for a costume and Halloween was only in a few days. The chances of him finding a cool costume for Taemin's party were pretty slim. Not to mention Taemin had never liked Junmyeon from the start. He always found something to make fun of him for and he didn't want to go to a party that was thrown by him. His roommates knew about his situation with Taemin, though they always claimed it was just harmless banter. He never felt like it was harmless though. He usually left with a bruised and throbbing ego.

He did, however, really like Jonghyun and Jinki (who for whatever reason preferred being called Onew), who were Taemin's roommates. He might go just to hang out with them. They were pretty good friends and they had most things in common with him. He hadn't seen them in a while because of his schedule anyways. Jongdae carefully observes Junmyeon's face as if he knew he were carefully weighing his options. "I'll go with you." He says as tail wraps around his own waist. "I don't even have a costume idea, Jongdae." He says as he leans back against the couch. He frowns from his response. That was true; Junmyeon would need a costume if he were to go and it's not like he was already a hybrid- _wait_. "What?" He sighs when seeing Jongdae's expression. It was as if he had a glowing light bulb floating above his head. "You can go as a hybrid!" He shrieks. "You would be the prettiest cat. Not as pretty as me of course, but still pretty." Junmyeon rolls his eyes at this. "No, even better, a _bunny_." He shrieks again, Junmyeon jumping slightly as Jongdae quickly calls over Yixing and Chanyeol, Baekhyun trailing after the taller boy. "Wouldn't Junmyeon make a cute bunny hybrid?" Junmyeon quickly opens his mouth to retort but the three cut him off.

"Oh, Junmyeon you'd be so cute." Yixing says with that angelic smile of his that makes it nearly impossible to argue with him. Jongdae thought it would be fitting for Junmyeon to be a bunny. Bunny hybrids are the most popular and almost everyone treats them with respect. They hardly faced discrimination. In Jongdae's eyes, whether he acts like it or not is a separate issue, Junmyeon is a man of authority. He gets what he wants and (for the most part) is treated with respect. He was sure that if he were a hybrid he'd be a bunny and he was also sure that if he were a hybrid he would have people lining up to be his owner. 

"Would you be a white bunny, a brown bunny, a black bunny, or a spotted bunny?" Chanyeol asks as he towers over Junmyeon. "Did you know that bunny hybrids are the most popular hybrids? Besides the cat ones of course." 

"Dogs are quite popular too." Yixing mumbles as he stares up at Chanyeol. 

"I agree with Yixing. I think the dog hybrids are my favorite." Baekhyun says and leans up to gently kiss Chanyeol's cheek. He bursts into loud giggles from the affection his owner was giving him, his cheeks a dark crimson as he wags his tail happily. Jongdae frowns as he watches the interaction between Baekhyun and Chanyeol, a heavy feeling weighing down on him. "I think you should be a brown bunny." Jongdae mumbles after a moment of collecting himself back together. Junmyeon can tell that something is up with Jongdae and decides to go along with his idea. After all, it wouldn't hurt to try going through with his idea. "Alright. I'll go dressed as a bunny hybrid or whatever." He mumbles as he nudges the other's side playfully. "You have to help me pick out the tail and ears though."

"If you honestly need help picking out a pair of brown bunny ears and a round tail then you truly are incapable." And there he goes; back to his lovely insults. Junmyeon wasn't sure what he was expecting anymore. 

\---

Yixing was sitting on a stool in front of the bathroom mirror while Sehun was trying to add hair dye to his hair. He wasn't sure how he got in this situation, but he couldn't find it in him to tell the other no when he timidly offered to dye his hair for the Halloween party. Yixing didn't even want his hair dyed, but Sehun looked so excited when Yixing agreed that he was suddenly craving a new hair color anyways. It was late, probably around three in the morning if Yixing had to guess. Late enough for everyone else to be long asleep. "What color are you dying my hair?" He asks quietly as he gazes at Sehun through the mirror. 

"A nice light shade of brown." 

"Oh, okay." He mumbles as he fiddles with his fingers. He was a little nervous; he's never had his hair dyed before and he wasn't sure if it would hurt or not. Sehun reassured him several times at the start that it wouldn't hurt, it would just feel a little cold. "I look silly." He deadpans as he stares at himself in the mirror. In order to avoid getting dye on his ears, Sehun had placed a rubber glove over each ear which resulted in him looking more like a deer with glove antlers than a fox hybrid. He also thought he looked incredibly stupid. "No you don't. Besides, I'll take them off once we're finished." Sehun says before pausing. "I think I need to look up another tutorial on dyeing hair." He mumbles before pulling off one of his gloves and grabbing his cell phone. 

"Do you plan on dyeing your hair too? Oh, we could have matching hair colors." He whispers the last part with wide eyes, his tail flicking slightly at the thought. 

"Um, no." Sehun raises an eyebrow before glancing back down at the video playing on his phone screen. "I like my blonde hair, though if I were to change it I don't know what color I'd go to. Do you want us to having matching hair colors?" He asks with a small laugh. He wasn't sure why Yixing was so caught up in the idea of them having the same color. It was a little weird, but that's just how Yixing was. "But if you didn't plan on dyeing your hair, why did you buy brown hair dye in the first place?" He asks curiously. 

"Honestly, I saw it and I thought it would look good on you." He admits before locking his phone and placing it back down on the bathroom counter. Yixing has to keep his cheeks from heating up from Sehun's comment. He couldn't get over the fact that he thought of him at a store and then bought him something with how he would look in mind. "Not that you don't look good with black hair, but I think a change will be nice for you." He hums as he pulls his glove back on before moving behind Yixing once again. Yixing finds himself nearly purring as he feels Sehun's fingers comb through his hair in order to get the hair dye in. He loved the feeling of Sehun playing with his hair and was tempted to have him dye his hair again later just so he could go through this again. "What is your costume going to be for the party, Sehun?" He asks curiously as he tries to keep himself from purring. He found that that would be slightly embarrassing. 

"I was thinking about going as a nerd."

"A nerd?" He asks with raised eyebrows. "Why on earth-"

"Because it's something easy to get a few days before Halloween." He snorts as he keeps his eyes fixed on Yixing's hair. "It's simple and easy. All I need are big glasses and the right outfit. It's impossible to think of something big and outlandish at this point." Yixing purses his lips as he listens to him. He supposed he had a point. Sehun wearing big glasses was something, for whatever reason, that Yixing really wanted to see. "You'll wear glasses?" He asks as his tail sways in anticipation. "Mhm." He responds, oblivious to Yixing's excitement. He feels a swarm of butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the image of Sehun in glasses. He was very excited for this Halloween party now. "I think I'm done. We just need to let it sit for thirty minutes now and then you can wash your hair out in the shower." He says as he sets up an alarm on his phone. "You'll look so good with brown hair. I'm so excited to see how it'll turn out." He hums as he starts cleaning up the hair products on the counter.

"I have to wait thirty whole minutes?" He whines. Sehun rolls his eyes as he throws away the trash. He forgot that Yixing was the impatient type. "It'll be thirty minutes before you even know it." He says and gently pats him on the back. "I'll even keep you company." He says as he sits down on the closed toilet lid. "So how do you like it here so far?" He asks curiously. "Are you adjusting to the place well? Are you still happy with sharing a room with me?"

"I love sharing a room with you." He says just a little too quickly. Sehun gives him a weird look and Yixing becomes flustered. He guessed that it probably was a little odd that he skipped his other questions and only focused on that last one. "I-I mean, I like it here." He squeaks out and Sehun laughs quietly. That's how the two spend the next thirty minutes together, asking each other questions while Yixing tries to prevent himself from answering too quickly or saying anything that might creep Sehun out. He couldn't help but feel relieved when the alarm went off, signaling that it was time for him to wash his hair dye out. "I'll be waiting right outside the door. I'm so excited." Sehun couldn't help the smile on his lips as he hurries out of the bathroom, leaving Yixing alone.

\---

When Yixing steps out of the shower and takes a look in the mirror, he couldn't help but scrunch his nose in response to what he saw. It wasn't a bad look, but he didn't know how he felt about having a hair color other than the black hair that he had grown up with. He wasn't used to seeing himself with anything different. He carefully and quickly wraps a towel around his waist before drying off his hair with another older towel, one that Sehun had given him for the purpose of drying his hair with. Once his wet hair was dry (or at least dry enough) Yixing unlocks the bathroom door and nervously peeks out. "H-How does it look?" He asks before opening the door up more. Sehun gasps loudly when seeing Yixing, clapping his hands together excitedly. 

"It looks so good!" He squeals. "I really did a good job. Brown is a really good color for you, Yixing." Yixing can't help but smile shyly from the compliments the other was giving him. While he still didn't think brown looked the best on him, he was glad Sehun thought otherwise. He would wear brown hair all the time if it meant getting Sehun's compliments all the time. His tail fluffs up as a shy smile forms on his lips, his cheeks a faint red as he rocks on his heels. "You think so?" He asks with a soft voice. He still couldn't get over that Sehun thought he looked so good. Sehun nods his head quickly in response as the bright smile stays on his lips. "I really do think so. It looks so nice on you." He's practically cooing at this point and Yixing thinks if he gets any redder than he might just burst. A surprised gasp escapes him when he feels Sehun's fingers in his hair, gently running through the freshly colored locks. Yixing felt like a giggling school girl as he leaned into the other's touch with a purr leaving him. He was slightly embarrassed that he was purring, but he couldn't help it. 

The two just stand in the middle of the hall like that, with Sehun running his fingers through Yixing's hair and Yixing nearly melting into a purring puddle in response. "Are you sleepy?" Sehun asks when seeing his eyes fluttering shut and swaying in his spot. He simply nods his head in response and nearly falling over when Sehun gently scratches behind his ear. He's never had anyone scratch behind his ear before; not even Jongdae or Chanyeol. If this was the feeling it gave then it was no wonder why Chanyeol enjoyed Baekhyun scratching his ear so much. "We should go to bed, don't you think?" He laughs quietly when Yixing doesn't respond and gently pulls his hand out of his hair. He immediately opens his eyes at the loss, Sehun's breath hitching when he locked eyes with the hybrid. They can both feel their cheeks heating up before Sehun recomposes himself and quickly clears his throat. "Let's go to bed." He says gently and takes the other by the hand before leading him back to their shared bedroom. Sehun's cheeks were still a tint of red and he quickly lets go of Yixing's hand before the other could feel how clammy his hands were becoming. 

There was an odd tension between the two now and neither of them were sure how it was formed. It wasn't a bad tension, but Sehun noted that it was filled with awkward silence, shy stolen glances, clammy hands, red cheeks, and words getting strung together in sentences that didn't quite make sense. Yixing quietly pats his hands against his thighs as he nervously glances around the room. "I think it's time I go to bed." How many times were they going to say the same thing? Sehun nods his head in response to his comment.

"I'm getting pretty tired as well. I should probably do the same." And yet here they were, neither moving to the bed. They both awkwardly glance at the piece of furniture before looking back at each other. Had it really become too awkward to share the bed now? Then where would Yixing be able to sleep? Where would Sehun sleep? Yixing, for maybe the first time in his life, decides to make the first move and walks over to the bed before freezing. It just occurred to him that he was still in a towel. He should probably change. Yeah, that would be a good idea. He grabs the first thing he sees before dashing out of the room and back to the bathroom. Sehun stands there in confusion though Yixing's back within seconds. Turned out the first thing he saw were Sehun's hoodie and Sehun's boxers. This only makes the blonde blush more when seeing the other in _his_ hoodie and boxers and he quickly covers his face with his hands. Yixing soon looks like Sehun when noticing this slip up as well and a small whine leaves him. 

"I thought it was mine. I can change if you want." He weakly offers though Sehun shakes his head. "It's fine. Just keep it, yeah? It looks _so_ good on you." Sehun blushes even more when realizing what he said and quickly offers up an excuse. "I mean it looks better on you than it does on me. It's too small on me. I look like a man wearing children's clothes in that. Kinda. That might be a bit of a stretch as I'm really not _that_ tall, but I still think it's kinda true as well. Do you know what I mean? Am I making sense? I really don't care that you're in my oversized hoodie and in my boxers, that's not what I'm trying to say- wait, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore." Yixing can't help but giggle from the state Sehun appeared to be in. He really had no idea what had gotten into him or what he was even talking about, but he still found it endearing. 

"I think we should actually go to bed now." Yixing laughs and climbs into bed, patting the empty spot beside him as he gazes over expectantly at the blonde boy. Sehun climbs in without argue before the two slip once again into another silence. He shyly glances over at Sehun before leaning back into his pillows and quickly lays down, tugging the bed sheets over him. Once under the sheets and out of Sehun's sight, he buries his now very red face in his hands and curls up as he tries to keep himself from screaming. However, this doesn't last long as Sehun is underneath the bed sheets as well only seconds later. 

"What are you doing?" Sehun whispers on his side facing Yixing's back. He nearly screams in surprise before slowly uncurling himself. 

"Nothing." He's still not facing Sehun.

"Doesn't look like nothing." He hums and playfully pokes his back. "Why are you facing the other way? I don't want to have a conversation with your back." He huffs. Yixing scrunches his nose and gently whacks Sehun in the face with his tail. He playfully gasps and juts out his bottom lip in a pout even though the other wouldn't be able to see it. "Fine. I guess I'll just have to fight back then." He warns before bringing his hands up to Yixing's side, tickling at his ribs. 

"S-Sehun!" Yixing shouts as he squirms around in his hold, loud laughter echoing throughout the room as he tries to get away from him. "That's not nice!" He gasps between laughs. With a swift movement Yixing throws his elbow back and hits Sehun right in the gut, the other yelping loudly as he immediately lets go of Yixing. Yixing's eyes widen in horror as he faces Sehun, worry etched all over his face. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to! I'd never hurt you." He's on the verge of tears and he doesn't know what to do. Sehun's gripping at the area that Yixing hit and he had no doubt that a bruise would form there later. "It was just a reflex, I really didn't mean to. I would have told you to stop. I wouldn't have hit you." He's anxiously chewing on his bottom lip. He feels like falling into a bottomless pit. 

Sehun offers a thumbs up and a forced smile, clearly holding back the pain. "I-It's okay." He chokes out. Sehun felt the wind knocked out of him the moment his elbow impacted his gut and he was truly regretting his decision in tickling the other. Who knew that Yixing had such a strong hit? He figured he shouldn't be too surprised as foxes were known to be strong. Now that he thinks back about his decision he wasn't sure what he was expecting to come out of his situation. He gently pats Yixing on the cheek with one of his hands as a way to comfort the other. He was sure he felt bad; Yixing seemed to feel bad over most things that didn't have anything to do with him, so he could only imagine what he was actually going through now. Just as Sehun opens his mouth to reassure him that he was fine once again, Yixing carefully wraps his arms around him and buries his face in his chest. "I'm sorry." Yixing whispers into the fabric of Sehun's red shirt which was now starting to resemble his face. He had no idea why he was reacting in this way but he decided not to question it too much. As soon as you start questioning things, things become complicated.

He hesitates before wrapping his arm around the thinner man as he suddenly feels himself growing tired. He assumed Yixing was tired as well if the faint snores were anything to go off.

\---

Chanyeol was bored. No, that was an understatement. Chanyeol was completely and utterly bored out of his mind and Baekhyun wasn't giving him the attention that he rightfully deserved. It was early in the afternoon and Baekhyun was pulling him around a Halloween store. It was exciting at first; all the costumes were fascinating to Chanyeol and he soon found himself wanting to show up to the party as something else other than the hybrid. However, then things turned scary when the two entered the mask section. Some of them were cute and some were even funny, but when they started becoming more morbid and bloody Chanyeol found himself growing uncomfortable. Baekhyun was able to tell that the other was uncomfortable and brought him back over to the costume section. However, Baekhyun was now looking at Halloween makeup and had spent at least the last thirty minutes debating on what kind of makeup he should wear with his costume.

Chanyeol tried to be helpful at first but when Baekhyun made it clear that he wasn't going to let this be solved easily he gave up. Now he was sitting on the floor by his feet waiting for him to make up his mind. "I don't get why you're making this so difficult." Chanyeol groans as he places with the tips of the laces on Baekhyun's shoe. 

"I'm not making anything difficult." The shorter huffs as he stares at the makeup with his arms crossed. 

"Baekhyunnie, how hard is it to be a witch?" He groans before hugging his legs tightly. Baekhyun stumbles back, nearly losing his balance though quickly regains it and ignores the clingy Chanyeol. "Baekhyun." He whines and gently shakes his legs. "Scratch my ear?" He looks down and presses the top of his head against his leg before nudging him carefully. Baekhyun complies and moves his hand into his hair and behind his ear, gently scratching all while keeping his gaze unmoving from the makeup in front of him. Chanyeol's tail is thumping against the floor in content as he leans into his touch, his eyes fluttering shut. There's a scoff from behind them and Chanyeol's ears twitch in response and he quickly looks behind him. He sees an older man, maybe no older than forty, glaring at them from where he was standing. He glances back up at Baekhyun who's seemingly unaware of this and scoots over closer to him. Baekhyun went from scratching his ear to running his fingers through a lock of his hair and Chanyeol nuzzles his leg with affection before glancing back over at the man. He was no longer there; Chanyeol sighs in relief. He wasn't upset, though he was a little nervous. Chanyeol had been discriminated against by numerous amounts of people to care too much at this stage in his life, though people who held obvious animosity always made him uneasy. He was never sure if they would say something or try and hurt him.

"I kind of like this color." Baekhyun mumbles as he picks up a pink blush, pulling Chanyeol from his worries. "Do you think this would be too much, Chanyeol?" He asks as he glances down at the other. 

"I don't even know what it is." He admits truthfully. Baekhyun just chuckles in response and goes back to mentally debating the blush. "I might need to go to an actual makeup store. Halloween makeup looks a little cheap. At least this kind anyways." He sighs before dumping the small blush back onto the shelf. "Did you want to dress up as anything for the party, Yeol? Or do you want to go as is?" 

"I want to dress up!" He shouts as he jumps to his feet. "But I don't know what I want to go as. I just want a cool costume." He says as he throws an arm around his shoulders. Baekhyun purses his lips as he stares up at Chanyeol before looking at the costumes around them. "You'll definitely have to go as something cool, though not too far from a hybrid. It would look a little weird if you were Deadpool or something and you had ears and a tail. Although that's probably not that far off from something he would actually do. Nevermind; ignore what I said." He says as he waves his hands around in the air. 

The two walk down the endless isles of Halloween costumes, Baekhyun shooting down nearly every costume before stopping in his tracks. Chanyeol bumps into his back, a frown on his lips as he looks down at the other. "Why'd you stop?" He asks. Baekhyun turns around with a wide grin on his face before pointing at one of the hanging costumes. "Hybrid prince. You'd look so perfect." Chanyeol's eyes follow where his finger is pointing at and he tilts his head as he gazes at the costume. He wasn't aiming to be a prince, but he'd dress as whatever to keep the other happy. 

The costume consisted of a loose fitting white shirt, a thick knock off rusted golden leather belt with a red cloth attached at the front and another red cloth attached at the back of the belt, black pants that had a hole on each side where his hips would be, two golden upper arm cuffs, a red feather earring, a red and gold head chain, and a red choker. Baekhyun was nearly drooling over the outfit as he pulled it off the shelf and handed it to Chanyeol. "You'd look so amazing, Chanyeol. And if anyone asks about your ears and tail you can just say that you're a hybrid prince." He was wearing one of the brightest smiles Chanyeol's ever seen and his heart was doing somersaults in his chest. "What do you think?" He asks as he gazes up at him.

"I love it." Is all Chanyeol can say in response.

"I can't wait for you to try it on at home. You're going to look so good. You know, Jongdae might be a bit jealous. He has that prince thing going on." He snorts before making sure that the size was correct. "Yeol, it's just your size." He hums and leans up to scratch him behind the ear. Chanyeol bursts into loud giggles as he leans into Baekhyun's touch, his tail wagging. "Everyone at the party will think you're the coolest person there." He says genuinely. A scoff is heard behind them once again and Chanyeol quickly turns to look in the direction, his stomach churning when seeing the same man from earlier. Baekhyun scrunches his nose before raising an eyebrow. "Yes?" He says in a tone that was daring the other to say something. 

"Oh, nothing." The older man says and for a brief moment Chanyeol thinks everything will be okay. And it was just that; brief. "I just don't think you should be doing those kind of things in public with...that animal." He tries to keep the distaste out of his mouth but it hits Chanyeol hard anyways. It usually hit him hard when they tried to be polite about their prejudice. Chanyeol doesn't say anything in his defense though; he knew better than to talk back to a human. Especially in a society like this. He could easily end up in a pound or on the ground with a broken nose. It's happened before; both of those. "You might get hurt. People could see you and think you enjoy their company. Or worse; they might think you're even in a relationship with it." Chanyeol snorts quietly at the term used to describe him. 

"I don't remember asking for your opinions or advice." Baekhyun says sternly. "And I certainly don't remember asking you to call _him_ an it or an animal either." He was glaring the man down and if he was intimidated then Chanyeol couldn't tell. He was glad he had a human to defend him, it grew tiring to just let others walk all over you without facing any consequences. He was glad he had Baekhyun. "I wish someone would try and hurt me." He scoffs as he crosses his arms over his chest. "I'll put their ass on the ground in seconds." Chanyeol felt his cheeks reddening from this side of Baekhyun. He's never seen him angry with anyone, the most he's seen him is annoyed but this was an entirely different thing. He kind of liked it if he were honest. He's never had anyone defend him like this before with the exception of Jongdae. Jongdae's definitely threatened to kill people over him several different times. 

"I don't see why you're being so aggressive. I'm just trying to help you. The youth are so misguided these days." Chanyeol shifts nervously as he glances between the two humans, keeping a close eye on Baekhyun. "I don't remember asking for your fucking help though." He was definitely getting irritated and Chanyeol was god awful at confrontations. 

"What is wrong with you?" Now the man was becoming irritated and Chanyeol knew it was only a matter of time before things escalated further. "Don't swear at someone who's older than you! I am just being a kind and concerned citizen-"

"How? By treating him like shit? And for what? Because he looks different from you?" Baekhyun was on the verge of shouting and Chanyeol had to place a hand on his shoulder to keep him from charging at the man. 

"Look at it! He's a fucking _dog._ " Chanyeol flinches when the man shouts. Customers nearby were starting to stare at them and Baekhyun could swear they were giving Chanyeol dirty looks. The fucking nerve of these people. "They aren't normal, son!"

"Don't call me your son." Baekhyun growls though the man ignores his comment. 

"How is it normal? Did it's mom fuck a dog or something?" Chanyeol lets out a long sigh and closes his eyes. That seemed to be everyone's favorite insult to throw at him. It was just so funny to humans to accuse his parents of fucking animals. He opens his eyes back up when he hears screams from the customers around them; Baekhyun was on top of the man on the ground throwing punches to his face. 

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol shouts and hurries over to pull him off. "You can't just attack people." He tries to block out the sound of Baekhyun's fist making contact with the man's nose, shuddering slightly. "Baekhyun, please." He says gently. Baekhyun pauses when Chanyeol places a hand on his shoulder. 

"Just one more." He says and pouts heavily when Chanyeol gives him a disapproving look. "Fine." He sighs and gets off the man. 

"Don't you see? They make you so violent. Why humans shouldn't interact with animal fuckers." The old man manages to say from his spot on the ground. Chanyeol inwardly screams. He just got Baekhyun off him, why would he do that to himself? Baekhyun slips out of his grip easily and sends a hard kick to the guy's side, a rib surely cracking underneath the pressure. "Baekhyun!" Chanyeol shouts and grabs his hand, pulling him away from the man curled up on the floor in pain. "You can't blame me for that one." He huffs quietly and grabs the costume from Chanyeol. He looks up when feeling the heavy gaze from the other customers in the store. "What? You want that to be you too?" He snaps before grabbing Chanyeol's hand and storming out. 

"The fucking nerve of people." Baekhyun hisses as Chanyeol trails behind him, his hand in Baekhyun's tight grip. "I cannot believe that he would say that about you!" Chanyeol couldn't believe that they weren't arrested. 

"It's okay. Thank you." He says and nearly falls when Baekhyun immediately stops. "Ouch." He mumbles when he runs into Baekhyun. "What'd you do that for?"

"Why would you say it's okay?" He asks as he stares up at the hybrid. "It's never okay for anyone to talk to you like that, Chanyeol." He frowns slightly and shifts anxiously. He felt as if he were being lectured by his owner. "Whenever someone says anything rude to you like that, just let me know. I'll take care of it for you." Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol needed to learn how to defend himself, but should he ever actually lay a hand on a person or say something to the wrong person and get blamed for it Baekhyun wouldn't know what to do. He knew that the risks were much greater for Chanyeol if he were to defend himself and stand up to someone. It would just be easier if Baekhyun stood up for him. Should Baekhyun get in trouble he'd get off the hook easily compared to what Chanyeol would probably have to endure. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Chanyeol ever.

"Okay. Thank you." He whispers and glances down at their hands. He can't help the fluttering of his heart when Baekhyun gave his hands a comforting and reassuring squeeze. "Now let's go home and see you in that costume. I bet you'll look like an actual prince." Baekhyun playfully winks at him and Chanyeol knew that his heart was a goner.

\------

_A/N: before you ask; yes. chanyeol's halloween costume was inspired by Ayohexo's Prince Chanyeol fanart. I'd post it to show you, but I know how she hates having her stuff reposted on other sites. If you want to see it, just google "ayohexo chanyeol prince" and it's the first and seventh one under images._

_listen, i needed a sehun dyeing yixing's hair at 3am moment in my life_

_also our little yixing so has a crush on sehun and vice versa and i'm ugly crying it's so damn precious ishipitsomuch_

_fun drinking game tho: take a shot every time sehun or yixing suggest going to bed_

__

_also i've never seen this picture of suho before (idek how) and i'm so triggered what the fuck_

__

_i don't even need to see his face to know how adorable he is_

__

_cute cute cute cute cute_

__

__

_still want to marry sehun for this one act alone_

_anyways, you think there's drama now but wait for the drama next chapter lmao it's gonna be party time_


	7. Halloween Special Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really tired so there's going to be some grammar mistakes and what not in there. sorry orz

"Junmyeon, come out." Baekhyun whines loudly as he stands outside of his bedroom with the rest of their roommates. 

"No! I look stupid." He groans loudly from the other side of the door. "I look ridiculous." 

"How ridiculous can you look? You're just wearing bunny ears and a small tail!" Jongdae shouts as he bangs on the door. "Open up or I'll break in." He huffs in annoyance. 

"You're going to make us late for the party!" Tao shouts from down the hall. Jongdae can hear Junmyeon mumble under his breath before the door slowly creaks open, a shy and anxious Junmyeon standing behind it. He was wearing a black turtleneck with tight ripped black jeans. On top of his black styled hair sat brown bunny ears.

"You look so cute!" Chanyeol gasps as he flocks over to the shorter man. Yixing does the same, curiously poking at the fake ears on his head. "If I squint then it looks real." Chanyeol says before peering around the other. "And the tail!" Junmyeon jumps slightly when Yixing and Chanyeol both start poking at the fake and round tail. "It's very soft." Yixing mumbles before moving away when sensing he was growing uncomfortable. 

"What do you think, Jongdae?" Junmyeon asks softly as he shifts in his spot. "Does it look weird?" The rest of the group turns to look at the cat hybrid who was standing uncharacteristically still. His tail is puffed up and his eyes are slightly wide while he chews on his bottom lip. 

"Looks lame." He chokes out before quickly darting down the hall and into the bathroom. He slams the door shut before leaning back against the now closed door. He did not look lame. In fact he looked extremely good as a bunny hybrid. Jongdae wasn't expecting the other to look so...precious. He was stirring up his emotions and he felt his motherly instincts kicking in when seeing how shy he was. Why did he recommend a bunny costume? He should have made him a cat or something. He immediately blushes a dark scarlet at the thought of Junmyeon dressed as a cat hybrid. No, that would have been dangerous. He should have just thrown a black trash bag over him and call it a day.

A bunny hybrid. Junmyeon was dressed as a bunny hybrid. For whatever unknown reason Jongdae could not get over that. He shouldn't have dressed him as the most popular hybrid, but dammit it fit him so well. In Jongdae's mind it was only logical that Junmyeon was the most popular hybrid. He was, after all, the most popular person to him. He might deny that though if you were to ask him. His eyes widen slightly when realization hits him like a truck. Junmyeon was going to a party like that. Dressed like that! Everyone would be hitting on him. Not that Jongdae cared. He didn't. But...he just didn't want his friend(?) exposed to that kind of thing. People hitting on you could be quite uncomfortable. Definitely. Yes. That was it. Uh huh.

He jumps nearly ten feet when hearing a soft knock on the door. "Jongdae? Are you alright?" Of course it's Junmyeon. Why wouldn't it be Junmyeon? He quickly straightens himself up and runs his hands over his shirt as a means to straighten it out. He takes a few deep breaths before opening the bathroom door and a frown quickly forms on his lips. His bunny ears were gone.

"Where are your ears?"

"You said they looked lame so I took them off." Jongdae wants to punch himself in the face. And also Junmyeon for listening to him.

"No, they looked good...ish." Why was it so hard to compliment him? Junmyeon raises an eyebrow with an amused smirk on his lips. "Just goodish?" He asks and Jongdae nods his head. "Then you shouldn't care that I took them off."

"Are you wearing them to the party?" He asks timidly. 

"...Wasn't that the point of getting them?" He asks slowly. Drats. Alright. That was no big deal. Jongdae could easily just fight people off if they decided to hit on Junmyeon. 

"Put them back on." He whines quietly. He rolls his eyes when Junmyeon stays put and storms out of the bathroom, down the hall, and into their shared room. Within just a few seconds he's back and in front of Junmyeon, carefully standing on his tip toes in order to place the bunny ears back on his head. "Better." He huffs as he takes a few steps back. "Don't worry, Junmyeon. I can practically smell the anxiety on you." He says and gently pats his cheeks. "I will stay by you the entire night to make sure no one bothers you." No flirting on his watch. Not with his snuggle buddy. They could go find their own.

"Thanks." He snorts quietly. "I'm sure Taemin will be terrified of you." He frowns from his sarcasm. He could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be.

"Don't be mean to your savor."

"Savor?" 

"Yes-" Jongdae pauses when seeing Tao march down the hall in his Gucci bag costume, which was basically a giant black bag with holes for his head, arms, and legs. He was even wearing his black Gucci sunglasses while holding, yup, you guessed it, a Gucci bag. "Oh, wow. He was serious about that."

"He's a bag holding...a bag." Junmyeon deadpans as an emotionally dead Kris trails behind him. 

"At least you know now that there's someone else who looks lamer than you." Jongdae snorts as he nudges Junmyeon's side before the two of them head back out to the living room once Baekhyun starts yelling about getting to the party late.

\---

Chanyeol, Jongdae, Yixing, Sehun, and Junmyeon were all squeezed into Baekhyun's small car on the way to Taemin's party, with Jongin, Kris, Tao, Luhan, and Kyungsoo piled in Minseok's car following behind them. If he were being honest, Baekhyun was quite proud of himself for managing to talk everyone into attending; especially Kris. For the most part everyone found unique costumes to go as. He himself was a witch, Chanyeol the prince hybrid, Tao a Gucci bag with Kris as the owner, Junmyeon was a bunny hybrid, Sehun was a nerd, Yixing and Jongdae were going as themselves, Minseok was dressed the way he normally dresses but claimed it was a 'poor college student' look, Luhan was dressed as a deer hybrid after Yixing nearly forced him into the idea since he looked "just like a deer, Luhan! You never see deer hybrids around; it's unique _and_ rare." Kyungsoo wasn't too thrilled about the idea of going, but decided to participate as well. He was dressed as a chef which Baekhyun found extremely fitting and Jongin was dressed as a grim reaper. Baekhyun wasn't really expecting that but it surprisingly worked in Jongin's favor and for whatever reason he found Kyungsoo eyeballing Jongin several different times throughout the day once he was dressed in his costume. He decided not to question it.

"Remember guys; it's just a party. The goal is to have a fun time. You don't have to socialize with anyone you don't want to." He can't help but glance back at Junmyeon through the rearview mirror while speaking. He knew the other didn't like Taemin and he didn't necessarily blame him. Still though, he figured getting out of the house would be good for everyone. He knew that Jongdae, Yixing, and Chanyeol didn't plan talking to anyone outside of their inner group which was fine. He knew Kris would more than likely sulk away in a corner while Tao gets wasted into another dimension, Jongin would be hanging with Taemin and he had no doubt that Kyungsoo would be not far behind, Junmyeon would be with Onew and Jonghyun, and Sehun would probably just be hanging out with Yixing. He didn't really do too good in social situations like this either. Baekhyun assumed that Minseok and Luhan would be making out in a closet somewhere, Jongdae would be watching Junmyeon like he was his prey, and Chanyeol would be glued to Baekhyun's side. He was perfectly okay with that last outcome. As long as no one attacks anyone tonight it should be a good time. That was his only worry. He was slightly concerned that Jongdae, Yixing, or Chanyeol might feel cornered during the party and lash out. He wasn't sure how they each held up in social gatherings like this and he didn't want people swarming to them and making them feel too uncomfortable. He'd have to keep a close eye on the three of them. He knew that might be a little difficult, but he didn't want to bother Sehun or Junmyeon with watching them. He wanted everyone to have a good time and relax from daily stress. He was more than happy with making sure that everything went smoothly. There's no such thing as being a burden to Baekhyun.

"Oh, wow." Baekhyun hears Yixing mumble from the backseat. They must have arrived to the party based on their surroundings. There were cars parked everywhere on the street with hundreds of people walking up the street in groups towards Taemin's house. "I don't think we're going to find parking any closer to the house." Junmyeon says as he cranes his neck from his seat and leans over Jongdae to look out the window. 

"You're probably right. I'll see if I can find a spot by the sidewalk to park or a spot in one of the empty fields." Baekhyun's driving slowly as he looks around for a place to park while Chanyeol has his face pressed against the window as he stares in excitement at all the people passing by. "If you lean any harder you might pop the window out." He says jokingly to Chanyeol before reaching his right hand out and gently tugging on one of his ears. "Sit back in your seat properly, Yeol." Chanyeol huffs though listens to the other and leans back against his seat with his arms crossed over his chest.

Jongdae's trying to keep a poker face on when in reality he feels like screaming and flinging himself out a window. He's never been surrounded by this number of humans before. When he first moved in with Junmyeon he was startled by the amount of people living under one roof, but now this was completely different. There were people left and right and while he had no idea what Taemin's house looked like, he was nearly sure of himself that it was impossible for everyone to fit inside. He was impressed that Chanyeol didn't seem even a bit anxious but he could read Yixing like an open book. The fox hybrid was practically hyperventilating on top of Sehun while digging his nails into the poor blonde's arm. Sehun didn't seem to mind; he was pretty much hyperventilating as well. It brought Jongdae some comfort to know that he wasn't the only nervous one. It made him feel less like an outcast. He could also smell the nerves that were radiating off Junmyeon. He made it a personal goal to stick by his side the entirety of the party. Mostly to protect Junmyeon and keep his nerves at ease; he obviously didn't need Junmyeon to feel secure. If anything, Junmyeon needed _him_ to feel secure. Jongdae nods his head to himself as he silently gives himself a pep talk and clings onto Junmyeon's right arm tightly before reaching up and gently playing with one of his bunny ears. "Don't worry, Junmyeon. I'm going to make sure that you have a fun time tonight. If Taemin tries anything fishy with you then he'll get a nice claw to the face-"

"No one is getting clawed in the face, Jongdae." Baekhyun warns from the driver's seat. He makes a face at Baekhyun's warning before bringing his attention back to Junmyeon's fake ears. They really were cute. 

"Finally!" Baekhyun sighs in relief as he pulls into an empty spot in the grassy field by Taemin's house. There were cars surrounding them and Baekhyun had no idea if Minseok and the others had managed to find a spot yet. He had no idea that Taemin's party would be this popular. He didn't know why he was so surprised though. He's one of the most, if not _the most_ popular guy on campus. As soon as Baekhyun turns off the car Chanyeol's jumping out and Baekhyun nearly swears before rushing out of the car and grabbing him by his arm to keep him from running off into the crowd. "Please don't make me use a leash on you. It would be embarrassing for the both of us." He sternly warns the overly excited dog hybrid. Chanyeol whines loudly as he walks into Baekhyun's side and nuzzles his cheek in apology. "Please do not run off at all during the party. There's a lot of people here and some of them might be weirdos. I don't want you left alone with any of them."

"My Baekhyun is so protective." He sighs dreamily as he clings to the shorter silver haired man. Jongdae makes it a point to make an exaggerated gag as he climbs out of the car. "Get a room." He mumbles as Junmyeon gets out behind him. 

"Sehun, what's the point of a Halloween party?" Yixing whispers as he glances over at his arm. He was tempted to cling onto it but he didn't want the other to be weirded out. He'd just have to make sure that he kept his eyes glued to the other. After all, they were technically coming to this party together. He feels his cheeks heating up just at the thought of that. He quickly clears his throat and forces himself to push that thought to the back of his mind.

"Basically to get black out drunk and show up in something sexy." 

"Are we wearing something sexy? And are we getting black out drunk?"

"No and no." He quickly says. "Neither of us are getting black out drunk and neither of us look sexy in this. Well, I mean, not to say that you don't look good or anything. I think you look great and I'm sure someone would think you look sexy probably but you aren't necessarily wearing anything revealing and I'm just dressed as a nerd, so I mean, unless someone has some kind of nerd fetish then you know, well, uh-"

"Jesus Christ, Sehun." Luhan laughs loudly as he brings a hand down onto his back. "You're really overthinking things." He jumps slightly when Luhan pats his back. 

"I didn't- oh, hi." He stammers when Minseok and the others walk up to them. 

"If we aren't sexy and we aren't getting black out drunk then why are we here?" Yixing asks innocently. 

"Because Taemin wanted him here for some reason." Tao snorts before grabbing Kris by the hand and marching towards the giant house on the lot. Both Yixing and the remaining men feel their eyes widen when looking up at the house. To say it was luxurious was an understatement. It was three stories high with two stair cases on both sides of the house that led up to the second floor. There was a decent sized pool with water bluer than any of them have ever seen as well as several tables with umbrellas and chairs spread out across the patio. There was a giant glass window on the top floor that showed off the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was obvious to them that they came in through the backyard and if the house looked this nice than they didn't know how nice the front or the inside would look. The only one of them who was used to having money was Junmyeon, and even then it wasn't that much compared to this. They all felt extremely out of place and were starting to silently question if their costumes were even appropriate enough. 

"Please no one break anything." Baekhyun practically begs in a soft voice as he tries to get his eyes back to their normal size.

"I think just a vase in there would be worth more than my life." Minseok mumbles as he looks around in astonishment. He was heavily regretting his college student costume now. He was pretty much making himself a target for people to make fun of. Literally just put a bullseye on him. 

"A vase? Screw that; his toilet is probably worth more than my life." Jongin snorts.

"The grass we're standing in is probably worth more than all our lives combined." Kyungsoo adds as he nervously fumbles with the sleeves of his white costume. He really wanted to go back to their falling apart house now. Junmyeon frowns when noticing how uncomfortable everyone looked. "Guys, let's just enjoy ourselves tonight. It's rare that we get to be at a place this nice. Just don't break anything and it'll be fine. Besides, everyone is in cheap costumes. Literally look around. I've seen at least twelve vampires, fifteen zombies, and twenty Harley Quinns running around so far. I think we're okay. Everyone else has a similar budget to us. It's really just Taemin and his roommates who will probably show everyone else up."

The boys all nod in agreement before treading over to the welcoming house. Junmyeon's nerves were everywhere at the moment but he figured he'd at least act calm as to keep the others from going insane. He glances over to see Jongdae walking close enough to his side that he was nearly on him. He didn't mind; he figured that he would be nervous in an environment surrounded by people he didn't know. The entire thing could become extremely overwhelming quick, especially when all the strangers were dressed in costumes. This probably was like a mad house to the three hybrids. 

"Jongin, Sehun, Luhan!" Taemin shouts when the boys walk through the back door. "So glad you guys could make it! And you brought...the others." He throws an arm over Jongin's shoulders as he beams brightly. "We're going to have so much fun tonight." He was slurring his words so Junmyeon thought it was safe to assume that the other was at least tipsy. The group of men awkwardly stand there as Taemin sways slightly in his spot while clinging onto Jongin before staring over at Sehun. "I honestly didn't think you'd come. You don't seem to do anything else besides homework so," he loses his trail of thought for a few seconds as his eyes linger on nothing in particular before snapping back onto Sehun, "I didn't think you'd come. Homework and all." He waves his hand around lazily before leaning his weight onto Jongin. "Your costume is sick, dude." He says as he pulls at the black fabric. "I should of thought of that. Damn- what are you supposed to be?" He laughs when seeing Luhan with antlers. "'Lil gay if you ask me." 

"That's rich coming from you." Luhan fires back quickly. "What are you even supposed to be?"

"True." Taemin says with a simple shrug. "Uh, hello? I'm clearly Howl from Howl's Moving Castle. I wouldn't expect you to know good quality films." Luhan laughs loudly before pulling at his hair. 

"Just thought this was a cheap wig."

Taemin gasps as his eyes widen. "How dare you." He waves a finger at Luhan, though in his tipsy state he's really just pointing at the spot between Minseok and Luhan. "It is a cheap wig though." He mumbles before grabbing Luhan by the hand and dragging him and Jongin further into the party. "Looks like I lost my party date." Minseok snorts before grinning. "And looks like you lost yours too," he playfully nudges at Kyungsoo's side, "will you be my party date then?" Kyungsoo just glares at the older for a minute before storming off after Taemin. No way in hell was he letting Taemin drag Jongin off that easily. Not on his watch.

"Well that was fun." Minseok deadpans before slipping his hands into his jean pockets. "I don't know what to do now. I guess I'll just get drunk." He shrugs and heads off in the direction of the kitchen. Sehun's arms are crossed over his chest as he looks around anxiously. He wasn't surprised that Taemin invited him and then ditched him. That was typical Taemin fashion. He probably only invited Sehun because he felt like he owed him for the mounds of homework he completed for him. That was most likely the reasoning. 

"What do we do now?" Yixing asks. The group was still standing in the middle of the hall now and looking incredibly awkward. "That's a good question." Baekhyun mutters before music starts blaring from the next room over. 

"I think I'm going to find Jonghyun and Onew." Junmyeon shouts over the music. Jongdae pulls a face of horror when Junmyeon starts to leave the room. "I'm coming too!" He shouts and darts after him. Yixing frowns when realizing it was now only him, Sehun, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol that were left. "Now what?" He whines and gently pulls on Chanyeol's arm as his tail wraps around himself. 

"I guess we could...awkwardly sit somewhere?" Sehun meekly suggests.

\---

Jongdae's sitting on a very sunk in a black bean bag in a small room while Junmyeon happily chats with who he assumes are Jonghyun and Onew. He's watching the trio in curiosity from his spot across the room though he's deemed that the two weren't threats when they didn't immediately hit on him when seeing him in costume. Clearly if they were going to hit on him they would have done it on first glance. He looks down awkwardly at the red plastic cup in his hands that contained a clear liquid. It looked like water but it definitely didn't smell like water. Jongdae decided that it was a good idea to not drink it. 

The three are talking about school and work and he's honestly quite bored. He'd be roaming around the party by himself if he wasn't so loyal to Junmyeon. He should really be grateful for having him here after all. Jongdae's attention snaps onto the three when hearing them call out his name. "What?" He asks as he tries his best to keep his ears from twitching. Junmyeon had explained to him earlier that fake tails and ears don't twitch. He stressed that it was important that no one find out that he was a hybrid. Not even his two friends. 

"He asked what classes you take." Jonghyun says gently. Jongdae glances over at Onew before looking at Junmyeon. What classes he takes? He knew that had something to do with school but he wasn't sure what it meant. What was he supposed to do? "Haha-" Did Junmyeon really just say that out loud? Jongdae wanted to die in embarrassment. He was so bad at playing it cool, but then again so was he. "-he's already tipsy. He's a lightweight, aren't you? That doesn't matter," Jongdae glances down at his completely full drink, "he's an art student. Takes art classes. He's not complete shit at drawing." Jongdae's eyes narrow as he glares at Junmyeon. He's never seen his drawings. Not that he really drew in the first place. He wondered if Junmyeon got better at lying once he was drunk. 

"An art student? That's really cool!" Jonghyun says with a bright smile. Jongdae wasn't sure why, but he found the other quite attractive. Onew's quite attractive as well. Jongdae wasn't sure how Junmyeon knew so many attractive people in his life. It was a complete mystery. "Onew's an art student too." Jongdae watches in amusement as Junmyeon has a brief expression of panic on his facial features. "What kind of classes is he in? I haven't seen him around before." Onew has a warm smile on his lips and Jongdae can't help but giggle inwardly. Junmyeon was dying out there.

"He's uh...he's taking...art." Jongdae snorts while Onew and Jonghyun give him weird looks. "We've established that." Jonghyun says as he leans back in the oversized lime green bean bag that he was sharing with Onew. "But what classes is he taking?" Jongdae sighs before putting his full cup on the floor. He figured he'd step in and save the poor man. 

"Oh my god." He gasps with wide eyes. "Did you hear that? I think I hear yelling from downstairs."

"Everyone's yelling. It's a party." Onew laughs lightheartedly. 

"No, no!" His tail thumps harshly against his bean bag when the two weren't looking. "Didn't you hear that? It sounded like someone just got punched or something!" He had their attention now, Jonghyun looking especially concerned. 

"I hope Taemin's not fighting someone again. We'll be back in a few." Jonghyun sighs before the two get up and hurry out of the room. 

"What was that for?" Junmyeon looks at Jongdae as if he were the crazy one out of the two. 

"You were dying out there and you know it. Has anyone ever told you how bad of a liar you are?" Jongdae asks with a raised eyebrow. "You shouldn't have made me an art student if you know nothing about art and if you know one of your friend's is an art student." Junmyeon feels his cheeks redden in embarrassment. "I forgot that Onew was an art student, okay? I just threw the first thing that popped into my mind. I didn't see you helping me at all."

"Because I don't go to school and don't know anything about it?" Junmyeon groans when realizing he was fighting on the losing side of an argument. "Anyways, we should get going now before they come back. They'll find out I'm a hybrid or something thanks to your big mouth." He jumps out of the bean bag that he was slowly sinking into and stares down at the other. "Let's go."  Junmyeon hesitates before getting up and leaving the room with him. He really wanted to catch up with Jonghyun and Onew tonight. He supposed that would just have to wait for another time. It was a little difficult to make Jongdae appear fully human. 

The two leave the room with Jongdae keeping a close eye on the other while simultaneously glaring down anyone who so much as looks at Junmyeon. "People sure are shy here. Every time I think someone's about to approach me they run off." He mutters to the other as they wander around the house. 

"Wow, really? Crazy." Jongdae pretends to be surprised while trying to hold back a grin. He was glad to know that his plan was working. No one was taking his snuggle buddy away from him. He might actually murder before he allows that to happen. "What should we do now? I kind of only planned talking to Jonghyun and Onew for the night."

"We should go somewhere alone." He says it a bit quick and it comes out a little creepy based on the face Junmyeon makes. He didn't mean it like that; honestly it was just to get his cute bunny hybrid self away from prying eyes. From what Jongdae could see drunk people didn't have boundaries for people they found attractive. Baekhyun explicitly told him that he wasn't allowed to claw anyone so leading him outside and away from everyone else seemed to be his only option. "I mean, don't you think it's too crowded here?" He nervously squeaks. Why was he nervous? And why the hell was he squeaking? Jongdae wanted to slam his head into the wall. 

"I mean I guess." Junmyeon looks around the hall before the two start walking in another direction. "I have no idea how to get outside." Jongdae's about to agree before the bump into someone. Or rather Luhan, Jongin, and Taemin. "You guys!" Luhan shouts excitedly and claps his hands together. Jongdae glances over at Junmyeon and it's apparent that he's uneasy. Seemed like Jongdae might have to step in and help him again soon. 

"You're sober?" Taemin slurs with wide eyes. To say that he was wasted was an understatement. Taemin was so far gone that the only thing keeping him up was Jongin who was almost as far gone as he was. "At my party? No, no, no. Junmyeon-" He shrieks when Jongin loses his balance and nearly falls resulting in Taemin nearly falling as well. "Junmyeon!" He shouts his name this time and Junmyeon jumps slightly. "You aren't that lame. Seriously. Drink. Come with me. And your friend. Are you guys matching?" He squints his eyes as he eyes the pair suspiciously. "I can't really see right now but I think you're matching. Couple costume? I swear if you have a partner before I do I'm going to fucking die." Jongdae could see why Junmyeon didn't like Taemin. How was it that Junmyeon's so called friends put up with him when he clearly caused the other so much distress? Jongdae definitely was going to have Jongin and Luhan at the top of his shit list. Right underneath Taemin. And also Junmyeon. "How did you manage to find someone to match with you? Let alone date you."

"Don't you have anything better to do, you drunken buffoon?" Jongdae's eyes were narrowed and his arms were crossed over his chest as he stared the man down. He wasn't pleased and he most certainly wasn't amused. As far as he was concerned he was the only one allowed to talk to Junmyeon in that tone. 

"Did you call me a baboon?" Taemin asks before erupting into giggles. "I'm _Howl_ , not a baboon!" Jongdae feels some of his brain cells dying. It made sense now that Sehun had to do his homework for him. Jongdae turns to Junmyeon and whacks him on the top of his head. "What was that for?" He asks with wide eyes and rubs his head soothingly. 

"For letting someone as dumb as him intimidate you." He says flatly. "I mean honestly-" Jongdae nearly jumps ten feet in the air when a sudden tug at his tail spins him around. "What the actual fuck are you doing?" Jongdae hisses as he wraps his tail around his waist protectively. 

"It looked real." Taemin says as he shrugs simply. "So I wanted to see if it was."

"It's clearly not real." Junmyeon says and gently pulls Jongdae closer to his side to avoid Taemin grabbing at him again.

"Clearly. It's the cheapest tail I've ever felt." Jongdae feels his eye twitch as he tries to regain all his composure so he wouldn't scratch Taemin's eyes out. The hell did he mean by cheapest? His tail was the real deal; people would pay for his kind of fur. How dare he? Had he even felt a tail before? Jongdae was two seconds from going off on this poor kid. 

"Well you have the cheapest wig I've ever seen." Jongdae shoots back. "With the cheapest boots, the cheapest jacket, the cheapest pants," Taemin was looking at Jongdae as if he had just insulted his dead mother, "and your house- don't even get me started on your house. Clearly it mimics your horrid fashion sense. I may have never seen whatever movie you're trying to imitate here but I can tell that you look nothing like Scream or whoever the hell you are." Junmyeon whistles lowly as he looks around awkwardly while rocking on his heels. Jongdae wasn't here to play. 

Taemin looks pretty sobered up now and the look of anger on his face is unmistakable. Junmyeon hoped Jongdae knew what he was getting himself into. Then again he supposed it didn't matter as he'd never have the fear of running into him on campus. Junmyeon, however, did. "Now that I can see you a lot clearer I can see why you settled for someone like Junmyeon. You're just as ugly." Jongdae scoffs loudly when called ugly. He knew damn well that he wasn't ugly. 

"Says the one wearing a Party City wig." Jongdae mumbles as Jongin and Luhan watch awkwardly, no doubt sobered up now as well. Junmyeon chuckles behind his hand and Taemin shoots him a sharp glare. Jongdae was feeling a little more confident than he normally would with Junmyeon by his side and giggling at all of his insults. He had to keep in mind that if he were to ever fight someone he'd have to have Junmyeon with him to encourage him. "You say you're sober but you clearly still can't see if you're calling the two of us ugly." Junmyeon was at a loss for words. He'd never seen anyone stand up to Taemin before and to see Jongdae of all people doing it for him was a little stunning. And to see the effect he was having on Taemin was even better than he imagined. The look on his face when Jongdae would one up him was one of the best things he's ever seen. 

Taemin stares at the two with furrowed eyebrows before nodding his head. "I get it now. You two aren't dating. You're way too much of a man for our lovely Junmyeon here. He can't handle someone with so much backbone." Junmyeon feels his cheeks flush in embarrassment as he avoids Taemin's gaze. Jongdae shoots Jongin and Luhan a look as to question why they haven't defended their friend yet. 

"How do you know that, huh? Maybe Junmyeon likes his men with backbone!" He glances over at him and pauses when seeing that he looks even more embarrassed now. "Oh. _Oh_ , because he has a backbone too! Which...which is why he likes men with a backbone." Okay, so that one was a little lame. He'll admit to that. Not one of his proudest moments, but he only had so much to work with here. 

"So you're dating him then?" Taemin asks with a raised eyebrow. Jongdae didn't know why he was having such a hard time believing that Junmyeon could get a man. 

"Yes." A white lie never hurt anyone before. His arms are crossed over his chest and he's standing with straight posture, his eyes never moving from Taemin's figure. "Junmyeon...is my boyfriend." That hurt him a little to say but no worries. He would never date Junmyeon, but Taemin didn't need to know that right now. Jongin's giggling must have tipped Taemin off because he doesn't buy it one bit.

"You aren't dating him."

"Yes, I am." Jongdae says stubbornly. "I think I know who I'm dating, thank you." He huffs and gives Jongin the nastiest look he could possibly muster. It must have worked because it shut him up instantly. "Then prove it." Taemin says with a grin. Jongdae feels himself die a little on the inside. He must be thoroughly convinced that no one would ever touch Junmyeon with a ten foot pole. Well, he'd be right. But Jongdae is stubborn and he's always willing to go the extra mile to win any argument. He didn't really know how to prove it though; he's never had a boyfriend before. He's never even had a crush before. Jongdae's feeling on the spot and he's nervously glancing back and forth between Junmyeon, Taemin, Luhan, and Jongin. He had no idea what to do and he knew that there was no way that he could back out of this now without making Junmyeon feel like an idiot. This way fine; everything was fine. 

"See? He's not going to-"

Jongdae swiftly moves in front of Junmyeon, unable to hide the dread on his face. "You tell anyone back home about this and I will do more than ruin your favorite articles of clothing." He hisses under his breath before grabbing the man by the collar of his turtleneck and tugging him forward. Junmyeon's face is displaying the same feeling of dread as he realizes the situation that's unfolding in front of them. Honestly, they weren't sure why they were doing this if both of them were so against it in the first place. Jongdae scrunches his nose slightly before taking in a deep breath. Easy and quick. He had no idea how to do anything couple related but that would be okay. Maybe Junmyeon was better with couple stuff. He frowns slightly when an image of Junmyeon in a relationship forms in his mind before he quickly throws it away. Now was not the time to be daydreaming. 

He needed to make this look believable. "Oh, Junmyeon!" Jongdae coos as he cups the taller man's cheeks. "You're so... _cute!_ " Junmyeon forces a smile as he tries to keep his eyebrow from twitching. Before Junmyeon or Taemin can even comment Jongdae's pulling Junmyeon down by the collar of his shirt again. He squeezes his eyes shut as he mentally embraces himself for what was about to happen. They were going to kiss. This was it; the moment that humans are always dreaming about and the simple action that seemed to drive them crazy. This was going to happen and it was going to happen with Junmyeon. It was fine. It was- 

Taemin laughs loudly when Junmyeon's lips smack straight into Jongdae's chin. Jongdae furrows his eyebrows as Junmyeon pulls away beet red. Maybe he shouldn't have pulled him down so hard. That couldn't have been a kiss, right? If that was a kiss then it was surely disappointing and had no idea why humans liked it so much. "Why are you laughing, huh?" Jongdae shouts as he quickly turns around.

"I'm laughing because of how made for each other you both are. "You two are definitely dating. You're both fucking losers." He says before turning around and walking back down the hallway. It's silent for a moment before Jongdae speaks up again. "Well, he might think you're a loser but now he also thinks you have a boyfriend. Which means that you're technically in a relationship before Taemin is. Congratulations. Even if it's all based on lies." He pauses once again before looking at Junmyeon. "That's not how humans kiss each other, right? Because if so that's really weird." 

"No, that's not how they kiss. You just did it wrong." He says with red cheeks. The tips of his ears were burning so bright that Jongdae thought that he was actually going to harm himself. 

"Obviously I was going to do it wrong. I've never kissed a human before. I was expecting you to know what to do!" He defends himself and gently pushes him. Junmyeon only grows redder. "I would have liked to be prepared beforehand. I didn't know that's what you were trying to go for."

"Nothing about this was planned beforehand!" He shrieks with wide eyes. "Do you think I would have planned to kiss you? Fine; next time Taemin harasses you about something stupid let me know and I'll run over to kiss you." He's being sarcastic and Junmyeon can't help but roll his eyes. "I'm glad you kissed my chin though. It's been blessed."

"I actually hate you."

\---

Sehun, Yixing, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol are all awkwardly sitting together in an empty bath tub in a mostly empty bathroom. "Why...why are we sitting in a tub?" Baekhyun asks. 

"Because the couches were full." Yixing responds as if it were common sense. Baekhyun was squished in between Chanyeol and Yixing with Sehun on the opposite side against Yixing. 

"Isn't this a little weird though?" He asks as he tries to stretch his sore limbs out. 

"I think this is the least weird thing anyone here is doing." Sehun mumbles with his head resting against the cold tile wall. "People sit in tubs all the time. Especially at parties. Remember that one time Luhan fell asleep in our tub with Tao? And we only found them because they both started screaming when they woke up since Luhan was naked." Baekhyun's laughing loudly as Sehun reminisces over past parties. 

"That was the best moment of my life." Baekhyun nods before he gossips further with the blonde. Chanyeol frowns slightly when seeing a girl clinging onto the toilet feet from the tub. "What is she doing?" He's watching her curiously, jumping slightly when she starts retching into the piece of furniture. 

"It just means that she had too much to drink, Chanyeol." Baekhyun scrunches his nose from the smell. "I'm going somewhere else. Chanyeol, come on." He says as he climbs out of the tub. Chanyeol happily obliges and quickly climbs out, grabbing onto his arm tightly. "We'll see you guys later." Baekhyun says before the pair exit the bathroom. Sehun just groans in response and buries his head in his lap.

"Everyone's ditched us." 

"I won't ditch you." Yixing adds carefully and scoots over closer to the other. "It does kind of smell though." 

"You're right. Let's just ditch the party all together." Sehun says and climbs out of the tub before taking Yixing's hands in his to help him out of the tub. "There's a small diner down the street. We could go to that and eat to our heart's desire." Yixing smiles brightly at the idea and nods his head quickly as he holds onto his hands tightly. They were both fighting back the butterflies that were swarming their stomachs and left the bathroom.

The two make it through the hallway of the first floor and into the living room before going into the kitchen still hand-in-hand. The two felt perfectly content as the strolled through the drunken mad house that was Taemin's party. Halloween parties were certainly crazy; Yixing wasn't sure if he ever wanted to go to another one since as far as he was concerned they were all like this one. The people at this party seemed to have no limits or boundaries and the people in the living room were no exception to that. Yixing had seen numerous people snorting a white substance off the table and while he had no idea what it was, Sehun had quickly pulled him out of the room when noticing it. Based of the other's reaction he could tell that it was certainly something bad. The sooner they got out of there the better. Yixing wanted nothing more than to be snuggled up to Sehun in their warm bed, but he didn't mind stopping somewhere and grabbing something to eat with the other either. Yixing has to fight back the growing smile on his lips when thinking about how it could be considered a date.

"Sehun! Yixing!" The two look over to see Minseok flagging them down in the kitchen. They approach him only to find out that he's wasted beyond belief and is swaying with an empty beer bottle in his hand. "Where are you guys going?" He hiccups and grabs another two beer bottles, placing them down in front of Sehun and Yixing. "Drink with me." He says as he grabs a third one for himself. 

"You should probably stop drinking before you die of alcohol poisoning." Sehun deadpans. The door to the kitchen swings open as Taemin storms in before grabbing five bottles of beer and glaring at Yixing when he gives him a questioning look. "Fuck off! Your friends are freaks!" He snaps before storming out of the kitchen once again. The three of them stand in a shared stunned silence before Minseok clears his throat. 

"Well honestly he could be talking about any of them at this point." He mumbles and nods his head in the direction of Tao who was dancing on top of a table in the other room. "I don't know what he was expecting when he said we were all invited. In all honesty, he probably should have just invited Luhan and Jongin." Yixing and Sehun nod in agreement before Minseok stares down at the bottles then looks at the pair once again. "Drink. I'm tired of drinking alone. Or at least," he slurrs and pushes the punch bowl towards them, "just take one shot and then leave. It's not like either of you are driving anyways." The two exchange worried glances with each other. Both Sehun and Yixing had never had alcohol before and neither of them knew their limits when it came to drinking, let alone how they would act when under the influence. "Just one shot." Minseok pleads. "I don't want to drink alone anymore. I'm starting to get looks from people. I think they think I'm an alcoholic. Also," Minseok grows an annoyed expression on his face suddenly as he pours himself a drink, "I'm pretty annoyed since Luhan promised to hang out with me and he's been up Taemin's ass all fucking night. I don't know anyone else at this damn party and our lovely fuckhead roommates won't hang out with me. What are they? Afraid to be seen with me because I'm too old for them?"

The two were starting to grow concerned for Minseok as his rambling went on with him growing angrier as a result of his rant. "I think we should just take one shot to make him feel better." Sehun whispers close enough to Yixing's ear to send chills up his spine. He smelled marshmallows and vanilla and it was a nice contrast when compared with the stench of alcohol in the air. He watches as Sehun grabs two shot glasses and places them both on the counter before carefully filling them with the spiked punch. Yixing had no want or need to drink, but he'd be damned if Sehun wanted him to take a shot. If Sehun wants him to take a shot then he's going to take a shot. Even if it's probably not the wisest of decisions. Sehun nervously examines the drink in his hands once he lifts it from the counter. It was clear the other had never had a drink in his life before based on how hesitant he was. Yixing was the same though and had no idea where to even start. He assumed he should just drink it considering it was a drink after all. Minseok immediately perked back up when seeing Sehun pick up his glass and even more so when Yixing picked up his. It was clear that he was happy just to not be drinking alone anymore. Yixing kind of felt bad for him. He knew what it was like to be ditched all the time. He looks over at Sehun anxiously and glances back down at the drink in his hands again. He didn't know what to do. Sehun quickly downs the red punch, his face twisting and scrunching in distaste as he swallows the strong drink. He could definitely taste _something_ in there. Yixing follows suit and nearly spits out the bitter tasting liquid. How could something look as innocent as punch taste so strongly of something else? It was definitely giving him some trust issues. 

"You guys did it!" Minseok cheers and with one of the brightest smiles he's ever seen on the other. "Another!" He giggles as he pours more of the deceiving red punch into their shot glasses. "G-Guys, please?" He whines when seeing the hesitance in their faces. "I mean...it didn't taste _that_ bad. The punch kind of balances it out, right?" Sehun offers a meek smile before holding up his glass. Yixing sighs quietly and picks up his as well before Minseok happily clashes his glass against theirs in a cheer. "You guys are the best." He laughs before downing his shot, Yixing and Sehun following suit. 

\---

Sehun wasn't sure how long it had been but he could barely keep himself standing and Yixing was using him as a means to stay upright. Minseok was gone; he had no idea where he had ventured off to. The room was spinning and he swore he could see two of Yixing. "Sehun," He slurs and gently presses his cheeks together in his hands, "you look so cute as a..." He briefly eyes Sehun's costume with furrowed eyebrows. "What are you again?" 

"Superman." Sehun replies and smiles in content as Yixing continues to squish his cheeks together. "I don't think you were Superman." He giggles before stumbling back. "Isn't he blue?"

"Blue?" He asks before pursing his lips together as if in deep thought. "No...I don't think he was blue." Sehun taps his chin before shrieking loudly. "He's white! He's white. I think; he's white isn't he? He's an alien. Aliens can be white, right? Or do races work differently for aliens?"

"Aliens." Yixing repeats the word but doesn't answer any of his questions. Sehun's actually not sure why he repeated the word and Yixing himself wasn't really sure why either, but it doesn't stop him from repeating it again. "Yes, he's an alien." He nods his head thoughtfully. "Where is everyone else? I haven't seen...I forget their names." He pauses and looks up at Sehun with wide eyes. The two share a horrified look before bursting out into loud laughter. "Who...who are my friends? What are their names? Are my friends real? Oh my god, Sehun. What if they aren't real?" He's on the verge of losing his mind at this thought and Sehun looks to be in the same position. 

"What if all my roommates are fake and I'm just insane?" Sehun asks with equally wide eyes. "How do I know that you aren't fake? What if I'm not real either? Oh my god. I'm not real." He shouts and looks down at his hands in a panic. "Yixing! My hands are fucking transparent!" He screams as he looks at his very real hands. 

"No they aren't." He laughs loudly. "They aren't transparent." Sehun gives Yixing a weird look before looking back down at his hands. "Oh, shit. You're right." He mumbles before erupting into loud laughter once again. How many shots had they had? He wasn't sure; but all Sehun knew was that he was feeling on top of the world. And also that his eyesight was a little blurry. "Man, I don't know what I came as." He says and looks down at his outfit. "It's boring."

"I think...I think it's nice." Yixing says before nearly falling over. He quickly regains his balance though and looks around with a startled expression. "I think I just almost died."

"Oh shit."

"I don't want to die. Not before I remember my friends' names. If they even have names..." He squints his eyes while staring at nothing in particular. "I have friends, right?" Sehun quickly nods his head in response. "I remember seeing you with friends. You must have at least two." The two stand in a brief silence as they think over who Yixing's two mystery friends are. "Oh, I remember now. Chanyeol and Jongdae." Sehun says as he waves his finger lazily in Yixing's direction. He makes a noise of realization and nods in agreement to Sehun's statement.

"You're right." He frowns slightly when remembering that they were supposed to go to a diner together. "Sehun, what about our date?" He couldn't believe that Minseok ruined their date. Well, they hadn't even gone on the actual date, but Minseok still ruined it. 

"What date?" He asks before taking another shot. Sehun really liked how the punch tasted in his mouth.

"You know; _our date._ The diner. We were supposed to go." Yixing goes to grab his shot glass but misses and grabs at thin air instead. "Minseok ruined it by getting us to drink the punch. We should have just left. We made him happy and then he left us!" Sehun has his eyes squinted as his mind tries to desperately register what it is exactly that Yixing's saying. Had he called the dinner at the diner a date earlier? He wasn't sure how Yixing got the impression that he was taking him on a date. Not that he minded of course; it's just that he wasn't expecting him to think it was a date. He wasn't really sure why anyone would agree to going on a date with him sober.

"Date?" Sehun asks dumbfounded. He swears that he can see the color drain from his face as the man almost instantly sobers back up. Yixing wasn't nearly drunk enough for this and he realized the slip up that he had made. He couldn't believe that he actually called it a date to his face. He was such an idiot. They hadn't even made it to the diner and he was making it out to be something that it wasn't. 

"Uh, no, well- I didn't mean date." Yixing wasn't a good liar and he certainly wasn't good when put on the spot like he was now. He swallows dryly as his eyes dart around the kitchen nervously. "We should find the others, shouldn't we? It's getting pretty late and I'm pretty sure that Minseok has work tomorrow." Yixing feels like throwing himself in a hole and then setting the said hole on fire. He was probably going to force himself to sleep on the couch tonight. He couldn't dare share a bed with Sehun after this slip up. It was too humiliating. "I know it wasn't a date." He laughs nervously. Because why would it have been a date? Someone like Sehun would never take him out like _that_. He'd take a human out on a date for starters. Sehun's staring at him with an expression that he can't pinpoint and it's making him uncomfortable. He hoped he hadn't ruined things. "Sehun, let's just go. I want to go." He says with dread before hurrying out of the kitchen leaving barely any time for the blonde to follow out after him. 

The two walk down the hall at a quick pace with Yixing always a few steps ahead of Sehun. He was refusing to talk to him or even make eye contact with him. He didn't know how to handle the situation so he wasn't going to handle it at all. As far as he was concerned it didn't happen. Sehun had tried a few different times to talk to him but gave up when he was given only silence in return. He still was pretty drunk and wasn't sure what was going on, but he could sense that Yixing wanted some space. The two come to a stop when seeing Jongdae, Junmyeon, Luhan, and Jongin hanging out in the hallway. Why the hallway? Yixing wasn't sure and he didn't feel like questioning it. "Hey guys." Yixing says as Sehun walks into his back before mumbling an "ow" under his breath.

"Hey." Junmyeon says though Jongdae's eyeing the pair carefully. "Are you...?" He asks before walking up to Yixing who immediately backs away. "You're drunk!" He gasps loudly and Junmyeon hurries over.

"What do you mean he's drunk?"

"I mean that he's sober. Why else would I say that?" Jongdae asks with a face. Junmyeon simply rolls his eyes in response before gasping. "Sehun, are you drunk too?"

"Yeno." 

"What does that mean?" Jongin asks.

"I didn't ask for you to speak, now did I?" Jongdae snaps and Jongin shakes his head quickly. "What is going on?" Yixing asks with a raised eyebrow.

"They're in time out." He offers no further explanation and pulls the fox hybrid closer. "You're drunk. Who let you drink? Why did you drink? Who told you that was a good idea?" He was full on parenting Yixing now. "What if someone put something in your drink, huh? Who were you drinking with? Just Sehun?"

"Minseok gave us the drinks."

"Why am I not surprised." Luhan mumbles and Jongdae shoots him a glare.

"You. Quiet." He warns before turning his attention back to Yixing. "Minseok, huh? How much did you have to drink-" Before he can even finish the question Sehun is falling onto the ground and Jongin and Luhan burst out into laughter. Junmyeon quickly helps the drunken blonde up while Jongdae feels his eye twitch in annoyance. "I think that answers my question." He sighs quietly. 

"Sehun, are you okay?" Yixing's immediately at his side and ushering Junmyeon away as he helps him up instead. Sehun smiles lazily and clings onto the hybrid happily. "I'm okay now that you're here."

"I never left." He says with furrowed eyebrows. Jongdae pinches the bridge of his nose before his eyes widen.  _Chanyeol._ "Guys, we need to gather everyone up and leave. We need to find Chanyeol to make sure he isn't drunk off his ass either. I don't think he can handle alcohol well and I really think we should be heading home now anyways." Jongdae as anxious to find the other hybrid. He knew Chanyeol could be quite unpredictable when sober, so he feared what he would be like sober. He was also the type of person who didn't know when to stop and the more they were apart the more he grew anxious. "Why are you all standing around? Let's go!" He shouts before hurrying down the hall.

\---

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were actually outside in the backyard of Taemin's house. Baekhyun decided it would be best for the two to get some fresh air after Chanyeol became overwhelmed from all the people inside. He nearly started to cry at one point and Baekhyun had ushered him outside before any water works could happen. The last thing that he wanted was a crying Chanyeol on his hands. The two were sitting in the grass while Chanyeol continuously pulled out flower like weeds and stuck them in Baekhyun's hair. "How are you feeling now?" He asks while playing with the fingers on Chanyeol's right hand. 

"Sleepy." He hums before sticking another white weed in his hair. "You look like a flower prince." He says with a lopsided grin. 

"A flower prince? I guess that makes us both princes then." He smiles warmly and rests his head on the taller's shoulder. "You had me worried back there. Too many people for you?" Chanyeol nods his head in response and rests his head on top of Baekhyun's. 

"I was excited at first but I grew tired of everyone approaching me about my ears and tail. It was making me nervous." He mumbles. "I like it out here better. There's room to breathe." There were only a few other people outside with them, two of which were passed out in the grass. "It's nice and quiet out here. Kind of." He can still hear the blasting music from inside, but it was no where as bad as it was inside. Chanyeol was more than content being out here. Besides, having Baekhyun beside him was really making him feel better. 

"You nearly clawed a guy's eye out." He chuckles as he keeps the hybrid close. "I think we might have to skip out on parties from now on." He laughs and pulls Chanyeol into his lap. 

"Fine with me." He huffs and wraps his arms around his neck tightly while rubbing his nose against Baekhyun's soft cheek. "You're the prettiest witch here." He says and feels a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks when Baekhyun's arms slip around his waist securely. 

"You think so?" He smiles when Chanyeol nods his head against his cheek. "I think you're just saying that because I'm your owner." He teases and gently pokes at the boy's side, causing him to squirm around on his lap. After a few seconds Chanyeol's sitting on his lap in content with his chin resting on his shoulder, his arms draped around the other loosely as he keeps his body pressed firm against the other, trying to take in all the warmth his body had to offer. His tail was wagging lazily while Baekhyun ran his fingers through his black curls. He was growing tired and he swore that he would fall asleep right on Baekhyun's lap if he kept this up. 

"I like being alone with you like this." Chanyeol whispers as he gently clings to the smaller man. Baekhyun was swaying slightly in place as to keep the other from falling asleep, though if anything it was just serving as a lullaby to the hybrid. He pulls away slightly and stares down at him, the light from the moon overhead showering him in a soft light. Baekhyun feels so lightheaded from how beautiful Chanyeol looks that he nearly forgets to let out the breath that he didn't know he was even holding. Baekhyun stares up at him in response, his cheeks a faint shade of red as he tries to steady his breathing before the other can notice. Chanyeol gently places his hands on his soft cheeks, his thumbs rubbing the smooth and pale skin in a circular motion. Baekhyun didn't know where this sudden affection was coming from but he was reveling in it. He gently drags his nails against the skin while never breaking eye contact with the silver haired boy and Baekhyun felt chills running up and down his spine. Chanyeol was trying to kill him honestly.

"My pretty Baekhyun." Is all Chanyeol says before leaning forward and creating less space between the two. Baekhyun's eyes are fluttering shut as he juts his lips out ever so slightly only to be met with a gentle and soft kiss to his forehead. His eyes slowly open and he can't ignore the stinging disappointment that he's feeling inside. Baekhyun's staring at Chanyeol as if he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and Chanyeol's looking down at him with nearly the same look. Chanyeol's leaning in again this time and with the way his gaze is locked on his lips Baekhyun's feeling hundreds of butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He lets his eyes flutter shut once again as he angles his head ever so slightly, his breath hitching in his throat as he waits for the feeling of Chanyeol's warm and soft lips to be pressed against his. It never comes though and instead Jongdae comes marching over to them with the rest of their roommates trailing behind him. Chanyeol's tail is wagging as he waves to them excitedly and Jongdae lets out a relieved breath when seeing that he wasn't passed out drunk in a ditch somewhere.

"We're going home now, guys. Glad to see that you both are sober." Jongdae laughs as Chanyeol climbs out of Baekhyun's lap. No one had questioned why Chanyeol was in his lap; it seemed like something Chanyeol would do on his own anyway. Baekhyun wasn't sure how much they saw or if they didn't see anything at all. Whatever it was he was annoyed that their time had been interrupted. Baekhyun didn't know when another opportunity like that would arise again with Chanyeol. He knows that Jongdae cares about him deeply and worries over his well-being (as does Baekhyun) but right now he really wanted to punch him in the face. He wouldn't though. Obviously. 

The two stand up and Chanyeol clings onto Baekhyun's arm, acting as if nothing had happened just mere seconds ago. "I'm glad we're going home. I'm so tired." He whines as he stays pressed to Baekhyun's side. "I can't wait to snuggle with you tonight." For whatever reason that made Baekhyun's cheeks turn a shade of red. Within just a few minutes the group reaches the two cars they arrived in. Everyone, for the most part was coherent. Luhan was carrying a blacked out Minseok and Kris was doing the same with Tao. Other than that, everyone was pretty much functional. Yixing and Sehun had fallen down quite a bit while walking to the cars but it was nothing major. Jongin was still a little tipsy but it wasn't very noticeable, yet Kyungsoo had been treating the poor thing as if he was as drunk as Tao when he was conscious. 

Baekhyun lazily unlocks the car doors and climbs in, Chanyeol happily getting into the passenger seat. He notices an odd tension between Jongdae and Junmyeon but decides not to say anything, as well as noticing a tense air between Sehun and Yixing. Once again Baekhyun decides to keep to himself as he backs out of the field he parked in. He was sure things would be resolved by the morning.

\------

_A/N: i dON'T HATE TAEMIN I S WEAR HE'S A BEAN I LOVE HIM SO MUCH AND HE MADE A GREAT HOWL goddammit suchen was so close to kissing fUCK I SHIP THEM SO HARD ugh my heart. one day. one day. bUT BAEKYEOL THEY'RE IN THEIR OWN WORLD I SHIP IT SO MUCH TOO AGH_

_ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKED THE HALLOWEEN PARTY UPDATE CHAPTER THINGY EVEN THOUGH IT'S THREE DAYS AFTER HALLOWEEN I'M SORRY I GOT BUSY BECAUSE, YOU KNOW, HALLOWEEN AND I KNOW IT'S REALLY LONG I'M SO SORRY_

__

_don't @ me he looks great in turtlenecks you're welcome_

__

_i mean, this is basically them summed up._

__

__

__

__

_i have quite the suchen feels after this chapter_

 


	8. eight

_A/N: i didn't get time to proof read this, so there might be some mistakes here and there. ^^;_

\---

To say that Tao's annoyed with Sehun would be an understatement. Sehun is one of his best friend's if not his top one, however, recently Sehun's been acting different. He's been a little distant and his mood has been especially sour since the party the other night. He's not sure why, but if he had to guess then he would say it has something to do with the cute and quiet fox hybrid. While Tao didn't notice it right away, he soon realized that the two were barely speaking. They would send each other awkward glances here and there and it appeared that one would try to confront the other before growing anxious and running off in the opposite direction. He wasn't sure what had happened and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. Despite this though, his best friend was clearly upset and Tao wanted to get to the bottom of it and resolve things. On top of that Jongdae and Chanyeol were growing increasingly annoyed with how upset Yixing's been acting, so he figured it would be good to step in and fix things before he had a cat fight on his hands. 

"Sehun," Tao pushes his bedroom door open suddenly and immediately pouts when seeing Sehun moping around on his bed, "get up." Sehun just looks at him with a bored expression before going back to scrolling through his Twitter. Tao stomps his foot in response and stays planted firmly at the doorway. "Sehun, come on. You've been cooped up in your room for the last three days and Junmyeon and Kris are getting worried about you. Junmyeon's going to start thinking you're depressed or something stupid and dramatic like that and Kris would only egg him on." Sehun only sighs in response before locking his phone and placing it down on the bed.

"What do you want?" He asks in a manner that displays that he was barely tolerating Tao at the moment. "Well for starters we need to get you out of this room." Tao gestures to the room before marching in. "And I'm going to cheer you up the only way I know how; shopping." Sehun immediately buries his face in his pillows before groaning in despair. "Oh come on, it's not that bad. Look, I'm willing to buy you whatever and you know that's a rare offer. I normally am the one sucking someone's wallet dry, but today you can suck mine dry."

"Please don't say that." 

"Oh, whatever. Get your mind out of the gutter. I think it's very clear what I'm talking about." He grabs Sehun's foot from the end of the bed and gives it a strong tug. "Get up."

"You see, I don't think it is very clear what you're talking about. You're kinda-"

"Oh Sehun I will shove my foot so far up your ass if you even as much as finish that sentence." He threatens with squinted eyes. Sehun mumbles a quiet "kinky" under his breath before slowly moving himself out of bed while Tao rants about the few men he's been with in defense. "I think it'll be a good way to lift your spirits after your dramatic lover's quarrel with Yixing." Sehun nearly chokes at this and his cheeks quickly turn a bright red that goes all the way up to the tips of his ears. "No, no, no. There was no lover's quarrel. We aren't lovers. There was just a simple misunderstanding. You're reading into this too much, Tao."

"Mhm. Well if that's the case then you both are turning a whole lot of nothing into a whole lot of something." He already has his shoes on, signaling that he wasn't taking a no for an answer. "Grab your shit and let's go." He snaps his fingers mid-sentence and looks at the other with wide eyes. He points at him before a wide grin breaks out onto his face. 

"Please don't." Sehun begs as Tao spins around on his heels and struts out of the room. "Yixing!" Tao hollers and within seconds a timid Yixing is peeking around the corner. "You aren't in trouble, please don't look at me as if I'm going to hit you." He snorts quietly. "I wanted to take you shopping today. Does that sound fun? I think it could be a good bonding experience since the two of us aren't that close."

"R-Really?" Yixing asks as a rosy color spreads across his cheeks. Tao nods his head before leaning back and dragging Sehun out by his arm; Yixing's smile immediately dropped from his lips. "And me, you, and Sehun will all have a great day together, right? I think so. Get your shoes, Yixing. I'm not taking no as an answer and I'll be buying you shit. Great deal, right? I think so. Maybe not on my end though. Sehun, did you hear me? Grab your shoes." He shoves the blonde towards his shoes before gently gesturing Yixing to put on his shoes. He didn't dare lay a finger on Yixing; Jongdae would pop up out of nowhere and claw his eyes out. Plus he just didn't want to shove Yixing; he was far too gentle for that kind of thing. 

Yixing glances over at Sehun anxiously as he slips on his shoes. He thought it would be fun to go shopping with Tao and was even looking forward to bonding with him, but now his stomach was turning itself inside out with the knowledge of Sehun being with them. He wasn't mad at him and they definitely weren't fighting; Yixing just felt like a fool for spilling to the other about his hopes for a date while drunk. It was embarrassing and he didn't want to face him after that, but it seems like Tao would be ruining that. Tao's waiting behind the pair as he rests his hands on his hips, his red scarf wrapped around his neck and slung over his shoulder with a pair of black sunglasses on his face. He looked quite fashionable with his black Gucci bag in hand and Yixing and Sehun couldn't help but feel underdressed. The two were just wearing jeans and sweaters and neither had sunglasses or a bag with them since Tao was paying for everything. Tao was definitely the friend that would always show you up whether it was intentional or not (though in Tao's case it was most likely intentional).

Once the two are ready Tao's leading them outside towards his car. "I was thinking about just hitting up the mall if that's okay with you guys. We could shop around the stores and then hit up the food court although," he scrunches his nose as he opens the car door and climbs into the driver's seat, Sehun and Yixing awkwardly trying to figure out who would take the passenger seat, "I recently started a diet so I don't think I can actually get anything from the food court. It's super greasy and bad for you anyways. Have you seen the amount of oils that are in the food? It will totally make my skin break out." He whines as he checks his skin complexion in the rearview mirror. He glances over to see the two awkwardly standing outside of his car before he sighs dramatically. "Yixing, hop in the front. Sehun, hop in the back. There. Settled. Stop acting like high school girls." They both blush in embarrassment and climb into their respective seats. "I don't even act this bad I swear." He mumbles as he drags his seat belt across his chest and buckles it in. 

It's a silent drive to the mall with the exception of Tao's Hilary Duff's Most Wanted album blasting throughout the car. If there was any awkward tension between Sehun and Yixing then it was drowned out by Tao belting out the word's to Hilary's Fly. Tao turns the volume down once the song ends, glancing over at Yixing and then glancing back at Sehun. "How are you two holding up?" He asks as he slows to a stop at a light. "You both look like I'm holding a gun to your heads. Smile a little, yeah?" He snorts and Yixing only responds with a nervous giggle. He sighs quietly before letting off the brake and pressing down on the gas once the light switches back to green. "You'll both be more comfortable as the day passes. Try and have fun, okay? Live a little. It's a bonding experience. We're three friends hanging out together, no quarrels or anything like that." Sehun violently clears his throat at the mention of a quarrel, Tao rolling his eyes in response. "And yet I'm repeatedly told that I'm the damn drama queen. Noted." 

Within ten minutes they're pulling into the parking lot at the front of the mall. "Come on, children. We have shopping to do!" Tao hollers as he kicks open his door before climbing out of the car. Sehun and Yixing briefly exchange glances before climbing out as well. "What store do you two want to venture into first? Personally, I always think Gucci is the best way to begin and end a shopping day. Whatever you don't buy the first time you're in there you can always buy the second time." He sends a playful wink to Yixing as the three walk into the mall. "Although I usually only say that because it's someone else who's spending their money on me, so we might only go in there once today." Sehun shakes his head from his best friend's words and playfully rolls his eyes as Yixing silently trails behind them. "I figured we'd do food later. We should at least get a little bit of shopping done," he immediately pauses and stops dead in his tracks, "we have to go into the Disney store. It only makes sense. Yixing, have you ever been in a Disney store before?"

"I don't really know what Disney is-" Tao cuts him off with a wide eyed look and raised eyebrows before shaking his head quickly. "Speak no more." He says and leads the two towards the shop. "There's everything from clothes to toys to-" Yixing's already gone before Tao can even finish his sentence. "Okay. Have fun." He snorts and decides to stay close to the door as if he were a parent waiting for his child. Sehun takes the new opportunity of Yixing leaving to confront Tao. 

"What are you doing?" He whispers with wide eyes.

"Why are you whispering? There are children screaming and babies crying. You don't need to whisper." He says in a bored tone as he fiddles around with his phone. 

"Why did you invite Yixing? You know that we're weird right now." 

"Exactly. You two are extremely weird but I don't discriminate. You're weird but you're still my friend." Sehun's eyes narrow from Tao's response. "You know what I meant." He mumbles and moves to stand next to Tao's side. 

"Don't you want to help your lover boy look for a cool toy or something?" He grins slightly when seeing the affect it had on Sehun. He was the spitting image of a tomato right now. "I wouldn't tease you so much about him if you didn't make it so much fun." He says with a shrug when receiving his glare. "I invited him so you both could work out your issues. It's clear that something went down at the party. Tell me, honest; did you two..." He looks around cautiously to make sure there were no children nearby, "like fuck at the party or something?"

"Tao!" Sehun screams and several people turn to look at them, though thankfully Yixing was too focused on everything around him to notice. Tao raises his hands defensively. "It's just an innocent question."

"Nothing about that question was even remotely innocent. We didn't...do _that_ at the party, okay?"

"Okay...so did you make out or something?" He pulls a face when Sehun shakes his head. "Kiss? Oh, come on, not even a quick peck?" He throws his hands in the air in defeat when he shakes his head yet again. "Then why are you two acting as if you've shared an awkward one night stand together, huh? Jesus Christ, you haven't even kissed before and yet there's this much drama between the two of you. Seriously, how am I the dramatic one at home? I don't get it. Now that I think of it I think I'm the least dramatic one there."

"That's a reach and you know it." Sehun shoots back before shaking his head. He was getting distracted from Tao's side rants. "He just said some weird stuff and then he completely avoided me the rest of the night and he won't even talk to me now. I don't know what I did, but he's acting as if I'm going to give him some kind of disease if I touch him. The only time I'll see him is when we go to bed, and even then he tries to sleep as far away from me as possible without falling off the bed." He frowns as he listens to Sehun, shifting in his spot slightly as he draws his eyebrows together in thought. "What did he say to you? Do you remember?"

"I don't remember too much. Minseok got us pretty drunk." Tao snorts quietly as he nods his head in agreement. 

"Don't snort at me. Kris had to practically drag you out from how drunk you were. You broke a table, Tao. And you tried to give Kris a "special" lap dance, whatever the fuck that means. Kris was pretty traumatized while talking about it." He slides his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Anyways, before we ran into Minseok we actually planned on ditching the party and going to a diner that was nearby. I thought it was a good idea and we were both pretty hungry. Fast forward forty minutes and he's going on about me taking him on a date and Minseok ruining it and stuff like that. Now that I think back to it, it was actually a pretty small conversation. I wasn't weird about it until he was weird about it, then I thought I should feel weird about it too. I don't know. The point is, is that he won't talk to me now."

A smirk slowly forms on Tao's lips as he listens to the other. "So if I'm correct, you invited him to a diner and he called it a date? And then you got confused because you said it wasn't a date? And since then he's avoided you?" His grin only widens when Sehun nods his head in response. "Oh, you innocent and naive child." He gasps before squealing loudly and jumping in place.

"What the hell are you doing? Stop, you're embarrassing me." Sehun whines and pulls at his arm. "Tao, please." He begs and looks around with a mortified expression. "People are staring."

"Someone finally has a crush on my precious Oh Sehun." He coos and cups his cheeks before squishing them together. "Oh my god, he could be your first _boyfriend!_ " He gasps in realization before jumping in place even more. "Crush? Tao, what are you talking about? And please for the love of god _stop jumping_." 

"Sehun, it's obvious! Yixing clearly has a thing for you and he's upset because you didn't think of it as a date when he did. You embarrassed the poor thing; it's no wonder he won't talk to you. You've made him shier than he already was." Tao removes his hands from Sehun's face and cups his own chin in thought while Sehun stands frozen in spot. Crush? Tao thinks Yixing has a crush on him? That was laughable. Sehun viewed himself as one of the least crushable people on this planet. He didn't see anything desirable about himself and he had no idea why another person would chase after him. If anything, he's not surprised he's never been in a relationship. He'd honestly be surprised if he found someone who would want to jump into one with him. It was just one of those things that he never thought would happen to him. And Yixing? Yixing was cute; he was _handsome_. People that look like Yixing don't like Sehun. It's just a fact. The chances of Yixing actually having a crush on him were extremely slim and he didn't want to get his hopes up. The only way for him to ever accept that Yixing liked him would be for Yixing himself to admit it. He feels his cheeks burning at the thought of Yixing liking him, the tips of his ears growing warm as well. He quickly cups his cheeks with his hands in a way to hide the now red color to his face. Sehun thought he might die if he kept thinking about Yixing liking him in a romantic way. It just didn't seem plausible. 

"Sehun!" Tao squeals again and nearly gives the poor boy a heart attack. "Oh my god, you like him too! My Sehun really is going to have a boyfriend! This is so exciting. Oh my god, what do you think Junmyeon would say? He'd finally get to go into his protective dad mode. Although he'd probably be protective over Yixing. He has that way about him." He mumbles before looking at him with a wide smile. "You like him, don't you? Don't you?" He has his hands on top of Sehun's shoulders and he's shaking the other to get a response from him. "You guys would be so cute together. You're both so quiet and awkward and kind of lame but in a cute way and-"

"Okay, thank you." Sehun interjects before Tao would damage his pride and ego. Although there wasn't really much to damage. "Let's not jump to conclusions. Even if I did like Yixing, which I don't," he quickly adds that last part when seeing Tao's face, "it doesn't mean that he likes me. We were drunk, he could have been upset about anything."

"Except he's still upset now and he's sober and it's been three days. Just take the boy out on a date! To a diner!" Tao's eyes widen again and Sehun thinks he might just die for real if he keeps getting these realizations. "You guys could go on a date and I could follow you in a disguise and give you advice on what to say and how to act and it would be so perfect because I could wear these huge sunglasses and a fake mustache and a huge coat and-"

"No." He deadpans and somehow manages to get out of the other's grip. "I don't think he wants to go on a date with me. I mean, look at me." He gestures to himself and then looks at Tao with raised eyebrows.

"True. But we can work with that." He claps his hands together tightly. "I can help you. I can tell you how to act, how to dress, what to say, anything to impress him. I'm great at reading guys and Yixing's type is pretty obvious." Sehun doesn't want to give Tao the pleasure of winning, but the curiosity of knowing what Yixing's type was was eating him alive. "What?" He asks nervously. Tao grins in victory and rubs his hands together.

"Bad boys." 

Sehun scrunches his nose in distaste from Tao's claim. "He doesn't look like the type to date someone like that."

"Literally look at him." The two look over at Yixing who's closely inspecting a Woody doll, jumping in surprise when pulling on the string and hearing the doll talk. "How does it do that?" He mutters to himself before pulling on the string once more. "He doesn't like shy and soft nerds like you, dork." He playfully flicks Sehun's forehead. "Everything about him screams for attention from a bad boy. Look at him and his oversized maroon sweater and his cute jeans, which by the way I need to ask him later where he got those because they're so cute." Sehun chews on the inside of his cheek while observing the fox hybrid. He could see Tao's point; he couldn't picture the other with someone as shy and quiet as him, and Sehun was definitely on the shy and quiet side. "Ever heard of opposites attract? People don't want to date a version of themselves you know. It's too boring." Tao adds when seeing Sehun zone off. "Luckily for you, Kris and I are great at helping shy men like you turn into bad boys." Sehun groans and runs a hand over his face.

"I don't know-"

"Do you want Yixing to like you?" Sehun's thrown off by the question and he feels his cheeks starting to heat up again, though he wasn't sure if the color ever went away in the first place. "I-I don't know..."

"I think you know." He says and fixes the scarf around his neck. "Think about it some and then talk to me. I'll make you irresistible to him." He says with a wink before walking over to Yixing when seeing him gripping onto the Woody doll tightly. Sehun purses his lips while watching Tao agreeing to buy the doll for him and he lets out a quiet sigh. He certainly had a lot to think about now.

He quickly shakes his head and joins Tao and Yixing, the fox hybrid smiling in glee as Tao hands the bag containing the now paid for Woody doll to the other. "You've seriously never seen any Disney movies before? We have a lot of homework." He huffs quietly and gently scratches behind his ear, Yixing leaning into Tao's touch. "Anyways, the Gucci store is calling us but-" Tao freezes in spot when actually thinking over the type of customers that shop there. None of them were exactly kind to hybrids. "Maybe we can just skip that today, right? It's kind of expensive and I don't think Gucci is really either of your styles so- yeah." He nervously claps his hands together and guides the two out of the store. "No Gucci today. Uncle Tao can't afford that."

"Please never call yourself Uncle Tao ever again." Sehun responds flatly as he lets Tao push him out of the shop. 

"What do you mean? Literally everyone calls me that."

"No one calls you that-"

"Do you want me to call you that?" Yixing asks innocently and Sehun nearly screams. Sehun ends up saying no at the same time Tao says yes, leaving a very confused Yixing. "Call me Uncle Tao." He says with a beaming smile and Sehun is actually going to die. "Yixing-" Sehun warns but his pleas seem to go unnoticed. 

"Okay, Uncle Tao." He chirps happily and Sehun wants to shove his face into a blender. He shoots Tao a look who only smiles in response before slinging an arm around his shoulders. "There's a really nice clothing store we could go too, they're cheap and high quality. That's speaking my language." He purrs and guides the two towards that shop. "I'll be waiting by the door, but you two can look around...together." He sends them a not very subtle wink and shoves them inside. Sehun makes a face and rubs his sore shoulder before anxiously glancing over at Yixing. 

"So, uh, you like clothes?" _What the hell was that? Does he like clothes? Of course he likes clothes. Everyone likes clothes. Should he ask him if he likes food next while he's at it? Jesus, Sehun_. Yixing nods his head in response to his question. "I do like clothes." He mumbles and gasps quietly when looking at a all that was dedicated just to sweaters. "Sehun, look!" Yixing grabs his hand and pulls him towards the sweaters. Sehun glances down at their hands and inwardly fights himself to keep the blush off his face. He could practically feel Tao's gaze on them. "How many do you think Tao will let us get?" He asks when staring up at the various colors. 

"As much as you want." He says with a tiny smirk. He'd drive Tao into debt as a way of pay back. He pulls a black sweater off the display and holds it in front of Sehun. "This one would look nice on you. And it's really soft." He says and presses it against Sehun's chest. 

"You think so?" He asks and takes the black sweater from the other.

"Yup. And this one would look nice as well." He grabs a gray one and hands it to him. "The darker colors suit you very well I think." He purses his lips before grabbing a baby blue one and then a forest green one for himself. "These sweaters are so soft. It's like it's made of a cloud." He mumbles and folds them over his arm. He gasps loudly and grabs a pastel pink sweater and holds it in front of Sehun with wide eyes. "I lied; I think pastel colors suit you as well. Sehun, wait," he quickly grabs as many pastel sweaters as he can, ranging in colors from blues, greens, purples, yellows, and reds. 

"Yixing, I don't think I need this many-"

"It gets cold." He huffs and continues to pile up sweaters on Sehun's outstretched arm. He glances back at Tao who's just watching with a sly smirk on his lips.  _That bastard._ "Yixing, just how many sweaters do you plan on picking out for me?" He asks when the other starts to give him more black and gray ones, with the occasional brown thrown in. "As many as you can fit on your arms." He responds softly. "Okay, I think that's about all of the colored ones. Wait!" Sehun sighs and rolls his eyes when Yixing starts grabbing at white ones. "I think you would look great in white ones as well." 

"Yixing, I don't think Tao is going to buy all of these-"

"Of course I will." Tao hums as he pops up behind the pair, the two jumping in surprise. How did he get over there so fast? "I think it's great that Yixing is helping you expand your wardrobe."

"They're literally all the same articles of clothing just in different colors-"

"Sehun, shut up." Tao retorts and shoves him in the direction of the changing rooms. "Go try them on. Yixing, you should try yours on as well. That way you can see if you like how the fit, feel, and look on you. Don't want to buy something you don't like, right?" He smiles down warmly at the fox hybrid before gently leading him to the changing rooms. "I'll be waiting just outside." 

It only takes Yixing ten minutes to try on the few sweaters in his hands, but it took Sehun nearly thirty five to try on all the sweaters Yixing threw at him. He couldn't disagree with the other; all the sweaters did like quite good on him and he was a little suspicious that Tao was willing to buy all of them for him. 

"Like 'em?" Tao asks when Sehun finally walks out of the stall. He nods his head in response and Yixing beams brightly. "You're already earning brownie points with him." He whispers to the blonde before sending another wink at him. "Let's go purchase them then and then we can get something to eat." He says and drags them over to the check out lines. Sehun eyes him curiously as he patiently stands in line; he wouldn't actually buy all of the sweaters, right? He knew this was going to be expensive and Tao hated spending his own money. He continues to keep his eyes on the other when the cashier starts ringing up the price tags, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head when reading the final price after taxes. There was no way in hell that Tao was going to charge $168.72 on his card. No way in hell. 

"I'll put some back-"

"It's fine." He says and hands the woman a platinum card and Sehun nearly laughs out right. Of course he was paying; it all made sense now. He was using Junmyeon's card. He wondered if Junmyeon even knew that the other had his card. Oh well, he supposes that's something he'd find out later then. "Kim Junmyeon?" She reads off the card and gives Tao a skeptical look, which he responds with an offended look. "What? You think because I look Chinese I can't be named Kim Junmyeon? That's racist." 

"You know what? Nevermind." The woman sighs with a shake of her head and swipes the card. Yixing watches with furrowed eyebrows and Sehun snorts quietly as he watches Tao bite back his grin. "Thank you." He hums and puts the card back in his wallet before handing the bags to Yixing and Sehun. "Time for lunch, children." He hums and the three walk out of the store. 

"Does Junmyeon know you have his card?" Sehun asks as he strolls by Yixing's side. 

"Nope." 

"Can't say I'm too surprised." He mumbles as they walk in the direction of the food court. Sehun didn't realize how hungry he actually was until he caught the scent of food in the air. "I'm so excited for food." He grins and grabs Tao and Yixing by the arms and pulls them into the food court. "Calm down, tiger." Tao snorts and takes the bags from the two. "I'll find a table for us and you guys can go stand in line for whatever place you want." He mumbles and fishes for the card in his wallet. "Here, Sehun." He hands the blonde Junmyeon's card. "Stay together so you can pay for his food." And with that Tao leaves them, hunting down a table for the three to eat at. 

"Is he really not going to eat anything?" Yixing asks quietly as his tail wraps around his waist. 

"He'll probably just eat something healthier at home." He answers before turning to look at the other. "So, uh," his voice trails off as he tries to avoid eye contact, "what do you want to eat?" Yixing swallows a lump in his throat and nervously looks around the food court. "I-I don't really know...what would you suggest?"

"Me?" _Obviously, who else would he be talking to, Sehun?_ "Um," why was he so nervous all of a sudden? "there's this, uh, do you like Subway?" He asks weakly and fidgets with his fingers. Holy shit he needed to get it together. 

"I've never had it. Do you like it?" He asks quietly. They were getting weird glances from people around them and Sehun wasn't sure if it was because they were both acting weird or because Yixing was sporting fox ears and a tail. "It's okay." He mumbles before glancing over at him. "Let's get something from there, okay? They have some good subs." Yixing smiles softly and nods his head in agreement. Sehun had no idea why he was acting like such a mess around the other; he blamed it on Tao's earlier conversation he had with him. Sehun looks down at his phone when feeling it vibrate in his hand. 

_**From: Tao [12:06 PM]** _

_jesus christ sehun_

**_From: Tao [12:06 PM]_ **

_are you even trying_

_**From: Tao [12:06 PM]** _

_i don't care what you say, kris and i are going to turn you into a bad boy because this is too painful to watch_

_**From: Tao [12:07 PM]** _

_you really don't think lover boy here is gonna want a man was shy as you, right? you both can't be shy, how the fuck are you guys gonna get it on in the bedroom? ;) i'm doing you a favor, i really am. i can smell your thirst from all the way over here._

Sehun's cheeks turn a crimson red as he reads over the texts from his friend. He was actually trying to kill him today, holy shit.

**_From: Sehun [12:08 PM]_ **

_i'm not- stop saying stuff like that! & don't talk about yixing like that please_

**_From: Tao [12:08 PM]_ **

****_omg that's so cute. yes, defend him more. guys love that. just try it without the please though. be more assertive; demanding and threatening. omg yes sehun._

_**From: Sehun [12:08 PM]** _

_tao stop jfc_

_**From: Sehun [12:09 PM]** _

_...really though?_

He quickly shakes his head and stuffs his phone back into his pocket. He needed to quit this nonsense with Tao. It was ridiculous, this was ridiculous. He did need to get a hold of himself though. He quickly grabs Yixing's hand and pulls him over towards Subway. They were getting Subway and that was final. Yixing hadn't even argued with him, but that wasn't the point. "What do you want?" He asks as he spins around to look Yixing in the eyes. Yixing's startled by the sudden change in the other's attitude and takes a step back. "W-What?" He stutters out as his cheeks start to warm up. "Nothing. Are you mad at me, Sehun?"

Sehun quickly shakes his head when seeing how timid the other was growing. "No!" He winces from how loud that came out and Yixing was growing more anxious with each passing second. "No, no," he states softly, "I mean what do you want to eat? That's all I meant." He could just picture Tao laughing at him from where he was sitting. Knowing him, the other probably got a table so he could watch the two with ease. That nosy bastard. 

"Oh." Yixing breathes out and a small smile replaces the frown. "Whatever you normally get. I'll get that." He says and and casts his gaze onto the ground. Sehun was making him panic too much and he thought it would be a bad idea to make eye contact with the other. His ear twitches as he continues to stare down at his feet, Sehun sighing quietly as he turns back around to order for them. 

**From: Tao [12:15 PM]**

_smooth lmao_

Sehun ignores the text and shoves his phone into his pocket again. Things were not going well at all and each time he spoke he felt as if he were making an even bigger fool out of himself. He might actually have to get lessons from Tao after this. Not to impress Yixing or anything. Of course not. Nope. Not at all. Sehun starts to pat his cheeks as they start to grow red again and this time he can actually hear Tao laugh in the distance. Dammit. He grabs his phone and sends Tao a quick text.

**_From: Sehun [12:20 PM]_ **

_okay fine. i'll take you up on your offer. _

What did he just willingly get himself into?

\---

_A/N: i love tao and i love his character and i love his personality and i think it's been long overdue that we have him in a chapter for longer than a sentence or paragraph. it also seems quite fitting that he would serve as the wing man that gives shit advice. i love everything about tao's character lmao _

_also i think we can come to the conclusion that yixing thinks sehun would look great in every color in the universe (which isn't wrong). ugh i need to get me a partner like that; guys strive for someone who treats you the way yixing treats sehun, that's all i'm saying._

_also i'm sorry that this was just a tao, yixing, and sehun chapter. hope you guys don't mind._

__

_i love friends also it was really hard to find a picture of yixing, sehun, and tao all together as a trio so rip that_

_also don't @ me hilary duff's most wanted was fucking iconic_


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: woot woot double update aND it's proof read. 

Kiss. Kisses. Kissing.

Jongdae can't stop thinking about kisses ever since his "run in" with Taemin three nights ago. He's nervously fidgeting with his fingers as he sits in front of Junmyeon's laptop, the other due to be back from work any minute now. He had been spending the day researching kissing, wanting to know what it was about it that got humans so excited. He kept his searches mostly PG-13, not wanting to stumble upon anything that would surely traumatize him. 

It started with pure curiosity. He heard Minseok and Luhan arguing about the Halloween party; apparently Luhan had ditched him for Taemin and Minseok was still pretty angry about that. The argument was pretty intense at first before it got suspiciously quiet with faint gasps every now and then and Jongdae was dying to see what was happening. One peek was all it took and he hurried away with a tomato red face. As far as he knows the two didn't see him, they even approached him later trying to strike up a conversation with him. Minseok's hair was still messed up, his lips were slightly red and swollen and Luhan was looking pretty identical. Their appearances alone made Jongdae unbearably shy. Of course it was too awkward for him to look them in the eyes or even look at them; so he just quickly made up an excuse and darted back to his and Junmyeon's shared room. After that Jongdae was determined to learn more about kissing. Minseok and Luhan were definitely kissing and he had almost done _that_ with Junmyeon. He didn't think kissing was that intense and he didn't know that it involved no clothes, but that's what he saw with Minseok and Luhan. 

He looks at the screen intently when watching a video of a couple kissing. It wasn't inappropriate and it wasn't vulgar; just two people kissing. Nothing less. Nothing more. He wanted to see what it was like, why people wanted to kiss so much. He wanted to know the meaning behind it and why Taemin wanted him to kiss Junmyeon as a means of proving that he was dating him. This kiss looked sweet; nothing like the kiss between Minseok and Luhan. The one between Minseok and Luhan seemed angry almost, one that was hot and full of passion. It made him blush just thinking about it. The one on the screen was making him blush as well, but for different reasons. The one on the laptop was making him blush because of how gentle the kiss was. Jongdae didn't think that anyone in his life had ever treated him so gently. The thought alone was understandably enough to make him shy. 

His head snaps up when the bedroom door opens, his cheeks a bright red as he quickly slams the laptop shut. His face must have been etched with guilt since Junmyeon immediately grew suspicious. "What's up?" He asks slowly. 

"N-Nothing." He stutters and quickly scoots further onto the bed. "I was...doing homework."

"You aren't in school though." Junmyeon laughs and sits himself down on the bed. "What were you actually doing, Jongdae? Don't tell me you were looking up porn on my computer." He was joking of course, but Jongdae's face only became a darker shade of red. Junmyeon pauses before carefully taking the laptop off his lap, opening it slowly. He blushes a faint pink when the video pops up, sending Jongdae a questioning look. "Look, I don't judge. I just ask that you don't give my laptop a virus if this is what you're going to use it for." He laughs quietly and shuts the laptop once more. Jongdae wanted to die; this was the most embarrassing thing to happen to him by far. He wasn't looking up porn; that's not what he was doing. He needed to explain himself to the other. 

"It's not porn." He wanted that to come out more seriously, but with the way his voice cracked said otherwise. "No, I'm serious!" He whines loudly when seeing the shit eating grin on Junmyeon's lips. "I-I just...I wanted to know what about kissing humans liked so much. You said kissing wasn't like the thing we did, so I wanted to know." He huffs quietly. "Also I saw Minseok and Luhan kissing in an interesting way so I became even more curious." He buries his face in his hands and whines loudly from embarrassment. "I'm not looking up naughty things, Junmyeon!"

"Okay, okay!" Junmyeon raises his hands in surrender. "You aren't looking up naughty things." He has to hide the smile on his face behind his hand when seeing how red the other was becoming with each passing second. "But what did you mean about Minseok and Luhan?" Jongdae immediately grows shy and keeps his face buried in his hands. He didn't really want to relieve that. He believed that what they were doing should stay between two lifemates. 

"I think they were mating maybe. I don't really know; I've never actually mated with someone or seen anyone mate before. But compared to the videos I've seen, they were doing more than just kissing I think." He sounded very unsure of himself and glanced up when hearing the other burst into loud laughter. "Why are you laughing?"

"You definitely walked in on them doing something alright." He chuckles quietly. "Don't stress over it, Jongdae. I'll tell Minseok and Luhan to keep it in their bedroom the next time I see them." He leans over and gently ruffles his hair in an affectionate manner before getting off the bed. He was relieved that Junmyeon wasn't judging him, but he was still wanting to know more about kissing. "I'm kind of glad you aren't looking up porn on my computer though." He shrieks slightly when he dodges a pillow that Jongdae throws at him. 

"Wait! Junmyeon!" He calls out suddenly before he can leave the room. "Have you ever kissed someone before?" He asks as his ears perk up, his tail wrapped around his waist tightly. He's caught off guard by the question, his eyebrow raised slightly. "Uh, yeah. I have." He says slowly as he lingers in the doorway. The two just stare at each other for a moment before Jongdae gives him an annoyed look. "And?"

"And...?" Junmyeon was lost to say the least. 

"Christ. How was it? Did you like it? What was it like? I can't believe how dense you actually are." Junmyeon's eyes narrow when being called dense, sighing loudly. "If you want me to cooperate and give you answers, maybe you should try being nicer, yeah?" Jongdae gives the other a blank stare as if he had no idea what the word nicer meant. "Okay...anyways," he runs a hand over his face and shakes his head, "it was nice, I guess? I mean my first kiss was pretty bad but I like to think that I'm better now."

"So you've had multiple kisses?" Jongdae asks as his ear twitches. 

"I wouldn't say multiple."

"But more than one."

"Well, yeah. More than one. I guess." Junmyeon was becoming quite flustered as he wasn't used to his love life (or lack of) being thrown into the spotlight out of nowhere. "They were alright. I mean they were nothing special." Jongdae frowns from his answer. "Nothing special? Aren't they supposed to be special?" 

"What do you mean?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"I read that it's supposed to feel like there's fireworks going off and explosions and that the world slows to a stop and everything." He explains with wide eyes. "Didn't you feel any of that, Junmyeon? Who did you kiss? Did they do it wrong? Did you do it wrong? The people on the computer looked like they felt fireworks and explosions. Why didn't you?" He was asking a million questions a minute and Junmyeon was starting to lose track of how many questions he was actually asking before Jongdae gasps loudly. "It must be because you weren't kissing your lifemate, right? I think you're really only supposed to kiss your lifemate, so maybe that's why you didn't feel any explosions or fireworks. But then," he furrows his eyebrows as he speaks, "why were you kissing more than one person? Do humans not know who their lifemate is?"

"Do you know who your lifemate is?" Junmyeon answers his question with another question. Jongdae quickly shakes his head no in response. "Neither do humans. You don't know until you know."

"That made no sense." Jongdae deadpans. 

"Look, maybe it just didn't feel special to me because we weren't lifemates." Junmyeon says as he slips his hands into his pockets. "You're overthinking this too much. I'll be sure to tell you when I have a kiss that feels special." Jongdae frowns at this though he isn't sure why. He just didn't like the thought of Junmyeon sharing a special kiss with someone. "Okay." Jongdae says slowly before sliding off the bed. "I'm going to find out who my lifemate is and see what makes a kiss so special."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Junmyeon asks as he stares at the other. 

"By kissing everyone here. Duh." Junmyeon buries his face in his hand. "Please don't do that." He sighs as Jongdae darts out the room past him. "Who are you going to even kiss, Jongdae? You can't kiss Minseok or Luhan."

"That leaves..." He purses his lips as he rocks on the heels of his feet. He couldn't kiss Kyungsoo or Jongin, he could practically smell the stench of lifemates radiating off them. He also didn't want to kiss Chanyeol or Baekhyun; especially Baekhyun. Chanyeol would actually attack him if he were to even make a move on the shorter male. You don't kiss someone's owner; that was an obvious thing. "Tao, Kris, Sehun, Yixing, and you." Junmyeon just blinks as he stares at the other. Jongdae was truly going insane. 

"You're going to kiss Yixing?" He asks as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Because I kind of have a hard time believing that." Jongdae pauses in his spot as he thinks that over. Junmyeon had a point. He would have known by now if Yixing or Chanyeol were his lifemates. "Okay. Tao, Kris, Sehun, and you." Junmyeon opens his mouth to respond before Jongdae smirks and takes a closer step towards the other. 

"What are you doing?" Junmyeon asks slowly as he takes a step back. 

"I'm going to start by kissing you. You're the closest." He says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, no. No, no, no." Junmyeon quickly takes another step back before hearing the front door open. 

"Junmyeon! We're back and I come bearing your debit card!" Tao hollers from the living room as Sehun and Yixing come trailing in behind him. Junmyeon immediately freezes in spot as his eyes narrow. "You took my card? When?" He calls out and quickly dodges Jongdae's lips before hurrying into the living room. 

"Junmyeon!" Jongdae whines loudly and darts after him. 

"Jesus, kiss Tao or something!" He shrieks as he dodges Jongdae once again. "Give me my card back." He says and snatches it from Tao's hands. 

"Fine!"

"What?" Tao asks before Jongdae pulls Tao by his red scarf, yanking him down and pressing his lips against his in a rough manner. Junmyeon, Yixing, and Sehun watch in shock before Jongdae quickly shoves Tao away. Tao stands in shock for a brief moment before looking over at Sehun with a grin. "See? This is why you should follow my advice. That could be you soon-" He stops mid-sentence when Jongdae does the same thing with Sehun, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and yanking him down to his height level as well. Yixing watches in horror as Jongdae presses a sudden kiss to Sehun's lips before pulling away only a few seconds after. 

"I'm lost." Tao says as he looks back and forth between Sehun and Jongdae. 

"Jongdae!" Yixing shouts and stares at him with wide eyes. "What?" He whines as he crosses his arms over his chest. Yixing gives him a sharp look and it takes a few seconds before it clicks in Jongdae's head. " _Oh_. Well, if it means anything to you there wasn't any fireworks." He says simply as his tail sways behind him. 

"What?" Tao, Sehun, and Yixing all ask simultaneously. 

"At least I didn't kiss them the way Minseok and Luhan kissed each other." He snaps as his cheeks become flushed. Tao and Sehun choke on air from Jongdae's comment, Yixing standing there cluelessly. 

"You don't need to mate with someone to find out if they're your lifemate, Jongdae." Junmyeon says flatly. "And has it ever occurred to you that maybe your lifemate doesn't live in this house with you? What are you going to do then? Kiss everyone you meet outside of the house? If that's the case you're never allowed to leave."

"You tried to see if Sehun was your lifemate?" Yixing nearly shrieks as he glares at Jongdae. Jongdae freezes in spot before darting behind Junmyeon. "In my defense, I also checked to see if Tao was my lifemate."

"Sehun is not your lifemate." He says sternly with narrowed eyes. His arms are crossed over his chest and his ears are going flat as he keeps his glare on Jongdae. "Remember how many times I beat people up for you?" Jongdae squeaks out as he peeks over Junmyeon's shoulder. "I don't want Sehun as a lifemate anyways. He has weird eyes."

"Excuse me?" Sehun asks with an offended expression. "How are they weird?"

"His eyes aren't weird." Yixing snaps angrily.

"They're beady." Jongdae quickly adds before hiding behind Junmyeon again. "Please protect me from this rabid fox." He whispers and shrieks when he growls in his direction. "Yixing, I don't want Sehun as a lifemate. Stop growling at me." 

"Well," Tao interjects and grabs Sehun by the hand, "we have some business to settle with Kris so we'll be seeing you three later." He hums and quickly drags Sehun out of the room. The two quickly walk down the hall with Sehun glancing back every few seconds before Tao shoves him in Kris' room. "What are you two doing?" Kris asks as he looks up from the book he was reading on his bed. "The day has finally arrived, Kris." Tao says with a proud smile.

"He finally got a boyfriend?" He asks and Sehun's face turns a dark red. 

"No." Tao snorts and closes the door behind him. 

" _You_ finally got a boyfriend?"

Tao narrows his eyes at Kris and scrunches his nose in distaste. "Kris, kindly shut the fuck up for a second." He mutters and pushes Sehun towards the bed. "We're going to turn Sehun into a bad boy." His eyes narrow when Kris immediately bursts out into a loud fit of laughter. "I'm not joking. He's going to impress a boy." Tao says as Sehun sits down on Kris' bed. 

"Oh, really? There's an actual boy that Sehun has a crush on? And he wants to become a bad boy?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. "Say no more." Kris snorts as he tosses his book to the side. "If I know anything, it's how to be a bad boy and how to pick up guys." He says and Tao scoffs in the background. "I can help you get any guy you want. What guy is it that you have a thing for?" Sehun just sits on the bed while fidgeting with his fingers, the tips of his ears starting to warm up. 

"It's Yixing." Tao answers for him. "He has a thing for Yixing."

"Yixing?" He asks with wide eyes. "Oh, wow. Yeah, I can see it I guess. You aren't his type though." 

"Thank you." Tao says from his spot in the room. "That's what I've been saying." Sehun purses his lips into a thin line as he tries to not let the two ruin his self esteem any further. It probably wouldn't be long until the two start arguing anyways.

"But I think Yixing's type is more of a hipster."

"Fuck off." Tao gasps quietly. "He wouldn't even be caught dead with a hipster. What next? You think he would date a man with a man bun?" He asks as he dramatically claps his hand over his chest. 

"I think he would." Kris says as he crosses his arms over his chest. _And there they go._

"The man bun needs to die and Yixing would agree. Don't drag his standards to be as low as yours." Sehun watches with a raised eyebrow before plopping a pillow down over his lap. "He likes bad boys."

"Fine. Whatever. We'll make Sehun into a bad boy. Although I think he'd make a better hipster-" Tao's sharp glare shuts Kris up. "Right. Okay. Sehun, stand up." Sehun hesitates before slowly putting the pillow down beside him and getting off the bed, standing in front of Kris. Kris nods his head silently and cups his chin as he gazes up at Sehun from his spot on the bed. Tao carefully observes Kris as the other watches Sehun closely. "Alright. Have you ever considered painting your nails black before?"

"You know, I don't think I'm made for this kind of style." Sehun immediately states when the other talks about painting his nails. "And that sounds more grunge to me than bad boy." 

"Oh, he's a style expert now." Tao giggles and Sehun shoots him a look. "I'm not painting my nails black."

"Why not? I look cool when my nails are black." Kris says as he grabs his phone and unlocks it, pulling up Google. 

"I don't look like you though." The blonde retorts and crosses his arms over his chest. "Fine. But we're dying your hair." Both Tao and Sehun's eyes look like they're about to pop out of their heads and Kris can't help but laugh. "Relax. I won't make it a crazy color...maybe." He waves his hand dismissively in the air before Sehun can protest against him. "Bring me to your room so I can check out your wardrobe." 

"Yes! I love this part." Tao grabs Sehun by the hand before dragging him out of the room and into the hall, Kris following after them. The faint arguing of Yixing and Jongdae can be heard and Sehun's curiosity is begging him to go and see what it's about, but before he can even act out on it Kris is shoving him into his bedroom. Tao quickly closes the door and locks it as Kris struts over to his closet, opening the doors and peering inside. 

"Not bad." Kris says after a few seconds of silence. Sehun was surprised; he was honestly expecting Kris to tear his sense of style apart as Tao has on several different occasions. Although that was pretty much a given if you were friends with Tao. "You definitely need more black and leather in your diet though." Sehun tilts his head and scrunches his nose at the way that sounds. "You need more sunglasses as well."

"Now that you mention it, I don't think I've ever seen Sehun in a pair of sunglasses." Tao mumbles as he looks over at the blonde. Kris nods in agreement before turning around to look at the boy. "Do you like skinny jeans?" Sehun quickly shakes his head no at the question. He didn't like jeans that tight; he preferred them roomy and comfortable. "Do you like ripped jeans?" He shook his head to that as well. "Great. That's what your new wardrobe is going to mainly consist of. Do you like converse shoes?" 

"Ew. Kris, no." Tao whines. "Adidas would look a lot better on him than converse shoes would." Kris looks like he wants to argue though after a moment he finds himself agreeing with the other. Sehun thinks that the two are so used to arguing that they don't even stop to listen to what the other is actually saying. "Alright, you'll be adding some Adidas into your diet as well." Kris mumbles after a moment of silently agreeing with the other. "And plenty of leather jackets. I think you'll look really good as a bad boy, you know."

"Really?" Sehun asks with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't as sure as Kris and Tao were; if anything he thought he'd come out of this looking like an idiot. 

"For sure." Tao quickly reassures the other. "And for your hair color," he purses his lips as he exchanges a look with Kris, "pink."

"Pink? That's- no. Tao, what? No. Stop." Kris just shakes his head as he looks back at Sehun. "Ignore him. I know that's hard to do from how big his mouth is, but just do yourself a favor and ignore him. Your hair color is going to be bleached blonde with black roots. It will fit your look very well." He says as Tao immediately starts whining behind them. 

"That doesn't actually sound that bad." Sehun says softly. It was definitely more in his comfort zone than pink hair and black nails. Especially since his hair was already a shade of blonde and his natural color was black. It seemed pretty harmless.

"You guys are boring." Tao mumbles. "I guess we should take him out shopping again, unless you have some clothes for him to borrow? You are quite the bad boy after all." He's being sarcastic and Kris couldn't look any more annoyed than he is now. 

"I do actually." Kris says in a tone that mocks Tao's. 

"I do actually." He shoots back in the same tone but a little more exaggerated. Sehun rolls his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. He regretted asking Tao for help now. He had a feeling he'd be dealing with this a lot now. More so than usual. 

\---

"Guys, honestly; stop arguing. Sehun's already gone." Junmyeon sighs as he watches Jongdae and Yixing from his spot on the couch. 

"Junmyeon, tell Yixing that I don't want to mate with Sehun!" He groans loudly and stomps his foot. 

"Yixing," Junmyeon sighs, "Jongdae doesn't want to mate with Sehun." He deadpans with his arms crossed over his chest and his left leg crossed over his right as he leans back into the couch cushions. 

"Then who do you want to mate with?" He shoots at the other. "Huh?"

"I don't know. My lifemate?" He responds in an unsure tone. He tilts his head and nervously chews on his bottom lip. "Yixing, what do you want from me? I'm about to kiss Junmyeon to see if he's my lifemate. I hope he isn't though. That would be quite tragic if _Junmyeon_ was my lifemate." He says in clear distaste. "And I'm going to kiss Kris later as well. I'm clearly not going after your man." He huffs quietly as Yixing turns a scarlet red and Junmyeon just shakes his head. "Yeah, thanks. I'm right here and you aren't kissing me. You can kiss Kris all you want though."

"Why? Are you afraid we're lifemates? Kiss me and we can get it over with! Then you'll know we aren't lifemates. Win win. Besides, maybe I can teach you how to actually kiss since yours have been so bad."

"You don't even know how to kiss." He says flatly.

"Clearly you don't either. You kissed my chin." 

"He kissed your chin?" Yixing asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"It's a long story." They both say before sending a glare at each other. "Anyways," Jongdae's ear twitches as he smiles timidly at Yixing, "I was just going through all my options. I had to try all the single people here. It's not that I'm attracted to him or anything. I already told you how I feel about his eyes."

"That's such a weird thing to focus on." Junmyeon mumbles. 

"His eyes are fine, Jongdae." Yixing mumbles and runs a hand through his hair. "I'll forgive you, but you aren't allowed to be alone with him."

"Why would I want to be left alone with him. His eyes-"

"Okay! I get it, you hate his eyes. Leave him alone." Yixing hisses before stomping down the hall. Jongdae and Junmyeon just sit in silence before they exchange looks with each other. 

"You think he's still mad?" Junmyeon pinches the bridge of his nose from Jongdae's question. "It's amazing you still have friends." He mumbles with a shake of his head. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now come here so I can kiss you." Jongdae says and playfully puckers his lips. Junmyeon stares at the other for a few moments before sighing loudly, seemingly giving in and pushing himself off the couch. "Alright, fine. Close your eyes though. You can't kiss people with your eyes open. It's creepy." Jongdae falters slightly, shocked from how easily Junmyeon agreed to his antics, though closes his eyes nonetheless. "Well? When are you going to kiss me?" An impatient Jongdae asks, his eyes still closed tight.

"It's supposed to be a surprise." He lies and rolls his eyes. He grins to himself before looking around the room carefully. He has to keep himself from chuckling as he quietly tip toes out of the room, darting down the hall after and into his bedroom. Jongdae opens his eyes when hearing the bedroom door slam shut, a frown on his lips and his eyes narrowed. "That's not how a kiss works." He huffs quietly. It seemed like he'd have to hunt down Kris first. That was fine; he'd rather Kris be his lifemate than Junmyeon anyways.

\------

_A/N: lmao jongdae going around kissing everybody. absolutely wild but also damn yixing yes claim your boo-thang_

__

_a fUCKING LOOK DAMN BOI OK I SEE U I SEE U_

__

_jongdae's face immediately after kissing  sehun and making eye contact with yixing lmao rip he lived a good life_

_someone make a meme out of his face pls_

__

_they're cute, ya know? maybe in another life lol what if i just randomly threw them together as a couple instead? i mean i wouldn't because i value my life too much._

__

_i like my crack ships in healthy doses_

__

_and of course here's our lovely dynamic duo_

_also omg if you guys have any questions for the story or characters feel free to ask me and i'll maybe do a mini Q &A chapter with the characters i know i'm not popular enough for that but i still thought it was worth a shot to ask lmao_


	10. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: shit is gonna hit the fan but woot woot triple update

Jongdae was sitting on the couch in the living room for one of Junmyeon's various family meetings, everyone looking bored out of their mind as Junmyeon rambles about several different things. Jongdae's not listening to him of course, rather his eyes are fixated on Junmyeon and are following every step that he takes. His eyebrows are furrowed as he stares dead straight at the other, Chanyeol exchanging a look with Baekhyun from behind Jongdae. They both raise an eyebrow though decide to stay quiet since it was Junmyeon's pet peeve to hear someone talking while he was talking. Jongdae was pretty annoyed with Junmyeon; mainly for ditching him and leaving him to hunt down Kris to kiss. He did and it turned out that Kris wasn't his lifemate, which wasn't too shocking to Jongdae. Now he just needed to kiss Junmyeon but the other was apparently very unwilling to let that happen. That's fine, he knew Junmyeon wouldn't be his lifemate anyways. Still though, it bothered him slightly that the other was so against kissing him. Slightly hurtful if you were to ask him. 

He actually had some pay back planned for the other man. No one promised Jongdae a kiss and then ran off making him look like a fool. That was completely unacceptable. Even if you were as cute as Junmyeon. He was tired of Junmyeon constantly blowing him off and treating him as an annoying house pet rather than an annoying roommate and it was finally his time to get even with the other. It was an extreme move and extra on his part (which was saying something). He also knew it could possibly get him into _a lot_ of trouble but he had already set his mind to it. His ear twitches as he stares at Junmyeon in anticipation, waiting for the man to turn his back to him so he could make his move. He sneakily slips off the couch that he was perched on, his eyes focused in on Junmyeon as his tail swayed silently. He was stalking him as if he were his prey. He technically was. Yixing raises an eyebrow from his spot on the couch beside Sehun when seeing Jongdae, sparing a curious glance towards Chanyeol who was exchanging the same look with Baekhyun. Yixing wasn't sure what was about to happen, but he knew the outcome wouldn't be good. He could do something about it, but he decided just to stay seated next to Sehun's side. It was much more comfortable there anyways. 

Jongdae continued to sneak up behind Junmyeon who had his attention on Minseok, Luhan, and Kyungsoo; talking to them about what Jongdae could only assume was boring human stuff. He grins widely before pouncing on Junmyeon from behind, his claws digging into the skin on his shoulders. "Miss me?" Jongdae purrs in his ear as Junmyeon stumbles back from the extra weight, trying to keep himself upright and remove Jongdae's nails at the same time. Yixing hides his face in his tail as he watches the scene unfold in front of them, Minseok and Luhan laughing loudly as Junmyeon stumbles around the living room. "I'm still not letting you kiss me." He says as he continues to try and remove Jongdae's nails. 

"You're playing too rough." Chanyeol whines from his spot beside Baekhyun. "You're going to hurt-" Chanyeol immediately stops talking from what happens next, Yixing's eyes bulging out of his head. Jongdae was biting down on Junmyeon's neck, hard enough to break the skin with his teeth and his tail was wrapped around his arm possessively. His eyes were more representative to a cat than they ever were before, the hairs on his ears and tail standing up. The room is quiet, no one really understanding what was going on with the exception of a very shocked Chanyeol and Yixing. Junmyeon didn't know what to do, so he tried to be as still as possible while the cat hybrid continued to keep his teeth deep in his neck. It hurt; it hurt a lot, but he was afraid that if he freaked out he would then freak out Chanyeol and Yixing, who already looked on edge, and then everyone else in the room as well. Complete and total chaos would erupt. 

It's done though, nearly as soon as it started and a stunned and silent Jongdae is hopping off his back and stumbling back a few steps. His eyes are as wide as the moon and his skin is unbelievably pale. He looks very similar to a cornered and frightened animal as he shoots a panicked look at Yixing and Chanyeol, his cat like eyes threatening to spill tears any second. Jongdae was shaking and Junmyeon was ignoring the sharp and throbbing pain in his neck as he took a step towards him. "Are you okay? What happened, Jongdae?" He asks softly though the cat hybrid only backs away more the closer he gets. This wasn't like him at all; usually the roles were reversed and it was Junmyeon who was trying to get away from Jongdae. He closes his eyes tightly and buries his face in his hands, desperately hoping that he could just make this whole situation go away. His eyes snap open when he feels Junmyeon's hands on his arms. As much as he wanted to shove the other away his body wouldn't let him, in fact it was wanting the exact opposite of what Jongdae wanted. It only wanted him closer and he thought he could get high off his scent alone. This was bad. Very bad.

He bites down on his bottom lip when seeing blood drying around the puncture wounds from where his teeth sank into his neck, his stomach churning as he shakily reaches his hand out. He brings his hand down and gently wipes away at the dried blood, his heart pounding against his chest as the reality of the situation fully sinks in. He marked Junmyeon on accident. Jongdae didn't know you could mark someone as your lifemate on accident, but that's exactly what he just did. In front of everyone. Which was another thing that he wasn't supposed to do. Choosing a lifemate is supposed to be a private matter, and Jongdae just openly picked Junmyeon in front of everyone. They were going to be doomed from the start.

"I think we need to have a talk about what just happened." Jongdae says hoarsely and Junmyeon sighs from the way he was treating this. So maybe this was more serious than he anticipated. Still though, he couldn't imagine anything that bad coming out of this. It just seemed like Jongdae was roughhousing and got a little too carried away. It happens, though the way Jongdae was acting and how he looked as if he'd fall into a mental breakdown within any second was alarming to him. "Sit, please." He speaks gently and gestures him towards an empty spot on one of the couches.

Junmyeon sits on the couch across from Sehun and Yixing. Baekhyun was sitting on the loveseat in the corner with Chanyeol snuggled up into his side while Minseok, Luhan, and Kyungsoo were on the same couch as Junmyeon, Tao, Jongin, and Kris watching from the kitchen counter. Jongdae was anxiously standing in the corner. "Was this not supposed to happen?" Chanyeol asks when seeing Jongdae's expression. "I don't see how that could have been on accident." 

"What are you talking about?" Kyungsoo asks with a raised eyebrow. "This isn't making any sense. What did he do to Junmyeon? Weren't they just goofing off?" Yixing turns and looks over at Jongdae expectantly. Jongdae's cheeks flush as his ears fold back, his tail wrapped around his waist tightly. Junmyeon had never seen him so afraid before. He was starting to grow restless. What did he do to him? "It was just supposed to be a joke." He whines out softly. He knew that was a bad way to start off any explanation, but dammit he was being truthful. In all honesty, Jongdae didn't mean for things to go that far. He was just going to pounce on Junmyeon and try to make him fall over. Maybe twist an ankle. Not... _that_. Well, okay. Maybe that was slightly planned; just not to that extent. "I marked you." Junmyeon furrows his eyebrows in confusion while Chanyeol chokes on air. He already knew what Jongdae did, but to hear him say it was a whole other experience. Yixing just buries his face in his hands at Jongdae's confession.

"I don't know what that means." Junmyeon says. His neck was still throbbing, though the pain seemed to be more noticeable now than it was a few minutes ago. 

"It means that he picked you as his lifemate." Yixing gently explains. This time it's Junmyeon who's choking on air with Luhan, Sehun, Minseok, Baekhyun, Jongin, Kris, Tao, and Kyungsoo staring at Jongdae with wide eyes. 

"Why would you mark me?" Junmyeon shrieks as Jongdae's eyes dart around the room, desperately trying to avoid the other. 

"I didn't mean to!" He shouts defensively. 

"How do you pick someone for a lifemate on accident? Or even as a joke?" He asks with wide eyes. "Am I missing something here? Can this be undone?"

"Not really. No." Chanyeol says while staring at the mark on his neck. "That's pretty big, Jongdae. You'll have to be careful when interacting with people now, Junmyeon."

"What do you mean?" He groans as he runs a hand through his hair. He must have been a serial killer in a past life to be getting this kind of treatment from the universe.

"He'll get possessive when people touch you." Chanyeol hums as he runs his fingers through Baekhyun's silver locks. "No I won't!" Jongdae shouts, his cheeks turning a dark red as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Don't listen to him. I don't give a shit about who touches you."

"Jongdae, not even normal marks are that big. That's taking up almost the entire side of his neck." Yixing says as he looks over at him. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know why." He can feel his breathing starting to pick up, his hands gripping onto his tail so tightly that he was starting to cut off circulation. He was maybe two seconds from becoming hysterical and everyone demanding answers from him, answers that he didn't have, wasn't helping him. "I..." He can't seem to form his words into a coherent sentence. He couldn't believe how much he just fucked up his and Junmyeon's lives in a span of less than five minutes, and it was stressing him out even more for him to know that Junmyeon didn't even realize how bad things were right now. Being someone's lifemate was a serious thing; it was a life commitment, more serious than a human becoming a soulmate with another human. Anything that had a hybrid involved was immediately more complex and complicated. Jongdae always wanted a human as a lifemate as he believed that a human and a hybrid worked out better together, but he didn't want it like this. He didn't love Junmyeon and Junmyeon didn't love him. You were supposed to love your lifemate more than you loved yourself or anyone else. You had to be willing to die for your lifemate and Jongdae wasn't sure if he was willing to die for Junmyeon and vice versa. Lifemates couldn't walk away from each other, either. They couldn't breakup the way that humans could. They were bonded for life and leaving each other could result in deadly consequences. "I was just, you were, _look_ ," he's struggling and his throat is dry, "I wanted to get even with you for always treating me like an annoying house pet. You challenged my dominance yesterday when you ran off." He was feeling cornered and he needed to leave soon so he wouldn't lash out at anyone. "So if I marked you then you would be mine. I wouldn't be yours anymore, but I wasn't going to make you my lifemate. The mark was only supposed to last a month or two and it wouldn't have even effected you. It was just to display that I was your alpha. It was really just something to piss you off for shits and giggles." Jongdae didn't assert his dominance though and he certainly didn't make himself his alpha; he made himself Junmyeon's lifemate. He felt something inside of him snap when looking down at Junmyeon's neck, and the fact that he was pressed to the other and was holding him so close had only made it worse. His animal side had come out and marked Junmyeon right then and there, which was the reason for his possessive attitude while biting him. It was no ordinary mark; it was aggressive and it took up far more than it needed to to get the point across that he was taken by a hybrid. He had no idea why that had happened and that scared him to death. All he knew was in that moment of marking him he desperately wanted Junmyeon to be his mate for life.

Junmyeon wants to yell at Jongdae, hell, he wants to scream until he can't scream anymore for bonding himself to him for life. He wanted to throw things, he wanted to cry, and he definitely wanted to hit something. He didn't though because Jongdae looked like he was on the verge of becoming hysterical and he chose to believe him when he said he didn't mean to make him a lifemate. "Well, it's okay." Junmyeon breathes out. Minseok looks at him like he's on crack. "Are you serious? That's it? It's okay? He just fucking branded you or something, and it's okay? Oh my god, defend yourself Junmyeon!" Minseok shouts while Jongdae flinches. 

"Minseok, stop." Junmyeon says when seeing tears start to roll down Jongdae's cheeks. "I mean it's not okay, I think that's obvious. But it's not like we can do anything about it now. I think this is a conversation for Jongdae and I to have." Yixing can sense Minseok's anger radiating off him and things are about to escalate; he can tell and he knows that if Minseok challenges Jongdae in any way then he's going to retaliate and things are going to get ugly fast. So he decides to butt in and hopefully smooth things out. "It's not uncommon for hybrids to mark a human." He says as he rubs his hands against his thighs. "I mean, Chanyeol marked Baekhyun."

"Yixing!" Chanyeol shouts as Baekhyun jerks away with wide eyes.

"You _what_ me, Chanyeol?" 

 _Oh shit._  Yixing looks over at Chanyeol with wide eyes. "I thought he already knew." So maybe Yixing wasn't smoothing things over, but rather adding fuel to the already very high flames. Baekhyun's frantically checking himself for any bite marks while Chanyeol tries to calm him down. "I didn't bite you." He whines as he gently places his hands on Baekhyun to calm the smaller down. 

"How did you mark me then?"

Chanyeol's blushing, his cheeks a furious red as his ears fold back nervously. "With scent." 

"With scent?" He asks dumbfounded. 

"That explains why he reeks of dog." Jongdae mumbles, though immediately shuts up from Minseok's glare. 

"He marked you with his scent so any other hybrid knows that you're taken. Most dog hybrids do that with their owners. It isn't a big deal." Yixing says reassuringly. "How is this supposed to fucking help me feel better? His isn't a big deal but mine certainly is! Baekhyun can just shower his stupid scent off! Junmyeon is stuck with this ugly mark for the rest of his life, okay? He can't just shower it off!" He's nearly screaming by the time he reaches the last sentence, the hairs on his tail and ears standing straight up. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and the room was starting to move on its own and Jongdae took that as his cue to leave. "And you," he shakily points a finger in Minseok's direction, "if you want to keep your pretty eyes then you better wipe that look off your fucking face." He's seething with anger and everyone's facial expressions are only cornering him even further. He forces himself to calm down when seeing the shocked expression on Minseok's face, an apologetic look on his features as he runs a hand through his hair nervously. "I'm sorry, Minseok." He mumbles and swallows a thick lump in his throat. "And I'm sorry Junmyeon." He knew that a sorry wasn't enough to fix this, but it was all he could offer at the moment. Before Junmyeon can respond, Jongdae's darting out of the room and down the hall and runs straight for their shared room, slamming the door shut behind him. 

\------

_A/N: ngl i had this chapter saved for over a month :// && i know it's a short chapter but i think with the amount of crazy shit that went down that it's fair._

_itS JuSt a pRaNk bRo lmao if yALL WERE EXPECTING THEM TO BECOME LIFEMATES IN A ROMANTIC WAY THEN I'M SORRY FAM I HAD THIS PLANNED FROM THE SECOND CHAPTER_

_it honestly tho, the ship sails itself i don't even have to put in much effort tbh i mean honestly they became lifemates and they haven't even kissed lmaooo_

__

__

_and chanyeol, that sneaky bastard _

__

__


	11. eleven

Chanyeol's sitting silently on Baekhyun's bed, yesterday's events still sitting on his mind heavily. Jongdae was still locked in his bedroom, only coming out once or twice to use the restroom and grab a stash of food from the kitchen before darting back into the room. Because Jongdae's been keeping himself locked in their room, Junmyeon's been stuck sleeping on the couch. It was less than ideal. He's never seen Jongdae act like this before and Chanyeol couldn't help but worry himself silly over it. Jongdae's always been vocal with him and Yixing, but now Chanyeol found him keeping to himself and withdrawn and he didn't know how to handle the situation. Truth be told, Chanyeol usually went to Jongdae whenever there was a problem, but since he's now essentially the problem it makes things a little more difficult. 

"What do you think's going to happen now?" Baekhyun asks as he searches his closet for a pair of pajamas to change into. Chanyeol shrugs lamely in response, his ears flatter than usual. "Well, I'm sure things will put themselves back together. Just give it some time." He attempts to comfort the other. "Jongdae has never been the type to sulk away forever, right?" 

"Right." He mumbles and grabs at Baekhyun's favorite pillow and sits it in his lap. He huffs loudly before bending down slightly and burying his face in the soft fabric, inhaling as to take in his scent. Baekhyun's scent always calmed him down whenever he was feeling stressed and the best way to get his scent (besides from Baekhyun himself) was to grab the pillow that he always slept on. Baekhyun turns around with an oversized shirt hanging over his arm, his eyebrow quirked as he stares at the hybrid. "What are you doing? You're so weird." He teases the other lightly, patting his back as he walks by him. "That can't smell good. I need to wash that." He mumbles as he slips out of his jeans, tossing them into the hamper. 

"It smells perfect." Chanyeol pulls away from the black pillow with furrowed eyebrows and tuffs of curls poking out of his hair in random places and directions. It was amazing how fast he could actually get a bed head. "Don't wash it! I love how it smells." Baekhyun scrunches his nose in disgust. "It needs to be washed. It's unhealthy to sleep on a pillow sheet that hasn't been washed in a while anyways. It'll get my scent back after the first night I sleep on it. Promise." He mumbles and pulls his shirt off, tossing it as well before pulling on his oversized pajama shirt. Chanyeol pouts heavily as Baekhyun takes the pillow from him, stripping it of the sheet and tossing it into the hamper. "So, about Junmyeon," he clicks his tongue as he walks back towards the bed, climbing onto it and pulling the sheets over him, "how does this whole marking thing work? Like, how much shit are they in exactly?"

"They're in some deep shit." Chanyeol admits truthfully. "Marking is a way for a hybrid to claim their lifemate. A lifemate is a soulmate." He adds when seeing the confused look on Baekhyun's face. "Minseok and Luhan are lifemates if that helps you form an idea of what it is. It's a little more complex though when a hybrid is involved. Marking is something that's supposed to happen privately between either two hybrids or a hybrid and a human. The hybrid usually knows when someone is their lifemate when the situation arises so that a mistake isn't made." He hums as he plays with the bare pillow on his lap, Baekhyun watching him intently. "Because you can't make someone your lifemate and then break up with them. That isn't how things work."

"Why not? How can you be so sure that someone is your soulmate and then stay committed to them for the rest of your life? How can it be that set in stone?" The silver haired boy asks. Don't get him wrong, Baekhyun wasn't afraid of commitment. It was just mind blowing to him that hybrids were so sure that someone was their lifemate, especially when the risks seemed so high. 

"When a hybrid is in love and the other returns those same feelings they just know." He smiles timidly and avoids Baekhyun's gaze as he speaks. "When a hybrid marks someone they can never leave them. The pain would be too immense and it would drive them to suicide in most cases. When you mark someone or if you let someone mark you, you are agreeing to bond to them for the rest of your life. It's nothing to be taken lightly." Baekhyun's eyes widen slightly and his lips part slightly. "And that life bond, Jongdae just made that with Junmyeon yesterday?" Chanyeol nods his head. "And they can never break up?" Chanyeol nods his head once again. "And they aren't in love?"

"Well, I mean, I can't really say for sure-"

"They aren't in love how they're supposed to be, right?" Chanyeol nods his head once again. 

"It's also supposed to be done privately. Picking a lifemate isn't a public matter; it can be seen as disrespectful to your partner if you try and claim them in front of people. It's a sign of bad luck and misfortune if a relationship starts that way." Baekhyun makes a face at this. "How can that be possible if hybrids leave extremely noticeable marks on a human's neck? Isn't that a public display?"

"Well, yes and no. Jongdae's mark is an exception; regular marks aren't that big. They can vary in sizes, but Jongdae's was the biggest one I've ever seen. I'm not sure why it's that big. Usually it can look like a small birthmark on the skin so it isn't too questionable. It's mainly to let other hybrids know that you aren't available; it avoids a lot of conflicts. Hybrids can get extremely defensive over their lifemate and a lot of murders took place when marking wasn't as popular as it is now. Humans who aren't involved with hybrids would just think it's a hickey or beauty mark. It's really just meant for other hybrids."

"So hybrids are just making humans their property then." He says flatly with a less than amused face. To this Chanyeol becomes quite flustered, his ear twitching as he licks his lips nervously. "Ah, no, not- look, that isn't the case, you're overthinking- it's only like that in some cases but those hybrids are usually bad people, it's just, humans have hybrids marked too as well, humans give them a specific scent without realizing it- Baekhyun, don't think hybrids are bad-"

"I'm joking." He laughs and pats Chanyeol's knee reassuringly. He pauses for a second before giving him a curious stare. "What do you mean?"

"What?" He asks, his tail starting to wag on instinct when Baekhyun stares at him. 

"What do you mean when you say that humans give hybrids a specific scent?"

"Oh!" He giggles and smiles brightly. "It's when a human chooses a hybrid as a lifemate. The hybrid will get this smell about them that's really strong around other hybrids. It lets them know that they're taken and not available for mating. So hybrids mark and humans give a scent-"

"Yixing said you gave me a scent though." 

Chanyeol feels his cheeks starting to heat up and he once again licks over his dry lips. "That's just, uh," he takes a second to wipe off his hands on the side of his pants when he felt them becoming sweaty, "you're my owner, so naturally I've given you a scent because I can't have another hybrid trying to make you their owner. Please don't misunderstand. Yixing was just trying to calm Jongdae down." Baekhyun nods in understanding, though he couldn't help the feeling of his heart sinking in his chest. Chanyeol's growing nervous and was starting to speak rather quickly as he tried to explain himself. He was pretty sure it was making him look like a weirdo in front of Baekhyun.

"How will things work out if Jongdae and Junmyeon aren't actually in love? They obviously can't go on to have other relationships now, right?" All this talk was starting to get Baekhyun feeling depressed. He felt bad that Jongdae and Junmyeon were in this mess and that they wouldn't be able to go about their lives as everyone else would. "Yeah. I mean, they could try but it would end with Jongdae trying to restrain himself from ripping the other person to shreds and Junmyeon would also find himself having a hard time adjusting if Jongdae found himself a partner. It's very complicated now. It only makes things worse that Jongdae doesn't know the reason why he marked Junmyeon." 

"You wouldn't," Baekhyun clears his throat as he tries to keep a cool front up, "you wouldn't mark someone though, right? Like, you wouldn't mark another human?" Baekhyun's trying his best to keep his voice from squeaking or cracking, something it does when he's nervous or trying to act cool. He's both right now, so he was surprised his voice wasn't a squeaking and cracking mess. Chanyeol's taken back from his question, his cheeks turning red as he fights a smile from forming on his lips. 

"I don't have a need to mark a human so..." His voice trails off as he plays with his fingers absentmindedly. He shyly glances over at Baekhyun, his heart skipping a beat when they lock eyes for a brief second. 

"That's good. I mean, because you know, I wouldn't want you in that same situation. You know, because it would be awful. Obviously. Yeah. Don't mark a human."  _Unless it's me of course._ But he won't actually say that part out loud because that would definitely freak out the other and make things incredibly awkward. Yup. Most definitely. Because he might definitely like the other more than just a little bit and Yixing admitting that Chanyeol marked him with his scent was enough to get his hopes up just to have them completely demolished once Chanyeol said it was just because he was his owner. So, yeah. Not to mention the two still haven't brought up their little moment they shared the other night at the Halloween party and Baekhyun was starting to suspect that Chanyeol forget it ever even happened. He was still pretty annoyed with Jongdae for interrupting their moment; he was sure Chanyeol wouldn't have forgotten it had they actually gone further. 

Baekhyun wasn't sure what he would do if Chanyeol ended up marking someone in the way that Jongdae marked Junmyeon. He assumed he would just roll up sleeves and square the fuck up, but realistically another hybrid would more than likely tear him apart within seconds, and Chanyeol would be less than happy with Baekhyun trying to fight off his lifemate. Chanyeol would probably end up hitting him, right? That's how those things worked, right? Although if his lifemate ended up being a human, Baekhyun could probably take him on. Unless he was a body builder or something, then he would also get torn apart within seconds. He hoped Chanyeol ended up with someone more his size, that way he could take him on and have more of a chance at winning. Though he was still pretty certain that Chanyeol would end up hitting him. Then there was also the problem of how he would get along with Chanyeol's lifemate. Because he's his owner, Chanyeol loves to snuggle up to Baekhyun and he often craves his attention, he was sure this would become a problem as Chanyeol did make a point to say that lifemates became jealous easily. He also warned Junmyeon earlier with interacting with people. Baekhyun feels his eye twitch at the thought of Chanyeol's lifemate telling Baekhyun what he could and couldn't do with him. That annoyed him to no end.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol's voice shocks Baekhyun out of his thoughts. Was he seriously getting himself worked up when Chanyeol didn't even have a lifemate at the moment? He just nods his head in response and pulls the sheets up further. "Do you have a lifemate?" He probably shouldn't have asked that, that might be intruding on his privacy but Baekhyun couldn't help himself. Curiosity killed the cat after all. 

"Do I have a lifemate?" He asks with raised eyebrows. He certainly wasn't expecting that question, though maybe he should have considering the topic of conversation that they were on. It was natural for humans to be curious about the ways hybrids would mate. "I guess; yes. Everyone has a lifemate though. You have one too." Baekhyun frowns at this and grips onto his sheets tightly. "But we just don't know who they are yet. Don't worry, Baekhyun. I'm sure you have someone out there for you." He could tell Baekhyun was upset, though he just assumed he was upset because he thought he didn't have a lifemate. "Right, well...I'm just going to go do the laundry now." Baekhyun mumbles before pushing his sheets aside and sliding off the bed. He quickly grabs his hamper and scurries out of the bedroom, Chanyeol left alone on the bed with his eyebrows furrowed. Humans could really be weird sometimes.

\---

"Sehun, come out." Tao's tapping his foot impatiently as he stands outside of the bathroom door. Sehun was locked inside, having finished dying his hair around thirty minutes ago and Tao was about to lose his damn mind if Sehun didn't show him. "Sehun, show me your hair." He says as he runs a hand through his hair. "I don't get paid enough for this-"

"You aren't getting paid at all." Kris says in a bored tone as he leans against the wall, scrolling through his Instagram. He blows a bubble with the gum he's chewing before popping it loudly. He couldn't look any less interested even if he tried. 

"Exactly my point." Tao mumbles before stepping forward and banging on the door harshly. "Oh Sehun, I will wake up everyone in this goddamn house if you don't come out and show me."

"It's only five in the evening," Kris snorts quietly, "no one is asleep yet." He watches silently as Baekhyun stomps by in his pajamas while dragging his hamper along, Kris quickly checking the time on his phone. He shrugs in response and goes back to scrolling through his phone. He didn't want to know so he wasn't going to ask.

"Junmyeon and Kyungsoo are taking a nap. I'm going to blame Sehun if I wake up Kyungsoo." Sehun groans loudly at this and swings the door open before he can start banging on it once again. Tao immediately coos loudly and claps his hands together while taking in Sehun's freshly dyed hair. "It looks so good! Kris, what do you think?" 

"Looks good." He says without looking up from his phone. "Could you chew any louder?" Sehun mumbles from the bathroom doorway with an annoyed expression. Kris chewing gum reminded him of a cow chewing on grass. 

" _Kris_." He tenses from Tao's tone and slowly looks up before flashing a timid smile. "Looks great." He says and flashes a thumbs up. Tao smiles in content and goes back to cooing over Sehun. "It looks amazing. The blonde really goes well with your natural roots." He mumbles and runs a hand through the other's hair. "Yixing is going to cry."

"I don't want him to cry-"

"Out of happiness." He rolls his eyes and takes a step back. "Now all we have to do is throw you into the right clothes and Yixing will be _shook_. Are you ready? Of course we'll have to teach you how to act as well and then you can properly take him out on a date." He grabs Sehun by the hand and drags him towards his room with Kris following not too far behind. Once again Sehun finds himself sitting on Tao's bed with Kris closing the door behind them. "I have this all planned. I've always wanted to help you get a man and now I can finally live out my dreams." He nearly squeals as he darts over to his closet, grabbing the clothes that he and Kris picked out for him the other day. 

"Really? This has been your life long dream? Tao, that's just sad." Kris laughs and Tao shoots him a look. 

"When I want you to speak, I'll tell you to speak. So until then, zip it." He says with an extremely forced smile, one that slightly creeps Sehun out. Kris clears his throat and Tao places the clothes on the bed next to Sehun. The pile was small, just containing one outfit. A stereotypical black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, black skinny ripped jeans (Sehun's actual nightmare), sunglasses, and a pair of black Adidas next to the outfit. He lets out a long sigh as he looks over the outfit before looking up at Tao and Kris. "Put them on." Tao hums as he gestures to the clothes. "We'll be back in here in five minutes. So hurry because I'm not knocking."

Tao wasn't lying because in just five minutes Tao was pushing the door open without knocking and Sehun was still getting dressed. By still getting dressed, he was actually in just his boxers and he let out not the manliest of noises he's ever made. "It seriously took you five minutes just to take your clothes off?" Tao shakes his head and ushers Kris out of the room. "It's the pants. They're hard to put on." Sehun mumbles in embarrassment as his cheeks become flushed. 

"Just pull them on and start jumping. It helps." Sehun feels like slamming his head into the wall. Was he a teenage boy again? That's what he was starting to feel like. Once Tao leaves the room Sehun follows his advice and tries to shimmy his way into his jeans, and to his surprise he managed to squeeze himself into them. It was a tight fit and he felt as if he might actually pass out, but he did get into the jeans. It's the small victories. After that he's dressed in a matter of minutes, opening the door once he's ready so Tao doesn't burst in again. Tao's chewing gum now, Sehun's slightly unsure where he got it from and takes note that Kris is no longer chewing gum. He furrows his eyebrows slightly though he doesn't have long to think too hard about it before Kris and Tao are cooing over his new look. 

"Holy shit." Tao and Kris both say in shock. "He looks good. I thought he would just look like an asshole." Kris mumbles as he exchanges a look with the other. Sehun purses his lips in a thin line and feels his eye twitch. "Were you just trying to make me look like an idiot?"

"I wasn't." Tao announces loudly before marching into the room. "Kris just doesn't have faith in anyone except himself. And even then that's questionable." He snorts and goes back over to his closet. "Now it's time for my favorite part: roleplay." Sehun nearly chokes on air and shakes his head. "No, no. I don't want any roleplay, Tao. _Tao_." He's practically begging and the other just shoots him a look. "Get your mind out of the gutter. This is just going to be you practicing what you want to say on Yixing. I'm going to be Yixing and you're going to be yourself. Obviously." 

"Then what are you looking for?" He asks as he pats his cheeks in an attempt to get the blush to go away. 

"Ears and a tail. I'm pretty sure I have some cat ears lying around from a Halloween party a few years ago."

"That's slightly offensive and he's a fox." He mumbles and Tao rolls his eyes to the back of his head. "Fine. We can practice without the ears and tail. I'm just trying to make it more realistic for you." He huffs and marches over to the bed. "Sit." He says and pats the space in front of him. He sighs quietly before sitting himself down in front of his friend. The two stare at each other in silence before Tao blows a bubble and pops it loudly. "Well, say something. Compliment me. You'll creep him out if you just bloody stare at him."

"Um, you look nice?" Tao just pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out an exaggerated sigh. 

"I feel like that would actually work on Yixing though." Kris mumbles from his spot in the room. "I mean, he's not exactly up to our standards when it comes to flirting and receiving compliments." Tao mumbles "fair point" under his breath and nods his head. "It's a start." Tao mumbles and sniffs loudly. "Alright, let me get into character." He quickly turns his face away, holding his hand in front of his face and closing his eyes, inhaling deeply before exhaling. Sehun watches with raised eyebrows and exchanges a glance with Kris. "Just let him." Is the only thing he mumbles to the confused man. 

"Oh, why thank you, Sehunnie!" Tao uses the most high pitched voice he could summon from himself and Sehun finds himself inwardly cringing from the squeaky giggles that leave him. 

"Yixing isn't a high school girl from an anime." He deadpans. "And he's never once called me Sehunnie."

"Wow, you're _so_ cute." Tao squeaks and runs his hand along Sehun's arm. He offers a startled smile in response; the poor boy was feeling extremely uncomfortable right about now. "This isn't working, Kris!" He whines loudly and throws himself back onto the bed. "He's a lost cause."

"That was fast." The taller man mumbles before shaking his head. "It's because your acting skills are so shit. You're terrifying the poor guy. I'll just teach him what to say. Sehun," he clears his throat and Sehun whips his head around in the other's direction, "the key to being a bad boy is by not giving a shit, you know? People don't want something attainable." 

"That makes no sense whatsoever." Sehun mumbles and Tao shuts him up. "Kris has a point." Tao agrees with a nod of his head. 

"You have to play hard to get. You can't care about anything." He rolls his eyes when Sehun looks like he's about to interrupt him again. "I know you care, but you can't show it. People like the bad boy act. Just act calm, cool, and collected. Whatever Yixing does you can't let it phase you. You have to act like you don't care; even if you care a lot. It's one of the many rules to being a true bad boy. Trust me, he'll come crawling to you in no time." 

"I think me not caring would just scare him off-"

"Shut up, Sehun." Tao groans loudly. "He'll dig it. Now for rule número dos." Sehun sighs to himself as he runs a hand through his soft hair. This was surely going to be a long night. 

\------

_A/N: next chapter we get to see bad boy sehun in action and mAYBE get some answers from jongdae_

_baekyeol is literally fucking puppy love i'm crying but also "roll up his sleeves and square the fuck up" i'm laughing so hard at myself why am i so funny i'm so fucking lame bUT ALSO just wanted to give a thank you to everyone who has subscribed to this story, commented, and voted. It really means a lot that people have  upvoted this story and I really enjoy reading everyone's comments. Please don't be shy, I love reading your comments! There is no such thing as commenting too much lol _

_also, can you believe we're at 11 chapters now and 100 subscribers (at least at the time of writing this)?? That's so cool ;u;_

_have a kiss from the angel himself because honestly ya'll deserve a kiss from yixing_

_you guys must also think that my vocab literally consists of just also with the amount of times i go " alSO" i'm sorry_

__

__

__

_I mean the outfit is pretty spot on minus the hair._

__

_kris just wants to live his life and tao and  sehun won't let him lol_


	12. twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i'm warning you right now. there's about to be a lot of fluff. you've been warned. my black friday gift to you all

The ceiling fan above the bed is covered with a thin layer of dust and from what he could tell, the walls also had a thin layer of dust to them and Jongdae's honestly surprised that he hasn't somehow developed asthma. He sighs heavily and turns onto his side, hugging his pillow tightly. Three days. He's been avoiding Junmyeon, his lifemate, for three full days. It wasn't fair on the other and he knew that, but he couldn't bring himself to face the other. They haven't even discussed their situation to make matters worse. To be fair, that was pretty much Jongdae's own fault. Well, everything right now is actually his fault. He groans quietly and buries his face in his pillows, taking in Junmyeon's scent. He loved his scent; Junmyeon probably had the most attractive scent in Jongdae's humble opinion. Everything about it was nice; it wasn't too strong or musky, but still had a masculine feel to it. He was impressed with how good his scent smelled for it being a natural oder. He could honestly lay in bed and small it all day and-

Jongdae quickly pulls himself away from Junmyeon's pillow with wide eyes. What the hell was he actually doing? Last time he checked he wasn't Chanyeol obsessing over his owner's scent. Junmyeon wasn't even his owner. He didn't have an owner. He didn't want an owner. Okay, that was actually a lie. Jongdae very much wanted an owner. Just not Junmyeon. Though Junmyeon wasn't even his owner; he was his lifemate. Wait- what was he going on about? He quickly shakes his head to dispel any thoughts of Junmyeon from his head. He sighs loudly and sits up, hunched over the pillow that was now in his lap. He stares down at it blankly, his mind trying to register everything that's been going on. While he hasn't been speaking to Junmyeon since the incident, he's definitely been thinking about him. In fact there hasn't been a moment that's gone by where he hasn't thought of the other. He'll admit that he's ~~often~~ sometimes thought of the other, but now that he was his lifemate he couldn't help but become a little... _infatuated_. Which was normal for a lifemate, but that kind of made things a little difficult for our lovely cat hybrid. 

He jumps slightly from the sudden knocking on the door. "Jongdae!" He felt his heart sink into his chest from the voice. "Open the door! I'm tired of being stuck in the living room. I'm actually going to make your life hell if I have to sleep on the couch for one more night." He grumbles before banging on the door even louder. Jongdae sighs to himself, sitting still on the bed as he thinks over his options. He would have to leave the room eventually; he hadn't been to the bathroom in a few hours. Junmyeon would just be waiting outside his door if he didn't answer anyways. He couldn't go much longer without running into him. He slides off the bed and slowly makes his way over to the door, swinging it open just before Junmyeon could bang on it again. "What?" He asks quietly. He wanted to sound angry; he wanted to _be_ angry but he couldn't. He had no rational reason to be mad at Junmyeon when he himself was the one who caused this mess. He was tired and he wanted to put up a fight, but he wasn't sure if he'd even be able to pull that off right now. 

Junmyeon scoffs in response to Jongdae's question. "What do you mean _what?_ You've made me sleep on the couch for the last three nights and you haven't spoken a single word to me. What happened to talking things out? I thought we were supposed to have a _civil_ discussion about this." Jongdae can't help but frown when Junmyeon emphases the word civil. They had actually tried to talk things out earlier, but Jongdae wasn't being exactly...pleasant about the whole thing. They hadn't even lasted five minutes before Jongdae started screaming at the top of his lungs, throwing objects across the room directed at Junmyeon. He hadn't done anything of course; no, he never does anything to deserve the brash treatment from him. Yet Jongdae still finds himself throwing unnecessary attitude his way. And to make things worse, the perfect gentleman known as Junmyeon handled the situation with such ease and grace that it only set him off even more. Junmyeon not once raised his voice at Jongdae and that irritated him to no end; how was it that he could just let someone walk all over him and not defend himself? They barely touched on the significance of Junmyeon being Jongdae's lifemate before he went off, and then the conversation had been shaped into why Junmyeon shouldn't let people walk all over him and how he shouldn't be so respectful towards himself when he treats him so poorly. The entire thing was a mess, really. At least on Jongdae's side.

After that Jongdae promptly kicked Junmyeon out of the room, and, to Junmyeon's defense, he did actually put up a fight for that even though he ultimately lost that battle. He then ignored him for the following three days with Junmyeon attempting to talk to the other every time he left the room, though Jongdae would be damned if he caved in, and here they are now. Face to face with Jongdae feeling emotionally drained and Junmyeon no doubt feeling the same. "Jongdae, I need you to talk to me." He had his arm reached out with his hand gripping onto the frame of the doorway, Jongdae knowing that the other wasn't going to let him off so easily if his body language was anything to go by. Jongdae wants to shrink in on himself and forget that any of this ever happened, though he knew that wouldn't be so easy. Jongdae opens his mouth to protest, though the sharp look that Junmyeon sends his way is enough to keep him quiet. "Sit." He says sternly and pointedly looks over at the bed. Jongdae meekly walks over to the bed, sitting down in obedience. Now was not the time to get on Junmyeon's bad side; he could tell that much. "In a civil manner I want you to explain to me what the _fuck_ is going on." Jongdae swallows a lump and nods his head weakly. Junmyeon's patience was running thin right now and he knew he wasn't going to take any of his usual sarcasm. 

"I think you already know by now that I marked you as my, uh," he awkwardly clears his throat, "my lifemate." Junmyeon nods in response. "Um...how much do you already know about lifemates?"

"Next to nothing."

Jongdae buries his face in his hands at this. Junmyeon was going to kill him for sure. "Well, lifemates are basically soulmates if you want to look at this through the perspective of a human. It's just slightly more complex than that and we get to pick our lifemates whereas humans don't pick who their soulmate is-"

"So nothing like a soulmate then." He deadpans. Jongdae closes his eyes and bites his tongue. Junmyeon interrupting him was going to get on his very last nerve, but if he wanted a civil conversation then he couldn't be arguing with the other over such trivial things. "Fine. I was just trying to make it easier for you to understand." He huffs quietly while pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm your lifemate and you're my lifemate, which means we're bonded for life. You're going to have a connection deeper with me than you will with anyone else you meet in your entire life." He explains as he picks at the loose fabric on the bed cover. "And it will be the same with me. Lifemates can't break up. Ever. It would quite literally kill us." Junmyeon has a baffled expression on his face and Jongdae mentally decides to continue before Junmyeon can register what it is that he's saying. "You can never date someone and I can never date someone. I'm going to be honest with you, Junmyeon: if you date someone I will tear them apart with my own claws and laugh over their body while I watch them bleed to death." He clears his throat afterwards when feeling his eye twitch at the idea of Junmyeon dating someone. "I know that's extreme, but it will happen. I also can't date anyone because you might find yourself losing your mind." 

"Pardon?" He asks with wide eyes. "What do you mean I can't date anyone? I want to get married one day!"

"That's too bad." Jongdae snaps in irritation. "Because you can't! Well, you could marry me." Junmyeon immediately laughs out loud. Jongdae furrows his eyebrows in response and purses his lips together as he casts his eyes downwards. "Whatever. You can't marry anyone and I can't marry anyone. What do you want me to say? Hybrids are possessive and when a human is bonded with a hybrid they'll find themselves possessive as well. So you can marry me or stay single; I don't fucking care." He quickly calms himself down before he finds himself even more defensive. Junmyeon's response to marrying him shouldn't have gotten to him so much. Whatever. "Regardless of what you want or what I want, we're bonded to each other and we're pretty much soulmates now. I don't know why I marked you; it just happened. It shouldn't have but it did. I wouldn't have marked you anyways; you aren't my type." He scoffs as his tail wraps around his waist nervously. "You're too nice."

"Too nice?" He scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Hardly. What do you want me to do? Be mean to you? Anyways, don't try and change the subject on me." His eyes were narrowed as he glared at Jongdae, his arms crossed over his chest. He was most certainly unamused with the entire situation. Not that Jongdae could blame him though. 

"Fine. We're doomed." Junmyeon raises his eyebrows and blinks a few times as he stares at the cat hybrid. "Excuse me?" He asks.

"I wasn't supposed to mark you publicly. As in, lifemates have to mark their partner behind closed doors or their relationship is plagued with bad luck and misfortune. Although I think this whole incident within itself already proved that we're plagued with misfortune and bad luck." He mutters the last part under his breath. Junmyeon sighs loudly and leans back against the headboard of the bed. "What do you mean by misfortune and bad luck?"

"Well, there's rumors about cheating and deaths happening, though the death part usually results from the cheating. Also some rumors about one lifemate not loving the other lifemate and stuff like that. It's kind of random shit, but I believe it anyways." He mumbles as he keeps his tail around his waist tightly. "I can't unmark you." He whispers as he glances over at the other. "I'm sorry that I put you in this situation." He knew that Junmyeon deserved more than just a sorry, but unfortunately that was the only thing he could offer the other at the moment.

"Why did you mark me?" Junmyeon asks as he runs a hand through his hair. He knew already that Jongdae couldn't fix this based off the way the other had been treating this entire thing. He wasn't sure what exactly he was going to do about his love life now and he had no idea if things would get as bad as Jongdae was making them out to be. To be honest, he didn't feel much different since being marked other than the throbbing on his neck every now and then. If Jongdae hadn't been rambling about being plagued with misfortune he wouldn't have thought things were too much different. Besides the official death of his love life now. As if his love life wasn't struggling enough before, now it's _really_ struggling. Jongdae sighs quietly as he rubs his arm nervously. "If you want, I mean, we can..." He buries his face in his hands, his ears twitching in annoyance as his tail tightens its grip around his waist. "We could try to make this work...if you want...I mean, what is there to lose, right?" His voice cracks noticeably when saying right and his cheeks become flushed in embarrassment. He really wanted to cry out in frustration right now and he was impressed that he went this long without lashing out at Junmyeon from his own nerves being shot out the roof. 

"I think we should just approach this _thing_ at our own pace. I mean, we are lifemates now so I don't think it actually matters how we approach this as long as we approach it. We won't rush things; I don't think either of us are ready for something like that. Let's just...see how things go." Junmyeon offers a faint smile. He wasn't sure how he was feeling and he didn't know what he was exactly saying and what he meant by it, but he figured it would help soothe things for the time being. Jongdae nods his head in agreement, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. "Having a lifemate isn't supposed to be this complicated. It's supposed to be the happiest time of your life. I just have to hope that a hybrid doesn't come along trying to mark you." He huffs quietly before glancing at his neck. "Though that mark is kind of hard to miss. A hybrid would be suicidal to make a move on you with that." He mumbles as he eyes his neck. He was kind of impressed with himself for how big the mark was. Granted it was on Junmyeon so that kind of dampered things, but still. Junmyeon feels his cheeks redden when noticing the way that Jongdae was staring at his neck and clears his throat.

The two can't help but feel a little tense when an awkward silence falls upon the pair. "Am I allowed back in our room now?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. "If you don't get smart with me then yes." He says with a tiny grin on his lips. Junmyeon opens his mouth to respond before the two both scrunch their noses at the strong scent of hairspray and cologne. "You smell that too?" Jongdae asks before they both turn to look towards the doorway.

Sehun speed walks down the hallway with Tao and Kris trailing not too far behind him, Tao muttering under his breath how Sehun needs to slow down before he trips and falls on his face. "Bad boys don't speed walk." Kris calls out when Sehun whips around a corner. However, Sehun couldn't slow down despite what Kris and Tao said. He knew that if he slowed down, let alone thought about what he was about to do, he'd chicken out and flee to his room in fear. So he decided to practically run down the hall towards his destination and would go through with his plan without even thinking twice about it, because when you're someone like Oh Sehun, that's the only way you can take any risks. "Sehun!" Tao shouts in annoyance when he disappears around the corner. Sehun's heart was slamming against his ribs and he was convinced that he might faint in a few minutes. His head snaps up when his eyes land on his destination, or rather the _person_ he was looking for and slides his way through the living room until he's at his side. 

"Yixing!" Sehun didn't mean to shout his name, but he did and startled the poor fox hybrid in response. Yixing's hand is clutching his chest as he stares at the other with wide eyes and breathing heavily, opening his mouth to more than likely chew him out for scaring him half to death before he notices the change of appearance. His eyebrows furrow in the slightest as he eyes Sehun from head to toe. He was wearing nice shoes, though his pants seemed to be squeezing the life out of the poor boy and he wasn't entirely sure why there were holes in his pants when he didn't have a tail. He does like the white shirt though; it was simple and plain and it suited him quite nicely. The leather jacket though...it was a bit much. He wasn't sure how Sehun wasn't having a heat stroke yet, but if the sweat on his forehead was anything to go off he could tell that he was getting hot. Junmyeon did like to crank the heater up all the way for Jongdae's comfort. "Oh," he gasps silently when noticing the change of his hair; it was blonde and black now? Black hair suited him fairly well, he had to give him that, "your hair." He says softly and gently lifts his hand to run his fingers through his hair though he instantly makes a face. His hair wasn't as soft and inviting as he was used to; it was extremely stiff and hard. He hated how it felt. Surely that couldn't feel good for the other, right? 

"You...you don't like it?" Sehun asks as his confidence immediately falters. He didn't have much confidence to start with, but Kris and Tao had foolishly hyped him up only a few minutes prior and that was enough to get him where he was now. Although leave it to the fox hybrid to tear it down with one sentence, or rather with one facial expression. "No, no! I love it. Of course I do." Yixing blurts out quickly and controls his facial expression. "It's amazing; I love the color. It's a little stiff though. What is that from? It's not from the hair dye, right?"

"Oh, that." He mumbles sheepishly, his cheeks turning a faint red in embarrassment. "It's from hair spray...and gel. There's some gel in there too. It's to _style_ it." He nervously glances back at Kris and Tao who are peeking their heads around the corner from the hallway. He was trying his best to remember everything the two went over and he was going to stick to the script that they had gone over for him. Yixing's staring at Sehun blankly before his mouth forms in a small 'o'. "I know what hair spray is. It's killing the environment." He hears Tao snort in the distance, probably offended over what the other just stated. 

"Um, anyways," he rubs the palms of his hands against his pants nervously, "um, what are you doing?" That was a good question. What exactly was he doing right now? This wasn't how a bad boy acted. He just looked like a bad boy, but he certainly wasn't acting like one. Possessive and assertive. That's what Kris and Tao stressed the most. Don't take no for an answer. As long as it's not in a shady situation of course. "You're doing nothing." He quickly says and grabs the remote off the couch, shutting the television off. 

"I was actually watching a movie." Yixing mumbles as he glances over at the television that was now off. "Hercules. Have you seen it? I think it's my new favorite movie besides Monster's Inc. Tao's been having me watch Disney-"

"The diner." Yixing scrunches his face when Sehun interrupts him. The other never interrupted him before; this was all very confusing. And what was he even going on about? "What about the diner?" He asks as his tail sways behind him slowly. 

"We're going to the diner. You and me. Right now." Was he doing okay? He wasn't entirely sure. He wasn't stuttering, so that was a plus. It was the small victories. Yixing's eyes are the size of the moon and he's not sure if he heard Sehun right, but he doesn't want to jump to conclusions again like he did last time. "Why?" He asks slowly. "It's night. The middle of the night to be percise." Sehun feels his cheeks heat up, the tips of his ears turning red. Was he really going to make Sehun spell it out? He wasn't even sure if the other had any romantic feelings for him. Wait, did bad boys admit to taking people out on dates? He glances back at Tao who's shaking his head vigorously. "Because I want to." Yixing's staring up at Sehun with an odd expression on his face that he can't quite read. 

"In the middle of the night?" Sehun nods his head before shrugging afterwards.

"I mean, look, if you don't want to go to the diner with me then fine. I don't care. I don't even want to go. It's your loss." Yes, play hard to get. Tao and Kris stressed that one a lot as well. You have to make them work for it. "I definitely don't care, so don't think that I do. Because I don't. You'd be wrong. Just wrong. Dead wrong-" He stops when hearing Tao scoff in the background. Okay, he might be going a little overboard now. He clears his throat as he pulls at the collar of his jacket. "I'll just take someone else. I have plenty of people that would want to go to the diner with me." Another key to success was by stressing to the desired person that you're irresistible. Kris made it a point of telling Sehun to act as if he had a line of people who wanted to be with him. This will stress the other person out and think that you're invaluable. "Everybody wants someone who's thirsted after," as once said by the old and wise Huang Zitao. 

"Who else would you bring?" He asks with his head tilted to the side. He wasn't sure why Sehun was making such a big deal out of this when it was just the diner. He already said back at the Halloween party that it wasn't a date, so why should Yixing care who else he brings? Although he did care slightly. _Just slightly_. 

"Anyone. I could bring Kris. Or even Tao. I bet Taemin would go with me." Yixing tenses slightly when he brings up Taemin. He wasn't exactly threatened by Kris or Tao, but Taemin was different. Sehun seemed to notice this and hesitated before continuing. "But Taemin would probably be a last resort, you know, he's usually pretty busy-"

"Oh my god, Sehun." Tao groans as he storms in, pulling the other back to the hall. "We'll be just a minute, Yixing. You look cute today, by the way." He flashes the confused hybrid who's mumbling a quiet, "oh, thank you," a beaming smile before pushing Sehun towards Kris. "What are you doing? That's getting painful to watch."

"I don't think this is working." He huffs quietly and nervously picks at the sleeves of his jacket. "He doesn't seem to want to go on a date with me. And I'm trying everything you mentioned but he isn't buying it. I think he knows that I don't have a line of people who are thirsting for me."

"It's not working because you aren't being bad enough. Smoke inside the house, break a lamp, swear a little more, unbutton your shirt-"

"My shirt isn't a button up; it's v-neck." He mumbles timidly.

"-be a little rough with him-"

"Okay, I don't think that last one is a good idea." Tao whacks the back of Kris' head, though the other goes on anyways.

"-make him think you're exciting and that you don't care if he doesn't care. In fact, you don't care about anything. Puppies? Don't care about them. Kittens? Definitely don't care about them. Giggling babies? Don't make me laugh." Sehun was having a hard time following the other; he _loved_ babies. "You need to stress that he should feel _honored_ for someone like _you_ to be into someone like  _him_." He didn't like that. He was starting to picture himself as more of an asshole than a bad boy, and if anything Sehun would feel honored for someone like Yixing to be into someone like him, not the other way around. "Now go get 'em champ." Before Sehun can protest Kris is shoving him back into the living room where Yixing is resuming Hercules on the couch. 

"You're back. Do you want to finish watching this with me?" He asks as he turns to look at the other. Sehun thinks he might just melt from the way he was looking at him. He timidly glances between Yixing and back at Kris and Tao. Tao looks more embarrassed than anything, though he normally looked that way around him and Kris anyways, so that was nothing new. He quickly nods his head and fumbles in his spot for a second before sitting down next to the hybrid. "So what were you saying earlier? About the diner." _Oh, right._

Now, if he were to follow Kris' advice, he would brag about how Taemin wanted him, which he most certainly did not, and that Sehun's some superior being that everyone wants and Yixing should be flattered that he's inviting him of all people out for a date. He didn't want to do that though; especially when he knew how hard the other could be on himself. He was pretty sure he would just be feeding Yixing's inner demons. "I, uh," he fumbles with his fingers and glances back at Tao and Kris, Tao staring at him with an unreadable look and Kris mouthing for him to hurry up, "I want to take you out on a date. To the diner. I-If you'll let me." 

"Oh my god." Kris mumbles and buries his face in his hands. "He's not supposed to be asking for permission."

Yixing stills in his spot, his eyes wide as Sehun's words settle in his mind. Sehun was asking him on a date. Him. On a date. With Sehun. On a date. A DATE. Yixing's trying his best to keep himself from screaming in the other's face out of excitement because that would more than likely put him off the idea. He needed to pull himself together before Sehun changed his mind and realized that he was asking him of all people on a date. "No." _Wait, what?_

"No?" Sehun's voice cracks and his face reflects someone who just witnessed a murder or something along those lines. Shit. Should he have listened to Kris' advice? Maybe Yixing was actually into bad boys. Or maybe he just wasn't interested in him at all. That was possible. "O-Okay. That's fine."

"I meant yes. I panicked. Ignore that. Can we start over?" Yixing's speaking so fast that Sehun barely caught what he said, a wide and doofy smile forming on his lips. He didn't know if he could start over though, it already took him so long just to properly ask the other and he was still unsure as to whether he even asked him correctly. "So yes? You want to go out on a date with me?" Yixing nods his head quickly. "Of course." He gushes, his face the reddest it's possibly ever been. They were both red as a matter of fact. After that it's silent with Yixing hiding his now cherry red face in his hands and Sehun just sitting next to him with the biggest smile on his face while Hercules plays in the background. 

"Well I'll be damned." Kris mumbles as he straightens out his posture. "I was expecting that to go a lot worse, but I'm glad it worked out in it's own way."

"I knew it would work out." Tao mumbles with a fond smile on his face. "Sehun's too sweet for someone to turn down. Especially someone like Yixing." He's bragging about Sehun almost and Kris can't help but roll his eyes.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever. Say what you want, but my advice is always good."

"That would have exploded back in his face if he pulled the shit you were telling him." He says and gently pushes his chest. "You're so bad at reading people."

"You were encouraging me the entire time! You said I was good at giving advice." Kris whispers with wide eyes. He was feeling very betrayed right now.

"I did that to boost your confidence. You've been lacking with it recently." Tao laughs when Kris shoves him in an offended manner. "Whatever. Get ready because we have a date to watch."

\---

_A/N: liek if u cyr eveytme_

_fave if you miss our sassy jongdae also tell me that the song primadonna by marina and the diamonds isn't jongdae's national anthem because you're wrong_

_But more importantly please check out my other story,[Where He Lies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12634866/chapters/28789731). :) It's a new type of story I haven't done before and I really like it so hopefully you will too. It would mean a lot to me if you checked it out and gave me some feedback. It's  angsty and it's about Baekhyun going missing and the other members investigating the matter themselves when the police force fail to solve the case after two years. Also, Happy Thanksgiving!! And if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, then have a good day anyways!_


	13. thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'M BACK BITCHES AND IT'S TIME FOR A SEXING DATE HELLLLL YEAH ALSO IT'S DECEMBER AND YOU KNOW MY BITCH ASS IS PREPPING A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL BOIIIIIII

Sehun and Yixing were cramped in a small table at a less than ideal diner past midnight with a broken heater and Sehun still managing to sweat through his white shirt and leather jacket, but the two couldn't find themselves to care. They were too hung up on the fact that they were actually on a date together. Yixing's been caught staring at Sehun at least five times now and they've only been at the diner for ten minutes. "U-Um, do you know what you want?" Sehun asks softly as he shifts in his seat. These pants were extremely uncomfortable. He wasn't sure why he hadn't changed out of his clothes, probably because the two were so excited to get to the diner that he didn't have much time. 

"No. I've never been here before. Or to any diner." He huffs quietly and flips through the menu. "Have you been here before?" He asks curiously, his tail twitching. 

"Only twice. Both times I was accompanied by a very drunk Baekhyun and Minseok. I was the designated driver." He snorts quietly. An awkward silence forms over the pair before they hear violent coughing coming from the table behind them. Sehun sighs quietly and turns to face Tao and Kris. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just choking on air. Also, some great conversation starters don't involve the times you had to babysit Minseok and Baekhyun. Just saying." Tao mumbles as he flips through his menu.

"Are we double dating?" Yixing asks Sehun curiously. "Shouldn't we be at the same table then?"

"No." Both Sehun and Kris say at the same time. 

"Then what's the point of you two being here?" Yixing furrows his eyebrows as he stares at them. 

"I'm here to support Sehun!" Tao gasps before grinning. "And to support you of course. Think of me as your fairy godmother-"

"Like in Cinderella?" Yixing asks.

"Yes. You're becoming a Disney expert; I'm so proud of you." Tao says as he leans back in his seat. "We're just here to make sure your date goes smoothly. We won't even be here unless you need us. Kris; quick." The two quickly cover their faces with their menus, Sehun and Yixing exchanging looks with each other. 

"Guys?" Sehun asks though neither move or respond. "What are you two even doing?"

"I think they aren't here anymore." Yixing mumbles when they continue to hide behind their menus. "Jesus." Sehun snorts under his breath before turning around in his seat to face the other once again. "I'm sorry about this, really. I didn't think they'd be tagging along. Ignore them." He mumbles in embarrassment.

"It's fine." Yixing says more than happily. He didn't mind. He didn't even care if all of their roommates had shown up. He was just happy that Sehun took him out on a date for him to care that Tao and Kris were practically and not secretively spying on them. Yixing wraps his tail around his waist shyly as he glances back down at his menu. "I think I'll just get whatever you end up getting." He mumbles softly and glances back over at Sehun for the sixth time. He has his chin resting on his hands as he gazes at Sehun, the other blushing under the gaze. "Oh!" Yixing gasps and ends up startling Sehun. "I want to share a drink."

"You want to share a drink?" He repeats with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Like in the movies where a couple shares a milkshake. I want to share a milkshake with you." Sehun feels his cheeks heating up and Tao not so quietly squealing behind him wasn't helping his situation. "Couple?" Sehun can't help but blurt out; his mind was too focused on that term for the time being. Did that mean Yixing viewed them as a couple? Yixing nods his head with a sweet smile on his lips. Sehun thinks his heart might actually jump out of his chest and run away. "O-Okay, we can do that. What kind of milkshake do you want?" He asks as he rubs his now sweaty palms on his pant legs.

"Vanilla! No, wait, strawberry. Or actually, maybe chocolate? I don't know; I want to try them all." He gasps quietly with large eyes. Sehun smiles shyly behind his hand and nods his head. He was actually about to order three separate milkshakes if that's what Yixing wanted. "But then we can't share them if we have more than one." He huffs quietly. "So then I guess I have to pick one flavor, wait, which one do you like most?" Yixing's cheeks were starting to heat up in embarrassment when realizing that he didn't ask _his_ date what _he_ wanted. How could he be so selfish?

"I like all of them." Sehun says softly. He wanted Yixing to pick a flavor, not him. He was the one who was taking Yixing out after all. It would only be fair if Yixing picked the flavor. "U-Um, strawberry?" Yixing squeaks out unsurely. Sehun nods his head in approval in response before pointing at the menu. "Do you want any food though? Or just the milkshake?"

"I want to share fries with you as well." Sehun has to gently pat his cheeks to keep them from turning into a full out tomato. "You want to share fries?" Yixing nods his head quickly in response. "It's late and I had dinner before you asked me out, so I'm a little full. But I still wanted to go on the date with you!" He quickly adds the last part when seeing Sehun's smile falter. "So a snack won't hurt, right? We can share fries." He offers softly as his own cheeks start becoming red. Sehun was fighting the urge to call Yixing cute and adorable as he nods his head. Before the two can add anything further to their conversation, a short woman in what would appear to be her late forties to early fifties walks over to take their order.

Sehun starts to fidget in his seat when realizing that their order might look a little weird to someone. "U-Um, a strawberry shake and a side of fries."

"Just one?" The woman asks with a raised eyebrow. Sehun nods timidly in response as Yixing picks at his nails gently. She rolls her eyes as she jots down the order. "Stop acting like I'm about to bite your head off. I've seen stranger things than a man sharing a milkshake and fries with a hybrid. I work at a diner, you know." She snorts before moving on to Tao and Kris' table. Sehun's obviously flustered from the woman's response and Yixing can't help but giggle quietly. 

"Take a breath." He reminds the other softly. "You're overthinking everything. We're in an empty diner; no one will say anything to us." He reaches his hand across the table and gently takes hold of Sehun's before giving it a comforting squeeze. He frowns slightly before laughing loudly as he pulls his hand away before wiping it off on one of the napkins. "Your hand is so sweaty." Sehun buries his face in his hands in embarrassment. 

"I know. It's what happens when I get nervous." He whines. He once again wipes his hands on his pants with Yixing still giggling. 

"You're nervous?" He asks with a sly smile, his ear twitching slightly. "It's okay, I'm nervous too. Try to calm down." He laughs quietly and flashes a bright smile at the other. 

"Does it bother you?" He asks, referring to his hands. "Because they're probably going to be like this whenever I'm around you."

"Oh my god, that's so cute." Tao gasps as he turns around in his seat. "Sehun, who knew you were such a charmer? I mean, it's an awkward kind of charm, but it's charming nonetheless. Look at the man you got here, Yixing. Aren't you lucky? Our little Sehun~" He coos before reaching over and pinching Sehun's cheek. 

"Tao, stop." He whines as he tries to bat his hand away. "You're embarrassing me!" He whispers with wide eyes.

"Don't talk to me like I'm your mother! I'm hyping you up; you're welcome you ungrateful brat." He whines before huffing quietly and turning back around in his seat. Yixing's watching everything with an amused smile, staring at Sehun again as he keeps his chin resting on his hands. He smiles nervously as he turns back to face Yixing again. "Oh, don't stare at me like that. It's making shy." He whines as he slumps against his seat. "I'm going to take you on an actual date later, you know? One without Tao and Kris." He adds that last part a bit loudly as to get the point across. "And I'll take you out with you knowing in advance, so that way you won't eat beforehand. I'll take you somewhere nice, too. Like an actual restaurant." He was starting to ramble and he knew that, but he just wanted to make sure that Yixing knew he would be properly taking him out on an actual date later. "And it will be at a decent time during the day because I can tell that you're starting to get tired. Also I won't be wearing a leather jacket or ripped skinny jeans because I can barely breathe in this." 

"I like this though." Yixing laughs quietly. "I don't mind where we end up going on a date as long as I'm with you. We could be sitting in a parking lot and I wouldn't care-"

"Why would you two be sitting in a parking lot?" Kris asks with a raised eyebrow. "Keep indecent acts in the bedroom, please." He stresses as he runs a hand through his hair. "How do you think Junmyeon would feel if he found out you two were getting it on in a parking lot?"

"Oh my god, Kris. Shut up." Sehun groans as Yixing's cheeks turn bright red. "Tao, control your man."

"He is not my man. Ew." Tao says as he scrunches his nose in distaste while Kris shoots him an offended look. "Ew? Why ew?"

"I didn't mean it like that. That came out wrong; I should have used a better example." He whines as he looks around nervously. "Ah, Sehun, please don't think bad of me." He whimpers as his tail starts to twitch from nerves. 

"I know what you meant; just ignore him." He says before offering the other a small smile. 

"What do you mean ew?" Kris asks again and Sehun mentally throws himself out the window. Why did they have to tag along? He's starting to think that he's cursed. He lets out a sigh of relief when seeing the waitress bring over their milkshake and fries. "Thank you so much." Sehun mumbles as she puts it down on the table. The older woman just gives him an odd look before moving over to Kris and Tao's table with their order. She might think he was crazy for thanking her in such a manner, but he was really just glad that she was going to indirectly shut them up with food. Yixing beams brightly as he sticks two straws into the milkshake, wiggling around in his seat in excitement. He was about to share his milkshake with Sehun and as far as he was concerned, that made their relationship official. At least with American movies that's how it seemed. Regardless, he was excited to be doing this with the cute black rooted man sitting across from him.

"Ah, Sehun," Yixing says gently as he pushes the milkshake towards him and looks at him expectantly, "we have to share it. I put a straw on your side." He says excitedly as he leans forward. Sehun still wasn't sure as to why Yixing was so excited to share a milkshake with him, but who was he to protest? Sehun scooches forward and it takes everything in him to keep himself from blushing when both of them start sipping from their straws. Yixing's a near giggling mess as he pulls away, hiding his now pink face behind his hands. "We're sharing a milkshake." He points and Sehun nods his head with a wide smile on his face. 

"We're sharing a milkshake." 

\---

Jongdae storms into Baekhyun and Chanyeol's shared room. He wanted someone to talk to that wasn't Junmyeon. He pushes the door open without knocking, something he normally wouldn't do but he couldn't find himself to be bothered. "Jongdae, what's up?" Baekhyun asks softly from his spot on his bed. Chanyeol was on his lap, his face buried in his neck as his tail lazily thumped against the bed as Baekhyun ran his fingers through Chanyeol's soft locks. 

"Bad time?" He asks, his voice cracking. He kept his eyes casted downwards as he struggled to keep himself together. Jongdae's pretty sure it's safe to say that he's been having a shit time these last few days and he really just needs to unwind to someone. However, he couldn't help but feel bitter when seeing Baekhyun and Chanyeol getting on so well, especially when Jongdae himself didn't have that connection with someone. At least not naturally. Chanyeol's head perks up when hearing Jongdae's voice crack and he immediately whips around to look at the other with concern etched all over his face. "What's wrong, Jongdae?" Jongdae swallows a lump in response as he shifts uneasily in their doorway. He didn't cry; Jongdae absolutely did not cry. 

"Nothing." He felt his voice crack once again, the simple action completely betraying his words. He feels his chest start to rise and fall as he struggles to stable his breathing, the water naturally forming behind his eyes. Oh god. "Oh, Jongdae." Chanyeol whines quietly and slips of Baekhyun's lap and off the bed, hurrying over to the cat hybrid. "It will be okay." He whimpers as he pulls the other into his arms. Jongdae loses it then, right there in Chanyeol's hold. He hated crying, especially in front of people, but Chanyeol always had that effect on people where he could easily get you to unravel all your emotions. He kind of loved and hated that about the dog hybrid. He's sobbing as Chanyeol gently rocks the other, Baekhyun hurrying over as well. 

"Why is he crying?" He asks softly and runs a comforting hand through Jongdae's hair. Jongdae just buries his face in the other's chest, only wailing louder as he truly lets out everything that's been eating away at him these last few days. Why was he crying? Where should he even start? He ruined his life. He ruined Junmyeon's life. Jongdae could never find a serious lifemate now and he would more than likely never have an owner who truly cared and loved him, and he unreservedly was incapable of forming a connection and bond with another human like Yixing and Chanyeol had done in just the first few days of living here. He was a failure with an attitude which was the worst kind of failure. "Jongdae," Chanyeol whimpers as he pulls away slightly, cupping his face in his hands gently, "calm down. You're going to throw yourself into a choking fit." He whines as Baekhyun takes the time to wipe his tears from his stained cheeks. 

"Let's sit on the bed, okay?" Baekhyun suggests and the two gently lead the sniffing man to the bed. Once the three are sitting comfortably, by comfortably meaning Jongdae perched in Chanyeol's lap, they start to question Jongdae. "What's going on, Jongdae?" He asks gently while Chanyeol rubs at his ear soothingly. Jongdae's not crying as hard as he was earlier and his sniffling was down to a minimal, but there were still tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"I just," he whines lowly as he struggles to say everything that's on his mind, his ears twitching against Chanyeol's fingers, "everything is going wrong." His voice is cracking again and Jongdae wasn't sure if it actually ever stopped cracking. "I think Junmyeon hates me because I made him my lifemate. I don't blame him though and I'm not mad; I think I hate me too." He whimpers as Baekhyun leans forward and gently wipes the tears from Jongdae's flushed cheeks. Jongdae normally wouldn't let Baekhyun touch him, let alone touch his face, but when he cried, which was rare in itself, he needed someone to hold him; someone to talk to him. It didn't matter who, he just needed that comfort from another person. He was in no position to be pushing Baekhyun away either, especially with Chanyeol there. Baekhyun was sweet, Jongdae would give him that, and even though Jongdae had repeatedly given the silver haired boy attitude for giving Chanyeol endless amounts of attention, Baekhyun never treated him with any hatred. He never treated him as if he was some annoying house cat; in fact, _Baekhyun_ was the one who begged _Junmyeon_ to keep all three of them in the house later that same night when they were first brought in when Junmyeon was having second thoughts. He wasn't arguing just to keep Chanyeol, but to keep Yixing and Jongdae as well. Baekhyun was probably the most selfless and genuine person in the house despite his playful antics. Sometimes Jongdae thought he wasn't even worth it to be treated well. He deserved to have Baekhyun treat him poorly and he would take it too; yet here they are with Baekhyun wiping the tears from his face so gently as if he might break the cat hybrid if he wasn't so careful. Chanyeol was certainly left in good hands and Jongdae knew that no one else would treat Chanyeol as good as Baekhyun. It only made him feel more bitter, however.

"Junmyeon doesn't hate you." Baekhyun reassures the crying man. "He might be angry or upset, but he'd never hate you. I don't think he can actually hate someone." He mumbles after a moment of pondering. "Honestly, I don't even think he hates Taemin." Jongdae only cries louder now, Baekhyun looking at Chanyeol with a puzzled expression. "I don't know what I did wrong." He mouths to the taller male. 

"J-Junmyeon doesn't even hate Taemin but n-now he hates me!" The cat hybrid wails and buries his face in Chanyeol's neck. Baekhyun's mouth forms into a small 'o' when realizing he made an error with his poor word choice. "How horrible do I have to be for him to hate me over that fucking w-waste of space?" He's sobbing harder than he was when he first came in here and Baekhyun and Chanyeol shared a lost expression with each other. They felt as if they were back tracking rather than making the problem better.

"Jongdae, Junmyeon doesn't hate you-"

"How do you know, Baekhyun?" He asks as he pulls away from Chanyeol. "You don't, so don't give me false hope. I know what it's like to have people hate me for nothing other than being a hybrid, but for the first time someone actually has a reason to hate me. I gave him a reason to hate me, so don't tell me that he doesn't hate me. If people have no problem hating me because I'm a cat hybrid, then why wouldn't Junmyeon hate me for marking him as my lifemate without his permission?" Baekhyun's silent, his mind too preoccupied with trying to pull and string words together into a sentence that would ease the situation. 

"Jongdae," this time it's Chanyeol who speaks, "you shouldn't think so low of Junmyeon. He isn't like the people who gave you a hard time for being a hybrid. He's the type of person that would lend you his only umbrella if he saw you stuck in the rain, the type of person who would buy you lunch if seeing you in the street, and the type of person who's constantly looking out after you even when you two are in the middle of bickering. Junmyeon doesn't hate you; he'll just need time to get through this, but he'll need time to get through it with you. You can't let him deal with this on his own, he's going to need your help too." He gently runs his fingers through Jongdae's soft hair, the other purring in response as he leans into his touch. "Have you talked to Junmyeon at all?"

"A little bit yesterday." He chokes out as he tries to keep his breathing steady. "About o-our situation." He whispers and rests his chin on Chanyeol's shoulder. Honestly, the more he thought about Junmyeon and their situation, the more he wanted to cry. When did he become such a cry baby? He wasn't sure, regardless he was ready to start wailing again. "What did he say when you talked to him about it?" Chanyeol asks softly. What did he say? How did he react? Jongdae thinks back carefully and feels his eyebrows furrow and his bottom lip start to quiver again. They did joke a bit towards the end of their conversation, but he couldn't help but feel guilty and at fault for everything. He just wanted to bury himself in a ditch and call it a life. Tears are streaming back down his cheeks again and his body is shaking in Chanyeol's hold, more whimpers leaving him. He really needed to pull himself back together and-

"Hey, what's going on?" Jongdae feels like shitting out bricks when hearing Junmyeon's voice. "I thought I heard someone crying and-" Junmyeon pauses when seeing the distraught and tearful Jongdae on Chanyeol's lap. Jongdae feels the little bit of sanity left inside him crumble away when realizing that Junmyeon has now seen him as the current mess he is, flushed cheeks and a red nose with fat tears rolling down his face. He cries harder and buries his face in Chanyeol's neck as he keeps a tight grip on the other. 

"Jongdae, what's wrong?" Junmyeon sounds panicked as he hurries over to the bed. Baekhyun exchanges a look with Chanyeol, though the two decide not to say anything as Junmyeon sits himself on the bed. "Jongdae," he whines quietly and gently places a hand on the other's back, "don't cry." He wanted to take Jongdae out of Chanyeol's arms and hold him himself, though he fought against that as he figured nothing good would come out of that. Jongdae tenses when feeling Junmyeon's hand on his back before pulling himself away from Chanyeol and immediately crawling into the other's lap. He throws his arms around Junmyeon's sides, sobbing loudly as he tucks his head under his chin. "Why are you crying?" He asks gently as he rocks the cradled up hybrid in his arms. "B-Because you hate me." Jongdae chokes out while pushing himself closer to him. Baekhyun and Chanyeol take this opportunity as a means to give the two some privacy and carefully slip out of the bedroom, making their way towards the living room as Baekhyun promises to put on Mulan for the taller hybrid.

"I don't hate you." Junmyeon whispers as he keeps him close. "Why would you think that?" He asks as he pulls away slightly so he can look down at him. "I don't hate you and I don't think I could ever hate you. What nonsense are you going on about, huh?" He carefully runs a hand through his messy hair, Jongdae leaning into his touch. 

"Because I marked you without permission and I fucked up your whole life." More tears fall from his eyes as he speaks. "You can n-never get married now and you'll never be able to fall in love or get the partner of your dreams and I can never get an owner now or a real lifemate. I fucked up our lives so much, Junmyeon. Why wouldn't you hate me for that?" Junmyeon opens his mouth to speak though Jongdae decides to keep speaking, figuring now would be the only time he'd be willing to open up so much to the other. "And I'm always so mean to you when you don't deserve it. I didn't and I still don't deserve this collar, but I made you buy it anyways. I don't deserve to sleep in your bed but I made you share it anyways. I steal your clothes all the time even though I call them ugly and cheap." He whimpers and Junmyeon can't help but stifle a giggle at that last comment. "I really like your clothes though. I like your bed and your room a lot too. You have the most comfortable bed I've ever been in. I say I hate how you smell but you actually smell really good. Better than Sehun or Kris." He scrunches his nose in distaste before resting his head on Junmyeon's chest. "I always tell you to leave me alone and that I hate spending time with you, but I love it when you're around. I'm always bored out of my mind when you're at class or work." He's getting worked up again and he knows he's about to cry for the millionth time today. "You're so nice to me and I don't do anything to deserve it." 

Junmyeon gently holds him when Jongdae starts to cry again, shaking violently in his hold. "Jongdae, try to calm down. You're being way too hard on yourself. You're not as bad as you're trying to make yourself out to be. If anything you did seriously annoyed me I would let you know. If I didn't want to share a bed with you, do you really think I'd keep you in my room? And I would have bought you that stupid collar even if you didn't cry; I thought it looked really nice on you anyways. Although it's nice to know that you think I smell good. I was actually starting to question if I smelt bad." He snorts quietly and Jongdae stirs in his hold. "Really?" He asks in a quiet voice, pulling away and gazing at the other with wide and watery eyes. Junmyeon felt something inside his chest stir a bit from the way Jongdae was looking at him, though he decided to ignore it.

"Y-Yeah." This time it's Junmyeon who's choking up and stuttering. "Of course," he quickly clears his throat, "why would I lie about that?" His cheeks are starting to heat up and he wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe it was because Jongdae was his lifemate now? Perhaps he was just feeling the side effects of it. Yeah, that had to be it. He wouldn't normally get like this around the other, right? Jongdae seems to be more relaxed now than he was earlier, and being in Junmyeon's secure hold and finding out that he didn't actually hate him was no doubt the reason for that. He didn't know that Junmyeon actually enjoyed his company, so his mind filled with vile thoughts was put to rest if only for a moment. He flashes a bashful smile at Junmyeon and Junmyeon's ready to start digging his grave now from the way his heart flipped in his chest. He was starting to grow hot and he wasn't sure if it was from the lack of air in the room or the way that Jongdae was smiling at him. He pulls at the collar of his shirt slightly, clearing his throat once again. 

Jongdae's tail fluffs up as he stares at Junmyeon, the smile on his lips spreading as he sneakily wraps his arms around his neck. "What are you-" Junmyeon's cut off when Jongdae starts to nuzzle his cheek, his tail wrapped around his waist protectively. He's purring on top of everything and Junmyeon thinks his head is about to pop off. He's never seen this side of Jongdae before; so... _pleasant?_ Jongdae's never nuzzled him in a way like this and he's definitely never smiled at him like that before. And now his tail is wrapped around his waist? What was even happening? Wasn't this something a cat hybrid would save for doing with their owner? He wouldn't be surprised if Chanyeol had pulled something like this with him, but he always thought cats to be more intimate. Then again he guesses it didn't really matter considering they were lifemates now. 

Junmyeon was too afraid to speak, worried that if he were to point this out that Jongdae would come back to his senses and move away from him. He was actually fairly comfortable like this, but he had no idea what to do so he awkwardly kept his arms against his own sides. "Have you never gave a cat affection before?" Jongdae snorts as he pulls away slightly. "Because this isn't how you do it. You can hug me; it's not like I'm going to bite your head off." Junmyeon's eyebrows raise as he tries to figure out if he's hearing the other correctly. Jongdae simply rolls his eyes at Junmyeon's confused state before grabbing his arms and wrapping them around his waist forcefully. "See? Easy." He mumbles before he goes back to nuzzling his cheek. He was holding onto Junmyeon's shirt gently, making sure that he didn't poke any holes in the fabric. It was probably the first time he was being so considerate of the other's clothing. Jongdae might hate himself later for showering Junmyeon in so much affection, but he was so exhausted from his earlier meltdown that he just needed to feel someone hold him. Sometimes it helped Jongdae to unwind by showering others with his affection. If anything he was blessing Junmyeon with this attention right now, so he should be extremely grateful. He only purrs louder when Junmyeon starts to play with his hair, his ear twitching in response before he buries his face in his neck. Jongdae was on could nine right now. He hums in content when taking in his scent, pulling away slightly to peck him on the cheek. Junmyeon stills at this, Jongdae smirking when seeing how red his cheeks were growing. 

"Does no one ever show you attention? Good god." He mumbles before patting his red cheeks with his hands. Junmyeon was rendered speechless at this point with not the slightest idea of what to even say. Here he was with a very affectionate and cuddly Jongdae on his lap who was even going as far as kissing him on the cheek. Of course he's been given attention before, but not from Jongdae. How was he supposed to even react? He honestly had no idea what Jongdae even wanted from him anymore. Jongdae yawns loudly right in Junmyeon's ear before pulling away and staring at the other with an unreadable expression. Junmyeon raises an eyebrow in response, instinctively leaning away. "What?" He asks carefully. Jongdae laughs before springing himself towards him once again, cupping his cheeks with his hands and rubbing his nose against Junmyeon's. He might actually faint, he wasn't sure. His face was almost pressed against his own, and the way Jongdae's lashes rested on his cheeks when his eyes were closed was honestly the most breathtaking sight he's ever been exposed to. He had a smile on his lips as he rubbed his nose with his and everything about Jongdae looked beautiful right now that it was making it hard for the other to breathe properly. He couldn't help but feel his gaze land on Jongdae's lips. They were a mix of red and pink and and they looked so soft and warm and plump and oh my god if Junmyeon didn't just want to take them in his own and- _what?_ He forces his eyes off Jongdae's lips before he actually loses control of his thoughts and forces them back up. He jumps slightly when noticing that Jongdae's eyes are no longer closed and that he's actually been staring at him for the last few seconds. Junmyeon wanted to crawl into a hole with how embarrassed he felt. 

"Are you tired?" Jongdae asks softly before Junmyeon even has a chance to clear his name from any of the accusations that Jongdae might hold against him. 

"Wh-what?" He chokes out. Jongdae simply pulls himself out of his lap before taking hold of his hands gently. "Let's go to bed. You look tired." He mumbles and pulls him off the bed before he can even respond. And just like that, Junmyeon finds himself being pulled out of Baekhyun and Chanyeol's shared room and into their own. He didn't think his heart could handle cuddling with Jongdae tonight, not after everything he's put his poor heart and mind through. He watches silently as Jongdae jumps onto their bed before pulling the sheets over him, looking at Junmyeon expectantly. "Well?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. His tone had a hint of annoyance tied to it, though it was hard to take him seriously when he had the sheets pulled up and tucked underneath his chin. He resembled a small child in a bed that was too big for him. Junmyeon just rolls his eyes before crawling into bed, Jongdae latching to his side before he even had time to calm his racing thoughts and his beating heart. This was indeed going to be a long night for him.

\---

_A/N: all i have to say with this chapter_

__

_also sorry I was gone so long! My laptop had to go to a repair shop and my finals just ended yesterday. So I'll be back to normal with my updates :)_


	14. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i want to make this as fluffy as possible to help cheer those up after these last few days so here's an entire chapter of baekyeol fluff. Stay strong.
> 
> Merry (late) Christmas~

Today was meant to be a simple day as a way to distract Chanyeol from all the sudden drama in the household. While he hadn't mentioned anything about it, Baekhyun could tell that the other was starting to grow restless. Chanyeol didn't really have much time to take in everything that was going on due to how fast things were happening. The tension in the household seemed to be building and to Baekhyun it felt as if someone had a balloon in one hand while pointing a needle at it with the other hand. Things were going to 'pop' soon if yesterday's events with Junmyeon and Jongdae were any indicator. And Yixing and Sehun- don't even get Baekhyun started on those two. They had a weird atmosphere since they first met, but now things really seemed to be kicking off. He knew it wasn't any of his business though, so he decided not to pry unless it was absolutely necessary. 

Actually, when Baekhyun thinks about it, most of their roommates seemed to have an odd atmosphere among each other. Tao and Kris were prime examples; you just had to look closer. On the surface they look like a normal pair of friends who enjoy bickering with each other, but underneath there was some obvious building of tension. He mentioned it a few times to Junmyeon who completely dismissed it. He just said it wasn't their business. He brought it up to Chanyeol as well since he knew he could see who were lifemates, but he didn't think anything was odd about them either so he dropped it. 

Back to Chanyeol; he had the entire day planned. He wanted to completely pamper the other today by any means necessary. He had plans to bring him to the park, take him out to eat somewhere, maybe go see a movie with him, and even go on a walk with him later during the day. Maybe two walks. Chanyeol really enjoyed his walks which was something Baekhyun dreaded. He wasn't out of shape, but he wasn't exactly active either. Chanyeol was definitely making him a lot healthier.

He glances over at the clock from his spot on the bed, sighing when seeing that it was only six in the morning. "Chanyeol," he grumbles in a voice filled with sleep when feeling the said man wrap his arms around his waist tightly from behind, "it's only six. Not even. It's five-forty in the morning."

"It's time for our walk." Chanyeol responds with a voice that's full of energy. Baekhyun had no idea how he was never tired this early.

"At six."

"It's almost six. I want to go now." He whines before burying his face in Baekhyun's locks of silver hair. Don't get him wrong; he still wanted to pamper the other as stated earlier, just not this early. Now was his precious sleep time and Chanyeol never seemed to understand the concept of Baekhyun's beauty sleep. "What did I tell you about my beauty sleep?" He grumbles in a voice that's supposed to mimic someone that's annoyed but he ends up failing miserably. 

"That you need it and to not disturb you." He huffs. Baekhyun doesn't even need to see him to know that he has the cutest pout on his face. "But I still don't think you need beauty sleep. My Baekhyun is already beautiful." It's not the first time that Chanyeol's said something like that to him, in fact the first time he did say that Baekhyun started to choke on his drink. However, his cheeks were still turning a furious red. It's too early for this. 

"Chanyeol, no." He whines as he fights off the red threatening to give him away. "I need as much beauty sleep as possible. One doesn't just wake up this pretty." It's silent for a moment and Baekhyun thinks that maybe Chanyeol's finally gotten the hint. He sighs in content as he buries his face in his pillows before turning back onto his side, sleep weighing over him before he feels something warm on his cheek. It was warm and...wet? _Oh, hell no._ "Chanyeol," his voice is surprisingly stern for someone who's so sleep deprived, "what did I tell you about licking me?" Another high pitched whine leaves the taller as he pushes himself closer to the silver haired boy. "Not to do it." He mumbles and nuzzles his cheek lovingly. Baekhyun snuggles up to the hybrid despite being mildly annoyed with the other and his antics. He lazily brings up his hand, gently flicking Chanyeol on the nose as a result. "Then don't do it." 

"It's six!" Chanyeol shouts a little too close to Baekhyun's ear which is now ringing in pain. 

"It's been five minutes, Yeol." He sighs though pushes himself up nonetheless. "Fine. Get dressed." His hair is sticking up in several different directions and his eyes are still closed as he sits in the middle of his full sized bed, his oversized shirt slipping off his right shoulder. Chanyeol's shouting in glee as he scrambles off the bed, losing his balance and tumbling off in the process and hitting the floor with a loud thud. Baekhyun doesn't need to open his eyes to see what's going on. "Smooth." 

\---

Chanyeol convinced Baekhyun that this walk would go differently today, that it most definitely wouldn't end with Baekhyun carrying a sleepy and affectionate Chanyeol back home but here they were: Baekhyun carrying a sleepy and affectionate Chanyeol back home. "I don't know why going on morning runs are so crucial to you when you barely last a full thirty minutes." 

"Because, no, I- listen!" He whines with his face pressed in Baekhyun's neck. "You always start saying really nice things to me and then you start to rub my ear. You know that's my weakness."

"You say that about everything I do." He huffs as he shifts the hybrid in his arms. "I'm starting to just think that _I'm_ your weakness." Baekhyun's only playing around of course, but Chanyeol's cheeks are turning a ferocious red. His mouth has suddenly gone dry and he's finding it harder to swallow now, but Chanyeol decides not to say anything. He knows it's okay to feel _this_ way about Baekhyun because he's his owner. All hybrids grow attached to their owners. It's natural. This was completely natural. He doesn't know how to respond to Baekhyun though, and maybe that part wasn't as natural. In fact, he had been having a hard time looking Baekhyun in the eyes since their moment on Halloween and their conversation about hybrids and mating. He hasn't talked about either with Baekhyun since they happened, so he just figured that Baekhyun forgot about it. Maybe it wasn't as important to Baekhyun as it was to Chanyeol. He was okay with that, but it hurt a little whenever he thought about it too much.

"You've gone mute on me. Asleep already?" Baekhyun asks as he walks down the sidewalk with the oversized man in his arms. He was debating on whether he should answer or not and just let the silver haired man think he's asleep. That would make it easier on his end, but then if Baekhyun truly thought he was asleep he might not take him on anymore early walks. That thought alone bummed him out. 

"I'm awake." He responds after a full minute of silence. 

"You're very quiet." Baekhyun observes thoughtfully. "I wanted to do something with you today." Chanyeol instantly perks up at this, the threat of sleep no longer visible. 

"Do something?"

"Mhm."

"Just the two of us?" His tail was wagging as he wiggles around in Baekhyun's arms, the older nearly losing his grip and balance. 

"Yes; stay still, Chanyeol or I'll drop you." He warns, though it falls onto deaf ears. 

"What do you want to do? You're taking me out? All day?" His arms are wrapped around Baekhyun's neck tightly before he even has time to answer, nuzzling the other's cheek in a loving and affectionate manner. Baekhyun's eyebrows raise from his accusations; where did he get the notion that he was taking him out all day? Well, he was, but still. He shouldn't make assumptions like that.

"I wanted to take you on a walk-"

"We're on a walk now." He pokes Baekhyun's cheek happily.

"I'm walking and you're being carried like a baby." Chanyeol rolls his eyes in response. "Anyways, I wanted to take you to get something to eat, maybe see a movie or something, and take you to the park. We can get ice cream too or go to a bakery or something-"

"I want to go to the bakery!" 

"You're shouting in my ear," he sighs loudly though continues anyways, "and there's this light festival thing tonight," he needed to play cool now, "and none of our roommates ever wanted to go with me, so I figured I could take you to that." For the last two and a half years Baekhyun has been dying to go to the Festival of Lights, a common event in their area to celebrate the holidays. Every time he brings it up he gets the same answers. Junmyeon always rants about it being too expensive (though it's only five dollars to get an entry ticket), Tao whines about how the cold and dry air is bad for his skin, Minseok and Luhan always invite him out though Baekhyun would rather die than become their third wheel, Kyungsoo would just rather die, Jongin and Sehun always plan on going together but then they get distracted with video games and end up missing the entire festival, and Kris swears up and down that he's too cool for such an event. He was living with a bunch of idiots. 

"I've always wanted to go! Yixing, Jongdae, and I were just able to watch from the streets if we were camping close enough to it." He mumbles and furrows his eyebrows as he thinks back to those days. It seemed like forever ago when Baekhyun had found them on their doorstep when in reality it was only a few months ago. Time sure does go by fast. 

"There's a lot of cool things there. There's games, food, shows, and fireworks. I know fireworks might be too loud for your ears so we can leave before then; they usually close the festival with fireworks. Oh!" Baekhyun suddenly gasps and Chanyeol jumps slightly in his hold. "I forgot the most important part; the light show! The city has all these things decorated and lined with lights; trees, cars, buildings, props, etc. and they all flash or display colors in patterns and it's really beautiful. You can walk through it kind of like a maze or something. Except you don't really get lost; okay that was a terrible description." He rambles quietly and Chanyeol only giggles in response. His heart was racing just at the thought of going to a light show with Baekhyun. He wasn't sure if his poor and fragile heart could handle all that. "Would you be interested in that? I can get you hot chocolate too and funnel cakes; there's cotton candy too, I think. I'll make sure you're bundled up so you don't catch a cold or anything. Yeah, you definitely aren't leaving the house without a jacket and gloves." Chanyeol can't wipe the stupid smile off his face as he listens to his owner ramble on and on about their plans for the day. He truly felt loved and cared for thanks to Baekhyun. He was a true angel.

"Of course I'm interested. I'm always interested in your plans." He exclaims as they approach their house. Baekhyun simply rolls his eyes when his eyes land on their yard. To say it was poorly decorated for Christmas was an understatement. They still didn't have a lot of money since they were now spending it on things for Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Yixing, but it was still pathetic. They had a string of lights draped across their front porch, though only half of the lights were actually working and they were flickering on top of that, so Baekhyun was sure they'd be working only for another day or two if they were lucky. Kyungsoo had dressed up one of their garden gnomes earlier as Santa, and the other as one of the elves in the cheapest clothing they could find. Because they were gnomes, the costumes were actually made for babies, so it looked terribly odd on the two gnomes. Still, Kyungsoo deserved an A for effort. Most of the houses in their neighborhood had the inflatable Christmas decorations in their yards, but when you find out that they're nearly one hundred dollars you tend to skip out on that. So instead they settled, and by they meaning Kris -because who else?- with shoving a white flag with a bold  **"FUCK IT.** " written on it with worn out Sharpie, and surrounded by a pile of bright white Christmas lights that were carelessly dumped onto the ground around said flag to top it off. This was probably why none of their neighbors ever spoke to them. Unlike Kyungsoo, Kris did not receive an A for effort.

That was it. That's all they had decorated outside. However, there was one decoration that Baekhyun actually liked. On their front door was a Christmas wreath that was handmade by Chanyeol, Yixing, and Jongdae as a way to say thank you for being adopted, so to say. It was childlike and messy; pinecones were glued to the tubing of the wreath with the glue peaking out around the cones. Baekhyun was pretty sure they found the pinecones outside due to the dirt that was on the wreath and mixed in with the glue. They also didn't quite grasp the concept of Christmas ornaments other than the fact that they were occasionally round, so they ended up gluing small bouncy balls that were similar to ones you could buy from small vending machines at a mall, onto the wreath. And because they found out that you could decorate Christmas trees with whatever decorations you liked, they decided to do the same thing with the wreath. Chanyeol glued on his favorite candies onto the wreath, Yixing added a touch of purple, green, blue, and gold glitter, and Jongdae added some shreds of Junmyeon's clothing (Junmyeon wasn't very pleased about the loss of his favorite shirt). When the three first presented their gift to the group Baekhyun struggled to keep himself composed. Chanyeol was the one holding the wreath out proudly, his tail wagging as he rambled on about it as if it were his own child while a shy Yixing and an embarrassed Jongdae stood behind him. It was probably the purest and most wholesome thing he's ever witnessed. 

"Can we start now? The activities, I mean. Can we go out for food now? And then the park? Or maybe the park first and then food? I don't know; I can't pick!" Chanyeol shouts in excitement. Baekhyun thinks about telling the other to stop shouting, though it was pointless as he had a tendency to start shouting when he got excited about something. 

"Let me grab my things and then we can go. Do you want breakfast here or somewhere else? Kyungsoo should be up soon to start cooking." He hums while fumbling around to grab the house keys from his pocket. Chanyeol's thinking, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. The sooner they left, the more time they'd have alone together. However, Chanyeol really enjoyed Kyungsoo's cooking. "Kyungsoo cooks breakfast and then we leave." He says before finally climbing off Baekhyun. 

"Alright. We'll eat and then leave." Baekhyun says as he unlocks the front door, Chanyeol bolting inside the moment he gets it open before bouncing around the living room in excitement for what's to come.

\---

Baekhyun wants this day to be absolutely perfect. He's not sure why he's so nervous about Chanyeol not enjoying himself, but he refuses to let anything get ruined. Today was Chanyeol's day and he wanted to make sure that he loved every second of it. He was his owner after all and he took that very seriously. He glances down at the list on his phone, his eyes lingering over the bullet points. They decided to skip out on watching movies, Chanyeol suggested snuggling in bed and binge watching Disney movies after the Festival of Lights and Baekhyun had a hard time disagreeing with that. Instead they would be visiting the local park, window shopping (and maybe some last minute Christmas shopping), picking out treats at the bakery, and then going to the festival. It didn't seem like it would last the whole day, but Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol liked to spend hours at the park and would more than likely take forever at the bakery and shopping as well, so he needed to plan ahead. If he tried to fit anything else into the day they might not have time for it. 

Chanyeol's bundled up in winter gear from head to toe despite his numerous protests of being okay with just a jacket and gloves. Baekhyun knew that hybrids had different body temperatures than humans, but over his dead body would Chanyeol end the day sick. That was just not going to happen. That and they've only been outside for twenty minutes and Chanyeol's nose is already turning red. He pauses slightly when hearing faint sniffling coming from his side, his eyes narrowing before sighing softly. "Are you sniffling?" He asks and turns to glance at the hybrid.

"No." He shoots quickly in response. "Where are we going, Baekhyun?" He asks as a way to change the topic. "Somewhere warm I hope." Today had been an exceptionally cold day; colder than Baekhyun was used to and the fact that even Chanyeol himself was hinting that it was cold meant that it was _cold_. "Well, I had wanted to go to the park first." He mumbles as he absentmindedly tightens the scarf around his neck, pulling it up to his own red nose. The air had been especially dry today as well, and Baekhyun could feel his hands in urgent need of lotion underneath the gloves that did little to block the cold. "But since it's really cold..." his voice trails off as he glances around the bustling streets. He really hoped it wouldn't start snowing while they were out; he might be the one ending up with a cold then. To be brutally honest, Baekhyun hated winter time, especially the time around Christmas. He was still as energetic and happy as always, but he tended to develop "seasonal depression" around Christmas every year since he was a teenager. It was just something about this specific holiday that made him feel lonelier than usual; maybe the absence of his parents in his life or seeing all the excited couples around him were to blame for his feelings. It didn't help that his roommates usually went home for Christmas to visit their families. Almost every year it was Baekhyun who was left alone at their house while the others went back home, only returning once the new semester was to begin. Perhaps things would be a little different this year though now that he had Chanyeol by his side. He wasn't sure if Jongdae or Yixing planned on staying at the house or if they would leave with one of the boys, but at least he knew Chanyeol would keep him company. That is unless he left with Jongdae or Yixing. He supposed that would make sense given how close the trio were. Whatever; he'd just do what he did every year: order Chinese takeout and watch a variety of movies to piss the holiday away.

"We can go to a bakery first then." Chanyeol says gently before tugging at the red beanie sitting on the top of his head. "Do I have to wear this, Baekhyunnie?" Baekhyun's already flushed cheeks become red from the nickname, shaking his head. "Yes. It's to protect your ears from the harsh weather. Also so we don't have anymore old men," his nose scrunches in distaste as he speaks, "approach us and insult you because of them. I don't feel like sending someone to the ER before Christmas."

"Is that why you had me keep my tail in my pants today?" He mumbles and glances behind him. His tail was well hidden in his clothing thanks to the long winter coat he had on. "Mhm." Baekhyun nods in response. "No ER visits for people today. At least it won't be because of me anyways." He snorts under his breath. "What do you want at the bakery, Chanyeol?" He asks when the air around them starts to grow tense. 

"I don't know yet." He hums as his arms instinctively wrap around Baekhyun's arm. "I need to see what they have first-" He suddenly stops speaking as his eyes are drawn to a particular spot in the street. Baekhyun's eyebrows quirk before turning his head to follow the direction of his gaze. "It's a-"

"It's a dog!" Chanyeol shrieks and Baekhyun has to quick grab onto his arm tightly before he can charge at the poor thing. 

"Ah, Chanyeol, no-" he whines as he struggles to keep the taller man under control. "Look, should we go to a puppy cafe instead?" He didn't know what he was thinking when he asked that. Did he think Chanyeol would turn that down? In what world- and then he would be trying to play with the endless amount of puppies rather than eating anything and Baekhyun knew that he would end up roughhousing with the animals and...maybe he should have just listened to the voice in his head and stayed in bed today.

"A puppy cafe?" Baekhyun inwardly groans when the curly haired boy grabs his hand and starts tugging him down the street, past the bakeries and towards the puppy cafe. Puppy cafes were becoming increasingly demanding after their popularity exploded in Japan. It was a place for college and high school students to meet up to escape the stress of exams, for working adults to go to escape the demands of their professions, and for dog lovers to go to play with all the dogs they could possibly want. While there still weren't too many in their area yet, a new one had just popped up and Baekhyun had been meaning to check it out, though he was afraid that Chanyeol would potentially get jealous if he were to return home smelling of several different dogs. 

"Do you even know where it is that you're taking me?" Baekhyun asks as Chanyeol guides him down the busy streets. "Nope." Is all the other says before pausing and causing Baekhyun to bump into his back. "Where are we going, Baekhyun?" He turns around to look at the shorter male with a cute pout on his face. Despite how cold it was outside, Baekhyun felt surprisingly warm when seeing the cute expression on his face. "This way." He giggles before gently taking him by the hand, pulling him in the opposite direction. Chanyeol once again shouts in his ear when the two stop in front of the small cafe, Baekhyun cringing at the name while Chanyeol just laughs loudly. "Who thought that Diamonds in the Ruff would be a good name for a dog cafe?" 

"Me." The other huffs before jumping in excitement when seeing the dogs inside. "Baekhyun!" He whines loudly before stomping his foot onto the cold ground. 

"Yes, yes." Baekhyun just pulls the door open with an excited Chanyeol following behind him. "Please try to wait..." he slowly comes to a stop with his words when realizing that Chanyeol had already run off to play the with three dogs nearby. He sighs to himself before pulling out his wallet and walking over to the main counter. The rules for 'Diamonds in the Ruff' were fairly simple: you could play with all the dogs you want for the price of a small coffee or anything else on their menu. It made sense to him; it would be a little odd if you could play with the dogs for free. The cafe would have no means of making a profit and staying in business. 

His eyes quickly scan over the chalkboard menu hanging above the counter, his eyebrows furrowing before he bends over to look at the desserts that were on display. He snorts to himself when seeing that all of them were somehow dog themed. "Cute." He mumbles while brushing his bangs out of his eyes. He glances back at Chanyeol who's playing before his eyes focus back on what's in front of him. They had dog treats and Baekhyun thought it would be nice to feed the dogs, but then he was concerned that Chanyeol might also try to eat the dog treats. Did Chanyeol eat dog food? He wasn't sure; he'd never seen him eat dog food. He doesn't think he'd be too surprised though if it turned out that he did. He should probably get themselves food as well; maybe Chanyeol wouldn't be as tempted to eat a dog biscuit if he had his own snack to munch on. What would he want though? Baekhyun only wanted to offer him the best food that he could find. He thinks his heart might crumble if Chanyeol looked at all displeased or disappointed with the food he ordered for him. His eyes widen slightly when his attention lands on a shelf of animal themed cupcakes. Cupcakes were his weakness and animal themed cupcakes? Double weakness. His gaze stays on the cupcakes for a few seconds, a smile curling his lips upwards as he observes the cupcakes. They were decorated to look like dogs with flavors ranging from chocolate to vanilla to strawberry. There were various colors when it came to the frosting as to make sure that no dog was left out when designing the cupcakes. 

"Have you decided what you would like to order?" A soft voice startles Baekhyun out of his thoughts as he jerks upwards. He blushes slightly when realizing he's probably made himself look a bit idiotic. He quickly clears his throat as he straightens out his posture, his eyes taking in the cotton candy like pink hair on top of the man's head. His eyes fall onto the nametag; _Jimin_. 

"Um...just a bag of dog treats. Oh!" He only blushes more when realizing that he accidentally shouted. He's been hanging out with Chanyeol too much. Regardless, Jimin just flashes him a patient smile. "Two cupcakes; a chocolate one and a vanilla one." He says and glances over at the two cupcakes. The chocolate one would be his obviously. He knew that dogs couldn't eat chocolate and he wasn't sure if that rule applied to Chanyeol or not, so he found it a safer choice to just order him a vanilla one instead. "Did you bake these yourself?" He can't help but inquiry; he was curious to know who was artistic enough to make dog shaped cupcakes. 

"Oh, no." He laughs softly as he pulls out a small plastic bag that contains dog treats. "Our cook Jin bakes them himself. He's really talented when it comes to preparing food." He hums softly before pulling out a brown dog shaped cupcake and a white dog shaped cupcake. 

"He's really good." He compliments while Jimin places the treats onto a small glass plate. Baekhyun hands the pink haired man in an apron his debit card before the two pause when hearing an odd bark. He feels his eyes roll to the back of his head before slowly turning in the direction of where it came from. He sighs silently when seeing Chanyeol running around in circles with the dogs chasing after him.

"Did he just..?" Jimin's clearly trying to keep his polite facade up, but Baekhyun knows that he's a little thrown off by the fact that Chanyeol just barked. 

"He's uh, special." He says with a tight lipped smile. "Thank you." He quickly bids the other farewell when he gets his card back, gathering the food and hurrying off towards Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, please don't bark in public." He whines quietly as he sits the small plate onto one of the round tables. 

"Sorry." He giggles before plopping himself down on the floor, laughing loudly as the three large dogs climb all over him, peppering his face with wet kisses. 

"I brought you food." He mumbles and holds up the bag of treats in front of Chanyeol. "And I bought dog treats so you can feed them to the dogs as well." He peers over curiously when seeing another four dogs race around the corner when treats were mentioned. "Oh my." He watches as Chanyeol gets completely buried underneath a pile of dogs. He purses his lips together before shrugging his shoulders simply and picking up the chocolate cupcake. He carefully peels off the wrapping, gently placing it back onto the plate before taking a bite out of the dessert. His eyes close and he hums in content when the taste of chocolate hits his taste buds, his mouth currently holding a party over the flavor. "It's good." He states to the man that's ignoring him for the dogs. He huffs quietly, unsure why he was getting annoyed that Chanyeol was giving all his attention to the dogs instead of him. Maybe it was because he was taking him out for the day; shouldn't he be getting his attention then? "I guess I'll just have to eat yours if you don't get off the floor." He says with a scrunched nose. Chanyeol jerks up at this, eyes wide in horror before scurrying away from the dogs and to the table. 

"Don't eat my cupcake." He grumbles quietly before gasping when seeing the careful design of the treat. "It looks really cool, Baekhyun!" He exclaims with wide eyes before nearly shoving the said food into his face. He leans away slightly as to avoid having the white sweet collide with his face, a small smile on his lips. "Isn't it pretty? It tastes as good as it looks." He watches carefully as Chanyeol takes a bite, his eyes widening as he stares at the other sitting across from him. 

"It's really good!" He whispers before glancing down at the dogs that were now sitting around them. "But I think they want some."

"You can't give them your cupcake. It could make them sick." He shakes his head when seeing Chanyeol ripping off a small piece of his food. "That's why I bought dog treats for them. You can feed them these." He places the plastic bag in front of him. "See? Cute dog treats that I'm sure they'll love." He gestures over to the excited dogs who have no doubt already seen the bag of treats. Chanyeol quickly shoves the rest of his cupcake into his mouth (which surprised Baekhyun considering he had only taken one bite out of it) before ripping open the bag of treats. "Chanyeol, don't make a mess." He laughs quietly when seeing him struggle with the amount of cake in his mouth. "Oh, Chanyeol, I don't think that's a good idea." He ignores Baekhyun however and sits himself down on the floor with the bag of treats in his lap. Baekhyun's pretty sure he wanted to sit and hand each dog a treat, but the dogs just piled on him once again as they tried to get to the bag of treats themselves. "I told you." He says mostly to himself as he watches the scene unfold in front of him. He glances down at the clock on his phone, his lips turning into a frown when seeing what time it was. He really planned out the entire day for the two and nothing was going to plan. It was too cold for the park, they skipped the bakery for Diamonds in the Ruff, they'd probably miss shopping, they weren't doing the movie. It seemed that today would just consist of puppies and the Festival of Lights. Not to mention that _Santa Baby_ was playing in the background and only dampening his mood further. Was he really being ignored for dogs right now? Don't get him wrong, Baekhyun loved dogs to the moon and back, but he wanted this day to be special. Was it too much to ask for his attention? Although he did figure that it was lifting his spirits from everything that had been going on and that was the overall point of today, so it was at least somewhat successful. 

"Chanyeol," He peers up when hearing Baekhyun's soft voice calling out his name, a doofy smile on his lips as he stares back at the other, "are you having fun? Are you enjoying yourself?" There's a gentle smile on his lips and Chanyeol can feel his cheeks starting to heat up. 

"Of course." He responds as a German Shepherd licks at his cheek affectionately. 

"Even if we only go to the Festival of Lights afterwards? I know you wanted to go to the park and to go window shopping." Baekhyun looked a little nervous and that was making Chanyeol frown. Someone as pretty as Baekhyun shouldn't frown so much. 

"Of course." He repeats himself. "I enjoy myself whenever we do something together. We can always go to the park and shop another day." He adds with a beaming smile. Baekhyun glances away when feeling his heart skip a beat. He smiles shyly to himself and pulls his scarf up to hide his lips should it give him away. "Okay, that's good to hear." He replies in a gentle tone. Chanyeol's eyebrows furrow when Baekhyun turns away from him, fiddling on his phone. He was acting strange and Chanyeol was catching on. He wasn't sure why; while he was extremely close to his owner, they didn't share too many overly personal conversations with each however. It might have something to do with the fact that when they try, things hit a little too close to home and things get a little too awkward. There were unspoken feelings lingering in the air whenever they were left alone and the two tried their best to ignore it, though it was becoming harder and harder to overlook. 

"Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol pushes himself to sit up and walks over to the table, happily plopping himself into the empty chair across Baekhyun. The silver haired boy looks up at the hybrid while putting his phone down onto the table. "Are _you_ having fun?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. "What do _you_ want to do today?"

"I'm having fun. I just want to attend the Festival of Lights. I'll be perfectly content with the day once that's done." He offers the other a bright smile. Chanyeol's smile falters slightly before Baekhyun continues speaking. "And, like you said, I already have fun when I'm spending the day with you." He beams in content at this, wiggling around in his seat happily. "We should go soon though if we want to make it there before the large crowd. I know how you are with crowds." Actually, now that Baekhyun thought about it, was taking Chanyeol to a crowded festival a good idea? He didn't put much thought into him being afraid of crowds until just now. What if he gave the other an anxiety or panic attack? That would certainly ruin the day.

"I think it'll be fine." Chanyeol offers him a gentle smile. He knew how much Baekhyun wanted to go, so he'd suck it up if he needed to. However, this would be nothing like the Halloween party; there would more than likely be children with their families, couples, and groups of friends. Only a few would be drunk, and they still wouldn't even be as drunk as the people at the Halloween party. He was also pretty sure the festival wouldn't be blasting party music, but instead Christmas music and that was A-OK with him. They'd also be outside; something that help him considering he was crammed in a house the last time he was with a crowd. "It's different than last time, so I don't see a problem with it. Plus you'll be with me." He shoots him a cheeky grin and Baekhyun feels the familiar heat creeping onto his cheeks and ears. 

"Ah, well- we should probably go now." Baekhyun manages to choke out as he pats his cheeks gently. "So we can beat the crowd. Maybe if we get there early enough we can walk around the park and get some food. You like cotton candy, right?"

"I've never had it." Chanyeol hums as he gets up from his seat, Baekhyun following suit. Chanyeol bids farewell to the nearby dogs, making sure to give them a good scratching behind their ears before him and Baekhyun slip back out into the cold and busy streets. The two walk side by side in silence, Baekhyun humming softly as Chanyeol's hand brushes against his every now and then, the odd tension from before seemingly gone. 

"Chanyeol?" His voice comes out soft, almost completely overshadowed by the horns of cars and the bustling city life but Chanyeol still manages to catch it. He glances over at the other, his way of showing the silver haired man that he was acknowledging him. "Do you have any plans for Christmas? Like," he purses his lips slightly while preparing his thoughts in his head orderly, "if Jongdae were to leave with Junmyeon for the holiday or Yixing left with Sehun, would you leave with them as well? Or would you stay at the house?" He's trying his best to sound casual, though his voice raising unnaturally towards the end of his sentence kind of outs him. 

"Are Jongdae and Yixing leaving? Do the guys not stay at home for the holidays?"

"Not really. Usually not. They all travel back to their families for the holidays. Kris and Tao travel back to China, and Luhan used to but ever since he came out as gay he's been going back home with Minseok for the holidays. He doesn't speak to his parents anymore." He blushes slightly when noticing he's straying off topic. "Anyways, everyone goes back home to visit their families and they don't come back until our classes at school start again."

"What about you?" Chanyeol asks with a raised eyebrow. Baekhyun feels his cheeks heat up once again (this seems to be a common occurrence when around Chanyeol) and he quickly shakes his head. "I stay at home. I just work and what not." He's quick to notice the questioning stare from the other. "In any case, should Jongdae and Yixing leave with one of the guys, would you go with them?"

"I wouldn't leave without my owner. So unless you went with them then no. Jongdae and Yixing would come back though, right?" He would never leave his owner, but he couldn't help but feel the budding anxiety over Jongdae and Yixing possibly not returning. It was a bad habit; he seemed to always panic about people not returning whenever they left the house.

"Of course they would come back. They always do." He sends Chanyeol a reassuring look as they continue walking down the sidewalk. 

"I could never leave my owner. Once a hybrid becomes bonded to a person it becomes difficult for them to be separated. How long would you be gone?" They're both focused on the conversation; too focused to notice the constant brushing of their hands before Baekhyun absentmindedly hooks his pinky finger around Chanyeol's before completely intertwining their hands together. 

"Two and a half weeks. It's usually just me left before they come back." He mumbles as they walk hand in hand. "So it would just be the two of us." Chanyeol's eyes widen as he looks over at him. Just the two of them? And for two weeks? That sounded like a heaven to Chanyeol. He'd have no complaints with that.

"That sounds fine with me. I wouldn't want to spend my holidays with anyone else anyways." He says with a bright smile that Baekhyun thought could easily outshine the sun. Baekhyun was feeling as light as a feather now that he learned he wouldn't be spending the holidays alone for the first time in a long time and he felt extremely flattered that Chanyeol chose to stay with him even if Jongdae and Yixing were to leave. That made him feel as if he were on top of the world and he didn't think he'd be coming down for quite some time. 

"Ah, we're here." Baekhyun gasps when the two arrive at the entrance of Angelwing Gardens, the park that was holding the Festival of Lights this year as it did all the previous years before. 

"We have to pay?" He asks when noticing a line of people gathering in front of a row of tables. 

"Just for entry. It's only five dollars. I can pay for the two of us; I just got paid anyways." He mumbles as he fishes for his wallet out of his bag. Chanyeol frowns slightly, silently swearing to himself that one day he'd pay for something for Baekhyun. He didn't know how, but he would. He spent too much money on him as it was, Chanyeol just wanted to spoil his owner as well one day. 

Baekhyun gently tugs on Chanyeol's hand as he guides him to one of the tables, quickly jotting their names down on a sign-in sheet before handing ten dollars to the woman who was sitting behind the table. Within minutes the pair find their way inside the park, Chanyeol jumping around in excitement as he looks around with childlike eyes. "What should we do first?" The other asks in a hushed voice. He watches as his breath forms in the cold air, smiling slightly before looking up at Chanyeol. The two were still holding hands though it seemed to go unnoticed.

"Where's the cotton candy?" He asks. The other purses his lips in thought before dragging him over to one of the small concession stands before stopping abruptly. "What kind do you want?" Chanyeol looks around, eyebrows furrowing when seeing the various colors. Blue, pink, purple, yellow, green, white, and red cotton candy were all displayed in front of them. "My favorite is the yellow." Baekhyun adds when seeing the confused expression on his face. 

"I'll try the yellow one." He points over at a yellow bag that's hanging up. Baekhyun nods his head before handing the man some money, taking the bag of cotton candy before handing it to the other. He frowns slightly from the loss of warmth when Chanyeol slips his hand out of his to open the bag. After a few seconds of fumbling around with the bag Chanyeol finally gets it open. "What's it taste like?"

"Why don't you try it to find out?" Baekhyun laughs before pinching off a small piece for himself. "It disappears on your tongue." He hums before popping the piece into his mouth. 

"It disappears in your mouth?" He asks with wide eyes, Baekhyun only nodding in response. Chanyeol opens his mouth to question him further before deciding that it would just be smarter if he tries it out for himself. He pinches a rather small piece off, though Baekhyun shakes his head before Chanyeol can even eat it. "That's not enough. You won't be able to _experience_ it." 

"But you took a small piece."

"I've had it before." Baekhyun retorts. "You haven't." He rolls his eyes though tears off a larger piece, parting his lips and placing the sweet candy into his mouth after. "It's gone!" He shrieks after a second of chewing on the candy. "Where did it go? It's magic!"

"You ate it." He laughs loudly. "It's just sugar so it dissolves in your mouth and-"

"It's magic." He repeats with wide eyes, clearly not interested in hearing Baekhyun explain it logically. 

"Indeed it is." He says when deciding it would be best to not burst his bubble. 

"Can I eat it every day?"

"Absolutely not, Chanyeol. All your teeth will rot out of your head and you'll have sugar spells and then crash right after. Not healthy at all, plus you'll get over the "magic" if you eat it all the time, now won't you? Just make sure you enjoy it now and don't eat it all in one-" He blinks once when seeing that the bag was empty, a sheepish grin on Chanyeol's lips. "You're serious right now?"

"Sorry." He giggles quietly and rubs his arm anxiously. "It was good! Wait, so each one is a different flavor? Oh, Baekhyun! I want to try them all! But the blue or pink one really grabs my attention the most, but so does the purple one. Baekhyun, can we get more?" Baekhyun's already dragging him away from the stand before he can charge to the counter and possibly buy all the remaining bags. He didn't feel like dealing with a hyper Chanyeol tonight. He already had to deal with that at the dog cafe. "We can do the Ferris wheel if you'd like? Or we can stroll around the park; honestly the Ferris wheel is really enjoyable though. Have you ever been on one?" He asks as he strolls with Chanyeol towards the giant Ferris wheel, or as Chanyeol would dub it, _the giant wheel of death and doom._  

No way over his dead body would he go onto that death trap. It was a huge metal circle of death and he heard that once you go in you never come out. He wasn't entirely sure where he heard that from, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that he heard it. Like cotton candy Chanyeol thought they were magic, but unlike cotton candy they were magic in the bad ways. He wasn't sure how a Ferris wheel operated or what kept them from staying in place, but he was sure that the day he stepped into one was the day it would detach from the metal stands holding it up and they would roll away. That was a complete and utter nightmare for the hybrid. And Baekhyun enjoyed these things? His beautiful, sweet and precious owner went on the giant wheel of death and doom all the time? What if he died? He wouldn't allow him to go on it again. Not on his watch. Absolutely not-

"Chanyeol?" The hybrid snaps out of his vivid daydream when his owner calls out his name. "What's wrong? Don't you want to go on? I know it can look quite intimidating at first, but it's really not! It's a nice and slow ride and once you're on the top you can see over the entire park and if you go on at the right time you can see the fireworks as well. I've always wanted to see the fireworks on the Ferris wheel." 

"Baekhyun, I won't let you. It's dangerous!" He shrieks with wide eyes. He stops walking and stomps his foot into the ground childishly while crossing his arms over his chest.

"No it's not. The park makes sure that it's safe. It's not like it's from some shady amusement park or something. No one's ever died on the Ferris wheel here." He huffs and juts his bottom lip out in a pout. "Chanyeol, I've really wanted to do this for a long time-"

"No! What will I do if you die on the giant wheel of death and doom, huh? I'll have to die too! I don't really want to die but if that's how it has to be then I suppose. You're my owner; it's my job to protect you! And if I can't do that then it's my job to die with you." He's rambling and Baekhyun can't help but smile, he really found this whole thing endearing. 

"Chanyeol, _love_ ," Chanyeol finds himself losing his composure from the simple nickname, "there will be no dying in the giant wheel of death and oh, what did you call it again? Nevermind that; there will be no dying on my part _or_ your part. It's sturdy and it won't roll away or whatever situation is going on in that cute head of yours." He beams brightly as he leans up and gently presses his cheeks together in his hands since he couldn't rub his ears like he normally would. "Now I know we won't stay here for fireworks because that's too much for your ears, but I at least want to go on the Ferris wheel! That's the whole point of this festival besides the yummy street foods and the light show." He whines and gently takes Chanyeol by both hands. "Please?" He's gazing up at the other with a pout, something he usually doesn't pull since Chanyeol is always so willing to please him. Normally it's Chanyeol who's pulling the pout. 

"But Baekhyun..." He whines lowly and stomps his foot again, nervously glancing over at the wheel before leaning into Baekhyun's gentle touch. "What if you get hurt?" He asks anxiously. "What am I supposed to do if we're way up in the sky and you get hurt!"

"Chanyeol, I won't get hurt. I pinky promise." He pulls away and moves his hands from Chanyeol's soft and cold cheeks, lifting up his hand and sticking out his pinky through his gloves. Chanyeol hesitates though locks his pinky finger with Baekhyun's much smaller one anyways. 

"No dying?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"No dying."

"And it'll be short? A short ride?"

"Very short. Maybe only five or ten minutes. And then we're off. But I have this feeling that you'll end up really liking it." Baekhyun shoots Chanyeol a cute smile that he can't deny and the next thing he knows he's standing in line with Baekhyun for the giant wheel of death and doom. He's nervous, scared even and he's on the verge of shaking, though he didn't want to look like a wimp in front of the shorter male. Baekhyun seems to sense his unease and slips his hand into the other, his fingers intertwining with Chanyeol's. "Relax." He whispers and gives his hand a comforting squeeze. "It will be over before you know it." He mumbles as they move further up the line. 

Chanyeol's an actual shaking mess by the time they reach the front of the line, Baekhyun rubbing circles into the side of his hand soothingly with his thumb. "Chanyeollie, it's not that bad." He whines quietly before the two step into the small cart. Baekhyun takes his seat at one side, expecting Chanyeol to take the seat in front of him. However, Chanyeol squeezes himself into Baekhyun's seat and clings onto his arm tightly. He yelps as soon as the cart starts to move, teetering sightly from the unbalanced weight inside the cart. "It wouldn't move so much if you were sitting in front of me." He laughs quietly and pulls the hybrid closer. He knew there was no way in hell that Chanyeol would be leaving his side on this. 

"I'm not moving! I have to be _right_ here in case something bad happens and I need to protect you." He huffs as he keeps himself practically glued to Baekhyun's side. He only laughs in response though, mumbling something about how cute the other was being. "Chanyeol, look." He says gently and directs him to look outside the window. "You can see over the entire park! And now that it's dark out you can see all the city lights." He whispers in awe. Chanyeol anxiously looks out his own window, his arms still tightly wrapped around his arm. It was pretty, Chanyeol would admit to that. If he wasn't terrified out of his mind about the endless possibilities of Baekhyun somehow getting injured on this ride, he'd be over the moon about it. Probably just as excited about this as he was for the cotton candy, if not more. "You can see where the lights are for the festival! Isn't it so cool to see everything wrapped in lights? It's beautiful, isn't it? And then to be able to see over all of it, well I just..." The rest of what Baekhyun's saying goes over his head. Chanyeol can't help but just stare at the other; he was so pretty when he rambled. The way his eyes would light up as he spoke about something he was passionate about was so endearing. He also loved when he had the tendency to ramble on and on about something that he liked, and right now was no exception. Baekhyun was going on about everything he liked; the lights, the festival, the food, the games, you name it and he was talking about it. How did he get so lucky to get someone like Baekhyun as an owner?

"You aren't shaking anymore." Baekhyun points out, seemingly oblivious to Chanyeol's unwavering gaze. He glances down at himself when hearing what he's said. He's right; he's definitely not shaking anymore. He isn't sure when he stopped. 

"I didn't notice." He answers sheepishly, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "See? Because you're enjoying yourself! I told you the big ol' wheel of death and whatever wasn't that bad. No death involved. Just a nice relaxing ride to spend with someone you care about." He feels himself becoming a bit shy as he reaches the end of his sentence, his cheeks reddening as he quickly averts his eyes from Chanyeol and onto the window located on his side. He was starting to talk to much and saying things that he would more than likely regret later. 

There's a silence that's sitting over the two now though it's not exactly uncomfortable. Chanyeol looks like he wants to say something, though he seems a little hesitant as if he doesn't quite know how to word himself properly. "You..." He fiddles with his fingers nervously as he stares down at his hands in his lap. He found it funny that he was staring at his hands when he had the option to look out the window instead. Chanyeol wasn't sure how his own brain worked sometimes. "You care about me?" His voice comes out of that of a whisper, and if Baekhyun hadn't been paying attention he would have completely missed it.

"Of course I do." This time it's Baekhyun who's caught off guard as he looks over at the other man. "Why wouldn't I? I'm your owner, Chanyeol." He lets out a nervous laugh, something that he had meant to hold back. "You shouldn't even have to ask me such a question." He snorts and rubs his hands on the fabric of his pants. There was a deeper meaning to Chanyeol's question though, and Baekhyun was completely aware of that. He just didn't want to address it. He had never been good with confessions or the whole concept of love anyways; it was something he always felt he missed out on while growing up. He had a few crushes here and there, but nothing serious like most of the friends he grew up with. Chanyeol was the first person he ever felt a serious connection too, something like a deep bond that couldn't be broken. And Baekhyun would like to think that a strong bond was the only thing he felt with him, but he'd be lying. There were some serious feelings for the other that were being neglected. It startled him a little whenever he thought too much about it, especially when knowing that Chanyeol probably had a lifemate out there waiting for him. That thought irked him to no end.

Of course he cared about Chanyeol, why was he taking it out of context like that; putting Baekhyun in a spot like this? They were just on a Ferris wheel together; nothing abnormal. Yes, couples went on Ferris wheels all the time, but so did friends. Friends went on Ferris wheels even more than couples. It's not like they were on some stupid couple lovey dovey bullshit ride; the type of ride that brings you into a cave full of hearts and other couple stuff. Baekhyun wasn't actually sure what they were like; he's never been on one. Anyways, this was a _Ferris wheel_. A Ferris wheel for fuck sake and Chanyeol's out here turning simple statements into something much deeper. Chanyeol's staring at him, actually, and it's only making Baekhyun more nervous. He wasn't feeling cramped or nervous before, but now he was feeling extremely claustrophobic. "I'm offended, really, that you would have to resort to asking if I care about you." He scoffs quietly as he tries to regain his composure. "Do you doubt my feelings for you, Chanyeol? Am I not a good owner or something?" Chanyeol's sporting a less than amused face however, not giving into his antics. 

"That's not what I meant." He speaks softly. It's enough to make Baekhyun go still and his heart hammer against his chest. Was this really happening? He wasn't sure if he was ready to admit how he felt towards the other quite yet, let alone confess it to the other. 

"Then what did you mean?" He's playing dumb; there's no doubt about that but Baekhyun just isn't ready to jump head first into the water. Hell, he hasn't even dipped his foot in to test the waters yet. Chanyeol gives him a hard look before sighing softly, shaking his head and looking back out the window. "Oh, Baekhyun look!" He gasps and points out his window. "We're on the very top, right?" Baekhyun can't help but let out a breath of relief when Chanyeol suddenly drops the subject to talk about the scenery. He looks out his own window, a bright smile forming on his lips. 

"It's beautiful!" He whispers. They could see everything from here; the couples playing games, the families eating dinner together, people shopping in the busy streets of the city, and of course all the lights that decorated the city and park. "It's worth it, right? The ride is short and you spend more time on the bottom than on the top, but once you actually reach the top and you get to sit for a minute, I think it's worth it. Everything looks so small up here; like all of your problems can be so easily fixed when you can see the world like this. I'm not really making any sense, am I?" He asks when noticing the look Chanyeol was giving him. "I'm rambling again, right?" 

Everything that takes place next happens too fast for Baekhyun's mind to fully comprehend. Chanyeol's still staring at him before he feels the soft and cold fabric of his gloves on his red cheeks, his wide eyes staring up into Chanyeol's wide ones. It's silent; both too afraid to speak in fear that their moment will end before it even begins. Baekhyun's lost in Chanyeol's eyes before he can realize that the other is moving closer to him, slowly closing the gap between them. Out of natural instinct, Baekhyun backs away until his back hits the window. He feels small and big all at the same time with Chanyeol hovering over him. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he didn't want to stop it either. Was this a repeat of what almost happened at Taemin's party? The world seems to be slowing to a stop, as if time never existed in the first place. All he knows is that right now it's just him and Chanyeol and that's all he really cares to know. Are they still on the top of the Ferris wheel or has the cart began to move again? 

He can't pull his gaze off the other and a shy smile forms on his lips when he feels Chanyeol's nose bump against his. "Chanyeol!" He laughs quietly as he moves his hands to the back of his neck, fingers curling against his warm skin. "What are you doing?" He giggles under his breath when he starts to nuzzle his soft cheek with his nose. 

"Giving you attention. Duh." He mumbles, laughing when Baekhyun swats at his arm. He can't help but blush when he feels Chanyeol pressing a soft kiss to his cheeks. "Oh, Chanyeol, that's not necessary-" he whines loudly when he starts to litter his face with tiny kisses, Baekhyun laughing and squirming under his hold. He wasn't sure what was happening; one moment he was feeling awkward and cramped and now Chanyeol's peppering his face with kisses and he's no longer feeling uneasy. He wasn't sure why the atmosphere between them had changed so quickly, but with Chanyeol he wasn't exactly surprised anymore. "Why are you doing this?" He snorts loudly and pulls away slightly, though Chanyeol presses his forehead against his. Chanyeol's staring at him once again with an unreadable expression and Baekhyun isn't sure what to do. Chanyeol gently places his hands back onto his soft cheeks, his thumbs rubbing the smooth and soft skin in a circular motion. "My Baekhyun is really pretty." He blurts out without really thinking. Baekhyun immediately tenses from his words, blinking a few times. It's not the first time he's called him pretty, but given how intense his stare is and how close he is, Baekhyun can't help but feel flustered in his current situation. 

He eyes Chanyeol suspiciously, his heart pounding once again. His breath hitches when he feels him run his fingers through his hair; Jesus, how long was this ride again? He grows even more flustered when he pulls away only to press a soft and warm kiss to his forehead; just like the last time this happened. "Oh, Chanyeol, what are you-" 

"Baekhyun, please stop talking." He laughs quietly before glancing out the window. Drats, they were almost at the bottom of the wheel. Chanyeol knew he'd lose his confidence and chicken out if he didn't make his move on Baekhyun soon, especially when surrounded by other people. They were isolated enough here, and the ride (despite being the giant wheel of death and doom) did give off a somewhat romantic feel to it. Or at least that's what he liked to tell himself in order to hype himself up. 

"Did you just tell me to stop talking? I beg your pardon." He huffs angrily and swats at his arm again. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and shakes his head before nervously glancing out the window again. "Baekhyun, please." He whines loudly. It was getting hard to focus on making a move when Baekhyun kept talking and complaining.

"What are you going on about?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. "Ah, are you feeling well? Maybe I shouldn't have forced you onto the Ferris wheel." He mumbles before taking off his glove and placing the back of his hand on Chanyeol's forehead. "You don't seem to be running a fever or anything." 

"Baekhyun." He sighs and pulls away slightly. "I feel fine-"

"You're acting weird though." He retorts softly. "And-" Chanyeol lunges forward before he can start to ramble again, hands gripping onto Baekhyun's shoulders as he presses his plump and soft lips to Baekhyun's chapped ones in a clumsy kiss. Chanyeol wasn't sure what he was expecting; in all the Disney movies he watched first kisses looked magical, but his was anything but magical. He may or may not have lunged himself too hard, headbutting Baekhyun in the process and the two pulling away with only a second into the kiss. Chanyeol might have also bit Baekhyun's bottom lip on accident, which may or may not have drawn some blood. "Chanyeol, what the hell?" He shouts as he holds onto his forehead with one hand and massaging his bottom lip with his thumb and index finger with the other hand. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- look, it was supposed to be a nice surprise. Like the ones in movies! Except they didn't headbutt or bite the other on the lip..." he explains nervously as he rubs his hands together shyly. "But I thought kissing you on a Ferris wheel would be good because I wanted to kiss you in a special way like in the movies." The poor thing is shaking again and he looks like he's on the verge of tears, his eyes starting to water as his bottom lip begins to tremble. "I didn't mean to hurt you." His voice cracking when seeing the little blood on his bottom lip. 

"It doesn't hurt, I swear!" Baekhyun shouts without meaning too but he didn't want to see Chanyeol cry. "You wanted to kiss me? A surprise kiss?" He questions as he quickly takes Chanyeol's hands in his own, giving them a gentle squeeze. Chanyeol nods his head shakily, Baekhyun nearly melting into a puddle from how cute he's being. "Well...it was definitely a surprise." He says with a shaky laugh. "A good surprise." He quickly adds when seeing the crumbling expression on the other's face. "Chanyeol, please don't." He whines loudly when seeing tears fall from his eyes and run over his cheeks. Oh no. He was crying. How had things gone downhill so fast? "Oh, Chanyeol, darling." He whimpers and quickly scoots closer to the hybrid, cupping his cheeks in his hands. "Why are you crying?"

"Because everything went wrong." He chokes out, his vision blurred from the tears in his eyes. 

"That's what happens with first kisses sometimes, Yeollie. They can go wrong and unexpected and are sometimes clumsy. My first kiss was like that." He whispers and brushes his hair out of his face. "But they get better with time and they're less clumsy." Chanyeol's starting to calm down in his hold though his eyes were still watery and his lip was still trembling. Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a warm smile, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Chanyeol's in a short and brief kiss. This one wasn't as clumsy, and no one was hurt so Baekhyun figured that he did a decent job. "See?" Chanyeol nods his head in response before leaning forward, careful not to lunge himself this time, and presses his lips against Baekhyun's. This time it's a longer kiss with Chanyeol's eyes fluttering shut when Baekhyun pulls him closer, his fingers curling against the skin of his cheeks. The kiss was soft and sweet with a vague taste of cotton candy in the background, Baekhyun humming when he pulls away from Chanyeol. He's speechless and red, flustered without a doubt as he gazes over at him. "Better, right?" He whispers as he leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Chanyeol's lips. 

The rest of the Ferris wheel ride goes just like that, the two taking turns kissing each other before the ride finally ends, forcing the two to finally step out. They planned to spend the rest of the festival glued to each others sides and hand in hand, playing games and sharing hot street foods together before finally going home to snuggle in bed and binge movies. 

And that's exactly what they did.

\---

_A/N: this was by far the hardest chapter to write. It took me over a week to finally get it finished because I was either too depressed or too busy but hERE WE ARE AND HERE IT IS _

_ aLSO our first actual kiss and it's baekyeol ;u; wOW THEY'RE ALL GROWING UP AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED PART ONE OF THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL IT'S STARTING OUT WITH A BANG_

_also, this is the flag I'm talking about x) tell me that you don't see Kris doing that and you're lying to both me and yourself._

__

_anyways soothe your heart and soul with some baekyeol_

__

_a personal favorite of mine_

__

_my mans making the first move_

_____i_ needa punch myself in the face after this

__

__

__

_i needa find someone who looks at me the way baekyeol look at each other i'm sCREAMING IN THE FEEL_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry that the one Baekyeol picture is so large, but tbh I was too lazy to fix it so...yeah sorry.


	15. fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy New Year!! I would also like to explain something real quick; last chapter will be the only chapter for the Christmas Special. This is because I have too many things planned so it would be a hella long chapter if I tried to fit everything in the Christmas Special II. :) 
> 
> WARNING: this chapter & the following will be Jongdae & Junmyeon focused. This chapter and the next will be giving you more insight as to how the world treats hybrids. Enjoy!

A loud sigh escapes from Junmyeon, no doubt stressing over getting everything packed for the holidays. He's checking over the notepad in his hands as he mentally goes over it twice to make sure that nothing on the list was neglected. He was taking Jongdae with him so naturally his list had doubled, which was slightly irritating because he was already stressed enough with having to make sure he didn't forget any of his belongings, let alone Jongdae's since he knew the other wouldn't even pack his things himself. He wasn't too sure how'd he bring Jongdae up to his parents; especially since this... _thing_  (as his parents would kindly put it) was now his lifemate. That was another thing that was stressing him out on the first day of his winter break. He had been preparing what he'd say to his parents for the last week now, though he wasn't coming up with anything. He could just say he was a friend of his, but then he'd have to deal with the judgemental looks his parents would be giving Jongdae and if he's learned anything from the cat hybrid it's that he won't let someone insult him quietly. 

He also tired talking Jongdae into staying home with Baekhyun and Chanyeol or to travel along with Yixing, but he was having none of that. He simply stated that as lifemates they couldn't be apart for too long, even if they could barely stand each other in the first place. He really had no idea what to do; he didn't think Jongdae would take too kindly to being asked to hide his ears and tail. He also didn't know how to explain to Jongdae that his parents...disliked hybrids. While Junmyeon himself had been raised with parents who discriminated against and scrunched their noses in disgust at hybrids, he himself had never done that. Yes, he had been hesitant with accepting Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Yixing into their homes at first, but that was purely for financial concerns and not because he had anything against them for being hybrids. He found it pointless, really, to harbor any hatred towards a hybrid, especially when they had no say in how they were born. No matter where he looked in the world every country seemed to have some sort of negative stigma attached to hybrids. In fact, some countries were pretty brutal with the treatment they received. It was fairly obvious that they were mistreated in South Korea, but they still had hate laws put up in their protection. People couldn't go around killing hybrids on the streets; they would be charged for murder (though the chances of the person actually serving jail time were pretty low, but that's another conversation) where in other countries people could do pretty much whatever they wanted to. That's not to say that Korea was a safe haven for them, even with laws in place to protect them. They still couldn't get jobs, hence why most were homeless, and Korea was actually home to one of the biggest sex trafficking rings when it came to hybrids. It was a scary world indeed, and Junmyeon was glad that he was able to protect at least three hybrids. 

He sighs softly as he places the last of his folded clothes into his suitcase before zipping it up. He knew he'd be able to figure something out before arriving to his house, it was just more of what and when. They were due to leave soon as well, and with Jongdae's yelling in the background he figured it was safe to assume that he was already ready. 

"He kissed you?" Jongdae shrieks as he stares at Chanyeol with wide eyes. "With his dirty lips?"

"They aren't dirty! Don't be mean, Jongdae." He mumbles as he dumps a pile of random clothes into Jongdae's suitcase. "What things do you even need to pack?" He looks over his shoulder and throws a glance at the other. "Besides clothes of Junmyeon's that you're stealing, that is." He says with a devilish smirk before ducking when Jongdae throws a pillow aimed for his head. They were in Chanyeol and Baekhyun's shared room, trying to finish up Jongdae's suitcase so Junmyeon wouldn't have an actual aneurysm over being late. And yes, Jongdae _might_ have snuck off with a pile of Junmyeon's clothes. He didn't need his own when he had Junmyeon; besides they basically wore the same size. 

"Don't change the subject. So what? Is he like your lifemate now or something?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. He liked Baekhyun, he really did and he still stood by his thoughts of Baekhyun being a great owner and treating him better than any human could, but he still wanted the best for Chanyeol and didn't want him throwing himself into a situation before he was ready. Kinda like what he did to himself. 

"He's not my lifemate, Baekhyun." He sighs like a child who was being reprimanded by their mother. He sort of was, in a way. 

"Well, just be careful." He says while placing his toothbrush and toothpaste into his bag. "Hybrids aren't meant to mingle with others so carelessly. Unfortunately for us you find the one person and seal the deal immediately." This wasn't anything Chanyeol didn't know or hasn't heard before, and they were just simple kisses. It wasn't anything that could get them into serious trouble. Jongdae, like usual, was overthinking and just taking on the motherly role. "Hybrids aren't even supposed to kiss someone unless they know it's their lifemate-"

"You went around kissing everyone who was single, Jongdae." He deadpans. 

"To find my lifemate!" He shrieks and throws his arms in the air. "Not like it even mattered though." He mutters under his breath. "And now I'm finding out that Yixing's going out on dates with...with..." He shudders violently before uttering a single name, " _Sehun_."

Chanyeol shoots him a curious look. "Sehun's nice."

"Beady eyes. That's all I have to say. Beady eyes that stare anxiously into the core of your soul, Chanyeol." 

"Regardless, I think he's a good fit for Yixing. They both have very similar personalities." He grabs a few more things from the pile of random junk Jongdae dumped on Chanyeol's bed, tossing them carelessly into the suitcase.

"God, I hope they aren't lifemates. I'd like to think that Yixing could do better than someone with beady eyes. He's too quiet, Chanyeol! Sometimes I think I'll just find him at the end of a long hallway or something...staring at me with that blank face of his. I bet his parents threw him into horror movies as a child. He looks like the type of child that would murder you in a horror movie." Chanyeol just stares at him for a long minute before shaking his head slowly. "You're insane, Jongdae."

"Doesn't matter! Listen, Yeol," he gives the other a serious expression as if he wasn't just throwing around accusations of Sehun being a demon child, "be careful with Baekhyun. What if he develops serious feelings for you and you discover that he isn't your lifemate? I don't want to see you _or_ Baekhyun getting hurt; he's sweet just as you are. Just...tread carefully. He's your owner and you can't get out of that painlessly should things get...messy." His voice is gentle and filled with concern and Chanyeol finds that it's actually reminding him of the way his mother used to talk to him. There's nothing judgemental about the way he's speaking right now, if anything it's the exact opposite of that. Chanyeol knows that Jongdae can be quite the handful and he's used to bickering banter and sarcastic remarks from the other, but Jongdae was never a _bully_ and he was never the type to judge Chanyeol over serious decisions. Sometimes he thought of Jongdae as more of a mother than a friend, but he knows that at the end of the day Jongdae just wants what's best for him. 

"I know. And I've already explained everything about hybrids and mating to Baekhyun beforehand. He isn't stupid."

"Even if you did, don't expect him to understand all of it. It's too complex and difficult for humans to understand most times." Jongdae sighs before zipping up his suitcase. "Just be careful; that's all I'm saying. I won't tell you what you can and can't do, but I can advise you to be smart about your decisions." Before Chanyeol can say anything else, Jongdae's clearing his throat before a " **JUNMYEON!** " is being shouted as loud as possible. Junmyeon scrambles into the room within seconds, his eyes wide and he looks as if he might punch someone in the face; Jongdae probably. 

"Is everything okay? Are you hurt? Are you bleeding? Why are you screaming?" He asks as he ushers over to Jongdae, checking the other for any injuries or anything that could have been the reason for his sudden scream. "Nope! Just wanted to let you know that I'm ready." He says in the most casual voice. Chanyeol snorts quietly though quickly acts as if nothing happened when Junmyeon shoots him a look. "You didn't have to scream." He hisses under his breath and glances over at the disheveled bag on the bed. "That's it? That's all you want to bring? We'll be gone for two and a half weeks."

"That's all I need." He huffs before grabbing his bag and tossing it at the other man. 

"I somehow doubt that's all you'll need." He mumbles before catching the heavy bag that was so carelessly thrown to him. 

"Then I suppose I can just borrow your belongings then." Jongdae huffs before flashing him a sweet smile. "Right?" There's something there though; at least that's what Chanyeol notices. Perhaps it's not noticeable to Jongdae, but the way Junmyeon hesitates and the way he grows _flustered_ from Jongdae's smile is telling enough. Junmyeon, although willing to cave into Jongdae's demands just so he doesn't cause a scene, was never one to become flustered around the other for no reason. And he certainly didn't cave in because of it, yet here they were now, with Chanyeol's eyes possibly deceiving him as Junmyeon just nods his head in agreement before shuffling out of the room. He notices a linger in Jongdae's stare, too, it stays on Junmyeon longer than necessary and it looks as if he almost wants to say something if the quiver of his lips indicate anything. And what's even odder is that Jongdae doesn't even once comment on his flustered state; doesn't even once tease the other over it. He notices the way Jongdae's eyes follow after Junmyeon as he leaves the room before staying in the spot where he once stood. In fact, there's a small smile on his lips before he quickly composes himself, a poker face over his features instead.

"Ah, well," Jongdae lets out a small sigh before turning to look at Chanyeol, "I suppose that means we'll be leaving soon." He lingers in his spot, his eyes nervously resting on the taller man. They hadn't been separated since...he wasn't sure when the last time was, actually. They had always been together, ever since they were all small children. They've never been apart and Jongdae wasn't sure what these two and a half weeks would be like without the company of Chanyeol and Yixing. It was scary, though he knew that he would be seeing them once the holidays were over. "You'll text and call me every day, yes?" Shouldn't Chanyeol be the one asking that? Last time he checked he was the only one staying. 

He scoffs quietly, though flashes the other a warm smile before striding over to the hybrid, ruffling his hair underneath his hand in a reassuring manner. "Only if you promise to answer all my calls and to respond to all my texts." Jongdae beams at this, though swats his hand away nevertheless. 

"Of course, you big baby." He wanted to argue with him, though he knew he'd probably be the one out of the three to start crying first once they get ready to leave. He shrugs him off, his tail wagging from the friendly banter that was going on between the pair. Jongdae shifts anxiously in his spot, his tail wrapping around his waist carefully. "I hope Yixing's doing okay. Sehun better be driving safely or so help me." He mutters under his breath. The trio had left not long ago, maybe an hour at most? They had a two hour drive ahead of them so naturally Jongdae was worried about Yixing's safety. He's never been in a car for that long. 

"I'm sure he's doing fine." Chanyeol says with a light smile. Before Jongdae can say anything else, Junmyeon's yelling for the other to use the restroom and to get into his car. Jongdae rolls his eyes though shoots Chanyeol an apologetic smile before lunging himself at the taller, his arms encircling him in a tight and warm embrace. "You be good without me, alright?" Jongdae whispers into his ear, giving the man in his arms a comforting squeeze before pulling away. "I'll- Chanyeol, don't cry." Jongdae's bottom lip juts out in a pout when seeing tears stream down Chanyeol's pale cheeks. "Oh, dear," he sighs softly and reaches a hand out to gently wipe his tears away, "I'll be back in two and a half weeks." He's not surprised that he's crying, he did the same thing when Yixing left. He was worried to leave the emotional Chanyeol alone, but he knew that Baekhyun would have him cheered up in no time. Chanyeol nods his head clumsily to Jongdae's words, his bottom lip quivering as Jongdae offers him a warm smile. "What will Baekhyun think if he sees your tear stained cheeks, huh?" Chanyeol offers no answer, instead leaning into Jongdae's touch as he continues to dry his cheeks. 

"P-Promise you'll come back?" He whispers with a shaky voice. 

"Of course, Chanyeollie." He hums and holds up his free hand, his little finger sticking up. "I pinky promise. You know that pinky promises can't be broken." He says and wiggles his finger around. "Come on then. Junmyeon's becoming impatient." He chuckles under his breath when he hears him yelling from the other room once again, something about being late or some other shit. He didn't really care to listen; not when he had a borderline hysterical dog hybrid in front of him. Some matters were just more important and needed to be taken care of first. Junmyeon would just have to understand. Chanyeol hesitates, his eyes searching Jongdae for any hint of a lie, something he knew that Jongdae wouldn't do, but he could never be too careful. He had quite a few people walk out on him before and he wasn't willing to risk another person. He gives in though, his little finger curling around Jongdae's tight as he keeps his large and watery eyes locked with Jongdae's smaller and more catlike ones. 

"Okay." Chanyeol whispers out after a moment, their fingers unlinking after a brief moment. "I'll see you later, Chanyeol." He says softly, leaning up on the tips of his toes to press a soft and sweet kiss to his cheek, ruffling his hair and leaving the room shortly after. 

"Shut up, I'm coming." Jongdae groans when hearing Junmyeon once again shout for him. "Are your parents expecting you to arrive exactly on the dot?" He asks with raised eyebrows as he rounds the corner and into the living room. "They should be grateful that you're even coming, not nitpicking you about when." He huffs and snatches Junmyeon's coat off the coat rack. 

"Don't you have your own jacket?" He grumbles when seeing the other roughly pull it from the rack. He's caught off guard however, when Jongdae instead stares at him expectantly. "What?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"Arms out." He mumbles. 

"I don't understand, but okay." He sighs and lifts his arms from his sides, both sticking out horizontally as Jongdae quickly walks behind him. He carefully slips the right sleeve of the jacket onto his right arm, gently poking his hand through the hole before repeating the process with the left sleeve. "You don't want to catch a cold on the first day of your vacation, right?" He asks before walking back around to his front and zipping his jacket up to his chin. 

"I wouldn't call this a vacation." Junmyeon snorts. It was a moment like this where he found himself wishing that he could pull his jacket up to his nose or at least his lips so he could hide the red that was starting to make its way onto his face. He wasn't expecting Jongdae's care and attention all of a sudden, and Jongdae practically dressing him for the cold was enough to get him weak in the knees. 

"A break then." He mumbles in response before grabbing and putting on his own coat. "Let's go then. I've already said goodbye to Chanyeol and if we wait any longer he might not be so sweet with letting me leave." He warns in a gentle tone, his tail swaying behind him. Everyone else had pretty much left with the exception of Kris who would be leaving the next day for his flight. "I think my absence will start to sink in soon since the house is nearly empty." He whispers while glancing around the room. "And even though lifemates shouldn't be apart for two whole weeks and then some, I don't know if I can turn Chanyeol away if he's hysterical." He snorts and gently nudges his side. "Come on." 

Without saying anything more, the two venture out of the house and towards Junmyeon's navy blue 2008 Lincoln. It was old and the miles were through the roof; he'd give it another year or half that before it breaks down. It was cheap though, and it got him to and from his house, school, and work. Luckily his parents didn't live _too_ far; they were an hour and a half away so he knew his car would be able to take it. Jongdae's in the car as soon as it's unlocked as he's never been a fan of the cold and as soon as Junmyeon's in the car he's practically down his throat about getting the other to turn the heater on. "I need you to give me a moment, thank you." He snaps while putting his keys in the ignition. "Not everything can be done with the snap of my fingers, you know."

"Whatever." He huffs, his tail fluffing up in content as soon as the warm air makes its presence known. He nearly purrs in delight as he leans back against his seat. Junmyeon sighs quietly as he backs the car out of the driveway. He'd have to explain his home situation to Jongdae before they arrived there. He felt bad that he wasn't giving him much advanced warning, but he didn't know how else to bring it up earlier. Maybe he could just bring it up later, right?

\---

It's been an hour into the ride and Jongdae's noticed an odd tension in the air. He originally planned on just ignoring it, though he was starting to get bored with how silent the trip was. He was half expecting to hear Junmyeon's half assed jokes throughout the car ride and he couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment with the direction things were going. "What's wrong with you?" It came out a little harsher than he meant. 

"Excuse me?" He asks and briefly glances over at the other. "What did I do to you?" He huffs while keeping his eyes on the road ahead of them. 

"You're acting weird. Weirder than usual, Junmyeon. That in itself is concerning." He says before looking back out his window. "I'm bored and you aren't keeping me company like you promised you would earlier." He mumbles as he slumps against his seat. "What's wrong, Junmyeon?" His voice was so soft and gentle that Junmyeon had a hard time believing that it was even directed at him. His heart beat was starting to quicken its pace and it didn't seem to go unnoticed by the other. He clears his throat nervously before speaking, "it's about my, uh, parents." 

"Okay," he starts slowly, "what about them?" He didn't say anything, but he had a feeling that he might know where this is going. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he's had this conversation if he's right.

Where should he even start with his parents? How should he casually bring up that they hate hybrids with a little more than a burning passion? And the fact that they're lifemates- well Junmyeon's sure that Jongdae would love to throw that fact in their faces if they even look at him wrong. "They, uh, they don't take well to hybrids." There's a little more to it than that, but he figured he shouldn't overwhelm Jongdae with too much information at once. Jongdae isn't surprised, however. He's not daft, he's been exposed to this before. Humans disliking him weren't anything new. 

"Oh?" He asks dryly. "What should we do then? About this, that is." He gestures to himself. "Can't imagine they'd be too happy." He wasn't sure why he was feeling disappointed; he didn't think getting the approval from Junmyeon's parents was anything he wanted in the first place. Regardless though, he felt his heart sink into the pits of his stomach. "Should we stop somewhere and purchase a beanie? Stuff my tail into my pants?" He was picking up an attitude even though a fight was the last thing he wanted. After all, it's not like Junmyeon shared the same views as his parents, right? _Right?_  

"We don't have to hide anything if we don't want to. The worst thing they'll do is send us back home." He mumbles as he stops at a stop sign. "I don't want you doing anything that would make you uncomfortable. I'm pretty sure having to hide your ears and tail would qualify as such." He glances over at the hybrid before letting off the brake.

"Then why are we even going in the first place?" He asks with arms crossed over his chest. 

"They invited me over and I haven't seen them since summer. I figured that they should at least meet my lifemate as well." Well _he_ didn't actually plan on bringing Jongdae;  _Jongdae_ was the one who insisted that he go since they couldn't be apart. 

"I can't imagine even getting through the door then. Wait, okay back track. How much do they dislike hybrids, Junmyeon?" Jongdae needed to know what exactly he was walking into. He was a little vague with his prior statement. Would he be given fake compliments to his face only to have glares and daggers thrown at him once he turned his back dislike, or should he lock his door while sleeping and keep a knife under the pillow kind of dislike? He couldn't imagine the latter, it was impossible to think of someone as well-mannered as Junmyeon coming from a home of such hatred and toxicity. 

"They might treat you like an annoying house cat more than anything." He states carefully. "But they won't be afraid to voice their opinions. They might not insult _you_ personally, but they'll insult your kind and expect you to not take offense. I...I don't know how they'd take to the idea of us being lifemates. They probably don't even know what that is." 

"Probably not." He mumbles and rests his head against the window. "You don't have to tell them anything. No lifemate shit, nothing." He sighs softly, his tail wrapping around his waist tightly. "You can just tell them I'm some pet or some stupid homeless hybrid you found on the streets. Felt bad because it's winter or something. I don't care." He's sulking; he knows that. He really wasn't sure why this was getting to him so much; he was used to people hating him for nothing other than being who he was. Why should he care if Junmyeon's parents hate him? They can get in line; they certainly aren't first. _What if...what if they talk Junmyeon into hating him?_ He quickly shakes the thoughts from his head. 

There's nothing but silence sitting between them again, neither sure of what to say. The weight of Jongdae's words were heavy and Junmyeon was no doubt having a hard time trying to diffuse the situation even though nothing had necessarily happened yet. "You aren't my pet, Jongdae. I won't tell them you're my pet; they'd treat you even worse if I'm not around. I haven't figured out what I'm going to tell them yet, but you aren't my pet and you aren't some random homeless person I found-"

"I mean I kind of am though." He only shrugs in response when seeing the glare that Junmyeon shoots his way. 

"-regardless, they don't need to know all the details. We can say that you're a close friend from school or something-"

"You said that when we met your friends Onew and Jonghyun, remember? And how did that end, Junmyeon? You can't lie for shit. For fuck sake, you even said "haha" out loud. Do you know how embarrassing that was?" Junmyeon sighs quietly. That wasn't his proudest moment; not to mention that he was already a little drunk at the time. "You said I was an art student! How did you not know that your own friend was an art student? I had to come in and save you with a fake tail punch." He laughs quietly at the memory. Junmyeon is such an idiot. 

"What am I supposed to say then?" He asks with a raised voice. He knew Jongdae was right; it's not exactly an easy process to hide a hybrid or to hide a relationship with one. "I handled it the best that I could." He mumbles as his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. 

"Oh? That's what you call handling it the best you could? You said I was an art student taking...art." He erupts into full laughter when Junmyeon whines loudly. "Well we better think of something soon because," he sighs when pulling into a nice looking driveway, "we're here." 

"Seriously? This is your house?" He asks as he looks around from his seat. The house was...nice, to say the least. Nice was actually an understatement. It brought up a lot of questions as to why Junmyeon was sharing one of the shittiest houses he's seen with eleven other people. "Do they not pay for your housing or something?" He mutters before unbuckling his seatbelt. "Because _holy shit_ , Junmyeon." The house was a whopping three stories and the outside was made completely of a dark brown brick. The garage door matched, a dark brown metal as well. The roof was made of black tiling and there were large windows on each story. Not much for privacy, are they? Jongdae was rendered speechless and the yard had him even more so. He's pretty sure he's never seen grass so green and there were beautiful flowers everywhere; his parents must be big on gardens. Flowers lined up with stones lined the marbled driveway and pathway to the front door. He's never been near anything so...beautiful. If anything it was making him even more nervous.

"Damn, babe, where you hiding that money on you?" He laughs nervously before sending an anxious punch to Junmyeon's arm. Junmyeon however, is too flustered over the fact that Jongdae just called him babe to even respond to his lame attempt at a joke. "Junmyeon?" He asks when seeing the blank stare and red face on Junmyeon. He nudges him carefully before sighing quietly. "Come on you big oaf." He mumbles before unlocking the car door. He freezes before he can get out of the car though when seeing an older couple stepping out of the house. "Oh, shit." He mutters as his ears go flat against his head. He keeps his breathing steady, he figured it wouldn't do him any good if he let himself get worked up. He had Junmyeon to defend him, right? 

"I'll deal with them. Let me do the talking, okay? Don't say anything snarky." He whispers and presses a quick peck to Jongdae's lips before scurrying out of the car. Junmyeon looks completely unphased, as if he didn't just _kiss_ Jongdae a second ago, if you can even call it a kiss. Jongdae, on the other hand is pretty sure his face is as red as a tomato, his face so hot that he could probably cook an egg on it. He fights the urge to scream and buries his face in his hands, his tail swaying anxiously behind him as he tries to fight down all the feelings that are threatening to surface. Now would not be the appropriate time. 

"Darling!" He hears a shrill voice that pulls his thoughts away from Junmyeon, his head poking up as he frantically looks around. Junmyeon rushes over to her and engulfs her in a bone crushing hug, doing the same thing to the older man after. His parents looked...normal. Nice, even. Sure, his mother had a somewhat annoying and screechy voice (that could very well just be his jealousy speaking) but she looked decent. Not someone who would...hate hybrids. He's trying to listen to what it is they're talking about, though he's having a hard time doing so when his heart beat is louder than the conversation. He knows they're talking about him though, or at least that Junmyeon's brought him up, when he sees both parents staring straight at him. He's never felt so small in his life. He's been going through a rollercoaster of emotions today and he's not sure how he feels about that just yet. The next thing he sees is Junmyeon's head poking through the driver's side of the car. "Come out." He says with a soft smile. There's something behind it though- nervousness? He couldn't be sure. 

Whatever it is though is making Jongdae feel like he might throw up as soon as he steps out of his car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would just like to apologize for my lack of updates. I have depression and since Jonghyun passed I've been having a really tough time for a lot of different reasons. SHINee was one of the first kpop bands I got into back in 2012 and I feel guilty; maybe because he wasn't necessarily my bias and I feel like I didn't give him enough support, attention, or love. Overall, between my depression and dealing with Jonghyun's passing, it's been really hard to sit down and write a chapter without zoning out or losing interest in what I'm writing, let alone criticizing myself like crazy and picking at every single paragraph I write. Some days during my break I couldn't even get out of bed, let alone write. Some days I couldn't even stop crying long enough to write something properly. I know the last chapter wasn't as good as it could have been, but I really wanted to put something out by Christmas (which I even failed at that lol). I'm not really happy with this chapter either if I'm being honest. I'm sorry that these last two chapters are lacking, honestly. I'm just having a hard time and I'm really struggling with sitting down and forcing myself to focus. I'm a little angry as well since I planned on updating so much over my break, yet I only updated a whole whopping of once. That can't be helped though, so I won't beat myself up over it too much.
> 
> anyways enough of that. Quite a bit happened this chapter and that's partially me trying to make up for my absence. Some suchen aye ;))) a pECK ON THE LIPS 
> 
> anyways....muahahaha if you think suchen was good to you this chapter,,,,,, have fun next chapter is all i'm saying


	16. sixteen

The disgust on their faces is evident the moment he steps out of the car and they make no effort to hide it. He scurries over to Junmyeon's side immediately, his tail wrapping around his waist in a way to keep himself protected. It might not be much to people looking from the outside, but it made him feel protected. That was all that mattered. He didn't think it was that windy when they left the house, but Jongdae finds himself gripping onto his scarf in fear that it might blow away in the harsh winter winds. He shivers violently in his spot, his face and hands starting to grow numb from the cold. 

"Junmyeon," the older man, Mr. Kim, starts with a low voice, "what is the meaning of this?" Jongdae swallows thickly, his tongue pressed to the inside of his cheek. He didn't like the way the old fart was looking at _his_ Junmyeon, but he did ask him nicely to not say anything snarky. He sighs softly and stays firmly planted next to the other despite how he felt he might blow away from how hard the wind was blowing. A winter storm, maybe? 

"I brought my friend along." Junmyeon answers just as coldly, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his coat. It was a poor decision for the two to go out without any gloves. Jongdae's a little caught off guard; he's never seen the other come across as so distant before. Maybe he should have risked the two and a half week separation and just stayed back at home with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. He wouldn't have minded being a third wheel if he knew this is what he'd be dealing with. 

"It's...your friend?" Mrs. Kim asks with a tight smile. Jongdae bites down on his bottom lip nervously before briefly looking around the yard. He was looking for something, _anything_ , to look at to get his attention of this horribly awkward encounter. " _He's_ my friend, yes." Junmyeon says with a straight face. "That won't be a problem, right?"

"He's well mannered?" Now both Mr. and Mrs. Kim are looking at Jongdae and he feels himself stiffen. 

"He's not a pet-"

"You won't claw up our furniture or clothes, will you dear?" Jongdae has to force the scoff inside of him down before nodding his head politely. He probably could scoff actually, it's not like they would hear him over the howling of the wind. They were practically shouting as it was just to hear each other properly.  "Would never dream of such a thing." He says through a forced smile. Junmyeon would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed; he certainly expected Jongdae to go off on them by now. Not that he could blame him for it.

It's awkward and no one's talking before Mr. Kim claps his hands together loudly. "I think we should start heading inside then. It's getting pretty chilly, wouldn't want you to catch a cold, son." He says as he throws an arm over Junmyeon's shoulder. " _Kitten_ , be a darling and bring in his luggage, okay?" Kitten? Did he look like a kitten to Mr. Kim? He was a grown ass man the last time he checked; not a fucking kitten. Neither Jongdae nor Junmyeon have the chance to say anything against it because his parents pull Junmyeon inside, slamming the door shut behind them. Jongdae only scoffs in response, shivering sightly from the harsh cold before marching back over to the car.

"They better guard their precious clothing with their fucking lives." He hisses under his breath as he pulls out Junmyeon's suitcases. "How the fuck can someone pack so much?" He's pretty grateful for only packing one bag now that he's the one bringing it all inside. He planned on bringing in everything in one trip so he wouldn't have to go back out into the snow. He flings his bag over his shoulder, whimpering quietly as he grabs onto Junmyeon's six bags. He was going to smother him later with one of his bags for packing so much. What did he even need to bring that took up six bags, huh? And what the fuck was he? Did he look like some fucking bell boy? Maybe. 

He's swearing under his breath as he drags the bags up to the door, dumping them all at his feet before grabbing the door knob to open the door. "You are not going to fucking do this." He mumbles when the door knob barely moves. Is it locked? Did they fucking lock him out? Where was Junmyeon? Right before he could open his mouth to scream out for the other, the door's swinging open with an apologetic Junmyeon standing at the entrance.

"They fucking locked me out." He mumbles while Junmyeon grabs his suitcases from the ground. 

"I know, I'm sorry." He whispers and moves aside so Jongdae can step in. "I'll make you hot chocolate once we get settled in." He whispers before closing the door behind them. His eyes widen and then narrow when the two owners of the house walk into the living room. "You left me out there!" He shouts accusingly. "I could have died of hypothermia." He hisses while yanking off his scarf. 

"We'd do no such thing." The mother is quick to defend. "The house is old; sometimes the door knob gets jammed from the cold weather and makes it difficult to open." She says before a forced smile is back on her lips. "Junmyeon, be a dear and show your friend around the house. We don't want it getting lost." He glares daggers into Mrs. Kim's head while Junmyeon drags him out of the room. "Hopefully dinner won't be as awkward." He sighs and leads the hybrid up the stairs hand in hand. "I'll just bring you to your room first. That's really all you need to find besides the bathroom and my room." 

"Two and a half weeks with this bullshit. You think they'll lighten up on me by the time we leave?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. "Because I won't be able to keep my comments to myself for two and a half weeks. Plus your parents are _so_ easy to read. I already know what to say to get under their skin." He can feel himself getting worked up and all the scenarios playing in his head surrounding him and Junmyeon's parents weren't exactly helping. "If they call me 'it' one more time though..." He doesn't get to finish his thoughts when he feels a comforting squeeze to his hand from Junmyeon, bringing him back to earth. "Right, sorry." He mumbles when glancing over at Junmyeon. 

"Your room is right here." He says and guides him to the second guest room on the right side of the hall. "It's fairly big so I think you'll like it." He says as he pushes the door open. Big was an understatement. "Seriously, Junmyeon, where are you hiding this money back home?" He mutters when looking around in awe. A king sized bed was placed in the middle of the room with two large windows placed on the wall, giving him a beautiful view of the backyard and the gardens. The curtains were made of a black silk; meant to keep the sun out of the room to get a much needed night of rest. The floor was made of a carpet so soft that Jongdae felt he were walking on a cloud, and there was a walk in closet _and_ a bathroom for him to use. Who did Jongdae have to kill to get this lucky in life? Perhaps he should start taking down some notes from the other. 

"This is a guest bedroom?" He turns to look at Junmyeon with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't imagine what the master bedrooms looked like if this was simply a guest room. He only nods in response to Jongdae's question before the hybrid sighs and drags himself into the room. It looked nice, but this would no doubt serve as a prison to him throughout his stay. He was sure Junmyeon's parents would lock him in the first opportunity they get. "Where's your room?" He felt a little uneasy that they wouldn't be sharing a room; it's what he was used to after all. "Is it close?" He was coming off as desperate and he hated that, but he dreaded the thought of being left alone with those wicked devils that had the nerve to be related to an actual angel on earth. 

"I'm right across the hall from you. Look," Junmyeon gently takes him by the hand again and guides him back into the hall, "right here." He laughs breathlessly when they reach his room after only a few steps. "I'll probably hear you snoring from my room; that's how close we are-" Jongdae sends a punch to his arm before he can even finish. "I don't snore. That's all you." He huffs angrily though makes no effort to remove his hand from Junmyeon's. He even glances down ever so slightly, his heart fluttering in his chest when seeing his fingers intertwined with Junmyeon's. His hands were warm enough to keep his from going numb. He probably wouldn't need to buy a pair of gloves ever again if Junmyeon would hold onto his smaller hands when outside. The thought of that made his heart flutter even more. Oh god, maybe he was growing soft. Gross. 

"Where do the cretins sleep?"

"Jongdae!"

"What?" He asks flatly. It's not like he was lying and if anything he was being kind with his choice of words. "Just answer my question."

"They're on the third floor." He mumbles, bringing Jongdae back to his own room. "I want to share a room with you again." Jongdae blurts out when they reach his door. "I'm not used to sleeping alone, especially in a house I'm completely unfamiliar with and while being under the same roof with people who think the world would be better off without me." That was partially true. 

"We can't share a room. Should my mother or father check in on me in the middle of the night and see you snuggled up in my bed..." he sighs softly as he casts his gaze downwards, "well it wouldn't be pretty. For either of us." Jongdae's eyes narrow at this; what could he mean by that? Of course it wouldn't be pretty for himself, but Junmyeon? What would they do to him? "Well, if either of them even lay a finger on you I'll claw their eyes out." Junmyeon just laughs in response, though Jongdae has no idea why. He was completely serious. He felt anger creeping inside him just at the thought of them touching his Junmyeon. He was not theirs to touch. At least not in a harmful way. No, scratch that. He was not theirs to touch in _any_ way. "Do you need to stay in my room? Or should I stay in yours? If they think they can do whatever they want with you- well, they have another thing coming their way." 

"I didn't mean anything by that." Junmyeon quickly reassures when seeing Jongdae's temper start to flare. "I'm just saying that it would turn into a screaming match. My parents don't hit me, if that's what you're implying." He chuckles faintly when seeing Jongdae's cheeks flush in embarrassment. "Do Yixing or Chanyeol ever call you a worrywart? They're right; you really do act like a mother-" And just like that Jongdae's punching his arm again. 

\---

The atmosphere is quiet and awkward at the dining table and Jongdae's sitting as close to Junmyeon as he can without actually sitting on his lap. He's avoided the rude glances from Junmyeon's parents and kept his gaze focused on his untouched plate of food. "So, uh..." Junmyeon's mother trails off when realizing she doesn't know his name. "Jongdae." Junmyeon says when his mother looks to him for help. "Jongdae! Ah, okay. Unique name." _Not really._  "How do you know our son?" Jongdae's eyes widen and he glances to Junmyeon in search of what to say. He should give them nice answers; nothing smart or snarky. He didn't want to deal with rude parents and an annoyed Junmyeon. "We met from- actually we took the same classes together." He knew he gave Junmyeon shit earlier for the school excuse, but it was better than telling them he was homeless, right? They'd probably look down on him for something like that. 

"You want to become a doctor as well?" His mother asks with raised eyebrows. "How respectable." Based off the expression on Junmyeon's face and the intense stare from Mr. Kim, Jongdae figured he just accidentally treaded into deep water without knowing. Call Jongdae crazy, but he was pretty sure that Junmyeon wasn't in the medical program, let alone taking any medical courses. In fact, the only time he saw him working on homework his textbooks had titles involving the words "education" and "teachers". He might have made a minor slip up. But who is he to out his lifemate and get him into trouble? If anything he's meant to keep him _out_ of trouble. So playing along couldn't hurt, right? 

"Yup. We're in the same classes." He nods his head. Junmyeon shoots him a curious glance but remains silent. "Do you two work the same hours at the hospital?" Really? He told them he worked at their hospital? That's far from the truth. He works at a clothing shop in the mall. "Of course." But he lies anyway. What point would there be if he got him in trouble with his parents? That wasn't any of Jongdae's business anyway. 

"How lovely." She hums. It goes quiet once again after that and Jongdae's left with a few questions sitting on his mind. He'd have to ask Junmyeon about all of this later that night. "What would you say his work ethic is like?" This time it's Mr. Kim who speaks. 

"What?" Jongdae asks with a raised eyebrow. Wasn't that a little inappropriate? They shouldn't be asking him about how their son works. 

"How is he at work?" The man repeats again, though this time in a slower manner as if he were dealing with a small child. It almost annoyed Jongdae if he weren't so focused on this whole Junmyeon scandal he's landed himself in. 

"He's great. Wonderful worker; all the nurses stare at his butt as he walks by- ow!" He shrieks when he feels a harsh pinch to his thigh. 

"Jongdae." Junmyeon warns quietly with wide eyes. 

"What? His butt looks _great_ in a nurse's uniform." He says with a sly smile before Junmyeon's pinching him again. His parents look less than amused however and his father only scoffs in response. Jongdae doesn't actually know what Junmyeon's butt looks like in a nursing uniform, but he assumed it would look _amazing_. But he digresses. "Seriously though, he's very good. All the patients love him and I always see him studying and working on homework outside of work and class." That wasn't necessarily a lie; more so a stretching of the truth if anything. He was always studying and working on his homework, just not for anything doctor related. His parents look pleased though and Junmyeon looks relieved, so he figured he had done something right. 

Jongdae feels pleased with himself as well, his tail fluffing up as he sits up straighter in his seat. He steals a glance at Junmyeon, his cheeks reddening when noticing that Junmyeon was already looking at him. He smiles shyly to himself before looking back down at the food on his plate. His food was...a salad, to be frank. He wasn't a fan of vegetables or anything of the sorts. He needed meat; what cat ate salads? None that he knew of. His right ear twitches before he shoves a forkful of lettuce and tomato into his mouth. He forces a smile to Junmyeon's mother when she eyes him expectantly. "I'm quite full; I had a large meal before arriving here." He says gently and places his fork back onto the table. Mrs. Kim seemed unbothered by this, but Mr. Kim, however, was another story. 

"Why won't you eat the meal my wife prepared for you?" He asks, placing his fork down as well. Jongdae glances down at this plate with a raised eyebrow. Prepared for him? How much effort actually went into making a salad? It seemed like the laziest thing to make; which is probably why she made it. "You're being ungrateful."

"I'm not- I'm not ungrateful." Jongdae snorts. "I'm full; I ate earlier. I don't see what the big deal is, Mr. Kim."

"Did I say that you could call me Mr. Kim?" Mr. Kim's temper was starting to flare and Junmyeon took notice. "You can call me sir, but not Mr. Kim. And you will eat the dinner that my wife has prepared for you." Jongdae blinks once while raising his eyebrows as he leans back in his seat. Could he really deal with this for two and a half weeks? "I don't understand how you _animals_ can be so ungrateful." Disgust is dripping from his voice and Jongdae catches it easily. "Your kind live on the streets and when someone offers you a place to stay and food to eat, your kind have the audacity to refuse it. You can all just starve for all I care. The world would be a much safer place if that were the case."

"Excuse me?" He asks with wide eyes. Was this man really going to let himself get so worked up over a salad? That just seemed exhausting to Jongdae, but whatever floated Mr. Kim's boat. "The world would be better without my kind? Have you taken a look at your own kind first? The world would be just as shitty as it is now without us; except you wouldn't have us to torture and do with as you'd like. Sounds like things would get quite boring for you humans, right? You'd probably just start turning on each other then as a source of your sick entertainment." He doesn't fail to see the anger appearing in Mr. Kim's face, his face starting to turn into an unpleasant shade of red. "In fact if we're being honest, I don't quite like humans either. I only like Junmyeon here and a select few others. I could say the same things about humans that you say about my kind, or you know, _hybrids_ as they're called." He says flatly. 

"I don't ever remember asking for your opinion-"  _Don't speak unless spoken to._

"I think you did when you started insulting my kind." He shoots back with narrow eyes, his tail twitching in annoyance. He knew what he was doing was dangerous; a hybrid was never supposed to talk back to a human, especially not when under their roof. And a human of status no less. He could end up in a pound in minutes; all they had to do was make one phone call and hybrid control would come escort him away. It doesn't even matter that they aren't Jongdae's owners; in fact Junmyeon wouldn't even get a say in it at all. If he tempts them enough they could even lash out and kill him, and what would they even be charged with? He'd just be a stain on their floors at the end of the day and Mr. and Mrs. Kim would walk off scot-free.

"Junmyeon, how on earth have you befriended something like this?" Jongdae briefly forgot that Junmyeon was with them, his posture growing stiff before daring a glance at the other. Surprisingly, he didn't look as annoyed as Jongdae expected. While Junmyeon was his lifemate, he was still a human above all. Jongdae expected humans to defend humans no matter what as it's something he's seen time and time again. He did warn him not to get snarky and he was pretty sure that he was being the exact definition of snarky. He doesn't look annoyed however, and if Jongdae's certain of anything it would be how he looks when unhappy.

"I think he's pretty cool." Junmyeon responds with a shrug of his shoulders. Jongdae can't help the shy smile that's spread on his lips, absentmindedly moving his chair closer to his side. "I think you're pretty cool too." He chuckles under his breath, Junmyeon rolling his eyes though a smile's on his lips. Mrs. Kim raises an eyebrow when looking between the pair, a sigh leaving her lips as she leans back into her chair. "What's going on? What exactly is this, Junmyeon?"

"What do you mean?" He asks, pulling his attention off the cat hybrid next to him and onto his mother. 

"Is he bribing you? Blackmailing you, even?" 

"What are you accusing him of?" Junmyeon asks with narrowed eyes. "What is there to even blackmail me with?"

"You're right." Mrs. Kim sighs. "And he can't bribe you; they have no money, but that doesn't always matter. Is he paying you to help him get through the program? Are you promising our son money that you don't even have?" Jongdae can't believe what he's hearing. They don't even think he's remotely smart, do they? "I'm surprised they even let you into the medical program, Jongdae." He wasn't sure if he should be as insulted since they used his actual name rather than calling him "it" or "creature." It didn't help that this entire school scenario was made up in the first place. Jongdae wasn't even sure if he should be upset considering he knew nothing about any medical program; let alone working in a hospital. Still though, the things they were saying to him were inexcusable. He's used to such things being said about him, however, so at one point in his life he stopped defending himself when his words always fell onto deaf ears.

"Why would you say that?" To say that Junmyeon looks anything but angry would be a lie. "He's not paying me to do anything for him. He's capable enough to do things on his own. He's extremely intelligent and to doubt that because of how he looks is so- you're so fucking ignorant!" He snaps. Junmyeon can't think back to a time in his life where he ever spoke back to his parents. Ever since he was a small child he had done everything he could that would please them; but to see how Jongdae was being treated right in front of his own eyes was just too much. He likes to think that it's not just because he's Jongdae's lifemate, but that he's upset because no one should be treated in such a harsh way.

"Junmyeon." His father warns in a low voice. "Don't you speak to your mother in that tone." Junmyeon looks less than amused however, and if he's nervous then Jongdae can't tell. He's impressed; he knows how much he likes to abide to the rules and make his parents happy, so the fact that Junmyeon was defending him over his parents really meant something to Jongdae. However, he wasn't a fan of how his father was speaking to him. 

"Then don't you speak to Jongdae in that tone." He crosses his arms over his chest as he stares at his father with an unwavering gaze. 

"Junmyeon, you'll listen to me or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" This time it's Jongdae who speaks with narrow eyes. "You'll do what to _my_ Junmyeon?" He's nearly hissing and his ears are perked, his tail wrapping around Junmyeon's arm protectively. He's willing to risk it all for Junmyeon; if his father even as much as lays a finger on him Jongdae will snap. 

"Enough of this; dinner's dismissed. Go to your rooms." Mrs. Kim interrupts the growing tension between the three, pushing her chair out and marching out of the room. Mr. Kim sends the two a sharp glare before following after his wife, leaving Junmyeon and Jongdae alone. 

\---

Jongdae's snuggled up to a pillow in Junmyeon's bed, having no concerns as to what his parents will think should they walk in on him in Junmyeon's bed. "That could have gone worse." He hums, Junmyeon sitting on his side of the bed, laptop sitting in his lap with his reading glasses on. 

"We still have two and a half weeks here. Don't jinx it." He snorts while pulling out a textbook from his bag.

"Homework? Already? I thought your classes didn't start until after break." Jongdae snuggles up to the man's side, peering over and staring at his laptop. "Classroom management for future educators." He reads from the top of the webpage Junmyeon has open.

"I'm taking an online class. It opens early." He mumbles while opening his textbook. "I have to write a discussion post about it. It's due tomorrow night." That reminds Jongdae about their discussion earlier with his parents. "I didn't know you were a teacher _and_ a doctor. How inspiring." He smirks when Junmyeon shoots him a look. "How long are you going to keep this game up with them? They're bound to find out sooner or later." 

"For as long as I can." He snorts quietly. "They wouldn't approve of this at all. They don't think highly of teachers; they claim it's a job that anyone can do. I would beg to differ." He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "They had me homeschooled up until I started college. Before now I didn't have many friends since I couldn't socialize with others unless they were children of my parent's friends. When I started college I was in a huge culture shock, you know?" Jongdae nods his head along to Junmyeon's words, his gaze never leaving the other. "But I met Baekhyun in one of my required classes and we clicked pretty fast; he ended up talking me into rooming with him and eventually we gained more and more roommates. Baekhyun already knew Tao and Sehun and I met Kris and Kyungsoo later on. Because we were all too broke to afford our own places, we figured the more of us would make it easier to rent a place out; even if we're really cramped."

"You're rich though." Jongdae mumbles with furrowed eyebrows.

"My _parents_ are rich. Not me. They don't want to spend their money on a college; even if it's what I would need to become a doctor. Typical, I guess. They only like to spend their money on themselves." He closes his textbook and shuts his laptop before placing it on the nightstand so he could face Jongdae. "They've always wanted me to become a doctor or at least something in the medical field. Doctor, dentist, surgeon, you name it. I've always wanted to be a teacher though. I used to play school with a few of my friends when I was a child. I'd hand them a "test" and then once they finished it I would grade it. Stupid stuff like that, you know? I would even play school with my stuffed animals, as pathetic as that sounds." Jongdae found it the opposite of pathetic. If anything he found it extremely endearing and cute that Junmyeon would spend his free time as a child playing teacher with his stuffed animals. 

"I think you'll make an amazing teacher." He practically purrs before crawling into Junmyeon's lap. He wraps his arms around his neck loosely as he nuzzles his cheek in an affectionate manner. 

"Thank you, Jongdae." He laughs quietly while his cheek is nuzzled.

"How mad would they be if they found out you worked at the mall?" He laughs quietly, humming in content as Junmyeon rubs his back with his hands. 

"Absolutely livid." He laughs. Jongdae smiles widely and moves his hands from his neck, gently cupping his cheeks with his warm hands. "Well I'll always have your back should shit hit the fan." 

"They would be smart not to touch me then." He grins. "I'm telling you," Jongdae straightens up in Junmyeon's hold, his eyes narrowed once again, "I will tear them apart if they touch you. I'm serious!" He shrieks when Junmyeon starts to laugh. "I don't like how your father was speaking to you. And I don't like how he was asking me about your work ethic, and in front of you! The nerve that man has. It was extremely inappropriate. Also, who the hell has a salad for dinner? Is that why you're so thin, Junmyeon? Have they only been feeding you salads before you moved out?" He can't help but laugh from how ridiculous Jongdae's being. "Junmyeon?" His voice is soft and it gains his attention immediately. "How do you think they'll react if they find out we're lifemates?" Junmyeon purses his lips as he carefully thinks over his question.

"I don't think they know what that means."

"It's pretty self explanatory. Life and mate. They can put two and two together." He mumbles. "They will find out eventually, just how they'll find out that you'll be a teacher eventually." He keeps his voice low and nuzzles his cheek once again. 

"They'll be angry. It's not like they can do much though, right? Lifemates can't be separated; that's what you said." 

"That hasn't stopped people before." Junmyeon can sense Jongdae's uneasiness as he rests his head on his shoulder, his tail wrapping around Junmyeon's waist tightly. "I won't let them do anything. I promise." 

"Let's go to bed, yeah?" Jongdae suggests quietly, crawling out of Junmyeon's lap and underneath the sheets before he can even protest. 

"You know you can't sleep in here, Dae." He warns quietly, though he doesn't do much to stop the other from getting comfortable. 

"I don't feel comfortable sleeping alone in a house with people who hate me." He mumbles, stretching his arms and legs out lazily. "I feel safer with you." He whispers, a wide smile spreading on his lips when Junmyeon climbs underneath the sheets as well. Junmyeon outstretches his arms when seeing the expectant stare from Jongdae who gleefully inserts himself into his arms instantly. "Plus it's good to keep warm during the winter. How will you keep warm with just these thin sheets, huh? That's why you need another person to share your bed with; preferably me." 

"You talk out of your ass, you know that right?" 

"It seems to work on you." He laughs loudly when he feels a pinch to his side. 

"Just shut up and go to sleep." Junmyeon mumbles, though the hybrid in his arms is already drifting to sleep.

\---

Junmyeon wakes up with a sleeping Jongdae in his arms, the light from the rising sun seeping in through the curtains. It was cold; he figured that his parents left the heater off last night in spite of him, but Jongdae had managed to keep him warm throughout the night. He wouldn't tell the other that, however, it would only inflate his ego even more. "Good morning." Jongdae mumbles into the fabric of Junmyeon's shirt, his hands clinging onto his sides lightly. "You smell; take a shower." He giggles quietly before rolling away and out of Junmyeon's hold.

"Just when I thought you were starting to grow soft on me." He huffs quietly and slowly sits up. "I could use a warm shower though. So I'll ignore your comment and take one anyway. _You_ should also take a shower as well. You smell like shit."

"You know that I-"

"Hate the death box. I know." He snorts quietly. "But you still smell. I won't sleep with you tonight if you don't shower." He grins slightly when seeing the effect it had on the other. "I'll see you after my shower." He hums before disappearing into his bathroom. Jongdae sighs as he slowly pushes himself off the bed. Junmyeon was right; he was starting to smell. He liked to go periods of time without showering and it seemed like today would be the dreadful day of showering. If he remembers correctly, Junmyeon said earlier that he had a bathroom in the guest room that he was supposed to be staying in. Within a few minutes he has clean clothes in his arms and he's walking out of the room. Despite the short distance from the two rooms, Jongdae still manages to run into Junmyeon's mother, Mrs. Kim. His eyes narrow slightly, though he knows better than to say the first things that come to mind. Instead he mumbles a simple good morning before trying to step around her. She blocks him though, and keeps a firm gaze on him. 

"Why are you coming from Junmyeon's room?" She asks slowly. "What were you doing in his room?" She looks over his appearance, her eyes widening slightly before taking a step back. "Did you sleep in his room?" She asks in an appalled voice. Jongdae's frozen in place, struck with fear over how to approach the situation. What could he say? It's obvious he came from Junmyeon's room; he had his change of clothes in his arms and he had a bathroom in the room he was supposed to be staying in. What business did he even have in Junmyeon's room? He was pretty much caught red handed. "Forget it, Jongdae. I have other things I need to speak with you about." She starts with a soft sigh. "I don't know how you know my son and why he hangs around you, but just know that we will not tolerate your foul behavior." Foul behavior? What does that even mean? As if she were able to read his expression, she continues. "The things you said last night to my husband and I were completely out of line and inappropriate." He has to fight back the urge to roll his eyes. From his twenty-some years of being alive, Jongdae knew that humans were almost always in the right while hybrids were almost always in the wrong. It was their classic superiority complex. Of course she didn't view anything her or her husband said as inappropriate. It was just him. Typical. "In all of my years of being alive...my son has never spoke out against me in the way he did last night." He assumed she was going to blame him for that. "And now that he's...acquaintances with you, he's been acting out. I can't help but to think that you are the reason for this sudden change in my son." There it was. 

"I'm...not sure what you're wanting me to say, ma'am." It takes everything inside of him to stay polite. Hell, he felt like curling up in a ball somewhere for even calling her ma'am. She didn't deserve such manners from him. She was lucky she wasn't speaking to Chanyeol or Yixing in such a way or he'd surely rip her head off. It was always easier to defend them over defending himself. 

"Apologize." Jongdae looks at her as if she's on crack. "And then talk some sense into my son."

"Apologize for what?" He couldn't help himself. He was stubborn in nature and he didn't often apologize to humans regardless. 

"You know exactly why you should apologize. I just told you why. I think you'd rather have this conversation with me than with my husband." Her arms are crossed over her chest and her chin is tilted up in a means to intimidate him. He's played this ball game before and he wasn't amused. The shit he was willing to go through for Junmyeon. 

"I have nothing to apologize for. You and your husband were being very disrespectful towards me and I felt as if I had no choice but to respond-" He's cut off from a harsh slap to his cheek. It hasn't even been a full twenty-four hours and he had already been slapped. The vacation was off to a great start. 

"You better be counting your lucky stars that Junmyeon wasn't here to see that. And you better be counting your blessings that he told me to behave or you would have lost that pretty hand." He hisses. His temper was starting to flare; who did she think she was to touch him like that?

"Typical that my son would have to tell an animal to behave. What? You can't even control yourself around people?" Jongdae's at a loss for words. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't expecting a response like that from the other. It must have been evident on his face because Mrs. Kim lets out a low laugh. "What? Cat got your tongue?" His cheeks start to turn red from the comment, his tongue pressed to the inside of his cheek. He felt like screaming; crying almost (though he certainly wouldn't give her the pleasure of seeing him cry) from his situation. He couldn't say anything to them for his own safety; yet he was expected to endure this bullshit for the next two and a half weeks? How was this at all fair? 

His tail was starting to sway behind him out of irritation as well as his heart starting to race in his chest. "I can behave just fine around people." He snaps when he finally regains his voice. If anything was his pet peeve, it would be people assuming that he was some dangerous and untamed animal purely because he was a hybrid. He liked to think of himself as pretty civil despite his occasional childlike antics. He's never hurt anyone before with the exception of a few people who had tried something on Yixing or Chanyeol. Other than that he wasn't a violent person. 

His cheek was still stinging from the earlier slap and his ego was in a similar state. What was he to say? He was in a tight situation and he didn't see the outcome being good for him regardless. "I don't trust you and I don't trust your kind." Again with the "your kind" bullshit. He was starting to grow tired of this. "If even see a scratch on Junmyeon I swear-"

"How dare you." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How dare you insinuate that I would hurt Junmyeon. I would never do anything to harm him or put him in harm's way." Hearing her speak about Junmyeon certainly struck a chord in him and Mrs. Kim took notice if her sly smile was anything to go off. 

"You know," she sighs loudly and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I don't want you around my son." He's pretty sure she's already mentioned that once or twice beforehand. "And I don't want you distracting him from his studies." If anything Jongdae was the one who was often nagging him to complete his homework. "Look, Jongdae," her voice is firm and Jongdae can't help but take a step back, "my son has never been the manliest. He's also never been the strongest, the smartest, and he's never been exactly...good with women." Jongdae would have laughed at that if he wasn't so busy being offended. "He's going to finally make a man out of himself and prove himself to us and to be frank, I don't need you to make my already pathetic son even more pathetic."

Everything that Jongdae has learned about how to interact with humans since growing up has just been chucked out the window. Everything that held him back from speaking his mind to Junmyeon's parents was gone. Yes, he didn't want to risk going to a pound or worse by speaking back to Mrs. Kim, but that also didn't mean that he was willing to stand around and listen to her insult Junmyeon; to insult his lifemate. If it meant defending his name then Jongdae was more than willing to face the consequences. So he did the one thing that a hybrid shoulder never do, the one thing that he's been advised against since day one.

He backhanded Mrs. Kim. Hard.

\---

_A/N: Junmyeon being a teacher makes me v v soft_

_my mans jongdae ballsy_


	17. (M) seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Graphic depictions of abuse; both verbal and physical. Animal skinning & torture is also mentioned. Please read with caution if these situations are triggering to you.

_i recommend listening to[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=luM6oeCM7Yw) song while reading the chapter. ~ _

_also please read my author's note at the end of the chapter. it addresses some very serious issues involving teachers and sexual assault/harassment._

\---

Jongdae's ninety percent convinced that his life is over. Scratch that, ninety-nine percent convinced that his life is over. He's staring at his hand with wide eyes before looking over at Mrs. Kim and _oh shit_ , is she bleeding? Did he scratch her? Or did he just hit her that hard? No matter the answer he knew he was in some deep shit. She looks shocked at first, her eyes wide as she stares at Jongdae with her mouth slightly gaping open. She quickly runs a hand through her hair to fix the strands that were now out of place. 

How did he get into this situation? All he wanted was to take a shower; well he didn't actually want to take a shower, Junmyeon was forcing him too. Regardless, he was just supposed to take a shower and the situation ended with him slapping the shit out of Junmyeon's mother. Probably not the best way to bond with his parents. It's when Mrs. Kim begins to speak does the reality of the situation dawn on Jongdae. 

"I'm a little concerned as to how you're more of a man than my own son; being a hybrid and all." She says as she straightens out her blouse. The fact that she was acting so calm, so restrained, was making Jongdae incredibly nervous. She runs her thumb over the corner of her lips, snorting to herself in disbelief when seeing the dark crimson liquid on her finger. "You've got a good swing on you." Her face was unreadable, her eyes just as cold as before. Her voice was surprisingly stable compared to before, looking up to lock her gaze on him. Her eyes are taking in every detail of the boy, her eyebrows furrowing slightly before she takes a step back, as if she were admiring a piece of art hanging on the wall in front of her. She brings her hand up to her chin, her index finger resting under her lower lip and her thumb pressed to the underside of her chin as she stares at him with a questioning look. 

"What?" He dare asks, his voice nearing the edge of cracking. He wished he could stay as firm as Mrs. Kim in this situation. Maybe because he had more to lose than she did. He didn't see how this could end in a negative light for her.

"I like the color of your fur; you don't have much fur on you, do you?" Jongdae's raising an eyebrow from her odd question. Was he supposed to thank her? What was she even going on about? He was a hybrid; was she expecting him to be covered in fur like a damn cat? "So just your ears and tail then?" 

"Yes." He responds slowly. He was still terrified over the fact that he actually hit her and was watching her every move like a hawk. He could normally read people like open books, but Mrs. Kim was different. It was as if she were wearing a mask over her face, making it that much harder for him to understand her; to predict her next move.

"Pure black. Your fur- it's pure black?" He can only nod his head to her questions, his eyebrows furrowed as he keeps his distance. "And your eyes, they're naturally a soft yellow? More catlike than human." Once again Jongdae finds himself nodding his head. "You have claws?" She asks in a flat voice. 

"I do, but only when I want them out." He mumbles, his tail wrapping around his waist, a wave of uneasiness crashing over him under her intense gaze. She was...creepy, to say the least. She pulls her phone from her pocket, swiping it to unlock before typing something into her keyboard. "Hybrids have always had beautiful fur. Especially foxes, but cats have nice fur as well. Never liked dog hybrid fur, you know? Just too stiff." He had no idea where this conversation was headed but he didn't like it. 

"No, I don't know." He says and takes another step back from her. 

"Well," she sighs loudly before slipping her phone back into her pocket, "you do know that I'll have to tell my husband about this incident, right?" Jongdae had been dreading those words the entire conversation. Of course he would have to know. Why wouldn't she tell him? And god forbid Junmyeon finds out about this- whose side would he even choose? He would like to think he'd choose his side, but you can never be too sure with humans. He's always had a deep seeded doubt planted in him about humans; even if his lifemate was human himself. These things couldn't be helped. It didn't matter that Junmyeon himself hadn't done anything to Jongdae; it's about what his people had done to his people. It was always the same. "Reminds me, how often does your fur require washing?" Jongdae crossed the line at that question.

"Excuse me? Why would you like to know, huh?" He can feel his heart beat starting to pick up, his forehead breaking out into a sweat. He's only heard about humans like her. Situations like this. He always thought they were some kind of myth. What dark shit was Junmyeon's family into?

"You slapped me. Hit me. You made me bleed." She states casually; no anger hinted in her voice. "My husband will only allow this to end one way."

"And what is that way, huh?" He's starting to raise his voice which he knows includes the risk of Mr. Kim hearing and coming down to investigate. But that also includes the risk of Junmyeon hearing and rushing to his aid. He hopes, anyway.

"Well, first you'll be sent to the pound. We'll have to call hybrid control, obviously." _Obviously_. Jongdae wanted to scoff in her face. Was that the easiest way to deal with a hybrid? By sending them off to a pound to never be seen or heard from again? Out of sight out of mind, right? Typical. So, so typical. "Then you'll be euthanized more than likely the same day." She was speaking so casually, as if she wasn't telling Jongdae she was going to have him put down. He felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be with Yixing and Chanyeol. "Then they strip you of your fur; skin you or whatever it is they do. You don't have much though; you're pretty hairless for a hybrid, aren't you? Or at least for a domesticated hybrid. Anyway, we'll have your fur made into something. I've always wanted a choker made out of hybrid fur and yours is _just_ the right color." He swallows dryly, last night's dinner threatening to come back up. So it was true. Humans could have hybrids skinned for their fur. "We'll get most the fur from your tail I'm sure. But the fur on your ears look especially soft. I'll have to figure out something for those. Too bad you don't have more hair. A coat made from your color would be absolutely stunning. The only thing your kind are useful for." She smiles brightly and Jongdae thinks she almost looks pretty. "And your claws; they could be of good use. Not sure what though- maybe a weapon of some sort? And your eyes. I could easily get the color into a diamond. I could make them earrings."

Jongdae's speechless; he doesn't even know what to say. He looks around the hall they're standing in, more wary now than before. His eyes are wide as his eyes scan their surroundings. "You're looking for things made from hybrids, right?" Her voice is mocking and it quite literally makes Jongdae want to cry. "I can show you around, sure." It's getting so hard to breathe. "The rug we're standing on is made from fox hybrid." He immediately looks down at the large and soft rug he was standing on. Sure enough it was the same color that Yixing sported with his fur and he nearly screams at the realization that he was standing on the fur of a now dead fox hybrid. He scurries off the rug and onto the wooden floor, his heart pounding in his chest as he stares at Mrs. Kim with wide eyes. "Most of the things I own are made from fox fur. They're my favorite." 

"Oh my fucking-" Jongdae can't finish his sentence, his words are caught in his throat as he looks around wildly. Was this real? Was this actually happening? "I also have quite a few bags made from different types of hybrid fur. Bear, deer, wolf, tiger, snow leopard, you name it. I have everything but a cat in my collection." Jongdae feels like crawling out of his own skin from the smile that she gives him. She's walking towards him now and for every step closer he takes a step back until he's pressed to a closed door. She brings a hand up, gently caressing his cheek before grabbing hold of his chin. Her eyes are dark and empty as she stares at him; she really must view him as the dirt beneath her feet. "I'll truly make you regret ever laying a hand on me." With that she pulls her hand away, though not before landing a hard and loud slap to his cheek. She eyes him up and down after, laughing loudly from the horrified expression on his face. He must truly look like a dog cowering with its tail between its legs right now. And just like that she's walking down the long hallway, disappearing as she heads down the stairs. He lets out a choked sob, his tail curled around his waist tightly, so tight that he's nearly cutting off his own circulation. He brings his shaking hands to wipe the tears that just won't stop falling from his cheeks. He wanted to go home. He wanted Yixing and Chanyeol. 

His feet start moving on their own, padding against the hard and cold wood as he runs back to Junmyeon's room, slamming the bedroom door behind him loudly. He locks it twice before throwing himself onto Junmyeon's bed. He wraps himself up in the thick blanket and sheets, allowing himself to be surrounded by the scent of his lifemate. It does the job, taking the edge off. He can only cry harder as he buries his face in his pillows, clinging to the soft fabric as he curls into a small ball. He can hear the bathroom door open and based off the humid air he can figure that Junmyeon just finished his shower. "Jongdae?" His voice calls out, sounding closer than he expected and filled with worry and concern. He feels a dip in the bed; Junmyeon must have just sat down. He allows the covers to be pulled away from his body, a pair of strong hands carefully pulling him up and into his lap. 

"Junmyeon." He chokes out, burying his face in his chest as Junmyeon holds him close. "What happened?" He asks puzzled. He knew Jongdae didn't want to shower, but he knew damn well that the other wouldn't be this upset over cleaning himself off with water. Jongdae can't talk though, he's only able to sob harder as he clings to him, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping onto the other. Every time Junmyeon tries to pull away Jongdae pulls him back in, refusing to let the other leave him. He's dry heaving, choking, coughing. He can't breathe and he can't think straight; the only things in his mind consisting of the fur rug and the vicious words Mrs. Kim spoke to him. He was living in a hell; that he was sure of. 

"Baby, you need to calm down. You're going to pass out." Junmyeon's trying not to sound frantic, but he's never seen Jongdae this worked up before. Hell, he doesn't think Yixing or Chanyeol have even seen him this worked up. He manages to pull away just enough to cup his wet cheeks in his hands, his thumbs wiping away the warm tears. 

"Y-Your mom." He croaks out, his ears going flat as he stares up at the other with large and watery eyes. There's a giant wet spot on Junmyeon's sweater from where Jongdae's been crying and on any other occasion he would feel bad for that. "What about my mom?" He asks carefully. 

"She was s-saying rude- rude things a-about you." He's struggling to speak from how hard he's been crying, but he carries on regardless. "I ended up slapping her." Junmyeon closes his eyes at this and sighs quietly. This could only end well. "I-I'm stupid; I know. I'm sorry...okay?" 

Junmyeon quietly hushes him as he rocks the hysterical hybrid in his arms. "Don't- you aren't stupid, alright? And don't apologize. Please. She more than likely had it coming; I'm fairly certain she was trying to push your buttons." Jongdae can't help but feel relieved when Junmyeon doesn't start screaming at him for slapping his mother. That didn't change their earlier discussion however. Junmyeon moves to cup his hands around Jongdae's own trembling ones, bringing them up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to both his hands. Jongdae feels his heart stutter in his chest, his cheeks turning a soft shade of red. "What else did she do?" He finally asks. 

"Your parents are going to send me to the pound. She said they'd put me down and-" he blinks several times as his mind tries to register everything that went down, "she was asking me all these questions about my fur." He whispers, his eyes briefly landing on Junmyeon's hands holding onto his own. "She said- she said she w-wanted my fur. She wants to have me skinned." He shudders violently, more tears prickling his eyes. "S-She..we..I was standing on a rug made of fox hybrid fur!" He nearly shouts before growing hysterical once again. Junmyeon couldn't believe what he was hearing, or rather he didn't _want_ to believe what he was hearing. Yes, he knew his parents disliked hybrids, but enough to skin them? He had no idea they were doing these kind of things behind his back- was this even legal? "S-She was telling me about how she l-loves hybrid fur and she has these b-bags and she wants to make me into her choker!" He sobs. Junmyeon's hands are back on Jongdae's cheeks, the hybrid leaning into his touch as he continues to cry. "T-Then she slapped me and w-walked away." He's heaving once again and on the verge of hyperventilating, his hands gripping onto Junmyeon's own hands. "I-I don't want her to make me i-into anything, Junmyeon. I want to go back home. I want to see Y-Yixing and Chanyeol." He wails loudly while Junmyeon quietly hushes him. "I don't want her to c-call hybrid control. Why can't I slap her but she can slap me? Why can she make me into a f-fucking rug or a choker?" He's nearly screaming and Junmyeon has to pull him into a tight hug to get the other to calm down, or at least lower his voice. His legs are wrapped around Jongdae's waist, one hand resting on the back of his head while the other's on his lower back, Jongdae's face pressed into the side of Junmyeon's neck. 

"We'll go back home; we can go back home." Jongdae's inconsolable and Junmyeon doesn't know what to do. He only cries harder as he pushes himself into his embrace, his arms wrapped around Junmyeon's waist tightly. Before Junmyeon can say anything further to comfort him, there's a loud and violent banging on his bedroom door. 

"Junmyeon! Open the fucking door!" It was his father without a doubt, and Junmyeon was positive that his mother told him about her fiasco this morning with Jongdae. Jongdae's shaking of course, Junmyeon couldn't blame him. He was close to shaking himself. He needed to be strong, or at least appear strong for Jongdae. He hops off the bed without a second thought, grabbing Jongdae by the hand and ushering him to his bedroom closet. "Get in and stay quiet." He whispers, though Jongdae's reluctant and gripping onto his hand tightly. "Don't argue with me; please, Jongdae. Listen to me just this one time, alright?" He begs quietly, all while his father is banging on the door in the background. "I don't know what he'll do to you if he sees you, so just get in. Let me handle this." Jongdae's lips are trembling as he glances over at the door that's starting to grow weak from the blows it's getting. 

"What about you?" He asks with a shaky voice. He brings a hand to Junmyeon's cheek, his thumb caressing the skin gently as he gazes up at the other. "I can handle it." He says with a soft smile on his lips. There was a tint of sadness to his eyes and it was putting Jongdae beside himself with worry. Why did he have to go and slap Mrs. Kim this morning? Junmyeon was right; she was just trying to push his buttons and he let her win. If he never hit her, if he never _listened_ to her, they wouldn't be in this predicament. He's really out done himself this time, hasn't he?

The pair jump slightly when hearing Mr. Kim aggressively kick at the door, Junmyeon's attention on the door before back on Jongdae. "Please." He whispers desperately. He nods his head slowly, allowing Junmyeon to walk him into the closet. However, just before he can shut the door Jongdae pushes the door open and lunges himself at Junmyeon. He jumps up on the other, his legs wrapping around his waist and his arms around his neck as he collides his lips onto Junmyeon's, his eyes squeezed shut as he moves a hand to sit on the back of his head.

The kiss is brief but it somehow makes it feel like the world has stopped; as if it's allowing Jongdae and Junmyeon to have this moment. It's sloppy and uncoordinated, nothing about it neat or experienced. Junmyeon has his hand placed on Jongdae's jawline while he moves his lips against his, fingers sweetly tracing over the soft skin. Jongdae's kissing him with as much passion as he can muster, his fingers curling in the dark locks of Junmyeon's hair as he takes his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking and nibbling on it however he saw fit. A low purr was coming from him, his tail swaying slightly as he presses himself closer to the other, as close as he can be. Jongdae can feel a fire rising deep within him and it was at that moment that he was hit with a realization: he loved Junmyeon. He loved Junmyeon so fucking much.

Junmyeon pulls away a second after Jongdae's realization, his lips red and swollen and slicked with a thin layer of saliva, and Jongdae decides he likes the way that looks on him. Junmyeon looks like he wants to say something to him, though it seems that reality dawns on him once again before he can open his mouth. Within a few swift movements Jongdae's being shoved back into the closet before darting over to the main door and swinging it open after a deep breath.

"Where the fuck is he?" His father seethes, shoving past him and storming into his bedroom. "Where is that damn fucking cat? I'll skin him alive myself for what he did to your mother."

"I don't know where he is, dad. He's not in here." Junmyeon says coolly, though his heart is threatening to jump out of his chest. 

"Liar!" His father's booming voice bounces off the walls, almost making Junmyeon flinch from how harsh it sounded. 

"I don't- I don't know where he is. Have you checked his room first? You know, the room he's supposed to be staying in." Out of all the times for Junmyeon to become a smart ass, now is probably not that time. Junmyeon's never been good with his timing though. He's being slammed against a wall before he even has time to register what's going on, his father gripping the collar of his shirt. "Is this a fucking joke to you?" He growls, pulling him forward and slamming him back into the wall, the walls shaking from the harsh movements. He can feel his mother's gaze on him, glancing over to the doorway to see her standing there, watching with a blank and expressionless face before he brings his attention back to his father. 

"I never said it was a joke. I'm just telling you that he isn't here." He's suddenly trying to double over in pain despite his father's hold, his eyes wide and watering from the searing pain in his abdomen from the punch that was just delivered from his father. "Tell me where he is." His father's voice is low and Junmyeon would be lying if he said he wasn't scared shitless. He wouldn't give his father that pleasure though, no matter how much he wanted to run from the situation. Jongdae was depending on him and his safety was in his hands. That wasn't something he was taking lightly. 

"She deserved it." The words come tumbling out of his mouth before he can even stop himself. The bewilderment in his father's face was almost comical if it wasn't followed with another hard punch to his stomach. Junmyeon drops to the ground as soon as his father lets go of him, squeezing his eyes shut briefly before pushing himself to his knees, but he still goes on. "She knew what she was doing. She was purposely pushing his buttons. Didn't you learn not to poke the bear?" He's looking at his mother now as he speaks. "Do you have any shred of common sense in that blown up head of yours?" He shouts with wide eyes. 

"How dare you." His father crouches down in front of him, his eyes hard as he stares at his son. Mrs. Kim is watching silently from the spot she's sitting on on Junmyeon's bed. "How dare you say those things to the woman who raised you. To the woman who took care of you and made you into the man you are." Mr. Kim grabs hold of his hair, the same hair that Jongdae had just been grabbing onto only minutes before. He yanks his head back, a low laugh leaving him as he eyes his son coldly. "Pathetic. You truly are. I always hoped you'd grow into this man, but it seems that I've been foolish to hope for such things. You're nothing but a boy; a small child. You'd disappoint any parent." The words stung, but it wasn't the first time his father had verbally assaulted him. He can see how something like that could push Jongdae's buttons, but Junmyeon's practically been raised on those words so it did little to his current state of mind. Mr. Kim shoves his head away, pushing himself back up as Junmyeon loses his balance and falls over. 

He sends a brutal kick to his side, running a hand through his hair as he stares down at him. "We would have been better off having a daughter for Christ's sake. Never imagined I'd be saying something like that. Our daughter would be more of a son than you." He sends another kick to Junmyeon's side, Mrs. Kim doing absolutely nothing to step in and dissolve the situation. "I've always wanted to do this. You have no idea how hard it's been managing my temper around you all these years." Junmyeon wants to laugh though nothing comes out. This whole thing was so ridiculous. None of this was even necessary. It was just a slap; he had no idea how someone could get this worked up over something so small. So trivial. 

It's the fifth kick in that Junmyeon starts to see white spots in his vision, his ears ringing as he tries to curl into a ball. He's sure he has a broken rib at the least, a loud cry coming from him when feeling his father's foot come down on his chest. He's coughing violently, the coppery metallic taste present in his mouth. He had no idea how much of this he would have to endure before they would leave. Before they'd leave Jongdae alone. They might have even forgotten about Jongdae at this point; it wouldn't surprise him. This was very much so directed at him more than it was at Jongdae if his father's words were anything to go by. 

Breathing was hard. His lungs felt as if they'd collapse in on themselves every time he took a breath, his chest heaving with pain. It was like he was breathing in thousands of tiny needles, invading his body each time he breathed. In the midst of the chaos no one hears the closet door slowly open, nor do they see the raging hybrid that resembles more of a wild feline than human. They don't see the murderous look in his eyes or the hairs on his body standing up or his dangerous set of claws and sharp teeth. In fact, they don't see him until he's on Mr. Kim's back, teeth sinking into his shoulder violently as his claws dig into the flesh in his arms. Mr. Kim screams, desperately trying to get the hybrid off his back to no avail.

Jongdae has no game plan; all he knows is that he's seeing absolute red. They were hurting Junmyeon; his Junmyeon. He was lying motionless on the floor with the exception of his shallow breathing. Every time he saw blood at the corner of his lips he felt that much closer to just killing his parents right then and there. He bites down on Mr. Kim's shoulder once again, clamping down with more pressure than before as his eyes narrow. He wanted it to hurt. He wanted Mr. Kim to hurt the way he hurt Junmyeon. He can feel his teeth sink into the skin, even going as far as to piercing the bone. Mr. Kim reaches his arm back and grabs Jongdae by the ear, pulling at it harshly as a means to get the other off him. That, however only makes Jongdae cling onto him more, even more determined to keep himself on his back. It's not until he can sense Mrs. Kim moving around behind him that he places his arm around his neck, putting him a choke hold. He's using more pressure than he normally would since he has his back turned to Mrs. Kim and didn't want to take the chance of her over powering him. The more Mr. Kim struggles, the tighter Jongdae's hold gets until the man passes out in his arms. A sadistic grin forms on Jongdae's lips as he tosses the body to the side, his eyes landing on Junmyeon's mother when he turns around. 

Realistically, Jongdae should be more furious with Mr. Kim since he's the one who hurt Junmyeon, but he somehow finds himself livid when staring at the woman. She watched Junmyeon get assaulted by his father and said nothing. She said all those words about him earlier as if she wasn't speaking about her own son, her own flesh and blood. She has an unreadable expression on her features, something that was typical of her. "You've really out done yourself today, hybrid." She says in a cold and detached voice, her eyes pinned on Jongdae as she keeps her distance. She had something up her sleeve, that he was sure of. He's not afraid however, and he most certainly wasn't a dog with its tail between its legs this time either. Corner a wild animal and you won't like the results. 

Jongdae stays silent, his eyes following her around. "I don't know what to say...I'm kind of impressed that you managed to knock out my husband." She mumbles as she stares at his unconscious body on the floor. "You know there's no way you can come out of this alive, right? You'll be put down and Junmyeon..." She sighs as she glances over at her son's form on the ground. "We'll figure out what to do with him. We could put him in a detention center." She ponders aloud, her eyebrows furrowed. "Maybe some kind of shock therapy to get him out of this "hybrid phase" of his." Jongdae's breathing heavily, his once soft yellow eyes now growing a vibrant yellow with green, brown, and orange mixed in, his sclera no longer visible. He refused to let her work him up again. Of course, that was easier said than done. She has this smirk on her face that Jongdae wants to rip off; he just might. A low growl leaves him and he quickly steps himself in front of Junmyeon when he sees Mrs. Kim try to approach him.

"Touch him, even _breathe_ in his direction and I'll kill you." His voice is the most stern it's ever been, a hiss threatening to leave him as he stares the smaller woman down. She backs off for a spilt second, surprise covering her features before she goes back to her poker face. "I don't care if he's your son. You will not touch him. I won't allow you." 

"I don't know why you're so keen on protecting someone as pathetic as him." He can feel his eye twitch in annoyance, though he tries to ignore her words. "He's even more pathetic than a hybrid. He deserves whatever misfortune he gets. Maybe we'll just get him killed off, too." In Jongdae's defense, he really tried to ignore her words. He lets out a shout as he lunges at her, his fingers wrapping around her small wrists as he keeps her in a tight grip. She's wrestling against him, trying to break her wrists free from his grasp. In a swift movement he brings his knee up, kneeing her in the stomach before forcing her down on Junmyeon's bed. Before Mrs. Kim can even register what's happening Jongdae's straddling her waist, a mad look in his eyes as he glares down at her. A wide smile is on his lips  and he wraps his hands around her pale neck, squeezing down as hard as he can and keeping her pinned beneath him. He has her right where he wants her; helpless and unable to defend herself against him. She's wiggling around under him and she's clawing at his hands, desperately trying to get oxygen back into her lungs. Her lips are moving, trying to beg him to stop though no sound comes out. 

It's not long before she starts thrashing around with her eyes nearly bugging out of her head, trying to kick and hit at him, though Jongdae's strength easily over powers her and he forces her back down. "You can scream if it'd make you feel better. You won't be able to though." He laughs loudly and only loosens his grip when he sees her eyes fall shut, her body going limp. She's not dead- he can still hear her heart beat. He could kill her if he wanted to. He had every reason too. Why should he let her live? Why does she deserve to live but all the hybrids she had skinned deserve to die? Why should she live after all the things she's done to Junmyeon? She doesn't. She doesn't deserve to live at all. "Rot in hell, bitch." He hisses, applying more pressure to her neck. He can see her lips starting to turn a pale blue and that only encourages him to go even further. He's hunched over, his face hovering over hers as he only presses harder before glancing over at the wall clock. It takes only four to five minutes for someone who's unconscious to die of asphyxiation. Only two more minutes to go. His vision was going in and out of focus as he stares down at her, his tail swaying behind him. Junmyeon would be much better off without her. He could take care of Mr. Kim afterwards as well. Yes, this was all perfect. So, so perfect. He's biting down on his bottom lip, his knuckles turning white from the pressure he was applying. 

He yelps when he's suddenly pulled off her body, arms wrapping around him tightly from behind as a means to stop his movement. He's about to quick the person in the knee before Junmyeon's scent takes over his senses. He can feel his heart rate returning to normal and his eyes turning back to their original state. "If I let go of you, are you going to try and kill her?" He asks in a weak voice. Jongdae slowly shakes his head no, turning around to face the other once he removes his grip. 

"You're bleeding." Jongdae states out the obvious while staring up at the other. "Are you okay? Are you in pain? Are you hurt? You're bleeding." He points out again and licks his thumb, leaning up and gently wiping the dried blood from the corners of his lips. "I don't know how to drive, but I'm driving you home. Or to a hospital and then home. I'm driving. Which reminds me; we need to leave before your brain dead mother or your serial killer like father gets up." He runs a hand through Junmyeon's hair lovingly and leans up to press a soft kiss to his forehead. 

"I can drive. You aren't driving. You'll get us killed." Junmyeon mumbles, though with the way he's clinging to Jongdae in order to keep himself from falling over is a concern to the hybrid. "You can't drive in your current state." He feels his heart flutter in his chest when Junmyeon buries his face in his hair. His heart starts to race, however, when feeling the man go limp in his arms he immediately freezes. "Junmyeon?" He calls out weakly, gently taking the man in his arms and shaking him gently. "Junmyeon!" He shakes him a little harder, though not hard enough to injure him. "Fuck." Looks like Jongdae would be driving after all.

\---

Junmyeon wakes up from a dirty motel bed, the unpleasant smell immediately making him scrunch his nose in distaste. He carefully pushes himself to sit up, though the searing pain in his sides prevent him from doing so. "Jongdae?" He immediately starts to panic when seeing the hybrid no where in sight. Where was he? Why was he here? "Jongdae!" He yells out when there's no response. He can hear shuffling in the background and a sigh of relief leaves him when he sees Jongdae stumbling out of the bathroom.

"Stop moving so much or you'll ruin the bandages." He mumbles and climbs into the bed with Junmyeon. "You passed out." He states flatly when seeing the expression on his face. "So I took as many of your belongings as I could and threw your ass into your car. I then attempted to drive us home, but after almost getting into two car accidents I decided that we should stop somewhere. Apparently you can only afford some crusty hotel that probably had a murder take place here." He huffs, carefully pulling Junmyeon into his arms. "Then I wrapped you up with some bandages that I bought at the convenience store across the street. We can't afford to go to a hospital, so I looked up how to fix broken ribs myself!" He sounds a little too happy about that and it makes Junmyeon a little concerned, especially because the other is no doctor. "I didn't find too much information. Everything told me to take you to a doctor so that your rib doesn't break into sharp shards and hurt your internal organs. I don't really know how to check for something like that." Jongdae is clearly in distress and it's hard for Junmyeon to miss it. He's even more clingy than usual and the other is being extremely persistent with keeping him clean, keeping a damp rag by his side and gently dabbing at his face with it.

"If it's not treated you can end up with a collapsed lung. You can even get pneumonia!" Before Junmyeon can throw in his two cents, a terrified expression forms over Jongdae's features. "I'm not supposed to wrap your ribs!" He whines loudly and scurries away from the other before carefully and quickly removing his bandages. "I'm going to give you a lung infection." His voice cracks and he looks as if he might start to cry. "I should have bought bags of ice for you! Ice packs!" He starts anxiously pacing around the room, his eyebrows drawn together as he considers his options. "I don't have any more money to buy an ice pack. I used the last of it on this ugly motel and the useless bandages. Maybe we have ice in the freezer?" He doubted that. Motels usually had empty fridges. "Then I can put the ice into a shirt or something and tie it up. It would be better than nothing." Junmyeon already knows that there's nothing in the freezer but he decides to stay quiet anyway, letting the hybrid find out himself. 

Jongdae can't help the tears that are forming in his eyes when he opens the freezer only to find nothing. He had no idea what to do and to see his lifemate in such pain was overbearing. "Jongdae, I'm feeling okay." Junmyeon calls out when sensing his uneasiness. "I'm sore, but okay. Nothing life threatening." He watches as the defeated hybrid walks back over to the bed, slowly climbing in and pulling the injured man back into his arms. Jongdae presses a soft kiss to the top of his head before having Junmyeon rest his head on his chest. He has one hand placed on his exposed cheek, his thumb caressing his soft skin soothingly. "You look a little better. You aren't as bloody anymore. You have a lot of bruises though." He whispers. "Does your side hurt?"

"Only a little." He says with a small smile. He leans up and presses a soft peck to his lips, watching Jongdae smile brightly afterwards. "You're so pretty." He says without much thought. Jongdae's cheeks burn a dark red at his comment, a shy smile on his lips as he shrugs him off. "Shut up." He mumbles, lightly patting his cheek. Jongdae leans down and presses another kiss to Junmyeon's lips, smiling in pure delight when pulling away. He repositions himself so he's lying next to Junmyeon, gazing lovingly at the other and pecking his lips briefly. "When do you think we can go back home?"

"Depends," Junmyeon mumbles while in deep thought, "how many nights could you afford here?"

"...Tonight." He says sheepishly. He feels his cheeks redden in embarrassment despite paying with Junmyeon's money. "Then I guess we're going home tomorrow." He confirms, planting a kiss on Jongdae's cheek. 

"Will you even be able to drive?" 

"After a night's rest I should be fine-"

"You broke your ribs. I don't even know how many are broken." He says with wide eyes. "How will you be able to drive for two hours?"

"I'll find a way." He frowns when seeing the disapproving look on the other. "It's not like we have much choice. We don't have anymore money so we can't stay here, let alone go to a hospital. And you can't drive. There's no way you can make that kind of trip behind the wheel. You can't even park the car." Jongdae shoots him an offended look. "I can park just fine." He mumbles. Junmyeon gives him a skeptical look. "Whatever!" Jongdae huffs quietly. "Your stubborn ass isn't driving." He grabs his phone from the nightstand, flipping it open and dialing in a number.

"Who are you calling? Jongdae, I told you I'd be fine by tomorrow morning!" 

"I'm calling Baekhyun."

\---

_A/N: my old high school teacher made news today for harassing/stalking students. he always gave off vibes of being a creep but i never thought much of it. we went to church together (back when i attended with my family) and knew me because of my aunt. when i think back about it, he was always bringing up to other students that we were neighbors, specifically that we lived RIGHT next to each other (he wasn't even my neighbor, we lived i think a block apart) and they'd approach me and be like, "oh! i didn't know you were neighbors! Mr. ___ keeps bringing it up!" and i was like, "huh?? okay" and moved on with my day. another thing i noticed was how keen he was on having me as a student. when i met him as a sophomore he told me that he couldn't wait to have me as his student (he teaches seniors) and he would bring it up EVERY time i saw him. he'd even bring it up to my relatives if i wasn't around. then when i finally had him as a senior he would always brag to the class that he knows my aunt so he has family connections with me and he would bring it up so much. it was creepy how much he brought it up but i still ignored it. he would even bring me up to my aunt and uncle at church when i wasn't there and he'd yell out for me in the school halls whenever he saw me. i always thought that was weird too because other than going to church with him briefly (seriously brief; i went to church with him for maybe a year) i didn't really know him and i never pinned him as my favorite teacher. tbh i didn't even like him. i even remember him stating how he wanted to be assigned to my row for graduation so he could walk me up to the stage. i didn't like that at all, but mostly because i was a naive teenager and wanted a different teacher (a teacher i really liked) to walk me. he's creepy and fucked and looks at his students with a mentality of "when she's 18 i can try and fuck her" and while that doesn't necessarily make him a predator as he's not harassing the minors, it should still get him fired and keep him from ever becoming a teacher else where._

_sorry for the rant. just wanted to talk about that since i just found all this out. i just want to say that i was very insecure in high school and had very few friends. i thought i was ugly and unlikable. i was very naive and while looking back now i view this as very inappropriate, i thought (at the time) that any attention from a teacher was a good thing so i would ignore his odd comments and weird stares. **if you are in school and you notice your teacher saying inappropriate things to you, please say something. it's not normal and you shouldn't get attention like that from a teacher. teachers are meant to be your mentor and make you feel safe. please please please report them if you are experiencing something like this.**_


	18. eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hi guys!!! i know this is short but i just wanted to show that i'm alive lol yay school work and the flu  
> also, I want to make a spin-off that focuses on either Baekyeol, Suchen, or Sexing but I'm undecided. I have a link to a poll at the end of the story so please go vote on it. It's on AFF (if you don't have an AFF account, I'm not sure if you can vote then, so just comment who you would like to see in the comments if that's the case!) so please vote over there if possible. it'll be cute and domestic and fluffy and maybe even a M rated scene. who knows ;)

Yixing only had three days left to spend with Sehun and his parents before returning back home for the start of the new semester. Sehun's parents were lovely and they treated him as if he were their own son. It was new for the hybrid to be treated so well by humans, especially middle aged humans. They usually treated him with scrunched noses and clear distaste, but Sehun's parents were more understanding and loved to hear Yixing talk about his life before moving in with Sehun and his roommates. It was strange for him; having humans so interested in his life story. Not even Sehun asked these kinds of questions. However, with only three days left of their vacation Yixing couldn't help but feel completely stressed out and anxious. It's been over a week since he's heard from Jongdae or Junmyeon, something completely out of character for the two. Especially when Jongdae had originally threatened Yixing with calls and texts every day. But now? Complete silence on his end. Yixing can't even count how many texts he's sent to the hybrid on his flip phone. And the amount of calls he's made to Junmyeon? It wouldn't surprise him if the older blocked his number at this point. 

"Sehun?" Yixing calls out softly. "Have you heard anything from Jongdae or Junmyeon? They've been completely silent since we've arrived here. Jongdae said he would call me every night and I haven't heard anything from him since arriving here. Junmyeon won't answer my calls, either." His tail nervously curls around his waist when Sehun peeks his head into the doorway of the room. 

"No. I haven't heard anything." Yixing drums his fingers along his knee anxiously before a sigh escapes him. Before Sehun can comfort the hybrid, Tao decides to enter the room with his rather loud and unwanted opinions. "I bet Jongdae and Junmyeon ran away."

"What?" Yixing asks with wide and round eyes, shock heavily laced in his voice. "Why would they run away?"

"They secretly got eloped and then ran off for their honeymoon. Now they're being all lovely dovey on their honeymoon together." Sehun just shoots the other a look before shaking his head, though Yixing seems to be buying every word the Chinese man is speaking. 

"You can't seriously believe this, can you?" Sehun asks with a raised eyebrow. "My god, you can." He sighs quietly and pinches the bridge of his nose when seeing the panicked expression on the fox hybrid's face. "They're visiting Junmyeon's parents, right?" Yixing nods his head in response. "Then it's possible that they just don't have any service. His parents are wealthy and live in a rural area. Not great cell service in those areas. I'm sure Jongdae or Junmyeon will call you when they get service back." He gently pats the other on the head before turning his attention back to Tao. "And I thought we had a deal. You can come with me if you don't start trouble." 

"I'm not starting any trouble." He defends himself, a hand placed over his chest dramatically. 

"That's exactly what you're doing." Yixing was actually enjoying himself (beside Tao telling him that Junmyeon and Jongdae had run away) despite Tao coming along last minute and stressing Sehun out to no end. Tao was meant to fly back to China with Kris, but his financial aid from the university ended up falling flat and his parents couldn't afford the plane ticket back. Kris actually offered to pay for Tao's plane ticket, but Tao knew that he was also struggling financially and politely declined his offer. The situation in itself was surprising to Yixing and the other roommates. Kris rarely offered to buy something for Tao without the other begging and the younger (at least in Yixing's experience) had never turned down an offer like that. It was safe to say that everyone was surprised to see Tao tell Kris that he wouldn't be returning to China, and it was even more surprising to see how depressed the older man got when finding out that he would be going back without the other. If Yixing didn't suspect something between the pair earlier, he definitely did after that. 

What was stranger was seeing how calm Tao was acting. Normally when something doesn't go his way he's very vocal about how distraught he is. This time though? Nothing. Not a peep from the younger man. It was concerning, especially to Sehun to see the other so quiet and reserved with something bothering him. Sehun decided that as his best friend it was kind of his duty to invite Tao to tag along, or should he end up third wheeling with Baekhyun and Chanyeol the entire break. And also because Yixing guilted him three separate occasions into inviting the other. 

Not that Sehun's parents cared anyway. They actually adored Tao and were very pleased to hear that he would be spending the break with them. They often referred to Tao as their "second son" and Yixing couldn't help but giggle from how flustered the taller man would get. It was adorable, he had to admit, to see the way the Oh family would treat Tao as one of their own. "You've already caused so much trouble already." Sehun grumbles under his breath as he pinches the bridge of his nose. 

"No I haven't! Name one example." Tao demands when seeing the expression on Sehun's face.

"You told my parents that I'm in a relationship with Yixing. And thanks to you, of all people." Yixing can't help the blush creeping onto his cheeks from Sehun's comment. He quickly buries his face in his hands with a quiet huff. That might have been the most embarrassing thing Sehun or Yixing have ever sat through. It was during a family dinner (because of course it would be) when Sehun's parents brought up the dreaded conversation topic. "Are you seeing anyone yet, dear?" Was what his mother had asked over a nice meal of Chinese takeout. Both Sehun and Yixing had choked over the question, possibly giving themselves away before Tao even interjected. It was embarrassing, to say the least, when Tao outed the two for going out on a date. He had to hide his own face behind his hands when feeling the piercing stares from his parents, Sehun choking on some food while trying to come up with excuses. 

His mother had laughed though, and Yixing felt all the tension drain away when his parents started to go on and on (much to Sehun's dismay) about how they thought he'd never get into a relationship. Turns out (unsurprisingly) that Sehun is extremely shy when it comes to romancing someone. His father even went on to say that they were afraid he'd end up a crazy cat lady. Yixing enjoyed the dinner conversation, despite not knowing if he was truly in a relationship with the blonde male. They hadn't gone over the topic, though they had gone on another two dates since their "not-double-date-but-definitely-a-double-date" diner date with Tao and Kris. They even held hands now and Sehun even _kissed_ Yixing's cheek once. That event left Yixing red the rest of the day and then some of the following day. He felt comfortable with the other as well, besides the feeling of his heart threatening to jump out of his chest whenever the two were together or dared to be intimate. He was starting to grow nervous that Sehun possibly didn't want to be in a relationship with him, though Tao simply dismissed his anxious thoughts as Sehun being too shy to admit it himself. 

"Your parents were excited. What do you want from me?" He huffs with his arms crossed over his chest. "And now they aren't worried about you anymore. You're welcome." Sehun snorts out of disbelief and throws his hands into the air. "Alright, whatever." He scoffs and sits himself down next to the fox hybrid. 

"And they like Yixing. I thought it was a good time to announce." He playfully winks at the two as he leans against the bedroom door. "It could have gone worse." Yixing feels himself zoning out as the pair bicker aimlessly, tiredly resting his head on Sehun's shoulder. He still couldn't help the nagging feeling in his chest that had been there since Jongdae had stopped responding to his texts. He was worried; and the fact that neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol were responding now as well wasn't helping him. It was as if everyone disappeared from the face of the earth as soon as he left for holiday. His tail slowly sways behind him as he allows his thoughts to engulf him. His biggest fear was loved ones leaving him; abandoning him. And based off his previous experiences, he couldn't help but freak out whenever someone stopped messaging him out of the blue. It's why he liked to always be around Jongdae and Chanyeol; that way he could see what they were doing and what they were up to. Now that he's no longer with them, how is he supposed to know what they are doing? If they're in trouble? What if they need him? It just wasn't like them; not like Jongdae. 

"Breathe." Yixing pulls himself from his thoughts when noticing Sehun's gaze on him. "You look like you're about to make yourself pass out." He snorts quietly, pressing a soft peck to the top of his head. Yixing blushes at this before immediately hiding his face in Sehun's sleeve when hearing Tao coo in the corner. "It's not like Jongdae. I'm worried, Sehun." He wraps his arms around Sehun's arm loosely, snuggling up to the warm and comfortable man. 

"They just don't have service. Look, I'll call Junmyeon later tonight. Will that make you feel better?" He feels Yixing nod against his arm. "Alright, good. Now calm down, get some rest, sleep, whatever." He chuckles quietly when Yixing only clings onto him more. "That way when we go down for dinner in a few hours, you'll be refreshed and happy." He gently pokes his cheek when he puffs them out in protest. "Unless you want my mother asking you a million questions as to why you look so stressed out."

"And then promptly blame Sehun for your problems." Tao adds with a laugh. 

"Shut up." He huffs quietly while Yixing tugs at Sehun's arm sleepily. "What?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. The other doesn't respond though, simply pulling more at his arm. "I'll only rest if you rest with me." He laughs loudly when Sehun throws his arms around his neck, tackling the hybrid onto the bed. Sehun throws his leg over the hybrid's waist, his arms wrapped him tightly. Yixing nuzzles into his cheek with shut eyes, a bright smile spreading out on his lips with his cheeks a faint pink. Sehun mumbles something along the lines of Yixing being warm and comfortable with the other humming in response. Yixing has a hand placed on Sehun's cheek, his thumb caressing the skin in small circles. Small giggles escape him when he feels Sehun's nose pressed against the skin of his cheek, his own heart fluttering inside his chest.

"Gross. I never thought Sehun would have a better love life than me." Tao huffs from his forgotten spot in the room. He scrunches his nose in distaste when neither of the two answer him, let alone spare him a single glance. He'd even take a snort or scoff as an answer. "Whatever. I'm going to my room. Don't call me if you need me." He grumbles before leaving the pair alone. 

"What'd he say?" Yixing asks and lifts his head up slightly. Sehun only tugs him back down afterwards, hiding his face in the crook of Yixing's neck. He smiles faintly while resting his head on top of Sehun's, his ears twitching in delight.

"I don't care." He laughs quietly and presses a soft kiss to the side of Yixing's neck. It's when his heart does summersaults in his chest that he knows that Sehun has his heart in the palm of his hands. 

\---

_A/N: if i made a side story of Baekyeol, Sexing, or Suchen, would you guys be interested? It would only be of one couple though and the other two would be side couples. I think I'm going to make a poll over it because I want to but I have no idea which pairing I want to do. Anyways, this would come along after this story finishes (which might be soon????). anyway, the poll is below so go vote. go go go. if no one votes i might just skip out on the idea. but it would be cute. domestic. fluff. mAYBE SOME SMUT??? because i don't see it happening here sorry rip here's the link:_

_http://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/aff_view/125834_

 

_I just noticed that the poll says "Ing" instead of "Sexing" not sure if that's because they think that's a bad word?? lol but just know that "ing" stands for Sehun and Yixing._

 


	19. nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i just want to say thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this story so far. writing is one of the healthy ways i deal with shit going on in my life, so it means a lot that people actually like this. i know my updates have been lacking recently, but thank you guys for always waiting around on my slow ass. it really means a lot. people who comment, bookmark, leave kudos, even silent readers- thank you very much for sticking around with me. 
> 
> also this isn't edited, so i'm sorry for any mistakes. ;;

Yixing tightens the towel around his waist as he steps out of the shower, the room humid and damp from the hot steam. Droplets of water collect onto the tiled floor around his feet as he steps out of the shower. He pulls another towel off a rack attached to the wall, running the soft fabric through his hair in order to dry it off. The fox hybrid had a lot on his mind and he's resulted to taking numerous showers in order to clear and organize his thoughts. He closes the shower curtains behind him before he silently walks over to the mirror, his feet quietly padding against the somehow still cold floor tile with each step he takes. He raises a hand to clear off the fog stained glass, puffing his cheeks out slightly as he takes in his own reflection. He runs his fingers through his damp brown hair, his ear twitching when hearing a soft and gentle knock on the bathroom door. He perks up when he catches Sehun's scent, though frowns slightly when hearing a woman's voice on the other side. 

"Are you alright in there, Yixing?" She was probably getting annoyed that he was cranking up their water bill, but he knew she would be too polite to actually say anything to him. 

"I am. I'll be out in a moment." He responds and drops his towel to the floor. Yesterday night Jongdae finally called him back, though the news he brought with him made his smile drop the moment he spoke. Junmyeon was in the hospital; apparently he was suffering from some fractured and bruised ribs, as well as a concussion. Jongdae was quiet as he spoke, describing how the doctors were checking for internal bleeding and any sign of damaged organs. He didn't tell Yixing what happened or how Junmyeon ended up in that state, but he did inform him that Chanyeol and Baekhyun were with him. Jongdae wasn't crying, but there was a tremble to his voice that was hard to miss, and Yixing assumes the cat hybrid had been crying earlier. He's only seen Jongdae cry once and he wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Tao and Sehun were in the room as well, and it didn't help his anxious state when Tao started to sob when hearing about Junmyeon. Jongdae hung up the phone shortly after, leaving the trio to let the news register and sink in. 

They originally planned on leaving that night so they could visit Junmyeon, though Sehun ended up convincing the two that they should spend the final two days at his parent's house before going back. Visiting hours were complicated and odds are that Jongdae wouldn't be letting anyone around Junmyeon for quite some time until he's fully recovered. Yixing knew this to be true; hybrids were extremely possessive over lifemates, especially when they were injured and in the process of recovering. And with how injured Junmyeon was, Yixing assumed it was something serious- not anything like a car accident. He hoped that Jongdae was doing alright; whatever situation they had gotten themselves into. He was glad that Chanyeol and Baekhyun were there to keep him company. He was sure that Jongdae needed it. 

He carefully buttons up his white shirt (Sehun's shirt- actually. Turns out Yixing didn't pack enough clothes) after wiggling into his jeans. Once he's fully dressed he opens the bathroom door, the cool and fresh air from the rest of the house immediately hitting him. "I was starting to think that the shower had swallowed you whole." Sehun's mother jokes lightheartedly as she stands a few feet away from the bathroom with a laundry basket in her hands. "I'm doing a load of laundry. I'll take your dirty clothes." She hums. Yixing quickly scoops up his clothes and towels off the floor, carefully dumping them into the basket afterwards. 

"Thank you." He says with a short bow. "Do you know where Sehun is?" He asks when noticing how quiet it was in the house. 

"I believe he's still asleep. It's only six in the morning after all. My son isn't an early bird like you." She jokes quietly before walking down the hall and into the other room. His eyes follow Sehun's mother until she disappears, his eyes then moving to look at the pictures hanging on the hall walls. It was simple; a few pictures from Sehun's high school graduation were hanging, accompanied with pictures of humans that Yixing didn't recognize. There were family photos as well, and even pictures of Sehun when he was a small child. Yixing can't help the fluttering of his heart in his chest as he gazes at the picture of Sehun as a child. "He's so cute." He whispers as his tail sways behind him. He continues to walk down the hallway, a small huff leaving him when seeing no light coming from Sehun's room, indicating that he was still asleep. He glances back up to see a bookshelf at the end of the hall, his tail swaying in excitement when seeing books labeled as "picture albums" on the shelves. Yixing has been around enough humans before to know the basic concept of a picture album. He quickly grabs three before shuffling to his room and plopping down on his own bed. He gently places the three albums on the bed beside him, a hand gently wiping the cover of the first one clean, dust settling in the air, afterwards glancing down to read what year the album was from. 

_1994-1999_

Was he being nosey? Was he allowed to look through Sehun's family albums? He didn't see anything wrong with it; especially when they were on public display on the bookshelves. Would Sehun yell at him? Would his mother yell at him? He feels his cheeks heat up at the thought though quickly shakes the embarrassing thoughts away. He picks up the first one in the stack and gently places it on his lap, his hand hovering over the cover before slowly opening it. He feels a small smile form on his lips when seeing a baby Sehun on the very first page, his heart bursting in his chest. He'd have to tell Sehun later about how cute he was when he was a baby. Or would that be creepy? It might be creepy. He purses his lips slightly though continues to look over the first page. So many baby pictures of Sehun- how was Yixing supposed to handle this? Maybe this was a bad idea. A small giggles escapes from his lips when seeing a picture of Sehun, no more than one years old, standing in the hall covered in paint. His eyes take in how the walls are also covered in paint; something his parents probably didn't find as funny. He quickly cups his cheeks when landing on a picture of one-year-old Sehun sitting on top of a pumpkin in a pumpkin patch. "So much cuteness." He whimpers while turning the page. How would he be able to look through the other albums at this rate? He's only a page in and he thinks he might have heart failure any minute.

He laughs loudly when seeing a picture of Sehun sitting on his mother's floor, face covered in poorly applied makeup. Yixing places a hand over his heart before swearing under his breath. Maybe he should stop. This was becoming a lot. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to look Sehun in the eyes after this. "Okay. Okay. I'm done. For real." However, just before he decides to close the album something grabs at his attention. His eyes widen slightly before he ultimately squints them, trying to see if he was seeing things correctly. "What's this?" He asks quietly, flipping to a page that was sticking out just a little more than the rest; a page that was older and more worn down than the other ones. He thinks nothing of it, flipping to the page with ease. That changes when he actually gets to the page. His ears twitch as he stares blankly down at the page in the album. There, on the page, was a family photo that must have been taken not long after Sehun was born. Why it was towards the end of the album and not the beginning, he wasn't sure, but that wasn't the matter at hand right now. He saw Sehun's mother who was posing with her husband and- "What the fuck?" Yixing can't stop the words from blurting from his mouth before he quickly slips his hand through the plastic sheet, taking the picture from the album and pushing himself off the bed. He quickly makes his way around the corner and to Sehun's room, knocking on the door loud enough to wake up anyone who was sleeping inside. He was pretty sure he knocked at least six times in three seconds.

He wasn't sure why his heart was beating so quickly, but Yixing needed answers and he needed them now. "Sehun?" He calls out nervously, his voice wavering. He's about to knock for a seventh time before seeing light peeking from under the doorway and into the hallway, an indicator that Sehun was up and awake. And if Yixing wasn't sure, hearing Sehun trip over something and then swearing loudly as a loud thumb is heard was another indicator. "A-Are you okay?" He calls out, grumbling heard from the other side of the door before the door slowly opens. Yixing's ears flatten slightly when seeing the red mark on Sehun's cheek and his disheveled hair. 

"I tripped over my bed." He says lamely, his heart skipping a beat when locking eyes with the hybrid. "And face planted the floor." He snorts sheepishly, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. 

"You need to be more careful." He says softly, running a hand through his disheveled hair. He only laughs quietly when Sehun whines, trying to move away from the other while he runs his fingers through his hair to style it a little better. "Stop complaining." He whispers, a bright smile forming on his lips when Sehun leans into his touch. "What did you wake me up for?" Yixing nearly forgot the entire reason for showing up by his door if it weren't for the sleepy Sehun complaining under his breath. 

"I found a picture." Yixing says while withdrawing his hand from Sehun's hair, a whimper leaving the other as a result. "A picture?" He mumbles quietly before waddling back into his room, throwing himself onto his bed after. "Why did you wake me up from my precious sleep for a picture? You like to see me suffer." He pokes the fox hybrid with his foot when he feels him sit on his bed as well. 

"It's important." He says with wide eyes, scooting closer to the nearly asleep boy. "I got it from a photo album-"

"You went through our photo albums?" He mumbles with his face pressed down in his pillows. Yixing freezes in his spot, his cheeks slowly turning a red color as he thinks up an excuse in his head. "I'm just messing with you. I don't care. Go on." He snorts before rolling over and forcing himself to sit up. He smiles lazily with closed eyes, Yixing's heart speeding up slightly. 

"U-Uh, I found a picture of you and your parents." It takes him a minute to regain his composure. "And look," he gently hands the picture to the sleepy boy in front of him, "look at the picture." Sehun slowly opens his eyes when feeling something placed in his hands. He groggily looks down at the photograph, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion before glancing back up at Yixing, who only stares back at him expectantly. "Who's holding you? And why does he have...ears and a tail?" 

A moment of silence passes before Sehun's able to respond to Yixing's question. "I don't know who's holding me. And I don't know why he has ears and a tail." He mumbles. "He's a-"

"Fox hybrid." Yixing finishes for Sehun. The two are hopping off the bed within seconds, Yixing trailing shortly behind Sehun as they look for Sehun's mother. They find her in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the three boys and her husband. "Sehun, you're awake early. Yixing wake you up?" She asks with a playful tone before turning around to face them. "What's wrong?" She asks when taking in the expressions of the two men across from her. 

"What's this?" Sehun asks when handing the old photograph to his mother. 

"A family photo." She answers upon glancing down at the photograph. 

"Okay," Sehun states slowly, "but who's holding me?" She stares down at the picture with a small smile, the skin by the corners of her eyes wrinkling. She gazes at the photo for a moment, her thumb gently swiping over the front of it. 

"That's your grandfather, Sehun. My father." 

The two boys share looks with each other before looking back at the small and petite woman. "Your father was a fox hybrid?" Yixing asks as his tail sways behind him, ear twitching slightly. She nods her head in response before handing the picture back over to Sehun. 

"He was. He died a year after Sehun was born. Might be why you don't know who he is." 

"Why didn't you or dad ever bring him up?" Sehun asks with raised eyebrows. "I don't understand why you never talked about him to me. I never even know my grandfather was a hybrid."

"A fox hybrid." Yixing says with wide eyes before they narrow slightly. That meant Sehun was of hybrid descent. Fox hybrid descent, more specifically. He can feel his heart hammering in his chest; it would explain why Sehun's parents were so accepting of him off the get-go. It would also explain why they were so relaxed when Tao outed them for going on a few dates together. He can feel his cheeks heating up when glancing over at Sehun before quickly looking away when the other glances in his direction. 

"We never really saw an opportunity to bring him up. His death was quite sudden-"

"Fox hybrids have shorter lifespans than humans." Yixing interrupts. "We have one of the shorter lifespans compared to other hybrids too." Sehun's mother nods in response to what Yixing was saying. "So it was a lot to handle when he passed," she continues from before, "and my mother had a hard time talking about his death. We don't bring him up in respect for your grandmother, Sehun. It's been so many years and she still can't talk about it."

"You could have brought him up when she wasn't around. It's not like she lives with us." Yixing could tell that Sehun was upset for not knowing about his grandfather. He didn't blame him, but he couldn't help but feel slightly responsible. He didn't think he would be causing family drama by asking Sehun about the photograph. 

"It just wasn't that easy. I'm sorry, Sehun. We just never found a good time to bring him up." She runs her hands down the front of her dirty apron before tightening the bun on her head. "I have to get back to cooking breakfast. We can talk more about it later." She hums quietly before turning back to the food on the counter. 

\---

"I can't believe she never told me about my grandfather. I feel like I have somewhat of a right to know about him, right?" Sehun huffs quietly while sitting on his bed, though Tao was hogging up most of the space. Yixing nudges Tao's leg slightly while he tries to get comfortable. 

"That's so crazy though. Your grandfather is a fox hybrid just like Yixing." He suddenly sits up when a thought hits him. "What if you and Yixing are related?" Sehun immediately chucks a pillow at Tao's face, the other hurling over the side of the bed dramatically as a result. 

"Don't say such things, Tao!" Yixing nervously scolds while patting his reddening cheeks. "Not all fox hybrids are related to one another, you know." He huffs quietly, getting more comfortable now that Tao was a heap on the floor. "I'd like to think that I'd know who I'm related to."

"Apparently that's easy not to know." The blonde snorts bitterly from his spot on the bed. "I wonder when she was going to tell me; that's if she ever planned on telling me. I think that's something important to know. Like, 'Hey, Sehun, yeah- your grandfather was a hybrid. Just an FYI. Now have a great day at school.'" 

"You're so over dramatic." Tao snorts while he sits up on the floor. 

"Coming from you." The other mumbles under his breath. 

"Yes, coming from me!" He shoots back before the pair start bickering back and forth. Yixing only rolls his eyes in response before resting his head on Sehun's shoulder. "She would have told you one day. She was just having a hard time. Don't be too hard on your mother." He smiles warmly when Sehun glances down at him, the other's cheeks turning a soft shade of red. 

"I guess she had her reasons to keep it secret. Even if I don't understand them."

"I'm sure she'll tell you more about him later." He hums while wrapping his arms around Sehun's arm happily. He snuggles up to the other, sighing in content from the warmth he brought. "Gross." Tao mumbles from his spot on the floor before straightening his posture when Sehun sends him a warning look. "Anyway," Tao starts wearily, "Yixing, why don't you tell us more about yourself. You never talk about your past or where you came from- or even how you met Jongdae and Chanyeol." He rests his chin on his hands, his fingers curling against the skin of his cheeks while a cute and small smile tugs his lips upwards. 

"Only if you're comfortable." Sehun adds when seeing the flustered state that Yixing grows into. His cheeks are visibly red while he clings onto his arm, pursing his lips slightly in response. "I don't think it's anything of interest." He mumbles as he pushes himself further into Sehun's side, who gently removes his arm from the other's grip and instead wraps it around his shoulders. Yixing seems to be content with this, wrapping his arms around the man's waist while he snuggles into his side more. 

"Don't say that. I doubt that it's boring." Tao huffs before flashing a bright smile the hybrid's way. Yixing grows even more flustered, though nods his head. "I lived with my parents until I was eight-"

"Were they hybrids too?" Tao asks as he leans forward. He reminded Yixing of a small child who was eagerly anticipating story time. 

"Yes." He says with a nod of his head. "But we lived in the woods. When I was still young, people weren't very kind to fox hybrids yet. Or any type of hybrid that wasn't a form of a domesticated animal. When I was seven, my mother fell ill with hypothermia before eventually passing away. I lived with my father until the following spring." He hums slightly when Sehun starts to run his fingers through his brown hair. "He got into a fight with some humans. My mother always warned him to watch his mouth around people, but he was always so stubborn. A few days after the fight the same group of humans returned and my father had me hide in some bushes." A soft sigh escapes from him as his eyebrow twitches in frustration. "They got into a fight; and you know, one hybrid against four humans isn't exactly what one would deem fair. I stayed hidden in the bushes though, even long after the fight was over and the humans left." He blinks away the image of his father's lifeless and limp body before forcing a smile onto his face. He would spare them the grisly details. "So then I was on my own until I ran into Jongdae and Chanyeol."

"Yixing, I'm so sorry." Tao's eyes are already watery and Yixing decides it was a good decision to skip the gruesome details of the scene he saw afterwards. He'd always been an emotional person, so Yixing wasn't surprised that Tao was already worked up. "It's okay." He says and briefly pulls away from Sehun to affectionately ruffle Tao's jet black hair. "I lived on my own for a year and a half, meeting Jongdae and Chanyeol around the time I was ten. Funnily enough, I met Chanyeol in the woods, which is odd when you think about it. You don't often find dogs in the woods, right? Not even cats. I suppose Chanyeol had gotten lost- he was somehow separated from his parents. He told us that one day they left and just never came back. He never really speaks about his parents with the exception of how nice they were to him, but I think it's part of the reason he has such bad separation anxiety. Especially when Baekhyun's involved." He snorts quietly. "Whatever happened to him afterwards, he ended up lost in the woods, stumbling around and crying so loud. I was surprised that nothing had eaten him for dinner yet by the time I found him. Vocal animals and hybrids don't last long in the woods. You're meant to stay hidden and out of sight." Sehun's eyebrows are furrowed, deep in thought as he listens to what Yixing has to say.

"The poor boy; he was a blubbering mess. It took me nearly three hours to calm him down. I didn't mind; I was quite lonely before I met Chanyeol. It's hard to be lonely around him." He giggles quietly as he hugs Sehun's side tightly. "He was bleeding and I remember cleaning him up. He was all scratched up- I think it's from tripping over branches and sticks in the woods. But then he had blood on him that didn't belong to him, either. It had different scents." Both Tao and Sehun noticeably tense up at this. "Calm down, he didn't hurt anyone. He doesn't have a mean bone in his body. I think like me, he ended up in a poor situation that was just beyond his control. But anyway, shortly after we stumbled into Jongdae. He was just- he was having a bad day. It was raining, but not a thunderstorm because I remember Chanyeol being calm. The poor boy can't handle thunderstorms, even as an adult now. Jongdae was hunched under a park bench, trying to keep himself as dry as possible. Though that wasn't really helping him as the bench had cracks in it." He laughs quietly at the memory. "We approached him cautiously, well I approached him, Chanyeol was too nervous because he was a cat hybrid."

"They get along rather well for a dog and a cat." Sehun states with a raised eyebrow.

"He's right. I was surprised when I first met you guys. I was sure that Jongdae would be trying to strangle Chanyeol at any given minute. Especially since they're so opposite from each other." Tao adds from his spot on the floor.

"You know, you can sit on the bed if you'd like." Yixing offers when realizing that the other would start to grow sore after sitting on the floor for so long. 

"Ew, why are you offering him a seat?" Sehun whines before sticking his tongue out at the boy on the floor. Yixing gently swats at the other before Tao eventually climbs back onto the bed. "As I was saying," he faces Sehun and gently pokes him on the nose as his tail swayed behind him, "Jongdae nearly scratched Chanyeol's eyes out when we first met-"

"Ah, there it is." Both Sehun and Tao say. Yixing only rolls his eyes playfully before continuing. "As you know how Jongdae can be at times. He was rather loud and bossy, but we enjoyed his company. It just took some time for Chanyeol and Jongdae to learn each other's boundaries, and by each other, I mean Chanyeol learning Jongdae's boundaries." He deadpans while chewing on his bottom lip. "And we just stuck together ever since. Jongdae was a master at getting us food; mostly because people couldn't say no to a hybrid as pretty as him. It was insane with the amount of people who offered him a home. I was always envious of him for that reason. So many people were willing to drop everything to get him to go home with them. No one ever did that for me. A few offered Chanyeol a home as well, but nothing compared to Jongdae." His shoulders slump as he speaks, his ears flattening slightly. "I always wondered what it was like to be a hybrid that was liked by humans. I wished for so long to be a cat hybrid; even a bunny hybrid. God knows bunny hybrids are popular. You never saw a bunny hybrid living in the wild. They were always snatched up. Ideal _pets_." He speaks with distaste, something that was rarely heard from the other. Tao and Sehun keep their eyes on the other closely, taking in his facial expression; the way his eyebrows furrowed together as he spoke, or the way that his lips turned downwards.

He takes a brief second to calm himself down before going on. "Regardless, Jongdae and Chanyeol stuck by my side through thick and thin. They never accepted an offer to go home with someone unless we could all go. I'm sure you know how that went." He snorts quietly while shifting on his spot on the bed. It was one thing to take in both a dog and a cat hybrid, but to take in a fox hybrid on top of that? Don't make Yixing laugh. He was surprised that Baekhyun even offered them all inside in the first place. Chanyeol sure was lucky, wasn't he? He feels his heart flutter when he glances up at Sehun, only to find the other already gazing down at him. Although, Yixing would have to say that he was pretty lucky as well. Sehun never looked at him with a judging expression. He even gave up his bed for him. He purrs as he nuzzles his cheek, his arms wrapping around his neck loosely. Sehun lets out a startled noise when Yixing climbs into his lap, hugging the other tightly as he continues to nuzzle his cheek. Sehun sure did make him happy. 

"What's happening? What did I do?" Sehun asks quickly though still wraps his arms around the smaller man's waist. 

"Oh my god, Sehun has a better love life than me!" Tao groans loudly before throwing himself onto his back. "How gross." Yixing didn't care though, he was more than content with the human in front of him. "But you took me in." Yixing says as he gently places his hands on both of his cheeks, smiling brightly before pressing his forehead against Sehun's. "And you even shared your bed with me. And shared your clothes, too! And you dyed my hair brown too!" Before Sehun can even respond, Yixing is practically naming off a list of all the things that he likes about him. He's rambling too, but he can't help but find that endearing. "You're so nice to me, Sehun." He whines loudly, a purr automatically leaving him when Sehun starts to scratch behind his ear. "You're my favorite human of all humans- no offense, Tao." He quickly adds before going back to showering the blonde in compliments. "And you take me to nice places, you hold my hands, you kiss my cheeks, and you give the nicest snuggles." Tao can't stop himself from falling into a fit of laughter when seeing how cherry red Sehun was turning. "And your hoodies are so comfortable- so are your shirts. I'm wearing your shirt right now." He points out as he goes back to nuzzling his cheek. "You smell good, too." 

"Tao, stop laughing." Sehun whines out of embarrassment. 

"Stop laughing? Have you _seen_ your face?" 

"Shut up. You get the same way whenever Kris throws a compliment your way." Tao wants to retort, though his cheeks are beginning to turn red. Yixing honestly can't believe that they're still bickering between each other. 

"I think if you were hybrids, Tao would be a cat and you would be the dog. You two act like it. Chanyeol and Jongdae got along better the first day they met than you two." Yixing snorts before pressing a brief and shy kiss to Sehun's cheek. Whatever Tao's saying in the background, Sehun ends up tuning it out. How is he meant to focus when someone as pretty as Yixing is staring at him with wide brown eyes. And this close to his face? Hell, the president could be greeting him and he wouldn't be able to focus. The way Yixing leans into his hand whenever he rubs his ears or plays with his hair- it makes his heart weak, honestly. He can't help but feel his breath hitch in his throat when a small smile forms on the other's lips, his own cheeks turning a shade of red. Yixing's shy all of a sudden, as if everything he's said earlier has finally caught up with him. He hesitantly presses a brief kiss to the tip of Sehun's nose and he nearly melts into a puddle of mush right then and there. His free hand is rubbing small circles into Yixing's back while his other hand plays with his ear. Yixing's on cloud nine, or at least that's what this feels like, and he keeps his arms around his neck loosely as he just happily gazes at the other like a love sick puppy. 

This was different from their usual snuggling. They've never been this close before and Yixing things he might have a heart attack at any moment. Why was his heart racing so quickly? Was this normal? He wonders if this is how Chanyeol feels around Baekhyun, or how Jongdae feels around Junmyeon. They've never been _this_ close before, ever. Snuggling was different because it was snuggling. This was borderline kissing and they haven't even pecked lips before. How could he handle something like kissing? Oh, no no. That would just be too, too much for his poor, fragile heart. He can't help but lean into his touch though, when Sehun moves his hand from his ear to his cheek. Tao's in the background mumbling about intruding on a special moment and how he's going to FaceTime Kris instead before scurrying out of the room and closing the door with a soft click. 

A soft giggle leaves Yixing when he feels his thumb gently caress his cheek, Yixing gently resting a hand over his own. "You're pretty." He whispers shyly, Sehun turning into a blushing and stuttering mess. "Thanks." He manages to choke out, the other laughing as a result. "Sehun," the hybrid starts slowly, his cheeks heating up as he tries to keep eye contact with the other, though continues when the other prompts him to with a look, "are we in a relationship?" He figured now would be a good time to ask, especially because he wouldn't gather the courage to in the future. He'd been thinking about the topic a lot recently, especially during dinner the other night. He wasn't even entirely sure what having and being in a relationship meant, but he just knew that he wanted whatever it was with Sehun. 

"Are we in a relationship?" The blonde repeats in order to make sure that he heard everything correctly. His head was throbbing and he was pretty sure the room was starting to spin. He's never done this before; how does he approach a situation like this? Did Yixing want to be in a relationship with him? Yixing only nods his head, eagerly waiting for the other to reply. He frowns when sensing Sehun's discomfort, quickly pecking his nose once again. Sehun eases up from the action, a shy and small smile on his lips. "Do you want to be in a relationship?" He finally asks once he slightly regains his composure. A burst of shy giggles escape from Yixing who's now hiding his face in Sehun's neck, his cheeks turning a dark red. Sehun only pulls the other closer, the hybrid shyly clinging onto him tightly. 

"Of course." He whispers as his tail sways behind him before wrapping around Sehun's waist loosely. Has he ever felt this happy before? Maybe when he first met Jongdae and Chanyeol, but he can't think of another moment beside that. It's taking everything in Sehun to keep himself from fainting, especially when he hears the constant muffled giggles leaving Yixing. And the way he was clinging onto him? Sehun might actually skip the passing out part and just die. His heart couldn't handle this. "Do you want to be in a relationship with me?" He asks while glancing up at the blonde. 

"O-Of course I do." He's a stumbling, stuttering mess and he knows that his cheeks can't get any redder. Not that he would want them to, but that's not the point right now. Yixing squeals in delight, tackling the other to the bed as he snuggles up to him even more, nuzzling his cheek with his. "Then we are in a relationship. Right?" He asks as his ears perk up, his chin resting on Sehun's chest. "We both want to be in a relationship, so we're in a relationship. That's how they work, right?" Sehun can only wordlessly nod his head along to what the other is saying, his mind too far gone. "Great. We can work up to the other stuff later then." Sehun opens his mouth to agree before his eyes widen. Wait. What did he mean by other stuff? Yixing was going to be the death of Sehun, that he could swear to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i mean ok if you were yixing and you had the chance to look through an album of all sehun baby pictures- wouldn't you do the same??? boy took advantage of his opportunity 
> 
> anyway, i wanted to get more of yixing's backstory in, so i hope you enjoyed! we all love some yixing time, right?? bUT OMG HIM AND SEHUN ARE SO FUCKING CUTE I'M SOBBING 


	20. twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Double update since I've been lacking with the updates recently ;u; hopefully this makes up for it~~

"Chanyeol, hurry up. We need to leave in a few minutes; Jongdae's spamming my phone." The silver-headed boy huffs as he walks into the kitchen, his slender arms wrapping around the taller man from behind. "What are you doing?" He asks before burying his face in the other's back, humming in content from how warm and soft the fabric of his hoodie was. 

"I'm packing." He simply replies in response. Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows against Chanyeol's back, though doesn't pull away. "We're coming back tonight, Yeollie. We aren't spending the night in the hospital- why are you packing in the kitchen?"

"I'm packing them the brownies we made last night. And I made them little cut up sandwiches too." He smiles brightly as he leans away from Baekhyun to grab at the wrapped up plate of sandwiches. 

"What do you mean cut up?" He asks, a small pout on his lips when his face was no longer buried in the taller man's back. 

"Heart shaped!" He exclaims proudly, shoving the plate of sandwiches into the shorter boy's chest. Baekhyun glances down at the plate that's now pressed against his chest, carefully taking it in his hands. He feels his cheeks turning a soft shade of red when studying the clumsy outline of the shapes. "Ah, Chanyeol, you're really so precious." The shorter man whimpers before stomping his foot playfully. "Heart shaped sandwiches. Oh, how does someone even get so cute?" He mutters under his breath as the other finishes placing the brownies in the air-tight container. "I'm sure Junmyeon and Jongdae will love them." Baekhyun assures him when seeing the slight anxious look on his face. "Come on," he extends his hand out in front of him, beaming brightly when Chanyeol takes his outstretched hand, their fingers intertwining, "if we head out now, we'll beat the morning traffic."

\---

Chanyeol pushes the doors to the hospital room open, a loud whine leaving him as he rushes over to Jongdae, practically climbing into the hybrid's lap. "I've missed you!" His eyes are watery and he's on the verge of tears, Baekhyun rolling his eyes in the background. He's done this every day since Junmyeon was admitted. "You just saw them last night, Yeollie." He reminds him gently, Jongdae letting the oversized child cling to him. 

"We get to go home tonight-"

"I get to go home tonight." Junmyeon corrects the cat hybrid. "You can go home whenever you want. You weren't the one admitted, you know that, right? Your back is going to be permanently hunched if you keep sleeping in that damn chair." 

"I already told you," Jongdae narrows his eyes as he stares at the man in bed, "if you suffer then I suffer. It's how this shit works. I don't like it either, but I don't make the rules." He leans back in his cheap plastic chair, Chanyeol only squeezing his arms around the hybrid's neck tighter as he nuzzles his cheek. 

"Well, regardless of whether either of you like it or not, you both get to come back home tonight. Yixing, Sehun, and Tao should be arriving back tonight too, as well as Kris, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Minseok, and Luhan." Baekhyun says as he places bag onto an empty chair, approaching Junmyeon and placing the plate of sandwiches on the small table by his bed. Jongdae keeps an eye on Baekhyun, though lets the other sit carefully on the edge of Junmyeon's bed. The first night they were admitted he nearly took Baekhyun's head off when he rushed over to Junmyeon, but Jongdae has since deemed him trustworthy (as Chanyeol nearly took Jongdae's head off as a result) and lets him near Junmyeon during this critical time of healing. "Chanyeol made you both heart shaped sandwiches. He's very proud of them." He gestures over to the wrapped plate. "Figured you two were tired of hospital food."

"And Baekhyun and I made brownies for you two last night!" Chanyeol adds from his spot on Jongdae's lap, a cute smile etched on his lips. "Because the desserts here are terrible." Junmyeon laughs quietly from his outburst, nodding his head along with what he was saying. "Thank you, Chanyeol." Junmyeon says and flashes the other a warm smile. "That was very thoughtful of you two." Chanyeol giggles in response before bashfully hiding his face in Jongdae's neck. 

"So you two can really be released tonight? What did the doctor say?" Baekhyun asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"She said we could go home tonight. I need another four to five weeks for my ribs to heal, but they can't really do too much for that other than prescribe medication for the pain. I also am free of a concussion, so there really isn't a need for me to be here anymore. I just have to be careful around the house and I can't go back to work until I'm fully healed; which is kind of annoying considering my boss might just fire me instead of waiting for me to come back. I might have to start job hunting again." He groans out, his hands resting on his chest. 

"I can help you get a job at the school. Or Kris can help you look. There's plenty of jobs around." Baekhyun mumbles. "You'll find one, don't worry." He pats his leg comfortingly before checking his phone. "Sehun just messaged me saying they were leaving now. They should be home in a few hours." Chanyeol wiggles around Jongdae's lap out of excitement before getting up and hurrying over to Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, you can't sit on my lap on Junmyeon's bed. We have to get a chair for that." He snorts before getting up, sitting on the chair that his bag was placed on. Once the bag is placed on the floor and Baekhyun's comfortable, Chanyeol finds himself sitting on the other's lap in content. 

"I miss Yixing so much. I miss everyone." He whines dramatically, Junmyeon snorting quietly. "You'll see them soon, Chanyeol." Junmyeon assures him as Jongdae gets up from his seat and makes his way towards the bed. He pulls back the sheets slightly, crawling in until he's lying down next to the other, pecking his cheek briefly before resting his head on his shoulder. "I'd suggest that we cuddle but I might crush your ribs." He points out, pressing his index finger against Junmyeon's cheek in order to poke it. 

"You might be right." He jokes quietly, his cheeks heating up from the kiss pressed to it earlier. "Your bed is a lot more comfortable than this shit one. Feels like you're sleeping on a stone. Should I complain to them for you? Isn't it illegal to abuse patients?" He asks before narrowing his eyes and sitting up. "I'll call a nurse for you. You should have a bed made of clouds-"

"We're leaving tonight; it doesn't matter. There's no point in complaining now." He gently wraps his hand around Jongdae's wrist, pulling him back down next to him. "You just like starting trouble with people, don't you?" He asks with a small smile. Jongdae only snorts in response, burying his face in the other's chest when prompted to. "You can't fight everyone just because you want to." He runs his fingers through his hair, Jongdae humming in content. "Whatever. If you're being mistreated or if people deserve it then I'm going to fight them. Not my fault." He only sighs in response to Jongdae, shaking his head after. He glances over at Baekhyun who only flashes him a knowing smile in response. 

\---

The once empty house was now bustling with life as Baekhyun pulls into the driveway, Chanyeol in the passenger seat and Junmyeon and Jongdae seated in the back. "Looks like everyone has made it back safely." He says as he puts the car in park before turning it off. "Don't get out too quickly," Baekhyun starts when seeing Junmyeon already unlocking and opening the car door, "I'll help you out. You have to take it easy, Junmyeon. You don't want to pull anything or make your fractures worse, do you? Jongdae," he slips out of the car and hurries over to Junmyeon's side, having the man slip an arm around his shoulders, "will you help me bring him inside? We just need to be careful with his brace." Of course Jongdae complies; he's by Junmyeon's side within seconds, even doing as much as shooing Baekhyun away and helping him up to the front door himself. 

"You'll be better in no time, Junmyeon." He quickly pecks the boy's cheek, his tail fluffing up behind him. "I even wrote down a list of things to do that the doctor suggested. This way you'll heal faster." 

Baekhyun only shakes his head as he watches from the car door, looking up slightly when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his own arm tightly. "Hi, Chanyeol." He says with a soft smile, his smile widening when Chanyeol leans down and pecks his forehead. "You excited to see everyone again?" He asks, leaning up on his tip toes so he can rub Chanyeol's ear between his index finger and his thumb. He leans into Baekhyun's touch, nodding his head in response. "I'm sure they're excited to see you again too." He glances over at Jongdae who's struggling to unlock the door while supporting Junmyeon. "We should probably go open the door for them." He snorts quietly, taking the taller man by the hand and walking with him towards the door. "Step aside, you're going to make the two of you fall over if you try any harder." He fishes for his house keys with one hand while Chanyeol plays with his fingers on his other hand, though just as he feels his fingers brush against his keys, the door swings open, revealing an overly emotional Tao.

"Junmyeon!" He yells out loudly, Jongdae jerking the poor boy away before Tao can even hug him. "Don't touch him! Can't you see that he's injured? Are you trying to make it worse? What if you fracture another one of his ribs in your bone crushing hug, huh? He can't have any pressure on his ribs for the next four to five weeks." He scolds the man, his eyes narrowed. 

"Jongdae, relax." Junmyeon sighs, wiggling himself out of the hybrid's grasp. "I can hug him. Just- just a light hug though, alright?" Tao nods his head quickly before wrapping his arms around the man as lightly as possible. "I thought you were going to die! Sehun also thought you were going to die. Yixing almost started crying!" 

"You cried enough for the three of us." Sehun mumbles as he passes by, offering a small wave to Junmyeon. 

"Nice to see you too." Junmyeon calls out before hearing the sound of feet hurrying down the halls. Before he can figure out who the sound is coming from, Chanyeol is yelling and running into the living room, only to tackle Yixing in a tight hug. "I missed you!" He yells out, nuzzling the fox hybrid's cheek before peppering his face in small kisses. "It's been so long. I never want to be separated again. Me, you, and Jongdae are living together for the rest of our lives, okay? Okay." He quickly says, keeping his arms around Yixing's neck tightly. 

"I missed you too." He says softly, giggling from all the kisses Chanyeol was giving him. Jongdae wavers in his spot, his eyes going between Yixing and Junmyeon every few seconds. Once he decides that Junmyeon is in safe hands with Tao (only because Baekhyun was watching Tao- he'd never leave his lifemate alone with him; too childish) he darts over to the fox and dog hybrids, jumping on them before crushing the smaller man in a hug. "I've missed you!" He whines loudly, his legs wrapped around his waist tightly and his arms around his neck. "How are you feeling? What was it like spending so long with Mr. Beady Eyes and Tao? Did you go insane? Also Tao texted us saying that you and Sehun were related- that's not true, is it?" 

"What- Tao!" Yixing shouts with wide eyes. "Quit telling people that we're related!" He snaps before bringing his attention back to the overly clingy Jongdae. "Of course we aren't related; and stop calling him that. Sehun doesn't have beady eyes." Jongdae scrunches his nose at this. "Agree to disagree." He mutters before hopping off the hybrid. "I'm sorry I didn't call you every day like I said I would." There's a look of guilt in his eyes and Yixing only ruffles his hair in response.

"It's understandable." He reassures the other, rubbing his ear affectionately. 

"I hope your vacation was better than ours."

"What..." Yixing looks a little timid, rocking on his heels anxiously as he sneaks a glance at Junmyeon before looking back at his friend. "What even happened?"

"It's a long story. Junmyeon will explain it later if he wants to."  Yixing only nods in response. He was hoping that he wasn't crossing a boundary by asking the question, especially since Jongdae hadn't outright told him. He always told Yixing and Chanyeol things that were going on in his life, but this time it was different. "I think he's tired though, so he might not want to tell it tonight anyway." He explains as Kyungsoo and Jongin hurry into the room and flock over to Junmyeon. 

"We heard about what happened. Are you alright?" Kyungsoo asks as he quickly feels the man's forehead, mumbling under his breath that he was feeling sickly. "We have your bed propped with pillows so you can sleep upwards. You're not supposed to sleep lying down; it's bad for your ribs."

"Every website we looked at said to sleep on a reclining couch, but we're too poor for that." Jongin adds from his spot next to Kyungsoo. "And we thought that our couch would be too uncomfortable for you to sleep on the next few weeks, so instead we just made your bed suitable for your injuries." Kyungsoo nods his head along to what the other was saying. "Oh! We also added one of those shower chairs in the bathroom. We read that it would be hard for you to keep yourself upright while showering and they recommended using a chair."

"You guys are really prepared." Junmyeon says from his spot between Tao and Baekhyun. "Thank you. I appreciate it. I'm sure the shower chair will really come in handy. And I'm glad you guys aren't kicking me out onto the couch." He laughs quietly before scrunching his face in discomfort. Jongdae immediately flees Yixing and Chanyeol's side and hurries to Junmyeon, squeezing his way in between his side and his arm, keeping his arms around his waist firmly. "Bed. Now." He states as he starts to walk through the room with the other.

"I'm fine, Jongdae. Really. You're overreacting." He keeps his arm around the shorter male, Jongdae shaking his head stubbornly. "You aren't fine. You can't stand for too long before your ribs start to hurt. You're going to bed and Kyungsoo and Jongin have already made it ready for you. Stop being a big baby." Junmyeon pulls a face at this. Why was the other so childish at times? "How am I being a big baby?" He asks incredulously. 

"You're being a big baby." Is his response, refusing to offer any explanation to the other. "Now listen to me so you can feel better. I'm serious- I'll hurt you if I find out you aren't listening to me." Junmyeon only rolls his eyes as the other helps him onto the bed, fluffing the pillows lightly before having him lean back on them. "How does that feel? Are they fluffy enough? Are you upright enough? What should I do?" He asks as he leans closer.

"I'm fine, Jongdae. Thank you." He flashes the other a smile as he leans back on the pillows, Jongdae sighing in relief afterwards. "Good. Also you aren't going to your classes tomorrow."

"Excuse me?" He asks with wide eyes. "Jongdae, I have to go back tomorrow. It's the first day after break."

"You have four fractured ribs, and you had a bruised lung-"

"Had. Keyword. Not anymore." He says without skipping a beat.

"You have fractured ribs. Four." He holds up four fingers as if to emphasize his point. "You couldn't even stand in the living room for ten minutes before you started feeling pain. How will you do tomorrow at school? How are you going to walk to your classes? Junmyeon, so god help me-" His eyes are narrowing when the other shakes his head defiantly. "Email your professors, call them, text them. I don't care. Figure it out and let them know that you aren't going today. Or tomorrow. Or the day after that. Have Baekhyun or Kyungsoo or anyone pick up your homework for you." He crosses his arms over his chest as Junmyeon glares him down, hoping to intimidate the other into caving in. "No. I'm not falling for that look." He shakes his head quickly. "You aren't going tomorrow. End of conversation." He states before turning on his heels and heading out the doorway. "Now get comfortable. I'm going to bring you back dinner." Jongdae can swear that he can hear the other groan as he heads into the hall, but that doesn't bother him at the moment. He wasn't going to let the other act stupid simply because he was stubborn. 

"Is he hungry yet?" Kyungsoo asks as he walks into the kitchen. "I have his leftovers sitting on the countertop. Figured he might be hungry." 

"I'm forcing him to eat whether he's hungry or not." Kyungsoo only snorts at this, watching as Jongdae takes the bowl and places it in the microwave, fiddling with the timer for a few seconds before finally deciding how long he wants it heated for. "Do you have the same classes as him?"

"As Junmyeon?" The shorter male asks as he glances over at the other. "Not really. We're kind of in two different career fields." He explains when Jongdae nods in response to his question. "I want to be a chef and he wants to be a teacher. You could ask Kris; he wants to be an art teacher. Or was it an artist?" He mumbles to himself the last question, his eyebrows drawing together in thought. "Close enough. Oh! Jongin wants to become a dance instructor. You could ask him. I think that would involve the same classes. Sorta." Jongdae only sighs in response as he listens to Kyungsoo walk around in circles. This was going nowhere. 

"Thanks." _For nothing._  He decides not to add that last part though. He opens the microwave once it beeps, carefully taking out the bowl. "Shit!" He nearly drops it when he immediately burns his fingers from how hot the dish is. He continuously swears under his breath until he places it on the countertop that he dashed over to. "How the hell am I going to bring this to him?" He mutters before Kyungsoo tosses him an oven mitt. "Thanks." He actually meant that this time. He slips the oven mitt over his right hand before carefully placing the bowl on top. He huffs quietly before walking out of the kitchen and heading back towards the hallway. His ears twitch slightly at the sound of Baekhyun and Chanyeol talking in the living room as he passes by.

"Chanyeol, I don't know how realistic it is to have Yixing and Jongdae live with you forever." He starts slowly, Yixing sitting on the love seat as he watches with interest. It was always entertaining to him to see Baekhyun tell Chanyeol no. He never quite handled it well. 

"What do you mean?" He asks with wide eyes, pulling away from his side as they were previously cuddling on the couch. "Why not? It's a great idea! You, me, Jongdae, and Yixing all living under the same roof forever and ever. It's a perfect plan." 

"What about Junmyeon and Sehun? I don't think Jongdae can live in a separate house from Junmyeon, and I think Yixing would want Sehun to tag along." Yixing nods in agreement quickly. "And if Sehun comes then Tao will want to come as well."

"Which means that Kris would end up coming too." The silver-haired boy adds. 

"That's fine." Chanyeol adds quickly. 

"But if Kris comes then Luhan will come, which means Minseok would come. And Minseok is best friends with Kyungsoo because they both like to cook-"

"Which means that Kyungsoo and Jongin would come too." Yixing laughs quietly when seeing the confused expression on Chanyeol's face. "Chanyeol, we would just end up in our current living condition. Besides, wouldn't you eventually want to live alone with Baekhyun?" He watches with a small grin as Baekhyun starts to get choked up over the thought. It was just too easy sometimes. 

"I do see the appeal in that." Chanyeol says as he weighs his options over carefully. Baekhyun does a double take as he looks over at Chanyeol, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. "Chanyeollie, it's too soon to even be talking about that kind of thing. Yixing, stop encouraging this." He waves an index finger in the other's direction, knowing exactly what the other was up to. "You're up to your antics again. You can pull that stuff on Jongdae, but not me." He huffs quietly before sighing loudly. "You're supposed to be the angel in this house." He whines before throwing himself back onto the cushions. He gently pats his reddening cheeks, whimpering to himself when feeling how warm they were becoming. "But I still want Yixing and Jongdae to live with me!" Baekhyun internally groans at this. How did this conversation even start? Chanyeol starts the most random shit at times. He rubs at his temples soothingly, his eyes closed as he lets out a deep breath.

"We'll talk about this later, okay? It's been a long day, Yeollie. And I have classes and work again tomorrow." He wants to die at the thought of going to work again. His shitty underpaid job. He'd rather have four fractured ribs too. "I need to sleep soon." A long and loud whine escapes from Chanyeol when he realizes that Baekhyun will be gone for most of the following day. He had grown too accustomed to Baekhyun staying by his side all day over the break. 

"Don't go." He whines as he climbs into his lap. "I'll be sad all day."

"I know you will, but I have to." He runs a hand through his curly hair, laughing quietly when Chanyeol starts to nuzzle his cheek. 

"I'll die of lonliness." 

"I somehow highly doubt that." He mumbles as Chanyeol tucks his head under his chin. 

"It's true though." He whispers as his bottom lip juts out in a pout. "Everyone just came back and then they'll be leaving again!"

"You'll have Yixing, Jongdae, and Junmyeon to keep you company though, Chanyeol." He gently reminds the other. "And I'll come back in the afternoon. It'll be like I was never gone."

"Can't you just quit your job? And your classes?" He suddenly jolts up at the thought, causing him to slam his head into Baekhyun's chin, the other yelping loudly as he grasps at his chin, scrambling away from the other before curling up on the couch in pain. "Baekhyunnie, I'm sorry!" He shouts as he hunches over his owner, pulling the smaller man up and hugging him in his arms tightly. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm so sorry- are you crying? Please don't cry. I'll never forgive myself." He suddenly speaks when hearing Baekhyun sniffle quietly. 

"I'm not crying, you giant oaf. It just really hurt. How can you headbutt people like that and come out fine?" He asks with wide eyes, though he can't help but lean his back into Chanyeol's chest. A lazy smile forms on his lips as Chanyeol rocks him gently in his lap, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head before carefully turning the boy around in his hold so he could press a gentle and soft kiss to his chin. "I can't drop my classes and I can't quit my job." He mumbles before burying his face in his chest. He lets out a content sigh when feeling Chanyeol's fingers massage his scalp, his arms wrapping around his waist tightly as he presses himself closer to the hybrid. 

"Can you at least skip them tomorrow?" He asks with a hopeful tint to his tone. Baekhyun leans back slightly, shooting the other a warning look. "But Jongdae might need your help taking care of Junmyeon!" He quickly offers up the excuse. "And your teachers will understand if they find out your roommate is dying."

"He's not dying though."

"They don't have to know that." Baekhyun just narrows his eyes as he glares up at the other. Chanyeol only whines more when he realizes that he's not getting anywhere with the argument. Why does Baekhyun have to be so responsible? "Wouldn't you rather snuggle in bed all day instead of going to school and then work? That's gross. Who would want to do that?"

"I need the money, Chanyeol." He sighs in a monotone voice. He lets Chanyeol tug him closer, Chanyeol resting his chin on the top of his head. "Especially now since Junmyeon won't be able to work for a while. We're going to really be struggling."

"You can just go the next day!" Yixing watches silently as he leans back in his seat. It was also entertaining to watch Chanyeol fight a losing battle. He would at least give him an A for effort. "I won't even wake you up early for a walk. I know you hate waking up early. You can sleep in all day if you want." Baekhyun knew that was an empty promise. If there was one thing that Chanyeol needed and loved most, it was his morning walks. _His extremely early morning walks._  

"I've been by your side the entire break, Chanyeol. I have to return back to school eventually. It can't be like this forever." Chanyeol's bottom lip juts out even more at this and Baekhyun lets out a deep sigh. "I'll take you out this weekend, alright? Or I'll take you out for dinner tomorrow night. It'll have to be cheap though. Like McDonald's cheap. I have twenty-three dollars in my bank account right now." That was actually depressing to think about. At least he's pretty sure he still has twenty dollars. Oh god, what if his card gets declined at McDonald's? That's how you know you've finally hit rock bottom. Could he even come back from something like that? Chanyeol's nose is scrunched in distaste though he eventually nods in agreement. 

"Fine. But I want to go to the park afterwards. And then we have to have a movie night. And I want to snuggle with you all night." Baekhyun blinks slowly as he listens to the list of demands Chanyeol is coming up with. He wasn't sure what he was going on about. They normally spent their nights binging movies and snuggling the night away. It takes everything in him to keep him from pinching the bridge of his nose and instead nods along with a small smile. "Of course, Chanyeol. We can't go to the park too late though. You'll catch a cold." He whispers as he gazes up at the other. "I don't want you sick. I like you when you're healthy." Chanyeol smiles brightly when Baekhyun cups his cheeks in his hands, the two staring into each other's eyes as they completely forget about Yixing's existence, who's not even sure why he's still there. He's pretty sure this is how Tao felt with him and Sehun the entire break. He'll have to apologize to him later because this was definitely an awkward feeling. 

"Well," Yixing awkwardly and slowly slides off the couch before shuffling towards the hallway, "it was nice hanging out with you guys. I think I'll go look for Tao or Sehun now. Have fun doing whatever it is that you're currently doing. It's a little weird." Of course the pair pay him no mind, he wasn't even sure if they heard what he said. He sighs and shakes his head before trailing down the hallway. 

It was good to be back home. 

\---

_A/N: they're all together again!! also i kept typing chen instead of chin. send help._

_I made some Taoris edits for the last chapter lmao because i just wanted to. anyway, i might start making two or three edits on each chapter if i can get something out of it. it's just a fun way to pass the time for me ehe i fucked up with the date tho---i realize it says march, okay?? just pretend it's December thnx_

__


	21. a surprise~~

_\---_

_Baekhyun is in a bad mood and is mumbling a list of things he doesn't like about himself under his breath. Chanyeol notices and chimes in with a way longer list of things he likes/loves about Baekhyun._

\---

The weather outside currently matches Baekhyun's state of mind. Gray, windy, dark, stormy, and even some loud thunder going off in his head every now and then. Chanyeol's cowering somewhere in the household due to the storm, which isn't in their room- much to Baekhyun's own bewilderment. He glances out his bedroom window, eyes taking in the rain that's slamming down onto the earth, staining everything a shade darker than it's original color. Rain drops are rolling down the window and a soft sigh escapes him as he sits in the middle of his bed, completely curled up in his sheets and resembling a burrito. He didn't want to do anything today; he was in one of his moods that he got in every now and then. The rest of the house knew not to bother him unless he didn't come out of his room by the following day or should they put up with his foul temper. Chanyeol was slightly accustomed to his mood swings by now, though he still wasn't sure how to deal with it. Baekhyun always told him not to worry about it and to just give him his space. Chanyeol didn't know what that meant though.

He shouldn't lounge in bed all day despite his mind demanding it. It was his one day off this week from both school and work and Baekhyun wanted to be at least somewhat productive today. He mumbles under his breath as he tosses the sheets off himself, the cold air immediately hitting his body. He shivers to himself before sliding off the side of his bed, eyes narrowed as he walks across the bedroom floor. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do today. He could do some chores, read, or work on some homework; none of which sounding too enticing to Baekhyun right now. He wraps his hand around the rusted doorknob, swinging the door open before stumbling back a few steps when seeing Chanyeol waiting patiently on the other side of the door in probably the biggest and cutest oversized red sweater he's ever seen in his life. 

"Chanyeol, what are you doing?" He asks with raised eyebrows. He thinks his heart's about to give out on him.

"Waiting for you." He responds as soon as Baekhyun asked the question, his heart definitely not missing that. 

"I don't have anything planned for today. Why don't you go hang out with Yixing or Jongdae, yeah? Oh, you could hang out with Kyungsoo. He could teach you to cook. I know you've been wanting to learn." Chanyeol frowns as he lingers in his spot, Baekhyun walking past him and into the living room. "Where are you going?" The taller asks, following after him with his ears perked up. 

"I'm going to grab my textbooks and then work on some math homework." He hated math; it was the one class where he did everything super last minute. Baekhyun's always been one of the top students in his classes, but math was always his sore spot. Just one of the several things that left him feeling incompetent. "I can help." Chanyeol knows he can't, but he doesn't want Baekhyun to be left alone. Despite Junmyeon and Minseok warning him on separate occasions (even Jongdae once as well) that he should leave Baekhyun alone when he's feeling upset, he can't help but feel concerned over the other's safety. Even if it annoyed him, Chanyeol just wanted to stay by his side as much as possible. Baekhyun keeps his tongue in cheek, opting out of stating the obvious that Chanyeol can't solve math problems for the life of him. Chanyeol was one of the few people that he'd watch his temper around when in his moods. Normally he'd just pop off on the next innocent person, but Chanyeol was different for so many different reasons.

"If that's what you want." He finally says, bending over and grabbing his book bag off the floor that was seated by the door, sitting alongside the bags from his roommates. "But you can't distract me. I have to get this done by tonight." He warns firmly, pulling out one of the thickest books that Chanyeol's ever seen in his life. "You're sure there's not a hidden novel in there?" He snorts, a small grin forming on the shorter male's lips. "I'll let you know if I find one." 

The pair lazily stroll over to the dining room table, the table that they spend more hours completing homework on rather than actually eating off. Chanyeol decides to sit next to Baekhyun rather than across from him, though the other doesn't seem to mind too much. "What is this?" Chanyeol asks as his eyebrows furrow together as he glances down at the complex problems on the pages he turned to. "This is math? Why does it look so...complicated? And why are the examples so long? Is that whole page just one problem?" Baekhyun laughs a hearty laugh when seeing the facial expression that he pulls. 

"Logarithmic equations. They get worse the further you get." He sighs shakily as he stares down at his blank piece of notebook paper, his pencil twirling between his fingers. "I've never struggled so hard with a math concept before fucking logarithmics." He grumbles under his breath, chewing on his bottom lip as his eyes scan at the problem he had to solve. 

**_1(a). log 2(5+2x)-log2(4-x)=3_ **

Chanyeol's sitting idly by his side, playing with his fingers while Baekhyun mentally has a breakdown in his mind. "I'm too dumb for this shit." He mutters under his breath, a long sigh leaving him afterward. "I should drop out now while I'm ahead of myself. I don't even know why I need this for my career field." He buries his face in his hands before burying his face in his textbook. "God!" He suddenly shouts as he slams himself back in his seat, Chanyeol jumping slightly from the sudden loud noise. "I spend hours and hours on this and I still can't get it, and you know what my professor said to me the other day, Yeollie?" He quickly turns to Chanyeol, eyes wide and his hair sticking out in random places. Of course Chanyeol doesn't have any time to respond before the silver headed man starts ranting again. "He said I wasn't trying!"

"Why would he say that?" He asks with the tilt of his head. 

"Because I failed an exam for the first time in my entire life." He can feel his heart drop into his stomach just from those words alone. He couldn't believe he failed his first exam for the class with not even scoring a fifty percent on it. His grade and GPA alike were both suffering. "And I tried to explain that I just didn't understand the material, but he insisted that I wasn't paying attention or just didn't give a shit about the class. I've never wanted to punch a professor in the face so badly before, Yeollie." Chanyeol frowns as he listens, leaning over and pressing a soft and brief kiss to his cheek. 

"My Baekhyunnie is smart." Baekhyun smiles slightly at this, though shakes his head afterwards. "I'm really not. This class is only making it more obvious. It's so embarrassing. Everyone in the class knows what they're doing and no one ever needs to ask questions. Everyone passed the exam with flying colors too. It was just me who failed. Why can't I understand this?" He buries his hands in his hair, his fingers curling up against his scalp. He leans over to the textbook, his fingers still gripping onto strands of his hair as he stares down at the blank piece of paper placed on his textbook. Chanyeol frowns as he quietly observes his owner beside him. He sees his shoulders visibly tense, the outline of his figure starting to gentle shake as he curls into himself. 

"Baekhyun-" 

"Why am I so stupid?" 

"You aren't." He quickly defends the man against himself. 

"I'm stupid and I can't do anything right." His voice is starting to waver slightly as he speaks, and if there's one thing Baekhyun absolutely despises it's crying in front of people. Especially Chanyeol. It was something he rarely did, but when he did he liked to be alone. "I feel like such a fucking loser." He's starting to work himself up and he knows it, but at the same time it feels somewhat relieving to let everything he's been feeling off his chest. "I have these kids in my class- _kids_ , Chanyeol. They're like, what? --eighteen and nineteen; some even _seventeen_ and they understand this better than I do! I mean, what kind of idiot am I, huh? I've been doing so well up until this point, and now I'm just watching my GPA fall apart right in front of me." Chanyeol can see tears falling onto the blank piece of paper below him, and that's when it strikes him that the other is crying. _His Baekhyun is crying._  

"And on top of everything, Yeol, I've gained weight and I think my boss is close to firing me." His voice just cracked and he's painfully aware of it. "How the fuck can I even gain weight when we don't even have that much food in the house? And my boss- my stupid piece of shit boss." Tears are visibly streaming down his cheeks now and Baekhyun couldn't care less about his appearance right now. "All because some stupid fucking customer-" Chanyeol pushes his chair back before carefully pulling the smaller boy into his lap, rubbing his back soothingly as Baekhyun buries his face in his chest. "Why is everything so unfair to me recently? I can't even afford to lose my job or fail my class or have my GPA slip. I'll lose my financial aid and then I'll lose my job as a result, which seems to be something I'll end up losing regardless, and then I'll have my classes dropped and I'll have to drop out all together and- goddammit, why can't I just do anything right? No one else is struggling with their classes this semester, Yeol!" Chanyeol just lets the boy cry into his chest while trying to keep his shaking down to a minimum. "Minseok is doing so well this semester and Kyungsoo is killing it; I even think Junmyeon has his shit together better than I do. And that's saying a lot given his current state." 

"Baekhyun, I think you're being too hard on yourself." Chanyeol says with concern filling his voice. "Self criticism is good, but I think you're going overboard."

"I'm not going overboard if I'm just stating the facts, Chanyeol." He whimpers, pulling away slightly so he could look up at the other. "You have a stupid fucking owner, and I," his eyes well up with even more tears, his bottom lip trembling as he averts his eyes from the other, "I'm so sorry that you have to have someone like me as your owner." To say that Chanyeol's heart broke by his words would be an understatement. How could someone as lovely as Baekhyun think so poorly of himself? 

"Why are you saying these things?" He asks as he pulls away slightly. "I wouldn't want anyone else as my owner and you should know that. No one would ever treat me as good as you." He smiles brightly at this, leaning down slightly and kissing the tears off Baekhyun's cheeks. "Why are you being so hard on yourself today? I can ask Minseok or Kyungsoo to help find you a math tutor if you really need it. I can't have you crying all day over something as useless as math. It's not worth your tears." Baekhyun shakes his head at his words, his cheeks stained from the tears. "I'm still stupid." 

Chanyeol scrunches his nose at this, wiggling himself out from under Baekhyun and slipping out of the chair. "Stay right there." He huffs before cutely booping the smaller on the nose, hurrying off in the direction of their shared room. Before the other can even start to question what the hybrid is up to, Chanyeol is back with sticky notes and a pen in hand. He just stares at the other with a raised eyebrow as Chanyeol takes the empty seat next to him. "You shouldn't say so many mean things about yourself."

"They aren't necessarily mean if they're true." He says as he rubs at his wet eyes in an attempt to dry them off. "Very mean and not at all true." Chanyeol mumbles as he places the sticky notes onto the table, leaning over and jotting a word on each one. "What are you doing?" Baekhyun asks quietly, closing his textbook and pushing it to the side. He'd have to finish his homework later when he was in a much better mood, though he found that impossible if it meant dealing with his homework. 

"No peeking!" He playfully scolds, shooing the other away when he tries to peer over his shoulder. Once he finishes he stacks them up into a pile before facing the other once again. Baekhyun's only staring at him with a confused expression, Chanyeol wiggling in his seat proudly before peeling off the first note from the stack. He feels his cheeks redden when he reads the word sloppily scribbled on it.

**BEAUTIFUL**

"Because you're the most beautiful human I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot." Baekhyun can't help but snort at this. His snort, however, turns into a full blown laugh when Chanyeol presses the purple sticky note to the front of Baekhyun's baby blue hoodie.

**KIND**

"Because you let the three of us in to live in your home." He mumbles as he presses the green note to his right cheek. "And because you defend any of your friends when someone says something bad about them. And also because I've never actually seen you yell at anyone-"

"I yell at Tao all the time."

"Tao doesn't count." 

**INSPIRING**

"You inspire me to become a better and stronger person more and more each day that I spend with you." Baekhyun's actually starting to get choked up by this and he doesn't quite know what to do with himself at the moment. He only feels himself become even more emotional when Chanyeol sticks the blue sticky note onto his left cheek. "You inspire your other roommates as well. I hear Kyungsoo praising you quite often about how kind you are to others and how responsible you are."

"Kyungsoo? Since when."

"Since always. He's always complimenting you when you aren't around. Ask Jongin for proof." 

**DRIVEN**

"You are always motivated to complete and finish tasks and goals, no matter how busy or overwhelmed you are when you start them. It's honestly very admirable, you know." Baekhyun's never been given so many compliments at once before and he can feel his eyes welling up with tears all over again, however this time it's for a much nicer reason.

"Don't cry! You're going to ruin the sticky notes." Chanyeol deadpans as he sticks the yellow one on the side of his head. "All my hard work..." He laughs loudly when Baekhyun swats at his arm. 

**BRAVE**

"Brave? How am I brave?" Baekhyun asks with a raised eyebrow. "I don't remember doing anything like that."

"You kill all the spiders and roaches. Also you punched that one guy that one time in that one Halloween store." Chanyeol simply offers in response as he sticks the note in the middle of his chest. Baekhyun shrugs in response. Good enough for him. 

~~**HILAREOUS  ** ~~ **~~HILAEROUS  ~~ FUNNY**

****Baekhyun's dying on the floor with laughter before Chanyeol can even properly explain himself. "Why are you laughing?" He asks with wide eyes. "I had some trouble spelling the word! That's not funny!" He whines loudly and stomps his foot pitifully in response. "It's a hard word!" He huffs when Baekhyun makes no effort to calm himself down. "I don't see you trying to spell that." After Baekhyun (eventually) pulls himself together, he pulls himself back into the chair and attempts to take the pouting man-child seriously.

"Jongdae didn't know how to spell it either and Junmyeon was in the bathroom so I couldn't ask him!" He grumbles with his bottom lip sticking out. "Regardless," he narrows his eyes playfully at the other before jabbing the sticky note onto his shoulder, "you're very funny and always cheer me up with jokes when I'm feeling upset. Or scared. Or just bored."

"It's not hard to make you laugh though, Chanyeol." He states softly.

"You make Kris laugh. _Kris._ Let that sink in." He says with wide eyes. "That man never laughs unless it's at the expense of Tao." 

"Valid point. I'll take it." Chanyeol smiles proudly at this.

**TALENTED IN THE ARTS**

"What does this even mean?" He asks as he stares at the green note that Chanyeol just stuck on the side of his neck.

"You're great at dancing, drawing, painting, writing, and singing!" Was it a law to think that everything your owner does is perfect? Because Baekhyun was starting to think that was the case. "No," Chanyeol says before Baekhyun can even open his mouth, "it's not a law, but I'm telling the truth! You have such a wonderful voice. You should sing for me more, Baekhyunnie. Oh! Can you sing me to sleep tonight?" His tail's starting to wag just at the thought and he can feel thousands of butterflies swarming in his stomach. He'd never have any nightmares if Baekhyun always sang him to sleep. 

"I'll sing you to sleep tonight, fine." He was pretty sure it was the least he could do since Chanyeol was literally covering him in compliments. Plus it gave him an excuse to sing. 

**PERFECTLY IMPERFECT**

"This doesn't even make any sense, Yeol." He deadpans as he stares down at the blue sticky note. Is he perfect or not?

"Yes it does!" He defends himself, hugging the sticky note to his chest before placing it on Baekhyun's chin. "No one can be perfect. It's impossible, Baekhyun." Baekhyun wasn't sure how this was supposed to make him feel better, but he'd give Chanyeol the benefit of the doubt and hear him out. "But I love everything about you. All your flaws and insecurities. Everything that you hate about yourself I love. That's what makes you perfectly imperfect to me." 

Baekhyun's cheeks are burning a dark red, that he's sure of. His heart's hammering against his chest as he shyly glances over at the other before quickly burying his face in his hands. "Chanyeol, why are you so good to me? I don't deserve any of this."

"Of course you do." He responds quickly, carefully wrapping his larger hands around Baekhyun's smaller wrists, gently pulling his hands from his face. "You deserve everything good in the world." Baekhyun can feel his heart swell as he gazes at the taller boy, a large smile forming on his lips. 

"And last but not least," Chanyeol frantically searches around him until finding the last missing sticky note on the floor by his feet, "here!" He places the only pink note on his forehead, smiling proudly as he gazes at his owner. Baekhyun carefully pulls it off his forehead, turning it over so he could read what it says. 

**SMART**

"Oh, Chanyeollie." He whines loudly, tears trickling down his cheeks despite Chanyeol whining in the background about his hard work. He cups the hybrid's cheeks in his hands, his thumbs stroking the soft and smooth skin before pressing several brief and short kisses to his lips. "You're so good to me. What did I ever do to deserve an angel like you, huh?" 

"Just by exisiting." He admits shyly in the other's hold. Truth be told, Baekhyun didn't have to do anything in order for Chanyeol to love him; he just did. Chanyeol was certain that even if the other wasn't his owner, he would have still developed these immense feelings for him. Baekhyun beams at his answer, leaning forward and pressing another kiss to his lips. 

It's when Chanyeol kisses him back that Baekhyun knows he's completely and utterly in love with the other. 

_\---_

_A/N: you're probably like, byun, wtf is this; this isn't where we left off last week. i was insPIRED OKAY??? LOOK AT HOW CUTE THAT FANART IS. I JUST NEEDED TO WRITE SOME BAEKYEOL FLUFF BECAUSE **L O O K !!!!!** anyway, life is too short so here is some completely-unreleated-to-the-rest-of-the-story baekyeol. it's just some fluff. also the artist has a twitter! please go follow her [@rinadraws](twitter.com/rinadraws). show her some love, yeah? _

_any who, if you guys would be interested, i could make a separate story of just different kinds of one shots involving the couples of this story and even the side couples as well. So Taoris, Kaisoo, Xiuhan, etc. As well as Suchen, Sexing, and Baekyeol; even one-shots of the three of our mains together. I think it would be cute--- tbh i might just do it anyway (i'm doing it). _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: would just like to state that you can still vote in the comments who you would like to see a spin-off revolve around since the voting is still up on AFF :) you can still comment even if you already commented once before (because i believe the AFF poll lets you vote multiple times)


	22. Indefinite Hiatus

Hey, guys! I'm not sure how many of you noticed my absence but it's been for a bit, at least with this story. So I'm going to be short and straight to the point. I have no idea what I'm doing with this story and where it's going. I really enjoy the characters, their dynamics, and their personalities, but I'm just really struggling with where I want this story to go and I think it's been evident with the last few chapters.

I feel like with each chapter I'm just disappointing everyone orz 

I'm going to take a break, well I've kinda been taking a break with it in general lol, but I don't want to say I'm giving up on it, but for the mean time I'm labeling it as complete. 

However, I am doing a one-shot collection on this story. Each chapter will be a different otp or brotp with a random plot/theme. It will still follow this story and the overall theme, but it's just so much easier for me to manage it that way. I have the forward & the first chapter up already if you want to subscribe to it it's [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205256/chapters/35266145) & the first chapter is Taoris as many people have been requesting that some more attention be put on to the pair.

I'm sorry if this is really disappointing to some of you guys, but I think this is needed. 


End file.
